Something to Fight for
by jlmill9
Summary: It’s been almost eighteen years since the end of the war and trouble is brewing again. It’s up to the trio to save it once again, the only problem is that Ron and Hermione haven’t spoken to each other in seventeen years, plus they have a son together....
1. The Ministry

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

******A/N: Okay so this is something that I've started a long time ago but haven't come around to finishing yet. I was going to try an finish it after I was done with writing all the books for my other stories but I'm finding that prospect a little tedious at that moment (but those of you who have been reading by other works don't worry I'm still on pace with it and enough ahead that I should be able to post the chapters like I planned). I'm hoping to post this story about once a week but I don't know how long I can keep that up seeing as I'm writing so much on the other stories and It's a lot harder to write original works (I've actually have to make the plot up myself). **

**Anyways, this story is compliant to all the books except for the Epilogue, where it differs vastly seeing as Ron and Hermione never got married, though they still had a son together. This story is about how they react to seeing each other after more then sixteen years of being apart, all while a new creed is threatening to take over the wizarding world again. The first few chapters are viewed through Ron and Hermione's son's eyes but it well eventually change viewpoints depending on where the action is. Hope you like it.**

Chapter One

The Ministry

I have no bloody clue what just happen. Today was the strangest, scariest, most confusing day of my life. It all started when I went to work with my mum. She thought that it was about time that I saw where she worked, and I must admit that I have been curious about it for years. I was proud of all the laws that she had passed over the years to improve the lives of our fellow creatures. I read a lot about the way things were before the end of the second war, even before that too, on how things were. It made me cringe the way people use to treat each other because of blood, and the way people think other creature could be treated horrible because they're "inferior." Man, I getting worked up just thinking about it and it not important to today's events.

I not one that usually feels the need to write things down, usually I discuss things with my mum or Harry and that enough for me. However, today events are so big to not talk about, but to get my mind raped around these thoughts I need to go back through the details before I can talk to mum. Then again, some of the problems I have with today has hold in early times. The reason why today was so strange seems to junksopose the reality of my past.

With that said I think I must first state important things that describe who I am, starting first with my name. My name is Arthur Weasley, named after my grandfather on my dad side and my mum grandfather. However, everyone expect for my mum (and sometimes my best friend) calls be Ari. I live with my mum, she has raised me alone since I was born and I've only seen my dad a few times when I was little (I can hardly even remember them). My uncle Harry is probable the best wizard I've ever meet and the greatest guy I know. He help my mum raise me the best he could and it good to know that I have a father figure that I can go to ask question. He was also the best friend, not only to my mum but also to my father too. When I was younger I would ask Harry to tell be about my dad. He would tell be all the stories (thought they were heavily edited, I've recently found out) about him and my parents.

It was then that I started to form two separate views of Ronald Weasley, my father. One was my dad, the man that Harry (and sometimes my mum) would talk about, both in the past and present tense. That Ron Weasley was someone I looked up to and wanted to meet; that I wanted to be my dad. Then there was the other Ron Weasley, the man that had never come to meet me or seem to care who the bloody hell I was in the last sixteen years. It not like he didn't know where I was, why the hell didn't he try to get to know me? Well anyways, I think that all the important things that needs to be written before today's events.

So, when I woke up today, I was happy. I was finally going to see the Ministry of Magic and I could see what mum was up to all day. After breakfast mum took me to floo to the Ministry. It was incredible, the Ministry was amazing, and the number of people that worked there, it was just incredible. Mum took me to her office and introduces me to most of people she worked with. I liked Mr. Davies most; I got into a physiological discussion with him until he was force to go back to work (by mum who is everyone's boss).

At lunch we got to meet Uncle Harry, it was good to see him, it had been awhile since the last time I've seen him. He was working on a serious case that was taking most of his time. After, the first friendly meeting, I was starting to realize that Harry was worried, like he thought something big was going to happen, soon. Mum looked worried by his expression too and asked, "Harry… what's wrong?"

He looked at me; I knew he didn't want to say too much in front of me. I looked annoyed at him and then he smiled. "Well things aren't going as well as we hope in our case. Things are really bad this time," he said as his hand rubbed his eyebrow. I was pleased, not that thing were going wrong, but because he wasn't babying me. He probably would have said more to mum if I weren't there, but he still didn't try to hide his worry. This is why I like Harry so much, he might not tell me everything I want to know, but he never treats me like a kid.

After lunch we went back to mum's office and an hour later the all chaos broke out. I don't really know how it began; I haven't had time to talk to Harry or any other source to know the facts, yet. All I know is how it started for mum and me. We heard noises, the noise of banging and fighting that was happening up on all the levels of the Ministry. Mum looked horrified, she looked at me with terror; her face had gone white. She grabbed my hand and said, "We need to get out of here." I could tell that she had tried to Apparate with me, but it didn't work. "Damn."

I was scare from the moment that I heard the noises but when I hear my mum swear, I was terrified. Whatever was happening was so bad it caused my mum to swear. I grad her hand, showing her I was going to be strong, that she didn't have to worry about me. I know that wouldn't stop her from worrying, but it would give her courage to stand strong by me. I raised my wand and said, "What do we do now?"

It worked, the terrified look in her eyes soften, she was still scared, but now there was also a determine look too. She was trying to decide what was the best option to protect me, when we heard someone coming towards her office. Mum motion for me to get down and raised her wand. The door blasted open (all the doors in the department open too) and a voice yelled "Expelliarmus."

Nothing happen, mum had used a shielding charm non-verbally around her and me before the man could disarm us. I have to admit, mum was a quick thinking witch, and I'm impressed with her skills. The man walked freely (likely believing no one was there) closer to the office. Mum had stunned him before he even had time to raise his hand. She motion for me to follow her and we left her office. I wanted to ask her what was going on, who the hell were these people were, but I knew that now was not the time for talking.

Then it happened. The noise, the light and the fall. Someone cast a spell at my mum and even with the shielding charm she put up she was hit. I saw the pain and shock on her face and my heart failed me. I thought that she had been killed. "Nooooo…" I yelled as if my world was ripped apart. I fell on my knees and grabbed my mother's hand.

I didn't see the man that was now standing over me about to curse me. It didn't matter; my mum was gone, what matter now. Tears stain my eyes, but I felt something as I held my mum hand. Before I could register what it meant I heard the masked man voice, "A little boy… I guess you're the Mudblood's son."

The man leered to me, enjoying the rage that was now emanating from me. In my angry I raised my wand, but the man was already yelling the curse…

However, before the spell could hit me a man had ran in front of me and took the force of the spell. It seem to cut the man's back and a lot of blood flowed out. The man waved his wand behind his back and disarmed the masked man. I took this opening to stun the masked man. I looked at the man that save me, ready to thank him and I saw who it was. It was my dad; it was Ron Weasley, the man Harry told me about.

"Arthur, are you okay," he said, the look of worried is still burned in my eyes. I never thought my dad would save me like this; it just wasn't the man that I knew (or the man that I have never met so never was able to understand.)

I didn't answer him, I didn't even nod at him; I had to know how mum was before I could know the answer to that. He notices me staring and glanced at my mum too. He held out his had to her face and neck, and the look in his eyes was filled with tenderness and pain. He gave a sigh of relief, and said, "She's alive." My heart started to beat painful against my chest and I was so relief, she was alive, I didn't lose her. "What happen here… What spell hit her?"

"I don't know," I answered. "It was black and purple and smoky but I don't know what it was called…" I hesitated then asked, "What's going on?"

"The Ministry is under attack," he said still staring at mum, worry, concern, and pain etched all over his face. "Some of the old Death Eaters and a whole lot of new people are attacking. There is no way to get out of here and more people might come around, we need to leave this corridor."

I knew this wasn't the right time to talk about this but I couldn't stop myself. I didn't trust this guy, I didn't know this guy and I didn't understand why he was here, why he save me. "Why are you here?"

He looked at me, "To help you."

"How did you even know I was here?"

"This isn't the time… we need to leave," he said going red in the ears. My ears go red like that when I'm nervous or over stress. Damn this man, why am I like him.

"I'm not going anywhere with you until you explain why you're here," I said, I', sure my ears had turned red too.

He frown, he wanted to get out of there, but knew I wouldn't move until he explains. "Harry told me you were smart, you should know this is no time to talk about this… I can see that you're stubborn like m… while, you're stubborn. I knew you were here because Harry told me you were coming."

"Why did you come here?" I asked. "The real reason."  
"To help you," he said again, but seeing that I didn't believe him continued, "I needed to know you guys where okay. You're my family, and just because I haven't seen you doesn't mean that I don't love you."

This shocked me; I had no idea this man felt this way. I didn't know he cared, yeah uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny (the only family member on my dad side that I know) have told me that my father loves me, but all the years of neglect lead me to conclude that he didn't care enough.

He took my lack of response as a good opportunity to leave the corridor. He lent down and lifted my mum off the ground. He held her in his arms, his wand in his had ready for anything (though I'm sure that it would have been difficult to case a spell in that position).

"I have no idea what hit her so it's better if I just carry her," he mumbled, half to himself. "It could make things worst if I tried anything." He then turn his full attention to me, looking me straight in the eyes and said, "Harry has told me that you're good at defensive and other spells, so I need you to get your wand out and be prepared. Carrying Hermione like this I can only perform the shielding charm and maybe the disarming, so I need you to be ready."

I nodded, and he turned away. He trusted me, he wasn't treating me like I was some small defenseless child, but as someone that can help out. However, it was just the two of us and there was no one else he could depend on, so he had no choice. Still I couldn't help but feel better, more confident, that he believed in me. Plus the fact that he heard that I was good, that he knew this about me helped.

We walked quietly through the corridor, I was right by his side as he carried mum, looking around wildly, straining his ears for any sound of intruders. Nothing happen for twenty minutes, we had gotten to some stairs and where heading up them, back to were more people were, to where Ministry people where. However, there was a creak from behind us, and a black cloaked person was a floor below us, he hadn't noticed us yet. I knew that dad saw this too (did I just call him dad, damnit where that come from) but I reacted before he had time to say anything. I throw the full body curse at the figure, but it was deflected, realizing it won't be easy I rolled aside and considerated with all my might, and sent a stunning spell at the figure. This time he was distracted by my… Ron and my spell worked, the figure fell down several stairs and was knocked out.

"I see what Harry means," Ron said. "You really are good, just like your mum."

"Thanks," was all I could think to say. I could see the worry look in his eyes, and heard the manic yell he gave when the cloaked figure was raising his wand to curse me. The distraction made it easier for me to win the fight, would I have been able to if he wasn't here? But that doesn't matter, I remember telling myself in that moment, because it was that moment, more then anything else that made me realize that this wasn't just another class or lesson. No this was real life, failing here, I mean really failing, meant so much more, so all that matters is staying alert and focus.

"Come on, we should get out of here," Ron said, regaining calm and opening the door to the next landing. It was just as empty as the last one, and I wondered if this was really the place he wanted us to go. Noticing my confused face he whispered, "There's suppose to be people on the other end of this corridor. Most of the fighting should be on the next floor, but people are suppose to come here if injured or something like that."

I could tell that the "something" like that meant me, well in his case at least, and this was most likely where mum was leading me too. I felt resentment, he didn't really think I could handle myself; he was just humoring me until we got there, where I would be "safe". I felt anger build upon me again, I really have a hot temper (thanks dad), but before I could express it I notice several dark figures searching the room. I grabbed Ron's cloak and tugged it then pointed at the figures soundlessly. He nodded, there were too many of them to fight and we both knew it, luckily they hadn't noticed us, it seem like they were walking away.

He shifted mum slightly, so that all her weight was in only in his left hand and waved his wand wordlessly. I recognized the movement as the silencing charm, he was making it so we wouldn't make a noise as we went into one of the empty offices, and locked us in.

"Ron?"

I turn and saw that my mum had regain consciousness and relief flew over me, she'll be all right. She was looking up at the man that was still holding her, there was a weird express in her eyes, like she thought she was dreaming and she didn't want to wakeup. He just smiled at her like she had just brought him back to life, all the worried and pain seem to have melted in that one moment.

But as soon as it came the moment was gone, then he said, "Hermione, are you okay?"

"Hmm…" she said, still a little confused, then it seemed in a flash she realized this was no dream, and that terrible things were happening. "Arthur!" she exclaimed and looked around when her eyes met mine she let out a sigh of relief.

"I okay mum," I said and she smiled.

"What happen?" she turn back to him, "Ron, why are you holding me?"

"Ah, sorry," he said turning red, and leaned down to put her on the floor. He didn't seem sure if she was able to stand and didn't want to make her try. "You were unconscious, and I couldn't leave you there so I had to carry you."

"Oh…" she said her cheeks turning red too. "So you carried me all the way up here… Wait, what about the introducers, how were you able to protect yourself from an attack when you were carrying me like that…" she said in a fierce voice I've only heard twice in my life, and didn't really want to hear again.

"Arthur was with me, wasn't he?" Ron replied, it seem he too has heard this voice, but seemed to know how to deal with it better then I do. "He had his wand out and covered us, and I was still able to pre…"

"Arthur," She said in a shocked angry voice. "You put him in the path of danger. What were you thinking? What if he got hurt…"

"I'm not a baby anymore," I said. I hate it when she treats me like a kid. I know I not an adult, but I'm sixteen, I'm not a kid either. "I can handle myself."

"I know your not a kid but," she said, still glaring at Ron, who in turn was looking defiantly at her. "This isn't a game, this is dangerous and…"

"I'd be in danger if I defended myself or not."

"I didn't have a choice…" Ron said.

"Ron, he not ready to have this kind of weight put on his shoulders," she said, "He…just…"

"He the same age as us when we came into the Ministry the first time," Ron said, and my mum was struck dumb, she seemed shocked at the realization. "I know this isn't the ideal situation, but we need his help to get out of this, and from all I heard he just as good as we were at this age, so I trusted he could support me."

I don't know how it happened but these words calmed mum down. She turned away from him and said softly, "sorry, it's just that he's everything to me."

"I know," he said, "don't worry, I wouldn't let anything happen to him. Y… He means a lot to me too."

He turned away from her and walked to the door, peeking through the glass window to see if the cloaked figures where still out there. They must have been because he stayed there staring for minutes until, "Ron! Your back…it's cut horrible, what happen?"

Man, I'd forgotten about the cut in his back with all the conversation and fear of all that was going on. "Oh it's nothing," he said.

"Get over here," she demanded. "It looks like you lost a lot of blood…lets see I think this should work." As she said that she tapped her wand to the wounded and it healed a considerable amount.

"Thanks, Hermione," he said, "That feels much better."

"Ron," she said, "How did you get that…"

"I…Umm…" he said kind of nervously. I don't know why he was so shy… he did save me from a curse after all.

"He jump in front of a curse meant for me," I said realizing that he wasn't going to say it anytime soon. "It was right after you were hit, and, well, I was about to be cursed but he jumped in front of me."

"You did?" she said, a tear coming to her eye, she wasn't shocked she was just happy. "Thanks."

"Yeah, well," he said standing up and going back to the door, "It's all I could do."

"What's going on?" mum asked; he remained quiet (it look like he was pondering the best way to say it). She continues, "Not that I don't appreciate it, but why are here?"

He looked worry at the question, (I didn't understand why), so he decided to answer the first question first.

"Well they attacked," he said giving her a meaningful look, like they were expecting this (but how could THEY, they haven't spoken to each other in years). "I'm not sure how they did it, but they got a lot of people out of all of the offices…"

"What do you mean?" Mum looked shocked. "How many do you…"

"No," he interrupted. "Not like that. There was just more trouble today then usually. We should have noticed, but it seems that every department had sent most of the people out. Now there's was only a skeleton crew here, probably only about 150 of us. About an hour ago they came, the old Death Eaters and their new friends. They came then put up a spell stopping us from Dissapparating or Apparating in and out of the Ministry."

"How many?" Mum asked.

"About fifty I think, thirty come straight for the Auror office," he said looking out the window, like he was afraid to look at my mum. "The others went around to the other Departments picking off the strugglers.

"Ron," she said softly, he hadn't expected the tone, (it looked like he was afraid that mum was going to yell at him again, but with the tone his face was gentle). "They must have had inside help. A lot of it, to pull this off… someone pretty high up too."

"Yeah…" He answered, looking worried. "That what we thought too."

Mum then looked into his eyes, something changed in her expression, as if she just realized _ALL_ of what he had said. "What are you doing here? If they attacked the Auror office first, why aren't you there?"

"Hermione," he said, the fear back in his eyes, "I…"

"Where's Harry?" she asked harshly. " You know why their here, how could you leave…"

"I had to. You…" he tried to say.

"You left him again, when he needed you. Beside I don't need your help!"

"Yeah, and the fact that when I cam you were unconscious and Arthur was about…"

"But you left…"

"Because I had too, my family was in danger. I know that Arthur was here and you needed…"

"How?"

"Harry told me you were bringing him here today."

"He told you…"

"Of course, I ask about him all the time…"

"I didn't…. Never mind… Still how could you…"

"I've already told you, I had to. Don't worry if it was just you I wouldn't have come." This statement annoyed me; angered me, but more then anything else it confused me. He obviously cared about my mum, was he trying to hurt her, was he being cruel. But here was something wrong, the tone he used wasn't hurtful, it wasn't angry, it was like he was stating a fact. But that's not what confused me, it was how mum reacted. It looked like it clamed her, like she was able to forgive him for coming for us because he wouldn't have come for her alone.

"You wouldn't?" the question was only asked so she could conform her theory, she was hopeful that she was right, that he understood her.

"No," he said. He looked shocked that he had to said that to her. He kept his silence for a minute, deciding what to say. "You wouldn't want me to," Mum face fell a little at this, but then he continued. "I know you wouldn't really need me anyways and I needed to back up Harry."

She looked pleased at the statement, but still angry that he was here. At this time, I realized what they were saying. The only reason why mum would be this mad at him for saving us, was if someone important to her was in danger too. Harry was in trouble, and by what they said at the beginning he was the target of these "Death Eaters".

"I know that we needed you," she started in a friendlier tone then before, "but you know he needs you too."

"Harry was worried about you guys," he said. "When they first showed up I could see it in his eyes. He was terrified that something was going to happen to you _guys_." He said guys but I could tell that he meant me; Harry too would have confidence in my mum's ability to handle herself. I couldn't help but feel a little resentful at being seen as a weakness, but it can't be helped, I may not be a child, but I still don't know all of the skills that we're facing today. "He turned and said 'Ron' in a pleading and commanding voice that said it all. I nodded then left."

"Damn him," Mum said. Mum sweared, she never swears, and she has now sworn twice today. She was looking down at her shoes, looking extremely worried. "He hasn't changed at all, always worried too much about everyone else."

"Yeah, that our Harry," he said with a small smirk.

"Why did it have to be you though… I mean not that… I just mean you're more useful… You and Harry are a great team… why send someone so…"

"Because he needed someone who cared," he said again hiding his face by looking out the door. "Someone who would do anything to help you guys, as much as he would. Besides he knows I would be just as worried as he was and I would be no good to him if I had stayed."

"Two birds with one stone, I guess," mum said now smirking.

"Yeah, I'm just helping the best way I know how," he said then turn to look at her. "Can you stand or…"

"Yeah," mum said getting up slowly, but when she was on her feet she was stable. "Where are we, I don't recognize this office."

"We're on the third floor," he said and she looked shocked. "No safe haven."

"How many are there?"

"I've seen four," he said, "but I'm sure two of them left, the other two are hided at the end of the hall, waiting for people."

"So they do know that this is the place we're suppose to meet incase of emergency."

"Yeah," he said his ear turning red in anger.

"So what do we do?" she asked, "We need to get to Harry."

"I've no idea…how about you?"

"Ronald, you're the Auror, you should come up with something."

"Well I can't Mione, I'm not as clever as you."

"Don't give me that, beside it _your_ job."

"So… this isn't exactly a normal situation you know. It's not like I've had to do something like this before. Beside I don't hear you coming up with anything."

"Why should I know how, this has nothing to do with what I do."

"It never stopped you before."

"Aren't you the one that always said that my spare of the moment plans were horrible? Do I need to remind you of the Borgin and Burke incident or…"

"Point taken… I guess I'll have to think of something."

With that the argument ended and the strangest thing happen… Then both started to laugh. What the bloody hell were they laughing at? We were trapped in a room surrounded by "Death Eaters" and we needed to help Harry.

"How the Bloody Hell can you be laughing," I shouted.

"Arthur," mum said, "watch you language or you'll be sorry."

"Like I'm scared of that, were surround by Death Eaters incase you forgotten."

"You're never been on a receiving end of one of Hermione hexes have you," he said laughing, "I think I prefer the Death Eaters."

"Ronald," mum exclaimed slapping him, but there was still a trace of a smile on her face. Why are they so relaxed?

"How…" I started, "can you me so…. We're in trouble and…"

They smile and looked at each other; then mum said, "I guess were just use to this."

"Yeah, it feels like old time."

"I don't understand, but," I said shaking my head, "I think I know how to deal with the Death Eaters."

"What?" he asked before mum could protest.

Five minutes later we started our move. Mum got out of the office and headed somewhere, while dad walked out, rather loudly to drawl the Death Eaters towards him. Two of them come from the front and he was able to take one out immediately and ducked the other. There was another one that came from down the hall and mum took care of him, she was really good, but someone was come from behind her and she didn't know. I ran out of the room and cursed they guy before he realized I was there. At that moment another flash and dad come running to my side. "Everything go alright."

"Yep," mum said, I notice the pain on her face though she was trying to hide it, she wasn't 100 percent yet. "Come on, we need to hurry."

"Mione," he said grabbing mum and stabilizing her, "how bad is it?"

"I'm fine…" mum started but seeing the concern look in his eyes she stopped. I think the look told her that now wasn't the time to lie, to act strong, but that he needed to know how hurt she was. "Almost as mad a Malfoy Manor."

His face went white and his voice was scared, "You need to rest…"

"First, there no place," mum said sharply, "second, there no time and third, I'm needed. Besides it not really that bad, it just the closes of the things I could think of. It hurts, but I can still go on."

He just stared at her for a couple of minutes, like he was trying to see if she was lying, and she just stared right back at him defiantly, showing that she wasn't backing down. Then he stood and said, "Okay…let go."

We left that floor and headed for the thick of the battle. It was decided that it was the best place to go. Mum and Dad were needed in the fight and since that was where there would be the most people on our side it was the best place to take me. I can't believe that mum agreed to this plan, that she was okay with me heading to the place where she knew a battle was going on. However, with my dad support, my demand, and the sense of urgency for Harry she agreed.

As we walked I kept my eye on mum, since she was hurt and I was worried about her, but it seemed that as time went on she was getting better. It seems that the effect of the curse was wearing off and she would be okay soon. However, there seemed to be something else going on with her, like she was trying to figure something out. She must have been thinking about how to deal with all of the Death Eaters.

When we got to the door that lead to the Auror offices we could hear the fierce battle that was going on inside. We also notice that there was another Death Eater guarding the door. As we approached mum grabbed Ron's arm and pulled him to a side corner (I followed) and she whispered, "I need to get to Harry right away… no don't interrupt, I know what to do but…" she glanced at me, she didn't want to leave me unprotected; she needed me to be safe. "Ron, you have to give me time to get through."

"Hermione," he said, he was still concerned that she was hurt.

"Ron," she said with her determined look, that clearly said don't argue with me, I'm going to do this. He seemed to understand.

"Okay." She cast a disillusion charm on herself and she was gone. She touched my shoulder as she rounded the corner walked silently away. Dad came out of the corner too a moment later and fired at the Death Eater. However he must have cast a shield charm, because the spell bounced back. Dad dodged it and fired several more spells and soon the two where in a fierce battle. I noticed that dad had drawn the Death Eater away from the door and a few moments later the door opened and mum was gone. The duel between the Death Eater and my dad lasted another five minutes, at least; they were both really good. I could tell that they had been train for this kind of fighting. After a particular spell from the Death Eater my dad dove behind a desk, then yelled, "I would never have believed you'd turn on us like this, Ranen, you didn't seem the type."

"I played by role well," Ranen said, "I'm sorry you recognized me, now I can't let you survive."

"SORRY!" dad shouted, "you're sorry for you identity… you bloody coward, you're selling out everything that we fought for and that what your sorry about!"

"I would have thought that you of all people would came to understand," Ranen said, there was almost a pleading in his voice, trying to get Ron to change his mind, come to his side. "After what that Mudblood had done, you should understand their disastrous to our world, their not needed, they…"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Ron roared, "DON'T CALL HER MUDBLOOD!!"

"I see it true," Ranen said raising his wand, knowing that Ron wouldn't be persuaded. "So you did go after her and that mutt of hers."

Does this guy not understand that I was Ron's son too? It doesn't matter whether he did or not, I just wonder if people knew; people that dad work with. I don't think that this guy knew at the very least, he would have known that Ron wouldn't have change side. It was also weird the way that he talked to Ron; it was like he didn't want to fight, like they were friends.

Anyways, dad come running out firing curses after the last comment, looking madder then I've seen him (though I haven't known him long so that not saying much… but I still don't think he normally this mad). The fight resume and it was an even fiercer battle then before, it was quite amazing how skillful they were (I've a long way to go, and can see why they treat me the way they do). Then the Death Eater taunts my dad, trying to make him lose focus, "I don't see the Mudblood or her mutt, did you fail to save them like always? Or will I have the pleasure of taking them out myself?"

That was it, dad fury was pushed to the max and he was finally able to hit the Death Eater with a curse. He walked over to him and shouted some other curses to make sure he was knocked out and couldn't escape.

He was looking down at the man with such distain on his face that I approached rather reluctantly, "Who was he?"

"Someone I thought was a friend," he said. "I even saved his life a few years ago… he was my partner for a few weeks… I would have trusted him with my life."

He turned away from this man, now wasn't the time to linger we had to continue on. "Come on, we better hurry."

When we went through the door the noise and destruction was unbelievable and my worry for my mum mounted. She came in here alone, to this bloody battle that destroyed this entire floor (though the battle obviously move father through the corridor). I remember that battle I've just seen, what if my mum was in a similar battle now, what if they hurt her? Not only was my worry building but my anger as well, until it burst from me.

"How could you let her go into this alone?" I hissed.

He turned; notice my face (a range of emotion must have been on my face, since I seem to be feeling them all). He pulled me into one of the offices and put all sorts of charms on the door to make sure no one would interrupt us. He then turned and just looked at me, he didn't say anything, he just looked at me. It pissed me off. Why the hell did he pull me in here if he didn't want to talk? Why the bloody hell was he wasting time, he was needed?

"Why the hell are you just standing there?" I yelled. He didn't say anything was he trying to piss me off. "They need you…"

"Yes…" he finally said, "But…"

"Then stop wasting time," I screamed.

"No," he said simply.

"Why the bloody hell not?"

"I can't leave here before you…"

"Stop caring about me…"

"I can't."

"It doesn't matter how I am, they nee…"

"If you…"

"No," I was beside myself at this point. I was scared, I was in danger, I could be attacked and killed at any moment, but that didn't matter. My mum had just ran head first into danger, what if I never get to see her again? And Harry (the man I have always consider as a father or at least the closes thing that I had known to one) was the target of these mad men. How could this man waste time in here, when he could be helping them, them who were suppose to be so important to him (well at least Harry), since they were best friends?

"LISTEN TO ME," Ron yelled, it stunned be into silence. "If you don't calm down I can't let you leave. You're in no shape to go out there and face Death Eaters. You have to be at top of your game, or you'll get killed. I know that you're worried, I know you're terrified, you're world is being threaten, people you love are in trouble, but you have to pull yourself together. You can't help them like this… I know you're strong enough to push your worry to the side and give me the strength I've seen earlier today. You're just like her, dependable to the tee."

I was still with shock, but I did start to gather my nerves. I hadn't realized how much the shock was affecting me.

"I didn't have a chose in letting her go," he continue, "She was determined and there no stopping her when she like that, I would think you would know that (this was true, when she put her mind to it there was no stopping mum)."

"But…"

"I trust her…" he said simply. "I trust that she will be safe, and I trust that she will be able to keep Harry safe. If there is anyone that can help him, it would me her. And we are so much stronger when we work together, when we trust each other."

"But…" I said, tears coming to my eyes but I try to stop them.

"Trust makes us strong," he said putting his had on my shoulder looking straight in my eyes. "Harry trusted that I would help you and Mi…Hermione so he could fight without worry. Also knowing that we will come to his aid; as soon as he needs us, we'll be there. I trusted that Hermione will help Harry (and the rest of the Aurors too), and that Harry will help her too. Hermione trusted me to help you, to make sure you're safe, and that I'll be by her side when she need me."

He spoke from his heart; he believed everything that he said, (though it was obvious he was still worried that something terrible could happen).

"How can you believe that; you haven't seem mum in seventeen years? How can you trust her so much, how can she trust you?"

"The bonds we have goes beyond friendship or love or anything else," he said softy, he didn't really understand it either. "We've been through so much together, in times like these it simple to trust… well her and Harry anyways. I guess it just normal for us to depend on each other." He laughed and rubbed his head.

Seventeen years of silence and still this man would trust my mum with his life. Of course I know mum would do anything to protect this man if she had the chance, I have seen it years ago that she still loved him. That's another reason why I have hated this man (or at least parts of him), he had hurt my mum and was still hurting her. It was five years ago, though she didn't tell me this that she gave in to her love and stopped looking for anyone else. Not that she had been trying hard to find anyone before, but she did go out every once in awhile, but now that's stopped. I know she stop because she realized that there was only one person that made her truly happy and that was him.

I turned and pulled myself together, they need me to be strong so that they can fight without worrying. I trusted that they would make every effort to make it and to my surprise I found myself gaining strength again. I looked into Ron's eyes (noticing that they were the same as mine) and gave him the same determine look that mum gave him, "I'm ready."

He smiled, then looked stern again and we left the room. We were suppose to head to alleys, Ron was suppose to bring me to safety first before going on to the fight, but before we could get there the battle was just about to end. I notice that Harry was down and mum had some kind of powerful charm going on that I couldn't even began to explain. There were a lot of black-cloaked figures on the ground but there was still five Death Eaters shooting spells while the one Auror left was backing mum up. Ron pushed me to the wall, guarding me from any cross fire, keeping his wand out ready to help if needed.

There was a pop and three of the Death Eaters were gone, but two still remain. I heard "Avada…."

Dad ran out of the corner and shot the Death Eater who was cursing. The spell that he shot veered to the right and missed it target (mum) by a few feet. Mum stood there for a second before she collapsed. "STAY THERE," dad yelled before I could move. I was going to rush to mum, but there was still a Death Eater left, but a second later there were more pops and a few new people were in the room (probably Ministry workers). The Death Eater apperated and was gone, so I ran to mum.

I got to mum and she was pale, it looked like the life was drain out of her. Tears were starting to reach my eyes, she looked weaker, more vulnerable then she ever looked before (more even then a few hours ago were she was hit by that curse).

"Don't worry," the lone remaining Auror said. "She's just exhausted her power, she'll recover."

I didn't know what to say, I just nodded not taking my eyes off mum. I was waiting for Ron to come over; he needed to tell me everything was going to be okay. I grabbed mum's hand absentmindedly, I could see that her pain line relaxed a little when I did, and it made me feel better. Some of the fear I was feeling started to settle and I was able to look around to see the damage that has been done to the area. I spotted Ron kneeling over someone, the frown evident on his face; the messy black hair was the only thing that I could see. My heart banged against my chest, it was Uncle Harry! What happen? Was he okay? The panic doubled in a moment, but Ron had stood up and walked over to me.

"How is he?" the Auror asked. I wanted to ask, but the words were caught in my throat, he wasn't moving.

"He's in bad shape," Ron said with a grim look. "But he'll be okay. How is his she?"

He looked intently at my mum, it was beyond a worry look, I would imagine it mirrored my face exactly. "She used a powerful spell, it drain most of her energy, but she'll be okay." The worried looked vanished from his face, and he grinned and muttered something to himself. The Auror was an annoyingly bright sort of girl and said, "You know when you first left the fight I was a little annoyed, but it seems you had a very good reason." She looked at me.

"I didn't just…" Ron started, like he was justified his actions.

"I know Ron," the Auror said brightly smiling. "I saw the look between you and Potter. I thought it was a bit stupid to send an Auror away from a full blown battle to save someone, but Potter seemed to step up to a level I've never seen before. The worry vanished from his eyes, not to mention when Ms. Granger got here, well let just say we wouldn't have made it without her. You went and got her didn't you?"

"Yeah," Ron said, "Because A…."

"Yeah I get that now," the Auror said, "Why didn't you tell me your son is… well you know? That would be a huge story you know… oh don't worry you know I wouldn't say anything Ron, it's not my style."

"Yeah," Ron said stone face, I was starting to feel anger myself; how could she so casually talking about my heritage like that? She must have realized that it was a difficult situation. "What happen her, Lor?"

"All business and no fun," Lor said with a grin, then went on. "Like I said, Potter went insane, not to mention impressive, knocking out so many of the Death Eaters and shielding our group, but we were in pretty bad shape, being out numbered five to one. We were struggling, they had taken out Haze and Jack pretty fast (you had run out on us) and Ranen wasn't there either." At the mention of Ranen Ron's face became blank and stony, but he made no comment. It seemed like it wasn't the right time to tell of his duplicity yet, so following Ron's lead I didn't say anything either.

"Tenten was hit just as Ms. Granger came in," Lor continued not noticing the darken look on Ron's face. For her part a huge smile appeared on her face, "it was amazing really, I had no idea that she was that powerful, I mean we've all readed the stories but still she was fantastic."

"It's bad if you ever underestimate Hermione," Ron said unable to repress a grin as he looked down at mum.

"Yeah, I mean I hear Potter and even you say that you've wouldn't have made it through the war if it wasn't for her, but you are both so strong and capable… but man I see it now, I can believe…"

"Okay, okay," Ron said getting annoyed (though he was still grinning), "I know she great, now get on with telling me what happened."

"Oh sorry… It just mind boggling," Lor said turning red. "Well, she walked in waving her wand and chanting; then something weird started the happen. I'm not really sure what it was, but it seem to greatly distract the Death Eaters, their spells started going all crazy. Or at least they couldn't aim well anymore, but we could aim fine. She looked at Potter and he nodded and then told me (the last remaining Auror) 'Shot them fast.' He stood up, no longer hiding for cover and shot at the Death Eaters, which there was still plenty of. I thought he had gone crazy, he was leaving himself open but the Death Eaters couldn't hit him, the spell Ms. Granger was casting was preventing them from doing it.

"So I join Potter and started pick off the Death Eaters too. But, one of the Death eaters somehow got through the barrier of Ms. Granger's and sent a spell at her, but Potter jumped in front of the curse and was knocked down. I took out the Death Eater as Harry fell and I looked at her… she looked so pained when she saw him fall, but she continued her spell.

"Seeing her that determined after her best friend was badly cursed made me that much more determine too. It was probably only another minute before you came in… You three are really amazing. I can see why you…"

"Yeah…amazing," Ron said, as he kneeled down next to my mum too, and grabbed her other hand. She looked almost peaceful now, I could leave her in his hand and she would be okay. I got up, he looked at me and I stared back at him, then he nodded, like he could read my mind and knew I was checking on Harry.

Seeing Harry like that was almost as bad as seeing mum; he too looked weak and vulnerable. His nose looked broken, blood was all over his face, and he was lying in an odd matter. But it was the pain on his face and shadow of the spell that made things so bad. Before I could even kneel by him Ron was talking to me again. "Can you carry your mum, we need to get them to the healer."

I nodded and walked back to mum, as he walked over to Harry. The Auror suddenly got anxious, "Wait, they shouldn't be moved, you don't…"

"They need a healer, the quicker the better," Ron said his face set in stone.

"Then get a healer, or I'll get one but…"

"No…" he looked so fiercely it seemed to scare the Auror a little.

"You," the color drain from her face, "You don't trust me."

"Right now," he stared straight at her, a fiery blazing look in his eyes, "I trust only three people in this Ministry and two of them are unconscious and need help."

"But we work together for years," the Auror said in a hurt voice, "We were even partners for four of them… how…"

"Ranen was one of them," he said still looking straight at the Auror face. If it was shocked and hurt before, it was nothing to what it looked like now. She was taking shallow breaths and seemed to be losing balance. "If he can be one of them, then anyone can. I'm sorry, Lor, but right now I have to take care of my friends."

He lifted up Harry and started for the door and I did the same (with my mum). It seem that he did trust the Auror enough to walk out the door like this, but he did still have his wand in his hand in case he needed it.

"They were partners," Ron said softy, this betrayal seemed to be effecting him greatly. "I don't think she was one of them, she would have taken out Hermione and Harry if she was, but I can't be too sure."

Five minutes later we reached wherever it was that we were heading, not saying another word to each other. He put Harry down on one of the bed and motion for me to do the same as he called for a healer. One of them rushed over to them and started to work on them. Ron sat in a chair in the corner, keeping his eyes on both of them, making sure that nothing would happen to them. He was clearly upset about his friend betrayal; he really didn't trust anyone in the Ministry.

I stood next to him; it made me feel better being near someone that felt what I was feeling. I could see by the dark shadows in his face and the worried look in his eyes, that we felt the same. These were the most important people in our lives and it would be unimaginable to live without either of them. This man, my dad, would do anything to protect my mum from harm, but had enough understanding of her to know that she wasn't a porcelain doll that will break. He let her walk into danger because he knew that she not only could do what ever it was she did but that she didn't need protecting. At the same time his heart was ripped apart when he saw her, weaken and defenseless, and wishing he could take all her pain; he would take it if she would let him.

This is it. This is what I'm so confused about. I see it better now even then I did in that moment. He still loves her. He's totally and completely still in love with her. He loves me; he would risk anything and everything for me. I see that now, I see what they have all been telling me for years. My Dad Loves Me.

So why the bloody hell wasn't he here? Why haven't I seen him since I was born (except for two times that I barely remember)? Why didn't I have a father if he loved me and loved my mother? It doesn't make any sense. It not just him though, mum also loves him, I know she wanted him and I can see he wanted her too.

I'm getting worked up again and that won't do any good, I think I've calmed down enough to talk now. I have to talk to them to see what's going on. Nothing happen when mum finally woked up except that Dad and me took one of her hands each and she smiled. They just smiled at each other, signifying that they could talk to each other again. They're sitting down stairs now talking and waiting for Uncle Harry. He seemed to be happier then anyone that mum and Dad are talking and is taking advantage of the truce, in case it doesn't last and his best friends start fighting again. Somehow I don't think that will happen and I'm not sure how I feel about that.

Well, I'm going down stairs and see what else I can learn. My head does seem a lot clearer now.

I've just reread what I wrote and it seems like I have no idea what to call Ron, my dad, this man, or the various other things I called him. I guess even in my own writing I'm unclear how I feel about him. Oh well, I guess soon I'll have a firmer grab on how I feel about him.


	2. Midnight Conversation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. **

**A/N: First I would like to say that I know I'm not very good at grammar and spelling and this is the best I can do. I don't know how to get a beta and if this is still awful I wouldn't mind if suggest as to what I could do.**

**Anyways on to the story. This chapter has a little more interaction between the trio, though it's still in Arthur's point of view. Oh and the next few chapters are more about the back story and reconnections instead of action but they are not out of danger yet, just enjoying a breather. Hope you like it.**

Chapter Two

Midnight Conversation

I am not a patient person; I've never been a patient person. I can't stand not knowing the answer to things and now was the time to find them. I had finished writing down my thought to try to make some sense of them, but I was still very confused and needed to talk it out. I blamed this on my mum; she was the one I inherited my inquisitive gene (not to mention my intelligent) and the need to get to the bottom of a problem as quickly as possible. However, I reasoned that this particular problem would not be solved that easily, since it was a problem between my parents and it has been going on for at least sixteen years and most likely longer then that. But that didn't mean that I wasn't going to get as many answers as I could.

So, I put this book (journal, whatever) aside and headed for the stairs. However, before I could make myself visible I heard people talking and decided that I was more likely to get my questions answer this way, so I stopped on the bottom step.

There were two people sitting, one was sitting on the chair and mum was on the couch across from him, and there was a man that was standing by the fireplace. "…So Ginny let you come?" the man on the chair said, which I now realized was D… Ron.

"Yeah," the man by the fireplace (which was Harry) said rubbing his messy black hair, "I think she wanted to come too, to see this, but she understood I needed to go alone… Besides she couldn't leave the kids."

"Harry," mum exclaimed, "your getting ash all over my floor."

"Sorry," Harry grin as Ron laughed.

"Ronald." Mum said exasperated. "Don't laugh at me."

"Sorry," Ron said still laughing, starting to turn red. "Things haven't changed much have they?"

Mum looked stunned for a moment, I wasn't sure if she was going to shout or laugh (Harry looked a little nervous too) then she broke out into laughter and soon all of three of them were laughing. "I guess not," she gushed out minutes later.

"You know," Harry said, "I remember saying years ago that it would take a complete catastrophe for you two to talk again… Who know I'd be right?"

"Yeah," Ron said grinning. "It's usually me who makes those kinds of predictions, I'm glad I passed down the gift to you."

"You had such a talent, I wanted to emulate you," Harry laughed.

"You two are such idiots," mum said semi seriously, but grinning widely at the same time.

"Ah," Ron said in a singsong voice. "I've been waiting years to hear that again, it so nice to ones ears…"

"Oh, shut up," mum said. Then laughter filled the room again. They were happy, laughing, after everything that happened today, how could they be happy? No, not only what happened today, how could they just start laughing after the all these years of silence?

Before I could fathom the complication of my parent's relationship the laughter suddenly died and the three in the living room became serious. "I can't believe they attacked like this," Harry said.

"You've been expecting an attack for a while Harry, why…" mum asked.

"I didn't think they would come to the Ministry…" he said. "I thought they would take the easier route… Ari could have been hurt… I knew the danger and I…"

"No," mum said fiercely. "None of that, if you knew they were coming you would have warned me… it's not your fault. Beside, I thought you would have learned by now that it's not your fault if the Dark wizards attack you."

"No Mi… Hermione," Ron said grinning (he was blushing too for some reason). "I don't think he'll every really learned that, he's just learned not to tell us about it."

"Well it seemed to please you," Harry said grinning too, but then became more serious immediately. "I just haven't had this felling in a long time and it just brings back all my old emotions. Being haunted by the most powerful Dark wizards out there again, being a target again, isn't good for the nerves."

"No, I guess not," Ron said seriously. "But I reckon we got a good many of them in this attack and they won't attack again for a little while."

"I agree," mum said as the other two stared at her in amazement. "What?"

"You agreed with me," Ron said amused. "Are you sure we haven't died Harry?"

"I don't know, I thought the Ministry attack was unexpected, but this…" Harry said trying to keep a straight face.

"Oh shut up, both of you," mum said, though she too looked amused behind her annoyed face. "They didn't expect you to be able to prevent them, I don't think they were prepared for this."

"For _me_ to stop them," Harry said. "Don't you mean_ you_? I'm sorry but I don't think I would be here now if it wasn't for you… both of your actually."

"What…" Dad started, probably thinking that he hadn't done anything to help save his friends. Sometimes (though I've only know this man for a few hours) it easy for me to see how he feels. It likely because he's so much like me that at those times I can almost read his mind.

"Okay," mum said cutting him off; it appeared she too could sense what he was thinking. "For _us_ to stop them. It appears that we still make a great team even after all these years."

"Well there's no one else I would want to back me up," Harry said with a grin, but also a serious look in his eye (he really meant that).

"You know we always will," Ron said, I could feel the energy coming from him. This made me remember when Uncle Harry told me that it was dad's loyalty and presents that made him able to face his destiny… I can see that now.

"What about Gin?" mum asked after a moment of silence after Ron declaration. "Don't you want her more?"

Harry looked shocked and started, "Umm… Of course… but … you know…Um…well…"

"Relax Harry," she said while Ron laughed. "I was just joking. Believe me I know how you feel."

"Man," Ron said. "How did you get away from Gin, you remember how mad she was when you left her out last time?"

"Yeah," Harry said rubbing his head. "That was… but this time is different."

"How _did_ you get away?" mum asked rather loudly.

"What…" Harry stared at her. "What do you mean?"

"How did you get her to let you go when you were hurt so badly?" mum said.

"Oh," Harry said and then started to laugh. "That was easier then you'd think and it really is your fault. Well, yours and Ron's."

"You told her what happened?" Ron asked.

"Only what I know."

"What happened?" mum asked.

"Oh," Harry said thinking. "I guess it started straight when I got home. 'Harry, oh thank God. I've been so worry'" Harry said imitating Aunt Ginny.

"Didn't they tell her you were okay?" mum asked.

"That what I asked, but she said, 'Well they said you'd survived, but I was still worried.' So I hugged her and ki…"

"Oi," Ron said as mum throw him an exasperated look.

"Honestly Ronald, they're married."

"Yeah… but she still my sister…." Ron said defensively. "I don't want to hear that…"

"Fine," Harry said. "So anyways, I reassured her that I was okay, then she asked what really happen… and I told her."

"I'm not sure you're aloud to tell her," Ron said. "You know, security and all."

"He's head of the department," mum said before Harry could answer. "Besides, this wasn't really department secrets. He promised not to leave her out again, I think he doesn't have much of a choice."

"Still," Ron continued, "you can't just go…"

"She right Ron," Harry said putting his hand over his mouth. Before he had said anything Harry was watching his two friends and grinning at this argument, and he obviously didn't want them to see his smile. "I had to tell Gin, besides… I don't think this is the end of this and she needs to be prepared, all of us will." He looked at Ron, a looked that seemed to make his thoughts clear (for them at least). "I told her that Ari was there, oh she was terrified at that. 'WHAT… he's okay right' she seem close to fainting. 'Of course he okay' I said and held her closely for a while.

"Then I told her about what happened after Ron left and when you came in, and how… you know… I jump in front of the curse. I can tell you I was terrified telling her that bit. 'I had to… she was the only one doing anything against them… without her we all would have been taken.'"

"Harry…" mum said tears starting to form in her eyes.

"It's true Mione," Ron said. "Without you…"

"How would you know, you weren't even there?" Mum asked.

"I saw enough to know," Ron said firmly. "And heard enough too."

Mum blink, she was obvious moved my the statement, "Ron…"

Ron ears turned pink but didn't say anything. Harry decided to continue. "Anyways, she said 'Well, I guess you did the right thing, and I'm glad you protected Hermione and all, but still Harry, do you always have to throw yourself at danger.' She looked upset but I could tell by her voice she wasn't really mad at me. 'Sorry… but I don't think I really had much of a choice.' She smiled and kissed me (Ron's eyes darken at this but he didn't said anything) and said 'I guess you have a point, besides that's one of this things I love (and hate) most about you.'

"Well then she asked how you all were and I told her that you," he said looking at mum, "took Ari home. 'You let her go home alone, she had to be drained by that charm.'

"'Yeah she passed out after that.'

"'Harry, how could you leave her alone?'

"'I didn't leave her alone, she went home with Ari…' and I paused for a little while to make her think that I was done.

"'Harry, I know Ari is a very strong kid, but still how could you?'

"'He really is…'

"'Harry James Potter.' I grinned by this time; I could never keep a straight face. 'What aren't you telling me… Harry.' I broke out into a laugh at that point.

"'She didn't go home alone, if you would have let me finish before jumping down my throat I could have…' Her eyes narrowed dangerously at that point and I decided to get to the point. 'Ron took her home.' I wish you could have seen her face; it went from a fiery red to white with shock in a heartbeat. 'WHAT?!!' Merlin, it was really funny."

"Harry," mum said exasperated while Ron let out a huge laugh (he had been trying to keep a straight face for a few minutes now. I too was on the verge of laughing, but was able to control it.)

"What?" he said grinning at mum, the kind of grin that annoys mum to not end, but she can't seem to resists giving in too, a smile cracked on her face as she tried prevents herself from laughing. "She's always getting me, it's time that I play a trick on her."

"Yeah," Ron said red in the face. "Just be careful on how far you go, she's one powerful witch with a hot temper. She cursed me just for saying something about her hair."

"Yeah well," mum said. "You could always be such a prat, but I'm sure she hasn't…."

"That was two months ago."

"Oh…" mum said and then grinned.

"For some reason I always seem to be able to get to her, she always seems to be annoyed by me somehow," Ron said.

"I can image," mum said then started laughing. Ron looked almost hurt by the comment but when mum laughed sweetly (not meanly) he laughed too. In fact all three of them laughed for some time. "Go on Harry, what happen next?"

"Well I just stared at her and she started, 'Ron… what… home… Hermione… no way…' I grinned, 'Yeah I know, unbelievable huh.'

"'That's an understatement. What the bloody hell happen in the Ministry, did the world end?'" At that point Harry paused a seconded to look at his friends reactions, both mum and Ron where grinning awkwardly and blushing. "So I said 'I guess.' 'Seriously, Harry what happened.' Then I explained to her or at least what Ron told me happened."

"Oh," mum said with a straight face. "Wild tail of great heroism and she still has no idea what happened then."

"Hey," Ron said. "I can't help it if I was a hero."

"Well if it's like the tails of the past," mum continued, the corner of her mouth twitch. "The first telling should almost be true."

"That's what Ginny said," Harry laughed.

"You know I'm not as much of a show off anymore," Ron said defensively, looking at his shoes.

"I guess once you really act heroic you stop bragging about it," mum said.

Ron looked up and they stared at each other for sometime, quite forgetting that Harry was in the room. For his part he seemed to allow his friends to enjoy the moment, no doubt wanting them to get along together. "Thanks," Ron finally said as his ears glowed red.

"So what happened with Gin?" mum said to Harry after the awkward silence.

"Well she didn't know what to say. 'Well, there really must be some truth to the story or Ron wouldn't have taken her home, but this is so unbelievable, unexpected.' 'Yeah, image how it was when I woke up and they were both standing over me smiling, I thought I'd died for sure. They were talking and laughing and…' Well I said more things along that line."

"Come on Harry," Ron said, "no point in being quiet now, what you say?"

"Ron," mum said sharply, the voice I recognize as a scolding tone. "That's personal, you should leave him alone."

"He's…"

"I made it pretty obvious that I wanted to see you guys, you know with you two getting along in the same room and she, being the amazing women that she, is aloud me to come over." Harry said continuing with his story ignoring Ron's comment.

"Why didn't she come too?" mum asked. "I sure she would like to see the impossible as well."

"Well she said that she would stay with the kids while I went," Harry said. "Even when I made it clear that that could easily be dealt with she refused. I think she could see that part of me wanted it just to be the three of us, she knows me even better then I know myself."

"I'm still surprised she let you come, forget the wounds you received, I would think the share curiosity of things would bring her here," Ron said.

"Ginny is a caring and generous person," mum said. "Of course she let Harry come."

"Caring… Generous…." Ron said raising his eyebrow in disbelief. "Maybe when it comes to Harry, but normally."

"Oh Ronald," mum started, but when he heard his name Ron started to smile. "What…what are you smiling at?"

"You know you're the only one who calls me 'Ronald'," he said still smiling. "Mum hasn't even called me that since… well you know. It's nice to hear it again."

At these words mum blushed and lost all track of what she was talking about, which I must say I've never seen happen. "Oh… um… well…"

"It's also nice to see I can still easily get a raise out of you," Ron laughed.

The blush was quickly replaced by anger then surprisingly turned quickly into a laugh. "I guess you right."

Harry who watched the exchange with trepidation was relieved at mum's laugh and join in too. "I guess some things never change."

"That sort of nice to know," mum said settling herself down.

Harry scolded and took a deep breath, he seem to be steeling himself to say something. "Look I have… well there's…"

"What's up mate?" Ron said staring at Harry.

"Harry you obviously have something you want to say," mum said after a long silence after Ron's question.

"Never mind," he said shifting uncomfortably. "It's not important… well not the right time to…. I don't want to…"

"Go on Harry, spit it out already," Ron said.

He looked between my parents cleared his throat, "alright. I didn't want to bring this up today, but I guess it can't fester anymore.

"Do you have any idea how hard this whole thing has been on me?" He suddenly shouted. "You two have always been the family that I've never known as a kid. Simply hanging out with you two always made me happier then I had been when I was younger and it hurt terribly when you stopped being friends. Yeah, I still have fun when I's with one of you but nothing ever came close to the feeling of when we are all together. Just being with you two for a minute in the hospitable proved that. Just a moment and I could feel a pain in my chest ease." He paused searching for something else to say.

Mum and dad looked stunned at his outburst. Mum walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder and said, "Why didn't you say anything earlier?"

"Would it have made a difference?" Harry said coldly. "It wouldn't have help anything. Besides you both needed so much help, needed me to be there that I couldn't say anything."

"You could have…" mum began.

"I know, it really wasn't the point," Harry continued. "I know I'm being selfish right now, and you two went throw so much more and it's not like I'm not happy. I got a wonderful wife and family and you… well that… anyways, it still hurts not having my two best friends. It just felt like something was missing."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Ron said. "This just feels so… natural. I should have done something about this so much sooner." He put his hands on his head and stared at his shoes again. "I was so afraid… embarrassed… I was so ashamed that I kept putting it off and it became so much worse. I didn't know how I was suppose to act…"

"Yeah… I know mate," Harry said, looking gentler again. "I didn't know what to do either. I mean, I knew you should have been in Ari's life but I had no idea what was best, I tried but…"

It was hard to see Harry so upset about these things. I never stopped to think of how my parents breakup had effected him; I mean it just never occurred to me. I saw how he happily talked about their past dealings, how could I not see the pain it caused him. I saw mum's, that why I stopped asking her. No, he wasn't' sad thinking about his friends, I've seen him sad; it was when I said certain things, like I wish he was my dad. That's when I knew how much this separation cost him, I just didn't realize it.

"Ron," mum said after a moment of silence, "I should have done something too… Maybe I should never have…"

"We went through that," Ron said looking up. "You had to go… I should have contacted you after you came back… but I didn't … it was…"

"To difficult," mum smiled sadly, "I know."

"I didn't know either," Harry said. "I should have push it… made you both see your own stupidity, but I didn't know how to do it. I just tried to do the best for Ari… Like you both wanted me to."

"Both?" mum asked a little shocked (I was shock myself).

"Yeah," Harry smiled. "Ron made me promise to always be there for him, well actually the both of you really. I mean I would have been anyways, but I don't know, with Ron asking me this I felt more responsible. That I really had to be there. Of course I think the really reason for the request was so I could fill him in about his son, but still it was nice."

"Yeah, well," Ron said blushing. "I'm pretty sure I told you not to stay anything."

"I haven't," Harry grinned. "You know, until now. Besides I thought _they_ wanted, no needed to hear that."

They, did he just say they, damn he knows I'm here and so will mum, look not she looking at me, bloody hell I'm in trouble now.

"Arthur!" mum said. "What are you doing up?"

"Um…" I said starching my head. I notice Ron staring at me with a smile; that was really annoying.

"How long have you been standing there?" mum asked angrily, but I note that she was still sitting down, she's not really that mad or shocked at my appearance.

"He arrived just after me," Harry said.

"WHAT?" this time mum was shock. I was too, he knew I was there the whole time and didn't say anything. I guess he thought I had the right to hear all this… or maybe something else. "Harry how could you not say anything?"

"I thought he should hear," Harry shrugged his shoulders. "To see how you react with each other."

"But he could have join…"

"You would have been more guarded," Harry said waving his hand to me indicating that I should sit down. "You're both so guarded most of the time and I thought that you would be more honest with your feelings this way, and that's important for him to see."

"Why is it so important…" Ron asked.

"It will help me analyze the situation and figure out what lies behind the words. It really has helped seeing you expressions, it made things clear, but more difficult to understand." I said taking on the businesslike tone that my mum so often uses, and then I grinned. "Besides, I thought that bit about Aunt Ginny was really funny and I doubt it would have been so if you knew I was here."

"Yeah," Ron grinned. "You know you really do seem to be the perfect combination of mine and Hermione's personality, like Harry said. Who would have known that would make such a good combo."

"I think I had a pretty good idea it would," Harry said grinning at his friends. "It helped me a lot."

"So," mum said after a moment. "You obviously need to talk about what happened at the Ministry today."

"Of course, " I answered. "A lot of things happened there that I really had to think through."

"I was starting to get worried really," mum said and sat next to me. "You would have usually have said something right away but…"

"I had to gather my feelings first… it was very confusing."

"So," mum said. "What do you want to discuss? The attack at the Ministry?"

"No," I said, mum raised an eyebrow at my answer so I went on to say. "I heard what you all said early and what you just said now and I think I have a good idea what happened. Besides I know that it is unlikely you would tell be anything else worth of value so there is no point of asking."

Mum looked pleased at my explanation, Ron grinned like an idiot, and Harry leaned back looking stoic. He knows that I would have gained enough information to piece the basic of the attack and the underlining meaning, but he didn't seem to be happy that I know. It was like he was hoping that I wouldn't have to deal with this knowledge, this lose of innocents.

"So," mum said again. "What do you want to discuss?"

I looked a Ron and said, "Why haven't you come to see me?"

"That complicated," he answered at once. There was no trace of a grin on his face now. He looked uncomfortable and there was a sort of dead look in his eyes, like he lost all of his emotions.

"That all you've got to say," I replied.

"I have no excuse, it was just…complicated," he said.

"Are you going to be around now?"

"Yes," he answered without the slightest hesitation. "As much as you want me to be."

"What if you fight with mum again?"

"I'll still be here."

"So what's different now?" I asked relentlessly. "You're determine to be here now when you have never come before?"

"I see you want me here," he said softly. He seems to have shrink into the couch and was turning pale. "I was afraid that you b… that you would hate me."

"I do hate you," he looked even more diminished. "I've been so mad at you for so long… that's not going to just disappear. You haven't been here, and I needed you…"

He looked up, it looked like it cost him everything, but he looked up straight into my eyes. "I'm sorry," he said in the same deflated dead voice. "I let my fear over run my responsibility and… I'm sorry."

There was more to this, it wasn't just his fear of my reaction that was keeping him away, but I shouldn't push that right now. "You should have come earlier, though, I must say that before today you would have had a much harder time convincing me about your true feelings. It's hard not to see that you care after today."

Color seemed to fill his cheeks again but he still looked small, stinking into his chair. "I'll make up for this the best I can," he mumbled, "I'll be here."

"Good, because I need that," I said with a blazing look. "I'm tried of trying to hate you. Of being hurt that you don't care, at being so angry at you that I don't feel part of you family…"

"Part of my Family?" he question. I see mum face darken; she knows what I was about to say and it made her sad.

"I've never really met your brothers or parents," I said. "I've only really met Aunt Ginny, well and George when we went into his shop four years ago. But Aunt Ginny is the only one I really know… and James, Al, and Lily of course. None of my other cousin know who I am, while except Tori and she doesn't think of me as a cousin." At that announcement Harry seemed to want to make a comment, but reframed, knowing I needed to get this off my chest.

"How could they not realize who you are?" Ron asked. "How many Arthur Weasley do they know?" He then blushed, and hit his head with his hand, and everyone grinned. "You know what I mean, at school, how many…"

"They don't know what my name is. Well except Tori of course."

"Why does she know who you are?" Harry asked, it seems he was unable to hold in his curiosity. "And when did you become so close, why didn't you tell me?"

"Well," I said, deciding to answers the questions in order. "Tori is in my year and like dad said, she could hardly help but notice that there was an Arthur Weasley that was sorted right before her. When she got to the table she asked me about it, I told her who I was (she thought that I might be a second cousin or something) and asked her, oh and Teddy too, to call me Ari and to not think of me as a Weasley and her cousin. Though there are times when it's obvious I am, mostly she only sees me as her friend, and the same goes for me.

"We've always been friends, but I guess we became closer last year. And I didn't tell you Uncle Harry, because... I don't know... I didn't want my friendship and my family life to combine. Sorry." I looked at Harry apologetically and he looked a little hurt, but nodded. "Anyways, everyone else just knows me as Ari, though sometimes Fred ask annoying questions, and basically were're just friends. But not family."

"How could they not know you're a Weasley though?" Ron asked still confused. "With your hair and, well, you look exactly like I did Besides, people must call your…"

"No one knows my last name," I said. "After the first week no one called me Weasley, I convinced the teacher not to and…"

"How?!" Ron as stunned. "I can't believe that could happen."

"It was difficult," I said a little proud. "I had to take a different track with each of them, but I got them all to agree and now I'm just Ari."

Ron was looking at me, impressed with my skill, but he also looked depress. I showed him how determine I was to get away from him, from his legatee.

"I'm sorry," he said once again. "They would have taken you in, you know. They all want you to be part of the family."

"It didn't feel like my family, it couldn't with out you. I was angry with you so I made my identity vanish… I didn't want anyone to be my friend for where I came from but for who I was…"

"I didn't know," he said.

"But I didn't only hate you," I said feeling that I had to clarify things, to make him see that I really did want him in my life. "I love you too. That's why it hurt so much, why I was so angry." I reached out and placed my hands on his shoulders. "Your action today, both in the Ministry and here, have should that you care. Things aren't all fixed, it not that simple, but it helped. It makes me happy to know the truth. If you stay in my life…" I said and turned away form him. I could feel the emotion building up in me, and I wanted to cry, but I had to master that emotion, I have to be strong. "It will be fixed."

"Arthur," he said, and placed a hand on my back. Then he said in his convincing voice, the same one he used with Harry an hour ago, "I'll be here, when you need me I'll be here." I lost it, my control, all the emotion that had hit me since the beginning of this long day came together, and I couldn't take it anymore. I was crying, not out loud or anything, but tears were streaming down my check and I was pulled into a hug. My father was hugging me for the first time that I could remember. I thought that it would be awkward to be hugged by him, hugged by another man, but the need to have him and the longing I have for the feeling of having a complete family over come me.

I pulled away moments later. Mum and Harry are both smiling at us. "I think that's all I have to say now," I said, turning to leave the room. I know I shouldn't, but I was starting to feel embarrassed about my outburst. Before I could make more then a few steps mum grabs my hand and hugs me too.

"Arthur," she said still holding me to her. I must say that I felt much better being held by her, it was such a comfort, especially after what happened today. "I'm sorry too," she nearly whispered in my ear. "I knew and I should…"

"We been through this mum," I said. "Besides, you know that that whole family thing was going to work itself out this weekend anyways."

Mum released me, but was still holding my arms, "You really think all your problems would be solved by going to your grandparents house?"

"Not all of them," I said. "But it would have been a great first step."

"Would have been?" She said. "You're still going…"

"Yeah," I smiled a mischievous grin, to my surprise mum smiled too and almost laughed. I have no doubt I was reminding her of my dad. "But it would hardly be the first step now, besides I'm sure it's going to me much more interesting now."

"You're coming to the 'Burrow' this weekend?" dad asked. "That must be why mum made me promise not to come after I finish the horrible assignment my idiot boss gave me."

"Hey," Harry said. "It's an important job, and if you don't change your attitude I'm not going to reassign you."

"Really!" dad asked.

"Well, I'm guessing that's what Ari meant by more interesting right?" he said looking at me (he really does know me well).

"Yep," I said still grinning and looked down at mum, "and now you have to come too."

"Arthur," she said looking down and uncomfortable. "I don't know, I don't think I…"

"I think that's a brilliant idea, " dad said. "Everyone would love to see you again. I know I would."

Mum looked at dad, trying to read his face, to see if he was telling the truth. I guess he was, or at least she thought he was, because she said, "Okay, if you think it's okay, I'll go."

"Great!" both Harry and dad said grinning.

"I would also like it if the rest of the family would come too," I said. "Now that this happened I feel that it's time that I join the family. Better do it now before I lose my nerve."

"That sounds good," Harry said. "I'll tell Molly and get the whole family there. Should I tell her about Ron and Hermione coming or let it be a surprise?"

"Tell her mum is coming but not dad," I said. "And if at all possible make it so she doesn't tell the others why they're coming."

"Jokes all around I see," Harry said laughing. "I'll do my best. I should probably get going, it is pretty late and Gin must be worrying."

"Yeah," dad said looking down at his watch. "It is late, well early really, I should go too."

"And you mister," mum said suddenly stern. "Should have been in bed hours ago."

"Okay mum," I said and kissed her on the check and turned to the stairs, I looked back over my shoulder and said "Good night."

"Good night," they all said. I walked as slowly as I could, getting one last look at my parents. I see mum giving dad a quick hug; saying her goodbyes, and they were both blushing when they pulled away.

This coming party will be interest, I'm sure more things will happen with them, but I not sure how I feel about that.


	3. Reunion

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. **

Chapter Three

Reunion

It was the day of the party, we'll be leaving the house in a few minutes, and I'm starting to get nervous. It's the first time (besides the few days after I was born) that I will see my entire family. I wonder how my cousins are going to react (especially Fred) to knowing that I'm actually their cousin. But mostly, I'm nervous about how my parents are going to react to each other.

I can see that mum is very nervous too; she has been on edge since the night of the Ministry attack. She too has not seen the Weasleys (expect for Ginny) since basically my birth, and she didn't know how they would react to her. I can tell by the way that she has always talked about them that she really cared about them, like they were part of her family. However, those nerves have nothing on the nerves she has on seeing Ron again. I have often seen her staring off into space, daydreaming over the last few days, which was so unlike her that I was really worried at first. I think I get it now though; that she dreaming about what could happen if things work out. It's the first time in years that she is aloud to dream and she is getting lost in it. With that, I must assume that she is terribly nervous about seeing the man that can either fulfill her dreams or destroy them once and for all.

"Mum," I said tapping her on the shoulder. "I think it's time to go."

She had jumped when I spoke, looked at the clock and said, "Yeah, okay." Then she grabbed my arm and we Apparated.

***************

Mean while at the Burrow a red haired man walked into his childhood home calling for his mum.

"Ron," Molly Weasley said looking nervous. "Why are you here? You said you wouldn't come today!"

"Harry gave me the day off," Ron said innocently. "So I thought that I would come here. You know I don't get feed well at home."

"But Ron you promised that you wouldn't come," Molly said exasperated. It's not that she didn't like seeing her youngest son but she had promised her grandson that Ron wouldn't be there, and there was only a few minutes before he was supposed to get there.

"Well," Ron said rubbing the back of his head trying to play his part right. "I thought you just didn't want me to come late and disturb you."

Just then there was a soft 'pop' in the garden and Molly was getting anxious. "Ron I'm sorry, but you can't stay here, you have to go."

"But mum," he said trying hard not to grin (and look as sad as possible). "Why such a hurry? You don't want to see me? I don't see why…" The door open and Arthur and Hermione walked into the house. "Oh hello guys, you seem to have come early."

"Hello," Ari grinned, looking at his grandma exasperated face as she looked to be pushing Ron out of the kitchen.

"Ron Bilius Weasley," Molly nearly screamed. "Why didn't you tell me you've been invited to come, you nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry mum," he said still grinning. "But you didn't ask, if you…"

"Don't give me that innocent look," Molly said still in a sharp voice, but getting calmer with every passing movement. She then turn to Ari, who had a grin just like his father. "You two planned this, didn't you?"

"Sorry," Ari said. "I thought it would be funny." He didn't get anymore out before Molly pulled him into a backbreaking hug. After a moment of shock, Ari hugged her back, and then released her; he was not use to this kind of reaction...yet.

"It's okay Arthur," she said as she let go of him, smiling ear to ear. Then she turned, "Hermione dear, it wonderful to see you again." And pulled her too into an embrace. The look on Hermione face clearly showed that she had miss this embrace, missed being in the Burrow and being around the Weasleys.

"So it seems something has happened since the last time I saw you Arthur…" Molly began.

"Call me Ari please," Ari said with a smirk. "From what I heard you call grandpa Arthur a lot and I don't want to get confused."

"Where did you hear that?" Molly said looking automatically at Ron then to Hermione, who wasn't looking at her but blushing.

"Whenever mum talked about you it was with love and respect," Ari said calmly, and then grinned. "It was always Aunt Ginny that would take the mickey out of you. She's really funny."

"Hmph," Molly huffed but pushed it out of her mind. "I can't believe how much you've grown, you're just like…" She paused and looked at Ron again, obviously not sure what to say.

"You just saw me a few month ago," Ari said and turned his head to Ron, who was shocked. Ron had no idea that Ari had seen his mum that recently. "I couldn't have changed that much."

"No, she right Arthur," Hermione said; she will always call him Arthur, not matter what, but Ari seems to like it that way. "You must have grown nearly two inches since then." She stroked the back of his head absentmindedly (and lovingly). Ari moved his head away, but there was a happy smirk on his face.

"Mum…" Ari said exasperated.

"Sorry honey," Hermione said and walked to the other side of the kitchen.

"So," Ron said after a moment of silence. Looking between his mum and his son he asked, "when did you two last see each other?"

"Ari came to visit me in the hospitable," Molly said. "And I nearly broke down when I read the beautiful letter he wrote after my acident."

Ari looked uncomfortable with the confusion of emotions, so Ron said, "Yeah, but it doesn't take that much to make you cry mum."

"Ron!" both Molly and Hermione said, at which Hermione blushed and looked away. Ron grinned and so did Ari.

"So is anyone else here yet?" Ari asked.

"No," Molly answered. "You guys came a little early, the only other person here is your grandpa. I think he is working on one of his muggle contraptions or something."

"Really!" Ari said, he had received his grandpa's fascination with Muggle things, though truth be told he had a far better understanding for it then his grandpa, seeing as his other grandparents are Muggles.

"Yes," Molly said. "Come on I'll show you to him, I'm sure he'll be really happy to see you."

Ari and Molly left the room, leaving Ron and Hermione alone in the kitchen. Ron shifted, he was starting to feel uncomfortable; this was the second time this week that he had found himself alone with her. He realized that he had to tell her how he felt, these few moments with her, happy moments where she laughed and smiled, where enough to convince him that he couldn't handle losing her again. But he was terrified of her reaction, terrified that she didn't want him back, it was enough to make him keep his silence. What has really changed in the last seventeen years that would make this okay?

Yes it was true that he had changed a lot in those years, he had thrown himself into his work but he was never able to mend his heart. He tried for years to move on, to try and fill the void that was left when she had walked... no when _they_ had walked away from each other. He dated a few women of all sorts of types but none of them made him feel anything close to what she did, and that's all he really ever wanted. He came to the conclusion eight years ago that the only woman he would ever want was her, and if he was honest with himself he always felt this way; from the moment they first meet. He cleared his throat, "Hermione."

Hermione didn't look at him, she was nervous. She didn't know what was go to happen, and she never liked that. She could see, in those moments that they spent together that there were still feelings there. Or was that just her pushing her feeling off on him. She thought she saw love in his eyes when she woke in his arms in the Ministry, but she was so out of it she couldn't be sure. All she knew for sure was that she was happy, she was happier right now then she has been in a long time and it was because of him.

She tried to reflex back on the other man she had dated over the past two decades. She had some long-term boyfriends, indeed there was one that she had dated longer then she had dated Ron, but that wasn't really anything special. She had never loved anyone else she had dated, no one else made her feel anything even close to want she feels just sitting in this room with Ron. She had decided years ago, before Arthur went into school that she didn't want any more of these meaningless relationships, and threw herself even deeper into her work then she had before (which she was already working like a mad women), and spent all remaining time with Arthur.

"Yes," she finally said looking at the man that knew her better then any other man ever could. Even Harry, who she told everything to, would never know here like Ron did. Everything that he understood about her without even seeing her in years was proof of this.

"I'm sorry for not talking to you for so long," he said softly.

"You already said that," she tried not to smile.

"Not to you, I haven't," he said. "I said it to Arthur and you were there, but… I'm sorry I didn't talk … I should have… for more then a decade… I should…"

"Ron," she said softly, she wanted to get up and grab his hand but didn't know if he wanted her to. "I understand… I should have come here and come to you… you don't know how much I wanted to…"

"Don't say that," he said turning away. "It makes me feel worst… I hate that I made you feel that you couldn't come here… that I made Arthur feel that he couldn't come here… I know how much you love coming here…"

"You're right…" she said, she believed that honesty was best at this moment. "I felt like I lost my family when I left… but Ron, that's not your fault. I know you wouldn't keep me from here; it was my own fault that I didn't come. And I didn't realize until it was too late that I allowed Arthur to feel the same way. It's my fault…"

"No Mi…Hermione it not," Ron turn back to her, trying to look in her eyes, but she didn't look at him. Tears were in her eyes and he wanted to wipe them away, but couldn't move.

She paused, he almost called her Mione again, how she longed for him to call her that, she loved it when he called her that. She wouldn't let anyone else call her that, it hurt too much to hear it, but now she wanted him to say it.

"Let's just say that we're both to blame," she said after a while.

Silence, painful silence, descended upon the kitchen as Ron and Hermione where lost in thought, not knowing what to say next. Ron shifted, he had to say it; now was the time. He was on good terms with her and it might be his only chance of ever being truly happy.

"Mione," he started, but stopped when she looked up at him, tears still in her eyes and he lost all senses. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, and there was a look in her eyes that told him there was feeling there, that he had a chance. He moved his hand up to wipe the tears out of her eyes, his hand seemed to be moving in slow motion, giving her time to pull away. She didn't move, she just looked into his eyes with her heart on her sleeve, trying to show him all the love she still felt for him. He wanted to just lean down and kiss her, but he decided that he must tell her his feeling first, this time she needed to know all his feeling.

"Mione," he said again after he wiped her tears. "I guess I can still make you cry."

She give him a watery smile, "I guess."

"It's funny," he said trying to get her to smile again, Merlin he loves it when she smiles. "All those time years ago when I tried to make you cry, who know all I had to do was apologize."

She smacked him in the arm playfully, trying and failing to look offended and angry. Then said, "it probably always would have made me cry really, just when we were younger it would have been out of shock."

"Yeah," he said smirking. "I don't think 'sorry' was in my vocabulary back then. I didn't even apologue to Harry about the row in forth year."

"I know," she smiled. "I wish he made you, it would have been nice to see."

"Yeah, but maybe we'd still be in the tent now."

"No way, you would have said it when it came time for dinner."

They were both laughing softly, smiling at each other, but still nervously. Well, I've broke the ice, now it's time to take the plunge, he thought and cleared his throat which cause her stop laughing.

"Mione…" he said looking in her eyes again, holing her chin up lightly. "I… um… I need…" His words were caught in his throat; his heart was pounding in his chest. He smiled inwardly at himself (through his discomfort), I haven't felt this anxious since the first time I tried telling her how I felt.

"Ron…" she said taking his other hand in both of hers. "Whatever it is you need to say, you can tell me." She looked in his eyes trying to give him courage, trying to give herself courage too. Was he feeling the same way, please tell me he's felling the same way, she thought.

He took one last deep breath and looked away from her, he couldn't look in her eyes and say this, if it showed any sign other then love it would destroy him. He couldn't look at the disappointment, hate or even pity that he might see there.

"In all these years," he began then paused until she squeezed his hand encouragingly. "I never for a moment stopped loving you." He stated boldly, still trying to look away from her. On her part she took a deep intake of breath but before she could say anything he went on. "I tried, a few years after you left, I tried moving on, but nothing was able to fill the void that was left." He turn to look at her unable to keep his eyes off her, he needed to know. "You're the only person that I've ever wanted, and will ever love."

She looked at him and her heart filled; it was all that she wanted, all she has been dreaming of since she's seen him again, hell who was she kidding, it was all she wanted since they broken up all those years ago. But she couldn't speak, why couldn't she speak. She wanted to tell him she felt the same, that she wanted the same but the words wouldn't come. As much as she wanted this, there was still fear there, fear that this wouldn't last, that he would leave her again and she wouldn't survive that. But wasn't it to late already, wasn't she all ready too far gone.

He waited in silence, he couldn't read her expression and that scared him. "I don't except you to feel the same way," he said after awhile, but he didn't pull away from her, he couldn't. "And I'm not going away if you don't feel the same way. I need you in my life, it make it so much better just having you in my life. I just thought you needed to know…"

"Ron…" she said, putting her head down. His heart sunk from her reaction, she didn't feel the same, she letting me down easy. "I'm afraid."

It shocked him, what did that mean? She was afraid, what was she afraid of? It hit him; she was afraid of him, of giving him her heart again since he was known to have broken it. "So am I Mione," he said grabbing her chin again making her look at him so that she can see his sincerity. "I know that I hurt you before, that we hurt each other, but we've changed since then; I've change. Back then I took for granted that you'd always be there; I thought you'd always be there. I didn't understand how much I loved you, how much I needed you until you walked away, and it wasn't until several years after until I understood that without a doubt, that I could never be happy with anyone but you. I know…"

He was cut off by Hermione putting her finger on his lips, crying and grinning, all the fear seemed to have left her as she listened to his speech. "I know how you feel," she said slyly, and then kissed him, silent tears streaming down her face. She kissed him gently trying to show all the love she has been holding inside her all these years. And he was kissing her back with the same passion and love she show him.

After moment they finally broke apart and he had a grin on his face, "do you always have to be the one to make the first move?"

"Well, I couldn't take it any longer," she said also grinning (wiping the happy tears from her eyes). "Besides, you know you like it."

"I can't argue with you there," he said grabbing her waist and bringing her closer to him. "I love it when you take command."

She smiled slyly then turned more seriously, "Ron… I never stopped loving you either, never leave me again."

"Never," he said seriously too, and leaned down kissing her again.

**********

"So…" I said making my presents known. I had just walked in on my parents snogging in the kitchen (that is so wrong in so many ways). Why am I being so effect by this anyways? I knew this was likely to happen. I just didn't know it would be this soon.

They broke apart and looked embarrassed, both blushing madly. Mum tried to make her way to me, to make sure I was okay with this, I'm sure. Damn I don't know if I'm okay with this, but I know she deserves to be happy and this would definitely make her happy.

"Does this mean your back together again?" I asked and watch them look at each other, they hadn't discussed it yet, but it was obvious that they were; it was a stupid question to ask.

"Are you okay with that?" mum asked in a tender voice. I looked at her, and see that she needs me to be okay with it; that I mean so much to her that I come before her own feelings. Well, she means so much to me that I wont stop her from being happy! But I have to ask, I need to make sure that he wont hurt her again; she'd be devastated.

"You're not going to leave her or hurt her again?" I said with a stone face, glaring at the man that I still don't know how define.

"No," he said showing his determination, looking me straight in the eyes.

"Then I'm okay," I said, trying to give them a smile, to show my happiness for their reunion but it wouldn't come. I turned and left the room heading in the backyard and just keep walking. I don't know how long I walked, but eventually I stopped at an old tree and sat in the shade that it provided. Why was this effecting be like this, didn't I dream of this happening? Getting my father back, having my mum be happy, isn't this what I want? So why the bloody hell do I feel so bad right now?

"Arthur," I hear my name be called by the last person that I wanted to see; but at the same time the one person that I most wanted to see.

"What do you want?" I asked harshly not turning around. "I said I was okay with it."

"Yeah," he said coming around to face me, he was scratching his head; he has no idea how to deal with me. "Well, your mum made me see that you weren't really."

"Did she?" I said raising my eyebrow. "How?"

"She told me you were just as fine with this as I was fine with Vicky, so I headed straight after you," he said.

I couldn't help but grin at this, remembering the times that Harry told me about Ron's jealousy over Viktor Krum and how not 'fine' he was. "I guess she knows us too well."

"Yeah," he gave a goofy smile, just thinking about mum. "She knows everything you know."

"Yeah," I said.

There was silence, he didn't speak and neither did I. Then after at least five minutes of uncomfortable silence he spoke. "You know what I said to you a few night ago?" Another pause. "About not coming to see you because you might hate me?" I nodded. "It was your mum too. I was afraid that she would hate me and I'd never be happy again."

"But weren't you like that, not coming to see us, weren't you unhappy?" I said angrily and confused.

"Yeah," he said slowly. "But there was still hope, there was still the last bit of hope that everything, somehow, would be okay. If I lost that, if I knew for certain that I would never see you or your mum or both, it would have destroyed me."

"I don't get it," I said bitterly. "I mean, I understand the fear, but to cause so much misery… I don't get it."

"I hope you never do," he said softly. "The pain… or any of this… I hope you never understand."

"Yeah," I said looking away from him moodily.

He stood there, once more in awkward silence, the tension building until he finally exploded. "I don't know what the bloody hell I'm suppose to say. This is more difficult then I thought. Damn you'd think that I thought of this enough to have something to say," he shouted this, then took a breath to regain some of his cool (it really didn't help much). "Look I don't know what to say, I'm not really that good with words, I usually let my emotion drive what I do, so here it goes… I love you… You are one of the most, if not the most, important people in my life… I know what you're thinking 'how can that be true since I haven't seen you in so many years' but you are. Hell I have a closet full of damn scarves that I have been buying all these years…"

He paused and I stared at him, that last comment spoke volumes to me, more then knows. I remember when I was four (yes I remember being four) mum was very upset. Things were hard and she was barely making ends meet. She decided to make scarves and try and sell them and she did all right, or at least I thought she did, and this one person in particular seem to buy a lot. Even years later, when mum was doing really well at work and we were financially secure she would still once a year make a scarf and one person would still buy it. Of course it would be him, he probably was trying to support his family the only way he knew how. Knowing mum, she would have been too proud to except his help other wise, though I'm sure that she knows that it was him (why else would she keep making them, if it wasn't for him?).

I had something to say but I felt that I needed him to say more so I just stared at him. He started again, "I know more about you then you realize, I practically attack Harry ever time I see him when he comes back form a visit with you. I have no life, I've been miserable since…"

"I don't need you self pity," I said coldly. "Okay, name ten things about me."

"What?" he said looking confused.

"If you can name ten things about me… I might relax about you."

To my surprise he grinned. "Ten… I could do that with what I've noticed about you in the last few days."

"Fine then," I said crossing my arms and staring at him, which just caused him to smile broader.

Noticing annoyance he laughed out, "sorry, you just look so much like your mum when you did that I can't help myself." He took a moment to gather himself. "Okay first you've got my temper."

"Mum has a temper too, how…" I began.

He raised his hand to me and shook his head, "your temper is hot and quick to boil, and you give in to emotionally outburst, though I must say you do have more control then I have. Your mum only seems to be able to yell at me, or someone she loves, we can yell at anyone who pisses us off." That's true. I nodded for him to continue.

"Second, your as proud as your mum… you are confident in your skill, which you should be. I'm proud too of course, but my ability was not something I was confident in, I never thought I was good enough.

"Third, you have my sense of humor… today is proof enough of that, beside Mione doesn't usually show much humor… though when she does…" he grined, thinking of happier times.

"Fourth, you've got your mother's brains, thank god and fifth you seem to have gotten my laziness, sorry about that." I almost laugh, but was able to keep my face straight.

"Sixth, you've got both of our courage to run into the face of danger to help. Though I would say your more like your mum, nervous but dependable to a hilt.

"Seven, you would do anything for those you love; you love with all your heart and you're fiercely loyal to those you love. Protective.

"Eight, you think of Harry as the main male figure in you life, I'm going to try to make you think different about this, but I understand that that bond you have will always be there. You would have been more devastated if Harry was… will didn't make it then if I didn't."

"I'm not sure about that," I said. He was looking down when he said that and now he looked at me hopefully. "I would be devastated if something happen to Harry, because your right, he is the main male figure in my life, the closes thing I know to a father," I looked pointedly at him. "But he's not my father. I want to know my really father, I would be devastated to lose the chance to know you. Besides, I'm starting… why don't you just continue?"

"Okay, where was I," he asked.

"Nine."

"Right," he said smiling. "Nine, you're strong, both mentally and physically. You don't panic or give into stress but are determined to over come it. And you carried your mum like she was nothing… I probably should have had you carry her the first time… guess I wanted to play the hero.

"Ten, you got my chess skills," he said with a smile.

"You didn't learn that these last few day," I said.

"No, but I could only think of one more thing, but you wouldn't want me to say it," he said with a smirk. He must have known that my curiosity would over rule my sense of logic; this was a trap!

"Oh," I said just to get it over with. "What is it?"

"That you're a mama's boy," he laughed out.

"I'm not," I said, ears turning red.

"Oh come on, I've seen you all but ten hours and you were always fawning over her," he said still laughing.

"She was in a life threatening situation," I argued, I don't know why, I really am a mama's boy.

"Come on, in the kitchen you're all like 'yes mum' 'love you mum' its so obvious."

My ears turned dangerously red (I'm sure); he's mocking me as he laughs heartily, and I can't take it anymore. I broke into laughter too, he was teasing me and it made things seem so much better. "Well she's all I've had for so long, you would be one too if you where in my situation."

"Probably," he continued to laugh then he became a little more serious. "I hope you where as protective of her about the others that came around, make sure she was okay."

"Of course I was," I laughed harder at his attempt to find out about the other guys that were around mum. "I didn't let anyone get to close to mum."

"Good."

So we talked, and laughed and joked for what seemed like hours, but was probably only one hour. It was nice, I like taking to him, some how it made me feel more, I don't know, whole. But after awhile we realized that we've been gone for a long time and that there were other things that needed to be done today.

I had to go introduce myself to my family that doesn't ever know me. Some of them have already met me before and I afraid of what their reaction are going to be.

"Don't me so nervous," Dad said and as he noticed my hesitation. "Their family. They'll except you."

As we walked into the kitchen it was to find my mum and one of my uncles talking. "…say that I expected to see you today, though I should have know after that head line in the _Profit_ "THE GOLDEN TRIO THROT EIVL AGAIN." The things they come up with," laughed my uncle who I now recognize as George.

"Well…" mum started but then noticed us entering the room and stopped. George turned around to see who she was looking at and noticed us too.

"Ah…Ari," he said. "It's nice to see you again, you seem to have grown a yard since the last time I've seen you. You sure are Ronnie's clone."

"Just what I always wanted," I said before I could stop myself.

George laughed, "Good to see you still have a sense of humor too." He patted me on the back and grinned at me. "Come, let's introduce you to the rest of the family, this should be fun, I think I'm the only one whose found Hermione, right," he looked at mum and she nodded.

He steered me into the living room which was crowded full of people. On the couch there was a man with a very scared face I knew had to be my uncle Bill. Next to him was his slivery blond haired wife Fleur. Their children, Domique and Louis, were in the corner talking to James and Albus, Harry and Ginny's two sons. Also on the couch was a tall black woman that I assumed was George's wife Angelina. Their son Fred (who I was the most afraid of seeing in this situation) was playing wizards chess with Teddy (Harry's godson and one of the few people who knew who I was). Then there was Harry and Ginny, standing at the end of the couch talking to another one of my uncle, which I assumed was Percy since he was wearing glasses, and his wife. Harry was nodding his head, but he seemed to be very bored with the conversation. Lily, Harry's only daughter, was trying to get her mum's attention but stopped when she saw me walk in the room. Grandma and Grandpa where talking to another of my uncle that had to be Charlie (seeing as he was the only one left).

George cleared his throat and then said loudly, "I know you all most have been wondering why mum called this impromptu family gather, just like I was." Everyone's eyes where on George at first but some started to travel to me when they saw me. "It appears that we _finally_ get to meet Ron's lovely son…"

"Ari," Fred said before his dad could finish. He looked shocked, as did Domique, Louis and Molly (Percy daughter I didn't notice was in the room until now). They all had known me from school and we were on good terms (especially Fred and I) but they didn't know I was their cousin.

However, before Fred could say anymore (I could tell he was rather upset), two girls came down the stairs into the room. One was Tori, Victoire, Bill and Fleur's oldest daughter and the other… I don't believe it, it was my best friend Cathryn.

They just stood there at the foot of the stairs in shock, they obviously had no idea I was coming (just like I wanted). For my part, I didn't know Cathryn, or Ryn as I called her, would be here and was a little nervous. We weren't in the best of speaking terms at the moment and I didn't know what her reaction to this was going to be. After a second she stopped staring and ran and hugged me (I could feel my ears burning but I didn't care) and said "Ari, I'm so glad to see you."

"Me too," I said and I hugged her back and grinned.

"I'm sorry about the way I've been acting…" she started.

"It my fault really," I said before she could finish. "Lets just put that behind us okay."

"Okay," she said smiling, then hear face became confused and looked back up at me. "Ari what are you doing here?"

The room went silent at that moment. Before there was a buzz going around but now every one seemed interest in seeing how I would handle the situation. Fred, though still quit agitated must have thought that it would be more entertaining to let Ryn handle it and kept his mouth shut.

"I was invited," I said slyly. "Why are you here?"

"I was staying with Tori for the break so when her family came here, I came too."

"Oh, that's great," I said. "So what do you want to do…"

"Oh no you don't," she said sternly and I notice a smile on Harry and Ginny's faces (this was their first time meeting Ryn in person). "You still haven't said why you're here."

"No…" I said laughing slightly. I should just tell her but… "Does it matter, I'm here…. Now we…"

"Why don't you just tell me?" she said sharply, damn she sexy when she gets annoyed at me. "Why are you always so evasive?"

"Me, evasive," I said a little annoyed at the comment, sure I was actively avoiding her question, but she can be just as bad as me when she wanted to be. "What about you…"

"Arthur Hugo," she exploded putting her hands on her hips and giving me the stare that always made me crack. "Don't try and turn this around on me. Tell me the truth."

She was almost looking hurt, like if I didn't tell her now, tell her the truth, things would get really ugly. "I'm here to see my family." I said in a whisper not looking at her.

I thought that she hadn't heard, she hadn't said anything in a minute. I looked back up at her, and knew that she heard. She was shocked and was unable to move. She never knew who my actually dad was, I told her all about my situation and sometimes (on particularly bad days) I told her my deepest hopes and fears. However, I was never able to tell her who my father actually was, who my family were (I told her that many of my cousin where in the castle but they didn't know who I was). It was obvious by the shock look that she never dreamed that I was a Weasley.

I expected the shock, it was a shock to everyone, but what I didn't expect was her anger. I don't know why I was so shocked, she always had a fierce temper but I never expected this.

_SLAP_

She slapped me, hard too. It hurt quite a lot. I raised a hand to my check and just stared at her in shock.

Tears were starting to leak out of the corner of her eyes as she said, "Why didn't you tell me? I know at the beginning… but after what happen. That's why you run after Tori that day... why you were so upset that day?"

"Yes," I said weakly.

"Ari," she said looking straight at me with her teary eyes and that seems to hurt me more then the slap. "Why didn't you tell me why you were so upset… I could have help or at least been there… I would…" She was talking about the day that my grandma had her acident and all the Weasley grandchirlden had gone to visit her at St. Mungo.

"I was going to tell you," I said, the sting had lessened and I regained some of my senses. "But you left so suddenly that I wasn't able to get it out."

"Arthur," she said in shock, the tears and hurt leaving and her normal expression coming back (thank god). "I stood there ten minutes waiting for you to answer."

"What?" I said in disbelief; in truth I had no idea how long she stood there when she found me in grief about my grandma's near death experience. "It couldn't have been..."

"It was ten minutes," she said firmly. "I felt like an…"

"I'm sorry," I said. "You were just so comforting… just being there…. I didn't know."

Her expression softened completely and she looked sad, "Really?"

"Yeah," I said. "You know I tried running after you, but you locked the door, so I couldn't catch up."

She smiled weakly, and then frowned, "I'm sorry I made you feel worse, especially with how bad you already felt…"

"It okay," I said, it did hurt that she wasn't there when I really needed her (she was out getting together with Peter Erickson, the prat) but the truth was… "You didn't know. It's my own fault."

"Still," she said and took my hand and lean up and kissed me on the check. "I'm sorry."

I was shocked again and grinned stupidly down at her. My check seemed to be burning again for the second time in ten minutes. I think that I really appreciate the kiss more then the slap.

"It looks like Arthur likes women that are just as mental as his mum," my dad said after a minute of silence. At that, most of the people in the living room laughed.

"Ronald," mum said and slapped him in the arm. More laughter.

"Ow," dad said mockingly, rubbing his arm. Everyone laughed, especially the adults (and most loudly Harry).

The only person beside myself that wasn't laughing was Ryn, who looked like she was about to explode of embarrassment. I leaned to her and said, "It okay, just say something to dad and everything will blow over."

"I slapped you in front of your entire family," she said in shock.

"Don't worry," I repeated. "It's okay." I grinned my lob sided grin; she could never resist that smile.

"So you think I'm mental," Ryn said, successfully putting her face in a serious expression (probably only Tori and maybe Teddy knew that she joking).

"Huh," dad said looking at her with a shocked and horrified expression. "Huh, no… that is…. I didn't…"

I was now glaring at dad, trying as hard as I could not to break into laughter. "You don't even know me," Ryn said coldly and crossing her arms and glaring at dad too.

He was horrified, he didn't know what to do or say. Mum looked at Ryn and the corner of her mouth twitched, she most have realized it was a joke. "It was a rather rude thing to say," mum said looking sternly at dad. "You still don't think before you speak." Harry smirked at this, realizing the humor.

"No…" Ron said. "I just meat that… well that… reminded me of you… I… I didn't mean…"

The cold expression vanished from Ryn's face in an instant and replaced by a grin. She couldn't help it; she had looked up to my mum since she was a little girl (long before I even meant her). "Really!?"

Dad turned to look at her and said confused, "Yeah." The happy smile on her face made dad relax, and mum smile fondly.

"You really are no good with jokes Ryn," I said grinning. "You hardly gave him a hard time at all."

"Oh shut up, Ari," she said.

"What it's true," I still grinned. "Just because he compared you to your idol doesn't…"

"Arthur," she nearly yelled turning red (some people were laughing in the background).

"What, you don't want me telling everyone how yo…" I continued until she ran over to me and put her hand over my mouth, preventing me from saying more. I removed her hand and looked down at her, normally I would tease her more, but since the difficult situation we were in I decided to go easier on her. "What don't want me telling everyone why we became best friends."

"It's embarrassing Ari," she said. "Besides, it's not why we're friends, it's the reason why I hated you for two weeks."

"You have you version and I have mine," I laughed but let the subject drop.

I was about to make my way through the family, trying to meet my family at last, but Fred burst out at last, it just wasn't at me. "You knew?" he said looking at Tori.

"Yes," Tori said.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me?" Fred said in disbelief. "All those time I said that he looked like uncle Ron. All those time when I came to you saying that something Ari did was just like Ron and you… you basically told me I was being ridicules. You knew?"

"Yes but…" Tori said looking terrified at the angry look on Fred's face.

"Stuff it, Victoire," he said. "It wont help you."

"Hey," I said making my way to the two. "It wasn't Tori fault, I made her promise not to tell anyone."

"Yeah, right," he huffed. "Whatever '_Arthur'_, why don't you just shove off."

"Fred," I stated.

"No," he said, face contorted in such anger it terrified me; I've never seen him so mad (he was usually a easy going prankster). "I thought you were a friend, I thought I could trust you, but you've been lying to me from the moment I met you."

"Fred," I said starting to get upset too. "It's not like that, I didn't feel like I was part of the family, I did tell anyone about…"

"Right, you didn't tell anyone," he yelled, pointing at Victoire. "Liar, I guess it's just that you never trusted me. We were never friends, just someone to pull pranks on…"

"That's not true," I said. He laughed and tried to interrupt but I pushed on before he could. "I had to tell Tori, she's in my year…"

"You've always known?" Fred said but I didn't stop or let Victoire talk.

"…Notice that there was an 'Arthur Weasley' being sorted, so I told her and made her promise not to tell anyone. I asked her to think of me as a friend, like I thought about her. I know I was being stupid but that's what happened. I think that Tori mostly has thought of me as a friend, forgetting that I'm her cousin, so don't blame her, this is my fault.

"Second, Fred, I do think of you as a friend. I like the prank war that has been going on throughout these years. I like you smart mouth, and you unrelenting humor that gets you in to trouble most of the time. You're one of the people I like most, it was never about that. I just didn't feel apart of your family… I didn't mean to lie."

"Why?" Fred said a little calmer. "We all like you. We would have except you. Why didn't you want us?"

The question shocked me, not to least due to that fact that it came from Fred; it was such a deep question. I think I could understand dad a little better, maybe it wasn't as demanding relationship as father and son, but I feel like I did what he did. I wasn't there for my family, I wanted it, I wanted to know my cousin, but I didn't know how to approach them as a cousin so I just hide the fact. "It wasn't like that. I wanted to be part of your family… I just didn't feel like I was. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, any of you, I didn't think…"

"Whatever," Fred said, walking away to sit down by the stairs.

"So," uncle George said awkwardly changing the subject. "I think it time we hear what brings you here today. I mean I deal in the un-exceptive, but today, I believe, takes the cake."

"Yeah," uncle Charlie said. "This is even crazier then the mental stuff that happen at the Ministry."

"Funny you should mention the Ministry," dad started. "It really started there."

"So you two got friendly there after saving Harry neck again, and we get the pleasure to met our nephew at last," George said with a laugh.

"Sort of," dad said. "But no… not really…"

"Then what happen?" uncle Bill asked.

Mum, dad, and Harry exchanged a look; they didn't look comfortable saying too much. "Basically," I said grinning. "I was there, dad came and saved me and used that to get on my mum good side, and so now we all came here."

Everyone in the room was dumbfounded, even my parents and Harry (they didn't expect me to blurt it out like that). Dad recovered first and tried to break the tension building in the room, "I didn't save you to get on your mum good side."

"You were at the Ministry?" Ryn asked. "When the attack happen, you where there?"

I nodded and Grandma come running at me and gave me another back breaking hug. "I had no idea… Are you okay, you didn't get hurt did you?"

"I'm fine," I said. "I didn't even get hit by a curse actually."

"But you were there?" George said shocked. "And Ronnie saved you?" He turned to his brother with an impressed look.

"Yeah," I said with pride (it was weird to be proud of my dad). "He took a horrible curse that was aimed at me after mum had been cursed. It was quite shocking when I notice who saved me."

"Arthur was quite impressive too," dad said placing his hand on my shoulder. "He took out three no four Death Eaters."

"Did you really?" Fred asked, unable to keep his angry expression, he looked impressed.

"Yeah," I said smiling awkwardly. "But I had help with each of them."

"I think you spend too much time with Harry," Aunt Ginny said, she was the only person (other then the trio of course) that already knew I was at the Ministry. "That's what he always says."

"I'll take that as a compliment," I smiled. "But really, I was terrified, and was help by mum and dad most of the time."

"Maybe," dad said. "But I could never have been prouder then by how bravely you faced that terrible situation that you were faced with at the Ministry."

After this I told the family my version of what happen at the Ministry and they all seem to be impressed with me, so much so that Fred seem to be warming up to me again (thought I know I have a long way to go with that). Then the rest of the night was spent eating dinner and discussing other things. It was really nice to be part of a big family.

**A/N: So this chapter you got to see the Weasleys and learn a little bit more about the past as Ron and Hermione get closer. Plus the pov changes from Auther's to everyones then back to Auther's. The next chapter will mostly be in Hermione's pov (with a little of Ron's thrown in there), seeing as it will be their first date in seventeen years. Until next week.**


	4. Second First Date

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. **

Chapter Four

Second First Date

She was nervous. She had to admit it. Today, she was going on her first date in over five years, and it was with Ron no less. She had been dreaming of going out with Ron again for years, but that didn't prevent her from being nervous (if anything it made her more nervous). Sure, it was true that she had seen Ron a lot in the last week and a half, and had lunch with him almost everyday in the week, but Harry had been there too and it took the edge off. Today was going to be the first real date with Ron and she was terrified.

After their evening at the Burrows, Ron had asked her when she would have some free time. In all honesty she really didn't have any free time, she was busier then ever since the attack on the Ministry (as was Ron), but she knew that the longer she put this off the more worried she would get, and her nerves were already killing her. She told him that she would take the next Friday off and that he should do the same (it made it easier that she was the head of her department and that Ron's boss was Harry).

Arthur had gone back to school the Sunday after the party (which had been the next day) looking happier then she remembered seeing him in a long time (especially this last visit he was really upset). Before he left he said, 'You know mum, this was one of the craziest week of my life, but I wouldn't trade it for all the gold in Gringotts.' He paused and grinned at her (he looked just like his father). 'I like him... I wish he was here more, it's nice knowing him. I wasn't prepared to like him, but I do.' He gripped her face and looked into her eyes, 'I want you to be happy, you have taken care of me for so long and I have never seen you as happy as you are now. I love you mum,' then he hugged her and left.

This meant a lot to her, to hear Arthur say all those things about Ron. She knew how much he struggled with his feeling about his father, and it was good to hear all of this. She hadn't realized until Arthur told her that how much she needed to hear that he was okay with Ron, truly okay with him and not just saying it to make her happy. His happiness has been so important to her; he was all she really had for all these years.

It was weird, the Ministry had been so hectic, chaotic, but she was actually really happy. She was never one to go to lunch, she was really too busy to spend time eating. And if it weren't for Harry, who made her eat lunch with him every Monday, she probably would never have left her office. But now she went down to have lunch with Ron and Harry everyday this week and she felt so much better, almost like she could do anything. Everyone in her office has been telling her how different she has been this last week, how happy she seems

She had been looking forward to today since the first time she saw him and it was making her quite crazy. It was starting to feel like the first date that she had with him all those years ago. The same fear of how they would relate with each other... to their new situation. Worrying that somehow they wont be able to connect the way they one did, but somehow, deep down inside, knowing that there was no need to worry, that they were meant to be.

They had decided to meet at the same Italian restaurant that they had their first date at, at 2:30pm. She had put on a simple sundress and left her hair down (since she knows how much he loves her hair). She got there ten minutes early and was surprised to see that he was already there. He was wearing some nice black slacks and cobalt blue button down shirt.

When he saw her, a huge grin was plastered on his face (she could tell that he was just as nervous as she was and that helped; a little) and couldn't help but grin back at him. "You look amazing," he said hugging her. "Simply amazing."

"You're not so bad yourself," she said hugging him back. "We should get in the restaurant now or we might not make it."

"Would that be so bad," he said raising his eyebrow.

"Yes," she said and took his hand and lead him into the restaurant. They were sitted a few minutes later.

"I'm nervous," he said after a few minutes of silence, "I think I'm more nervous about this Mione, then I have been about anything else."

She smiled; she felt the same way. "Why?" She knew why she was nervous but she wanted to hear if he felt the same way.

"Because as long as I can remember you have meant happiness to me, when we're together I'm happy and today," he said looking very uncertainly, seeming to grow more nervous with every word. "Today…"

"Is the day we see if we still fit." she said finishing his sentence and grabbing his hand that was on the table.

He smiled, a lot of the tension that had been building up the last few minutes seemed to disappear. "Couldn't have say it better myself."

The waiter came at that moment and they got their drinks. The next couple of hours they spent laughing and talking about all kinds of things. After the first ten minutes of tension was dealt with they were able to open up freely and discuss anything. He made her laugh, she hadn't laugh in so many years she had forgotten how good it felt. That wasn't all that he mad her feel though. From the moment she saw him today (actually form the moment she woke up in his arms at the Ministry) she had an uncontrollable need for him. He was so incredibly hansome, with his fiery red locks and cobalt blue eyes that she found it hard to considerate. The need to take him was getting so strong now that she blurted out, "Would you like to come to my flat for some coffee." He grinned and nodded. This need that she had for him was not just of the physical level, she wanted to connect with him, completely connect with him and she needed that now.

They paid the bill and she grabbed his hand (only she could get into her flat through apperation, she had put a heavily security on her house that is nearly impossible to break). When they got into the flat he looked around at some of the pictures. Then walked into the kitchen and said, "I make a pretty lean cup of coffee if I do say so myself."

She smiled and followed him; she had thought that she had made herself clear but she supposed she was using a Muggle come on (after all, it was from all the Muggle movies she watched where she got the line from), and it was different for wizards. "Ron, I'm not thirsty."

"But," he said turning around, "you…"

He couldn't get another word out because as soon as they faced each other she kissed him. Kissed him so passionately that he nearly collapsed. It wasn't like the kiss they shared a few days ago at the Burrows, that was sweat and longing, no this was like their first kiss, intense and filled with all of the pent up passions they had felt for each other, he had even raisen her off her feet. "Wow," he said with a grin after they finally pulled apart. "So that's what you meant when you said coffee?"

She grinned back slyly, "No," and pulled him closer, "that was just the appetizer." And kissed him once again. They were still in the kitchen for what seemed like hours, getting lost in the sensations that they have long forgotten but where quickly remembering. Things soon started to heat up and Hermione found herself being pressed up against a wall with her feet wrapped around Ron's waist. She pulled away and said, "Wait."

He was so caught up in the moment, with his right hand on her bum and his left on her breast (over her dress), that it was hard for him to stop. When he did he stepped back, she slipped off of him, and he said, "I'm sorry, I don't… I mean…"

She put her figure on his lips and said, "Shh… it's not that…" She grabbed his hand and started to walk towards the stairs, "I just wanted to go somewhere… more comfortable." She said looking at him, biting her bottom lip and giving him what she hoped was a sexy stare.

It must have been because the next moment she was lifted up and being carried to her room, giggling all the way. Time seem to have no presence in the room. Sometimes it felt like one moment seemed to last an entirety and then the next there seemed to be a lapse and they didn't know how they got to be where they were.

That is how they found themselves in her bed about do the thing they been thinking about for years. He looked at her and asked, "Are you sure, we can…"

"Shh…" she said looking straight into his deep blue eyes, so full of love and lust, "I'm sure." She was sure, she had been waiting this for so long, and she was going to make this work. He lowered his head and started kissing her and making his way to her neck, but she stopped him. She placed both her hands on his face cupping his checks and before he could question her, she said, "Look at me… Just look at me." His confused look turned into a small grin and he kept his eyes on her. Steering straight into hers. "I love you," she said.

"I love you," he said.

Then there was the connection that she so greatly craved, the walls seem to disappear, the world seems to disappear. All there was, was him, in his eyes she saw everything, all his emotions, all his hopes, all his fears. She could see his very soul and she knew that he could see hers. Then it went even beyond this. It wasn't like looking into his soul, it was like their souls were merging, that in all sense there were one being. After what seemed like hours, she felt like all kinds of magic, raw magic came bursting from her (and him too). They never broke eye context, they didn't want to lose the connection they had just attain; she just laid there on his chest with his stroking her hair.

"That," he said, finally speaking an hour later. "That was…"

"Unbelievable," she said smiling.

"Yeah," he said pulling her closer to him. "I remember the last time… this was more… intense… wait that's not the word…it was…"

"Yeah," she said smiling in his chest. "Intense…" She then turned and leaned up against his chest. "I'm sorry, I just want to feel this again… this connection with you. The last time… it was so incredible… I just needed to feel this again."

"Do you here me complaining?" he said with his playful grin.

"Well no," she said biting her bottom lip, then grins too. "Next time Ill make sure it more… playful… pleasurable…"

"Mione," he said, he looked concern, he could see through her attempts to make light of what just happened. How much it had meant to her, she was afraid he didn't feel the same. "Never apologize for that again. I love feeling that connected to you. It means more to me then anything else. I was there too you know." he sad rubbing her check that had started to tear up but she was smiling sweetly at him.

"I know," she smiled; of course he was, or it wouldn't have been so special. Then she smiled slyly at him and said, "for that, I think you should get something."

"Oh," he said raising his eyebrow, grinning.

"Yeah," she said. "You know it wasn't only the connection I've missed. There are other things that I would like to do to you." She whispered in his ear and bitting the lobe.

*********

"Wow" he said sometime later. "I can't believe… that was bloody brilliant."

"I'd say," she said with a satisfied grin still plastered on her face.

"Man when you… and that… Wow," he said again pulling her close to him; he could feel the grin she had against his chest.

"I suppose I just remembered what you like, then added some," she said in her mater-or-fact tone that was ruined by her sexy smile.

"Added some," he said grinning. "I'd say… but how…hmmm… I mean…" The grin sliding a little as he thought of ways that she could 'learned' the 'added some', it made him sick thinking about her with someone else.

"I've wanted to do that since right before we broke up," she said noticing his smile fade. "But no more on that now. Now you have to tell me about… about the other … people (she couldn't bring herself to say girls or women) you dated."

"What?" he said going a little red and more then a little scared.

"Ron," she said nervously. "Whatever happened in the past happened, whatever it was, won't change anything between us, I just think I should know. I want to know everything that happened to you." She really did have to know, these last few days she has been worrying over this and if she didn't have answers soon so was going to burst. Not to mention the sooner she knew the sooner she could put this behind her (and the same for him).

Ron paused, he knew that he was going to have to have this conversation, but he didn't except to do it like this, lying in bed with her wrapped in his arms. He wasn't that worried about her reaction to what happened in his past, but he was terrified to hear what she had done. He knows that he can be insanely jealous and he didn't want that. "Mione… are you sure?"

"Ron, I worried too…" she said, seeming to read his mind. "Terrified really, but we need this… I need to know."

"Okay," he said, the mood in the room seems to be really tense. He couldn't take it. "But why do I have to go first?"

"Oh," she said leaning up and staring into his eyes. "Remember a few moments ago." He nodded. "That means you go first."

"I thought it was a reward," he said grinning.

"Nope," she grinned evilly. "That was so you would go first."

"That's not fair," he said. "I wasn't aware of this, perhaps I would…"

"Nope," she said and kissed him soundly on the lips. "That doesn't make a difference."

"Perhaps I need a little more incentive," he said kissing her passionately.

After a while she broke away from him, "Not that I'm not enjoying this…" she said biting her lips and backing away from him, "But I think we really should get to it."

"Yeah, okay," he said as he let his head cool down and she readjusted herself into his chest with his arms wrapped around her. "Alright, I guess I'll start with Scarlet."

"Scarlet?"

"Yeah," he answered defensively.

"You and colors…" she smirked.

"Oh shut up," he laughed. "Anyways, it was about a year after you went to France with Arthur for you job…"

"On your request!" she said with a little anger. She remembered that he had conveniently forgotten to tell his family that he practically demanded (while not really but he was very convining) that she go to fulfill her dream job.

"Yeah," he said nervously, "I'm sorry about that, I swear I thought I told them."

"Hmph," she said. "Thankfully, Harry told Gin, or maybe they would never had known, and maybe Arthur would never know any of his family." It was true, at the time Harry was overly protective of Hermione (and Arthur) and would refuse to let Ginny come over, as long a Ginny was still angry. After the breakup Ginny was the only Weasley that truly didn't take sides (oh all the Weasley still care for Hermione and would be there for her in a heart beat but Ron was their really family and he came first). But Ginny was also the only one that was close to them both, close enough to see the problems building before the breakup, she was after all Hermione best (girl) friend and confidant. Though, it was true that when she had seen Ron after the break up she wanted to curse Hermione to oblivion for making her brother that miserable (she had never seen him look that bad, not even when Fred died) that was until she saw Hermione, and she was just as broken.

Ginny was there for Hermione during the pregnancy, though not as much as Harry was (since Harry and Hermione now considered themselves to be siblings). She was a real friend until Hermione, two month after Arthur was born, took a job in France and left. She was so angry with Hermione that she would take Arthur away for his family (especially since she only gave them a weeks notices) and not even care that it made the difficult situation that they were in that much harder. So Ginny sieved for months, and Harry refused to let her near Hermione, saying that she couldn't take the extra strain of having one of her best friends hate her on top of raising a child on her own, so there was no way that Ginny could go there (which you can image put some strain on their relationship, but lucky Ginny understood Harry protectiveness for his family and loved him all the more for it).

Finally, the night before Arthur's first birthday, Ginny's want to see her nephew was so great she tried to convince Harry to let her go visit with him. One thing lead to another and the story of Ron convincing Hermione to take the job, because if she didn't she might end up resenting it (resenting Arthur) in the future. Ginny was horrified; she had been forcing herself to hate Hermione because Ginny thought that she put her career above family. Suffice to say Ginny went to Arthur's birthday party and within ten minutes of her reunion with Hermione they were both crying and hugging each other and able to savage their friendship.

The worst part of coming back to the Burrows the next Sunday, (for Ginny at least) was that she didn't even get to bust Ron's balls for not telling the family about the circumstances of Hermione's departure, because he picked that weekend of all weekends to tell the truth. Though, it was quite obvious by his shock face that he had no clue that his family had no idea that he had told Hermione to leave, 'I told you, I must of,' is all he keep saying. Ginny was still mad that her chance to get even with Ron for his lack information was ruined and all she could torture him with was the fact that she had seen his son and he didn't. However, this was not really torture for him (well not as much as Ginny would have liked anyways), since he was just so happy that someone from his family (other then Harry who he really did think of as a brother) had seen his son. Though he really wished it was him, he was still happy that Arthur would know one of his family members (besides he liked seeing all the pictures that Ginny had brought of Auther).

"Mione," he said softly.

"It's okay," she said softly. "It's okay now, just go on."

"Okay so a few months after you left, George started dragging me to bars. Thank god he found Angelina after the first week and he left me alone, but on the last day I meant Scarlet. She was nice enough, and we got on well, but there wasn't really any emotional connection, it was mostly physical." At this point she tensed up, she knew that she had no claim over him during those years, but she still didn't like to hear this. He squeezed her closer to him, "not that physical, not that she didn't want to, I just… I don't know it reminded me of my relationship with Lavender… I felt like I would be cheating on you or something, and there was no real connection, she was just…"

"Okay I get it," she said annoyed but she was also smiling. "So how long did you date?"

"About six months," he said and she raised her eyebrow. "I know, but you know I'm rubbish at breaking up with someone, beside I only saw her about once a week, I worked a lot. It sort of crumbled apart and I haven't' seen her since."

"It crumbled apart?" Hermione questioned.

"Yeah," Ron said.

"Why?"

"Um... she was tired of waiting for me to take it to the next level and take her more seriously," Ron said. "Though truth be told I don't think that she was really that into me."

"Why not?" Hermione asked heatedly.

"I think she was more interest in dating 'Ron Weasley' the war hero then she was in dating me," Ron smiled (he was both upset and pleased by that).

"That's horrible," Hermione said.

"Yeah well, after the breakup I didn't really go out anywhere for about a year…"

"It took you a year to get over that?" she asked.

"Of course not," he said perturbed by the interruption. "It was you, it's always you. I was trying to get over you…" he leaned over and kissed her on the top of her head.

"Are you nervous about something?" she said softly.

"Well, the next girl, Sarah, meant more to me," he said. "She was a Muggle…"

"You went out with a Muggle…" she asked. "Your father's fondness for them rubbing off on you, huh?"

"I guess," he laughed. "Anyways, I meet her at this place in town, in Ottery St. Catchpole, there were all these people playing chess."

"Chess!?" she laughed. "Only you could meet a girl playing chess."

"Well it's better then the bar," he said defensively. "At least I knew we had one thing in common. Anyways I didn't go there to meet girls, I just met a girl there. So I was playing there for about a month and usually I would play Sarah because she was the only one there that was my age, and she was pretty damn good too. I found myself looking forward to our next chess match every week and, to my surprise, that I was looking forward to see her. She was smart, bright, friendly, but not a pushover, serious but likes to laugh and can be funny on occasion. She had dark waver hair and brown eyes…"

"Okay, okay I get it," she said sharply, she didn't like the sound of affection in his voice; it was obvious that he liked her.

"Don't worry, love," he said smiling; she really didn't get what he was talking about. "We only went out for six month and were only happy for three."

"What happened?" she asked.

"Well," he said shifting slightly. "We just played chess for about two months, until I asked her out. We got on really well and we took things really slow. I just liked spending time with her, away from all the complicated matters in my life. I would see her about two or three times a week, have dinner or meet for lunch and of course play chess (though not every time we met).

"Then it happened, things started to get more um…heated… when it hit me like a Bludger to the head. I realized how much she looked like you. I was snogging her and I was thinking this isn't right, and I pulled away and realized it wasn't you. It was a horrible realization. She was really a wonderful person, but she looked a lot like you, not exactly of course, but enough. That wasn't all, her characteristic were like you too. I mean she was smart; she spent most of her free time reading and so many other things too.

"Well, suffices to say, I backed away from her, it wasn't right to put my feeling about you on her, it wasn't fair to her. I tried; I really tried to find things that were different about her, something that I could like for just her. Don't get me wrong, in many ways she was different then you, and some of them I like, but the things that had really drawn me to her were the things, the little things really, that reminded me of you, and I couldn't separate them from my feeling for her.

"I broke up with her, it was terrible, it was ugly, and she cried, I hated making her cry. I knew that she would take it hard, things were shaky for a while, but she still had no idea it was coming or the reason. She tried to convince me that it would be okay, that she could wait until I came around, and to be honest part of me wanted to stay. I knew that I would be terribly depressed once this was over and done with and part of me wanted to take the easy way out and stay with her. But I couldn't, it wouldn't be fair, to either of us, but mostly to her (and I cared about her too much to do that to her). I couldn't keep going out with her when I was in love with another woman; I couldn't stop her form finding a guy that would treat her like she deserves. Besides, pretending to be a Muggle was really difficult and you know how lazy I am."

"Ron," she said hitting him playfully in the chest. She didn't know how she felt about this relationship of Ron's. It was obvious that he had feelings for this other women, more then the ones that he was pushing onto her, and it was also obvious he still care for her.

"You know," he said after a long silence, "If it wasn't for you I probably would have been happy with her." He said seriously but then grinned, "Or we never would have gone out in the first place." He was hit again for that. "It was a long time after the breakup before I saw her again…"

"You still see her?" she sat up and looked into his eyes shocked.

"Yeah," he said both nervously and briskly. "We play chess every once in a while. Don't look at me like that, she's a friend and nothing more. Besides she happily married now and has two beautiful kids, so she's long over her feelings for me."

"Okay," she said sinking back into his arms. "I feel better now."

"Oh," he said, "guess who she…"

"Whom," she corrected him.

He grinned beside himself, he hated her always corrected him, but right now it really made him happy. "Whatever. Guess _who_ (she smacked him in the chest and he laughed) she's married to. Terry Boot, you know the guy…"

"Yes," she said. "I remember Terry, so she married a wizard after all."

"Yep," he said. "And it's great, now we get to play wizard chess, and it's much more interesting, but we still play normal chess once in awhile 'cause she loses too often when we only play the wizard way."

"Terry doesn't mind that you spend all this time with his wife," she asked unable to stop herself. "I mean it sounds like you two are still quite… close."

"Yeah," he said, he was starting to get nervous, he really enjoy playing chess with Sarah but if Hermione didn't want him to he would give in up in a heartbeat. "Well he wasn't too keen on the idea at first, but he didn't seem to care after he found out why we broke up. He said that he seen me enough around you during school to know where my heart laid and left us alone after that."

There was silence in the room for a while and they were both afraid to talk until he said, "Look Mione, by the time that I saw her again four years had past and I had realized that you were the only person for me, that no one else would work. I mean, I always knew that, you were always it for me, but now I knew for sure that in a million years I would never find someone that would make me feel one tenth of what you make me feel."

She kissed him at this point, she couldn't help it, he looked so intense with his little speech, his eyes all fiery and checks starting to go red. It also helped that what he was saying seemed to go straight to her heart, lifting all the doubt that she ever had and making her happier then she was already feeling.

"Wow," he said eventually pulling away from her. "I love it when you kiss me like that." He grinned at her, then said more seriously. "But there a little more I should say, before we move on." She nodded. "Well, after Sarah, I stayed in for about six months, but couldn't stand the depressive state that I was in so I started going to bars again."

"I thought you said bars weren't really for you," she said then began to ramble. "Well, you didn't actually sat that you said meeting someone playing chess was better…what are you laughing at?"

"You of course," he said kissing her noise. "You're so cute when you ramble. Anyways, yeah, I don't really like bars and I didn't really find anything that I was looking for. I went with some girls but always stop when thing got too physical, it wasn't what I was looking for. I wanted to connect with someone, but they just seem to be looking for a quick shag and then move on to the next bloke. It was in a derange bare, with one of the most gorgeous woman I've ever seen that everything feel into place. She was hot and she wanted me (mostly because I'm the famous Ron Weasley that helped Harry Potter defeat You-Know-Who) but I didn't give a damn about her. And not only that, but I would prefer to me home, working then be here. After that I stopped going out to bars, I stopped looking for someone to take your place and resigned myself to my fate. I'd either die with you or I'd die alone. That was about ten years ago."

"Well that is a lovely sentiment," she said sarcastically.

"I thought so," he said defensively. "Well that's my story. What's your?"

She was so lost in thought that she didn't hear what he said. She was going over the facts and she couldn't quite believe what she was hearing. She had to make sure. "Wait, Ron," she sat up and looked at him. "You never slept with anyone else?"

He looked at her a little strangely, like he was ashamed, proud and worried all in one and said firmly, "No." He paused, took a deep breath and said, "It… there wasn't enough… then… No I never slept with anyone else. Now it's your turn to talk," he repeated.

All he got in response was her grinning evilly at him and her attacking him hungrily. "Not um, that's not how it works."

"Come on Mione," he said as she kissed his ear. "That's not fair, I told you."

"Oh I know," she said now kissing his other ear. "But you have to pay the forfeit before it's my turn."

He suddenly stopped trying to fight her and lifted and turned her over, which caused her to let out a giggle, "why didn't you say so sooner? I'm make you squeal… then you can tell be your story."

**********

Sometime after that; they once again laid in each other's arms, neither able to talk (quite yet) nor did they want to. Finally he broke the silence by saying, "I think I earn the right to hear your story now."

She had a quip to say to that, something nice and witty that would make him laugh, but honestly she was unable to say anything. He had quite literally left her speechless (and she loved every moment of it).

He looked over to her, waiting for her to talk to him, realizing it wasn't going to happen on it own he squeezed her to him and said, "Mione… come on, I played by your rules, so spill already."

She hugged closer to him and finally said, "Okay… it seemed that I had lost the ability to speak… sorry about that."

"Seriously," he said raising an eyebrow and grinning. "I didn't know that was possible, I can actually make you shut…"

"Hey," she said slapping him playfully in the side but also grinning. "All I can say is that I wont get tried of that…"

"So I should keep trying to shut you up," he laughed again and received another slap. "But, seriously, Mione, when are you…"

"You seem to have a one track mind, don't you," she smiled evilly.

"Well now that I've told you mine I really would like to know yours," he said then continued to ramble on. "Beside, it makes me feel naked…"

"I thought we were both…" she tried to comment but he didn't stop specking.

"…I have my heart on a sleeve and I don't know where I stand."

"No matter what I say," she said sternly looking into his eyes. "You will always be my everything, you'll always 'stand' as the only man that I love… the only man in my life."

He let out a breath, some of the tension that was in his face relaxed as he said, "Thanks."

"Okay then," she said leaning back down into his chest. "I guess I should get started now, after all, as you said this is my game and I should follow my own rules.

"Well, for the first five years after the break up I didn't see anyone. At first I was to busy being depress and worrying about the pregnancy. Worrying that I wasn't going to be a good mother and how difficult it was going to be to raise a child practically alone. Though I must say at that time I thought that you were going to be involved more then you were but…"

He stiffened and was feeling guilty at this (and a little annoyed, how was he supposed to be there, she was in a different country). "I wanted to…"

"Ron," she said and knew he would feel the smile that was growing on his chest. "I know it wasn't your fault, actually it was mine, and I'm the one that should feel sorry about it not you.

"That's not to say that it wasn't difficult and that I wasn't grateful for all the help that Harry gave me, I don't think I could have survived without him. But that is not the point. Basically, I didn't go out with anyone until I came back to England four years after Arthur was born.

"The first boyfriend I had was Steven," she pause, she knew that Ron wasn't going to take the next bit of information well and she hoped that he wasn't going to overact. His jealousy had been one of the major reasons for their fights in the past and she really didn't want that now. She bit her lip and took a breath, "we went out for about two years…"

"Two Years," he shouted shocked and exasperated. He started to pull away from her but she held on tightly to him. "Mione…"

"I know it's a long time, but I swear it wasn't all that serious," she said trying to calm him, which seemed to work since he stop trying to pull away.

"Mione, that's longer then we went out," he said quietly, trying to keep the angry, jealousy and hurt out of his voice (though he knew it was no use, she knew him too well).

"Well if you take in to account how long we like each other it was really nine years…"

"Mione…"

"Okay, maybe that's too long, we loved each other for five years…"

"Mione…"

"Fine, I know," she said stop trying to justify her past relationship. "But really, Ron, I didn't love this guy. Frankly I barely really like him that way. Don't get me wrong I enjoy talking to him, he was rather interesting (well at least to be, you would have thought he was boring), but he never really made me feel anything. Anytime he kissed me it was well… awkward."

"How the hell did you have a two year relationship with this guy?" he said, definitely feeling better now.

"Well I barely saw him," she said. "He worked a lot, and so did I. We met once a week at the most. I think I just like the idea that I had someone, and I cling to the idea, not really caring for the man. I believed that he only met Arthur once, about a month before we broke up. I remember asking Arthur what he thought of him and he said 'he was boring'. I think that was what made me realize that it was time to change things, beside I could tell that Steve was getting more serious, he seemed to be for a couple of months (hence the meeting with Arthur). I didn't want to lead him on so I broke up with him; he got a bit more emotionally then I had ever seen him, and I must say that his last kiss to pleaded me to stay with him was rather convincing (Ron shifted at this comment, but other wise remained silent), but I know I would never have feeling for him so I let him go. I see him every once in a while at work, but we don't really talk."

"So you never," he said hesitantly. "You know…"

She rose her eyebrow, "I could barely kiss him… no nothing happened… with him," she added mysteriously. She knew she was teasing him and making him squirm but she couldn't help herself, he's so adorable when he squirms.

"Okay, so it was about a year later that I meet Thomas," she said moving business like to the next case. "That one lasted about a year and it was a little more serious, but not much. At that time I had just transferred into the Law Enforcement Department and he was one of my co-workers. He helped show me the ropes and about a month after we met, we were going out. Don't look at me like that… he wasn't my boss or anything… we just work together.

"Well, anyways, we would go out about once a week, (and see each other just about every day) and things were pretty good. I would still have to say that he was more involved in the relationship then I was, but I didn't feel awkward when we kissed so that was an improvement."

"Says you," he grumbled.

She just grinned at him and continued. "It was again about a month before we broke up that he came over and met Arthur. If you could have seen Thomas's face when he was with Arthur; it was priceless. He was so uncomfortable and Arthur would just stay by him smiling and forcing himself (discretely) on Thomas, making him more uncomfortable. You would have been proud, your son seems to have excellent ways of chasing off man and he knows how to do it more stealthily then you. Actually he has a brilliant way of assessing what was the best way to deal with them and attacking their weaknesses without them even noticing it."

"That's my boy," he laughed.

"Anyways, I asked Arthur what he thought of the new guy and he said, 'he's alright, but I don't know if he likes me.' he said in his soft voice, making it seem like he cared about this. I must say this time I fell for his act, it made me think about the problem and try to come up with a solution, which was to get Thomas to come over again to try and work things out. Of course, by the time that the dinner was over I could see that Arthur was just working me (and Thomas), but I didn't find myself too fuse about it. It was pretty obvious that this wasn't going to workout; Thomas was terrified of Arthur. About a week after that Thomas broke up with me saying that he liked me but he couldn't deal with a relationship right now. I just smiled and said 'yeah, I can't agree with you more, but I think Arthur going to miss you.' He bolted from the office so fast I thought he Dissaperated."

"You made fun of him," he said grinning.

"Well, he didn't go about breaking up with me the right way," she sat up and grinned at him. "He had to pay for that."

"Remind me not to get on your bad side," he said.

"I thought you already knew that," she said slapping his arm.

"Yeah I guess I do," he admitted. "But just keep reminding me anyways," he kiss the top of her head.

"Okay," she said then continued her story. "Anyways…"

"Wait… You didn't… with him, right?" he asked as innocently as he could.

She tired to surpass a grin at the question and his 'innocent'. "No, not that he didn't want to, but I didn't want to jump into anything. Besides he didn't make me feel anything special, so I didn't think it was right."

"Go… I mean right," he said trying not to grin.

"But then there was Jason, I really liked Jason, he was a great guy," she said.

"Oh, be serious," he said.

"But I am serious," she said evilly. "Well, maybe I'm exaggerating a little, but I did really like him. He was different from the last two guys I dated, they were smart (book smart), prestigious, set store in rules and regulations, basically the opposite of you."

"In other words boring pompous prats," he joked and received another slap.

"No," she said. "Well maybe, but what I was going to say was the type of guy that I thought I should like. You know, someone I could share things with and have something in common, but really they were just boring. But Jason was different; he was more like you. He was able to make me laugh and enjoy some of my time, and he was actually good looking so that was a plus too."

"I don't like him," he said trying to make it sound like a joke but she could see the truth behind the words.

"No, I didn't think you would," she said. "But you really don't know him and he really is a good guy, even though he was a ladies man…"

"He was a what?" he asked sitting up excitedly. "What dose that mean… did…"

"Sit down Ronald," she said calmly. "It's not like that. I just meant that he went out with a lot of women before he met me. He said that meeting me really made him grow up (at this Ron raised an eyebrow, obviously thinking this was some kind of line), which he told me after years we broke up. We dated for about six months (which was his longest relationship up until that time), and it was probably the happiest time for me during our break up. Thought I must say you affected my heart more by looking at me in the Ministry that day then he ever did.

"After about three month he met Arthur and that was an interesting meeting. Arthur was ten at the time and was a rather quick thinker, but he was not prepared for Jason. Usually I would give him some time before introducing him to my boyfriend, but when he came home that morning he was not prepared to see Jason..."

"Morning," Ron said shocked. "That guy stayed over…"

"He was drunk, I couldn't let him apperate home, he would have splinched himself," she said defensively (knowing full well that she was riling him up and enjoying every minute of it). "I slept on the couch… he passed out on the bed. Actually he was quite the gentleman despite being drunk, he didn't try to take advantage of me, seeing as I was quite drunk myself. Arthur spent the night at Harry's and when they came that morning they were both rather surprised. Well anyways Arthur was found off guard and was unable to discourage Jason at first, and he also notice the effect that Jason had on me and knew that I was happy so he laid low, or more so then in the past."

"Hmm… The one I really needed him for too…" he said quietly, she choice to ignore this.

"I would see him about two or three times a week and he came over a couple more times. Then about a week before we broke up he got really moody. Then one day he came to be rather upset and we had a serious conversation. He had kissed another girl…"

"WHAT…" he said sharply. "He cheated… how…"

"Calm down," she said. "Okay, I know what you're thinking but there's more to it and I need you to not interrupt me okay." He nodded. "He told me that he had been spending time with this other girl for awhile and he was starting to have real feeling for her… but he had to make something clear first. He told me that he was pulling away from me lately because he had realized that I didn't feel the same way he did and that I was still hanging on to the past. He said that he heard you and Harry talking about me, and you had called me Mione. He had tried to call me that months before but I wouldn't let him, I told him I didn't like it, but the truth was it hurt me too much to hear it; it made me think of you and what I lost. In fact, no one has called me Mione since we broke up; I made Harry and Gin stop.

"He then asked me if I would ever feel the way for him that he felt for me, because he never felt this way for someone before, but he needed to know if there was a future here. I said that I really did like him and things we getting better, I was feeling better all the time, but I didn't know if I could feel the way he did (knowing that I wasn't feeling any where near what I felt for you). Then he kissed me passionately, making my head get a little fizzy then asked if he could call me Mione; if I could I let go of the past. I shivered when he said the name, I could only think of you. Suffice to say we broke up, but I guess we are still on good enough terms. I see him every once in a while, and he even takes Arthur to Quidditch matches some times. Don't worry, he got married and is very happy with a child of his own now, and Arthur didn't like him until after we broke up. He was very moody with him while we went out, which I'm sure you're very happy about. Also, after Jason I decided not to date anyone because I wasn't over you yet and a spent a year of trying hard to get over you only to realize that I never would."

"Wait did you…" he asked, trying to keep the happiness at a minimum.

"No," she smiled at him. "It appears that you are the only man I have ever and will ever be with."

"And you are the only woman I've ever and will ever be with," he smiled and kissed her. "Do you think that's odd?"

"Maybe," she said truthfully. "But frankly I don't really care right now. I'm just happy that we haven't; it makes me feel better about this."

There wasn't that much talking after that, they just spent time enjoying each other company.

**A/N: Okay so I know this chapter was a little steamier and I don't know if it should still be rated T (though I have read T that have been worst I've also read M that have been less). Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter that gave a little insight to Ron and Hermione's past. And for all you people that are craving a little more attack don't worry it's coming in the next chapter. Hope you enjoy this and until next week, bye.**


	5. State of Alert

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. **

Chapter Five

State of Alert

It was sometime after their… exhausting night that Ron and Hermione were found sleeping in her bed. Well, actually they weren't sleeping, they had woken up a while ago, but both enjoyed just lying in the other's arms that they didn't want to get up (they didn't even know that the other was awake).

She shifted, trying to get a better view of her 'sleeping' lover and notice that he was staring at her. "Hi," she said with a smile.

"Hey," he replied with his lopsided grin. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her on her forehead and said, "That was amazing, I wish I'd open my eyes sooner."

"Or never close them," she joked.

He laughed, "yeah, that too."

She lean up against his chest and kissed him like she would never get the chance to kiss him again, like she thought that this was her last day. After what seem like hours he pulled away, breathing heavily, "Not that I didn't enjoy your enthusiasm, but I'm not going anywhere. I'm not stupid enough to let you leave again."

"I know," she smiled. "Maybe I just need a few days to get use to that. Or maybe I'm just trying to make up for the lost years."

"That I can handle," he grinned and flipped both of them. She laughed and bit her lips putting her hand in his hair. "There's a lot of time to make up for." He said then lean down capturing her lips with his own.

CRASH

They jumped apart, an explosion, a terrible crashing sound from the lower levels of the flat, had destroyed their perfect moment. They stared at each other for a second, one second to let the fear run over them, then they were in movement. They had to act fast, there was no time for fear, they got up and found their cloths and got ready as fast as they could.

"Go," she said, he had finish dressing and she wanted him to go and check what made the noise. She thought that it was likely some kind of Death Eater that had broken through her (considerable) protection she had on her home.

He looked at her like she was crazy, "I'm not going anywhere with out you."

She wanted to argue, but he did have his point, she didn't want to be caught unawares. She finished a minute later and they headed out of her bedroom, both clutching their wands.

They came down the stairs pointing their wands at the living room, which was a complete mess. The table by the fireplace was broken and there was a man (with his wand pointing at them) on the floor (he was leaning against the couch and looked like he was in pain).

"Say you name," Hermione yelled when she realized the man 'looked' like Harry.

"Harry James Potter," he said still pointing his wand at them, fear was present in his eyes but so was his determination.

"Hermione Jean Granger," she said and lowered her wand and started to walk over to him. He just moved his wand and pointed it Ron.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" Ron shouted still pointing his wand at Harry. "He could be a Death Eater in disguise, you can't just lower your wand becasue he said his name."

"Say your name," Harry repeated.

"What?" Ron answered.

For one terrifying second she thought that perhaps that Ron was in fact a Death Eater, then she remembered last night and realized that wasn't possible.

"Say your name," Harry commanded.

"Wha…" Ron started again.

"Just say you name Ron," Hermione said exasperated.

"Fine. Ronald Bilius Weasley," he said reluctantly. "I don't see what that proves..." he stopped speaking when Harry lowered his wand and let out his breath in relief. "Why did…"

"I put a charm in here," Hermione said not looking at Ron, but at Harry who seemed to be in great pain. "Your not able to lie about your name in here. Harry what's happening?"

"I was just ambushed again," he said looking at her. "I barely got away. They came at me when I was alone, about five of them. I was able to hold off for a while, but one of them got me pretty good. I was able to get to the safe place and came here immediately."

"De…Dee… Ronald Bil…ius… Wea…sley," Ron was saying in the corner of the room, as Harry and Hermione talked. "Wow, that's pretty nifty charm work, I can't even stop myself…"

"Ronald, will you shut up," Hermione said angrily. "What did they hit you with Harry?"

"That's not important right now," Harry said, and noticed that she was about to interrupt him, so he continued before she had a chance. "They're going to go after the people I love. After the Ministry episode they will have realized that nothing is for certain, so they'll have a backup plan." He paused then looked at Ron, "I need you to get Ginny, they're sure to go after her first."

Ron nodded, "Of course, where is she."

"She at the Burrows," Harry said holding out his invisibility cloak for Ron to take. "At least that's where she said she was going to first. Oh, Ron tell your parents to get to safety too; they will be targets too."

"Right," he said. "Where should I take them?"

"Shell Cottage," Harry said at once. "I just realized that it's defenses were never lowered after the war (thank Merlin). Tell you parents to go there, but bring Ginny back here."

"Okay," he said and was about to apperate when Hermione grabbed onto him.

"Wait," she said.

"Mione, I've got to go," he said thinking that she was worried about him, and didn't what him to leave.

"I know that," she said harshly. "I wasn't being sentimental." She paused and gathered her calm. "If you just apperate out of here you can't get back in, there's too many spells to prevent that, I've put up all the wards since the Ministry incident. Besides, you don't even know where we're at, how did you expect to get back."

"I know that," he said exasperated. "I figured that Gin could get in."

"Normally she would be able to," Harry said. "But not with the wards up, and I just used the only safe key…" He trailed off; it seemed to him that it wouldn't be likely to get them back here.

"Don't worry Harry," Hermione said, obviously trying to think of a way around this.

"Could you make another portkey," Harry asked.

"Not without leaving," she answered.

"No," he said simply, if his plan was going to work he needed Hermione to help him.

They sat there for a moment, Hermione was started to get panicked, so she looked at Ron. He always had a way of making her relaxed and that's when it hit her, she knew what might work, if only he had it.

"This is taking too long, Ron just…" Harry started to say but was interrupted.

"Ron do you have your Deluminator?" she asked.

"What?" he looked confused.

"Your Deluminator," she said sharply. "Do you have it with you?"

"Yeah," he said pulling it out of his pocket, still looking rather confused.

She held out her hand and he gave it to her. She took it and started muttering at it and tipping it with her wand, which caused a bluish glow to came out of the tip of her wand. She then clicked the Deluminator and the light was sucked into it. "Here, when you get Gin click this and it will bring you here."

"Really Mione?" he asked shocked, surprised and proud (of her). "That's incredible, how did you learn…"

"RON," Harry yelled as his face turn red with his anger (which caused him to became a little light headed). "We don't have time for this. Just go. We'll likely go to Shell Cottage too, soo if it takes a while go there, okay."

"Yeah," Ron said and apperated.

After Ron left Hermione walked over to Harry and got a really good view of his wound. There were so many worries going through her mind, she was trying to push them all (especially one in particular) to the back of her mind so she could concentrating on her wounded friend.

However, Harry could tell that something was bothering her that she was worrying about something and it wasn't just the gapping hole in his chest. "What it is Mi… Hermione?"

"It's noth…" she started but notice his look. "Fine. I just hope he get back here."

"What?" he exclaimed. "He might not come back. But, Hermione, I need him to come back. Is it the spell…"

"It's not the spell," she said. "It will bring him to the person he loves most."

She looked at Harry trying to gauge his reaction and what she saw didn't please her very much. He looked pensive and said, "Person?"

"Well," she said trying not to show her heartache. "Woman really."

"Oh," he said and then smiled. "Okay, it's fine then. I think there would be a slight chance that he would have appeared by Ari, but if it's a woman then it could only be you. Don't look at me like that, he really loves Ari, his life was practically sent thinking about that kid, well and you too of course, though he didn't talked about that part (that often)."

She smile, Harry really thought that Arthur might be the most important part of Ron's life. Though she really wants to be the most important, it was really good to know that Ari was that important to him. It made her feel better somehow.

"Wait Mi… Hermione," he said.

"You can call be Mione… it okay now," she said still smiling trying to take care of his wound but he wasn't letting her for some reason.

"Good, your name to damn long," he joked but became really serious immediately. "Mione, before you heal me you need to do something."

"Harry, this is a serious injury," she said upset, he always seemed to care more about others then he did about himself. "You have already lost a lot of blood and the curse is hampering your movements…"

"You need to get a hold of the kids first. Mine are already at Bill and Fleur's but I think that we should make sure the rest are okay."

"Harry, they're at Hogwarts," she said, trying to sound reassuring but the color seemed to be draining from her face. "No one can get at them there."

"That's what we thought in our sixth year," he said simply. "And the defenses that are up now aren't nearly as strong as they were then."

"How am I…"

"Use the DA coin," he said glad she got the seriousness of the situation, he knew that he was probably overreacting, but he had to make sure. If he was the reason for one of his nieces or nephews, or Merlin forbid Teddy's, death and/or capture he would never forgive himself. "Say, 'Death Eaters attack, let me know when kids are safe.' But make sure it only goes to Neville's okay, I don't want everyone knowing."

She smiled, Harry was really a quick thinker, which was good, since that was not one of the many talents that she had. "Okay, I could do that… do you have your coin."

"Yeah, it's in my top pocket," he said as she reached in to pull it out. "You don't have yours." She tapped the coin and it seemed to glow then she did something else that Harry had never seen before and knew that he was right in making sure Hermione was the one to stay behind. Not only could she be counted on to perform these complicated charms, but she could also heal him better then Ron could. I'm just lucky that Ron was here like I thought he would be, he thought. If he wasn't, or if they went to Ron's place, I don't think I would make it, looks like I'm leaning on them again.

"It's in my purse," she said still concentrating. "Now can I heal you? You really should go to a healer for these wounds…"

"Ouch…" Harry said as she cast a spell. "I can't Mione, I… there's too much heat on my head… I can't go out in public."

"I'm not going to like this am I?"

"No…" he said. "We're going to have to fight again…"

"Harry…" she said stressed, she knew what he was going to say and she didn't like it, but she also knew there was no other choice.

"So," Harry said, as she was finishing closing his wound and working on reversing some of the dark course, she would probably have to make some kind of potion to heal him better. "It appears that Ron and yours date went well last night, hope I didn't mess anything up."

"Harry…" she said in a shocked exasperated voice, how can he bring that up in a time like this, with all the danger that was surrounding them? He smiled, a smile that he had to force on his face, through the pain and worry he was feeling, and she understood. He needed to take his mind off matters, he needed something normal and good to cling to while he waited to see if his wife and other family members were okay.

"It went rather well," she started.

"I expect the draught you two have had has been lifted," he said wagging his eyebrow and smiling more freely (but not completely).

"Harry?!" she said blushing crazily and hitting him.

"What?" he asked innocently. "I'm I suppose to believe that you brought him back here just to talk."

"We did talk," she said keeping her face straight. "We told each other about the other people that we dated… it was a rather long discussion."

"Oh…" he said the smile faltering, honesty not sure if his previous statement was in fact true (were moments ago he was convince it was).

"Yes it was rather intense," she said and paused watching him contemplates the situation, then she smile contently and evilly (a smile that Harry has not seen on her face in seventeen years). "But yes, it did rain rather heavily last night… I would even say it was a storm… no wait… a hurricane…"

"Eww…" he said half jokingly half seriously. "I don't want to hear that." He was smiling again, and though he was feeling so miserable at the moment he could not help but to feel better knowing his best friends were happy again (finally).

"It was even starting to drizzle when someone so rudely interrupted us."

"I'm soooo sorry," he said sarcastically, and they both laughed.

*****************

Meanwhile, Ron had just apperated to the Burrow, actually he apperated about half a mile from the Burrow so that no one at the residence would here his arrival. He put on the invisibility cloak that Harry had given him and headed for his childhood home. When he got closer he notice something was not right there, the house didn't seem to give off that homely feel that he was use to. Starting to think that Harry's presumptions weren't just an overreaction he tentatively walked into the house.

That when he saw a sight that nearly gave him a heart attack. He saw his mother in his father's arms, both wandless and all color drain from their face, his father sporting a bloody lip. Ginny was also there slightly separated from her parents, grabbing her stomach (like she had just been punched) and bleeding from her nose. There were two men in the room leering at their hostages. It took all of Ron's patient not to attack them then and there, but he knew he couldn't guarantee all of their safety so he waited for an opening.

"Hmm," said one of the men that Ron now recognized as Rodolphus Lestrange. "It appears that Potter as escaped once again," he said looking at something in his hand that seemed to have given him the message.

"That slimly bastard," said someone Ron had never met (but now committed the face to his memory for future reference) he was much younger, probably in his late twenties and obviously a new recruit.

"Yeah, he always was," Lestrange said leering evilly at his hostages. "One hard bugger to kill… but the people he cares about… that's a different story." He raised his wand and was pointing it a Ginny then moved it to Molly. "Which one of you should I kill? Should it be Potter's wife, the filthy blood traitor slag that bared his filthy brats? Or should I kill mommy dearest… Potter's closes thing to a mommy. I do seem to own you something for killing my wife." At this his face contorted with anger and pain, it looked like he was ready to curse her right then and there.

Ron edged closer, knowing that the attack was only seconds away and that he would have to act fast to save whoever was about to be cursed.

"He told you to go for the wife…" the other Death Eater started but was cut off by Lestrange.

"I know…" he yelled a manic look in his eyes. "Maybe this is better anyways… it's harder on you to live through your daughters death. You killed her for this piece of scum anyways."

At these wards Molly and Arthur both made attempts to get to their daughter, but the other Death Eater raised his wand and prevented them from moving. "Not uh um… none of that… you'll have to watch her die."

Lestrange raised his wand, smiled and looked straight at Molly's face, watch the horror and pain written all over it, and said, "_Avada Kedavra_."

The green light shot at Ginny, but before it could reach her Ron jumped at her and pulled them both away. At the same time he shot a spell that missed Lestrange but hit the other Death Eater's wand out of his hand. Ron ripped the cloak of himself and threw it onto Ginny and yelled, "Stay!"

When he got up ready to fight Lestrange he saw that his dad and the younger Death Eater were now in a fistfight, both trying to get the fallen wand. A spell just missed Ron and he ducked behind one of the cabinets as he shot one of his own spells. The fight with Lestrange was taking too long, Ron was well aware that his dad wasn't as young as he once was and could not handle a prolong fistfight, especially with a younger man. With his distracted mind, Ron wasn't doing as well as he normal would.

"_Stupefy_!" he heard Ginny scream from the corner where the fallen wand had landed (though he couldn't see her, she was under the cloak).

He saw Lestrange turn to the corner and took the opening and stunned him too. Ron stood up and looked at the two stunned Death Eaters then waved his wand and bound them together and made sure that couldn't apperated. "Is every one okay?"

"Yeah," Arthur said now sporting a black eye, broken nose and probably more damage that Ron couldn't see. He moved to Lestrange and removed three wands from his pocket, hand one each to Arthur, Molly and Ginny.

"Ron, not that I'm not happy you're here, and showed up when you did, really thanks for saving my life, but why the hell are you here?" Ginny stambered.

Ron rubbed his head, should he tell the truth, what if these Death Eaters are awake an would hear more then he wanted they to. "What, I can't visit my parents? I'm just glad I came when I did." He gave Ginny a significant look, trying to tell her what he really met. She seemed to get it and didn't ask more.

"What should we do now?" Arthur asked his son, also seeming to pick up that there was more to this and that they needed to act fast; his family was being threated once again.

"You," Ron said looking into his father's eyes trying to convey what he needed him to know. "Should go to the place I go when I'm in trouble and need a place to go." It was a really round about way of saying it and he hoped his father understood that to mean Shell Cottage, seeing as he always did go running to Bill when he needed help. "I'm taking Ginny…" He gave his father another significant look. His father nodded his head and seemed to understand and grabbed his mother's hand and they dissapperated.

Ron turned to Ginny and motion for her to come to him, he was about to pull out the Deluminator but thought that he shouldn't do that here. He raised his wand and set a patronus to the Auror department so that someone would come down to pick these Death Eaters up. Then grasped Ginny's arm and dissapperated.

They landed in an alleyway hundreds of miles away for the Burrow. Ginny raised her eyebrow and said, "I thought we were going to Bill's."

"No that's were I wanted mum and dad to go… we're going to Mione's to meet Harry."

"Why are we here?" She asked, this alley was nowhere near Hermione's flat. "Wait how are we going to get there… It practically impossible to get in, well accept for the…"

"Harry used that," he said shortly then looked around making sure no one followed them. Just to make sure he apperated once more, the events at the Burrow really seemed to unhinge him. After that he pulled out the Deluminator and clicked it, Ginny stared at the strange object until she realized what it was and let out a gasp. A second later they were covered in a blue light.

****************

Back at Hermione's flat Harry was kind of out of it from the lack of blood and the horrible potion that Hermione had force him to take, saying it would help him. However, he was starting to get back some of his sense (and worry). "Mione," he said raising his head, she was in the kitchen working on something.

"Yeah," she called and came to the doorway. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, I guess," he said confused. "Did you get word back from Nev?"

"Yeah, everyone's okay."

"Good," he was struggling to remember what he needed to say. "Mione, you need to contact the other, like George and the rest… And Hannah (who was Neville's wife)… she might be in trouble too… I would say Luna… but who the hell knows where she is… I guess it would still be good to give her a heads up. Charlie and Percy too but…"

"Harry calm down," Hermione said, and felt his forehead and smiled. "It seems that your fever broke and maybe this time you'll remember what I say…"

"What do…" he tried to ask.

"I've been sending messages to everyone since I finish healing you, I got word back from most of them and all seems fine. Don't worry Harry everyone's aware of the danger."

He grinned at her but it didn't last long, he was unable to dismiss the worried look that Hermione had and realized something was not right here. "Ron didn't come back yet."

"No, it's been a few hours," she was trying to keep strong but after hours of complete worry was ebbing away at her resilience, and tears were forming in her eye. "Do you really think they were there?"

"Um…" he hesitated the answered. "Yes… that's one of the explanation for why he would take this long. The other is she wasn't at the Burrow and he had to find her."

"Harry…" she started.

"Don't worry, he's strong… we can trust him…"

"I know," she said got up and went back into the kitchen.

He tried to get up, his shoulder hurt like hell and was he still woozy because of the lost of blood but he need to stand. Things where bad now, he could feel it and he needed to be strong. It appears that Hermione's potions were working well; they seem to have given him a lot of his strength back. He headed towards the kitchen; he needed to start now.

"Harry," she exclaimed. "You really shouldn't be on your feet you know." She gave him her warning automatically but knew it wouldn't stop him from doing what he thought was needed to be done.

"You know I can't do that," he said with effect. "Tell me how I can help, I need to do something."

"Fine," she said, sitting him down and setting him to work. After some time there was a dinging noise that made Hermione leave her seat and go to the boiling pot on the stove.

"Here," she said two minutes later handing Harry a flask. "It's a potion that will counter act the dark curse you were hit with. The blood replenishing potion worked well but you should take some more of it soon, you've lost a lot, and your wound didn't heal properly so it's still bleeding a little but the new potion should fix that."

"Thanks," he said after she finished. He had taken both the first flask she handed him and the blood-replenishing potion and drain them while she talked.

"Harry…" she said but before she could say anymore there was a soft popping noise and a blue light.

"Oh my… what happen here," they could here a woman's voice say, a woman's voice that was very familiar to both of them. They both grinned at each other.

"Harry had a rough landing when he came in," a man voice said, it was Ron. "Damn where is he?"

"There's so much blood," Ginny said in a weak voice.

Harry walked out of the kitchen and said, "Gin, I'm okay."

She turned around, white face, and looked at him, then she ran to hug him. She nearly knocked him over and he winched in pain, but the relief that she was okay was far more powerful then the pain. "Ginevra Molly Potter, reporting for service," she whispered into his ear as he held her.

"About time," he pulled her closer.

Hermione didn't give Harry and Ginny a spare glance; she ran right over to Ron's open arms and kissed him. "You're okay."

"Yeah," he said smiling at her, man he loved the feel of her in his arms. "I'm fine." He lean down and kissed her again. He would likely have stayed there kissing her, hell it probably was going to progress far beyond that soon, but Harry had cleared his throat and they broke apart.

"Sorry to interrupt," Harry said grinning, obviously not sorry for the interruption at all. Ginny standing behind him was giggling in his back.

"It looks like Ronninkins is getting some at last," Ginny laughed.

Both Ron and Hermione turned as red as tomatoes. Ron seem to recover first and said, "I don't think you should mock me… not after what I did today."

"Yeah I guess," she said getting quiet and shifting uncomfortably. At that both Harry and Hermione looked at her nervously, afraid of what happened.

"Gin?" Harry asked nervously.

"It was bad Harry," Ginny said. "When Ron… they were going to kill me…"

Harry looked between angry and scared. He pulled her into his arms and smoothed her. "Gin, it's okay… your okay. You don't have to say more…"

"No I do…" she said clenching to his shirt tightly. "I need to tell you, you need to know."

"Okay Gin," he said smiling kindly at her.

"It all started about ten minutes after I got to the Burrow," Ginny said calmly but unable to look at any of the others. "Dad was running late... He was supposed to have gone into work by the time I got there but for some reason he was late. We were talking... Mum, dad, and me; I didn't even notices them... Somehow they got pass the wards."

"I don't get it," Ron said shocked. Harry had a dark look and he was obvious thinking of something but he didn't say anything.

"What is it Harry?" Hermione asked after seeing the look on Harry's face.

"Not now," he said. "After Gin finishes."

"It was weird," she said. "It's not like they broke threw the wards by force... It was like they just got past them. Anyways they came at us fast... There was two of them. They took our wands before we even realized they were there and stunned me too.

"When I woke up I saw a Death Eater taunting dad and then punched him to the ground. I got to my feet then and the Death Eater turned to me. "The filthy blood traitor slag has awaken at last," he leered at me and I recognized his voice.

"Lestrange?" Ron said almost questioningly; like he as hoping it wouldn't be him.

"No," Ginny said and Ron smiled (all be it darkly). "It was the other guy. His name is Philip; he works at the _Profit _too. He was always really slimy; I never liked him. Anyways I grabbed his mask and ripped it off..."

"Ginny!" Harry said shocked and angry. "Why the hell did you do that? You know they could've killed you for that! It was reckless..."

"That's so typical," Ginny said angrily. "You're one of the most reckless person I know..."

"But..." Harry started but Hermione got between them.

"Stop. This isn't going to help and we really need to act fast, there's time for this later," she added when she saw Harry trying to argue.

"Fine," he said giving in.

"Okay," Ginny said as she continued her story. "Well obviously he wasn't too pleased that I de-masked him but they didn't do anything to me yet. They seemed to be waiting for something. After about an hour they seemed to get restless and started arguing with each other. 'Look, I'm telling you Potter escaped again and that's why they haven't contacted us yet' Philip said, he really is an idiot. Of course after that I was more terrified then before because now my suspicions were conformed; you were in danger too, Harry. Then the other Death Eater told him to shut up. That voice was familiar too but I didn't know who it was."

'Come on, lets just kill one of these scum, the little slag, and be done with it,' Philip said.

'No… You know we have to follow our orders,' the other guy said in a cold voice, all the time looking at mum with a murderous glint in his eyes. 'We will only do that if we get the go ahead. If we go ahead with the plan, one of these scum get to live, you don't want that do you?'

"No… I suppose not, but still I would really love to kill this little slag... she is going to die anyway why not kill her now,' Philip said. He really is an arse if I..."

"Gin!" Harry said exasperated.

"'Okay,' Anyways the other guy said. 'We were told to wait. Besides, the longer they live the more torture they'll be in. Killing is fast and merciful, but torture... That's were all the fun is. I tell you what, in half an hour if nothing chances you can torture your little friend.'

"Then mum spoke, 'No,' she was so scared, I haven't see her that scared in years, it was horrible. The other Death Eater just leered at her then said, 'Make sure you make her really scream... that way you'll be able to torture everyone here. Sometimes watching is more painful then actually getting hit.' He said that and he was still looking at mum with a murderous glare. I think at that time we all knew who it was and he realized that. He took off his mask and it was Rodolphus Lestrange.

"You know that would have been more of a surprise if Ron didn't ruin it," she said after not getting the response she wanted.

"Sorry about that," Ron said.

"Whatever," she said then continued. "Well, they waited, then Philip roughed me up a bit. Don't look at me like that Harry; it wasn't that bad, he didn't even use crucio on me. Just a couple of punches, nothing that bad... I've had worst."

"That most have been right about the time I got there, right Gin?" Ron said trying to get Harry's attention away from Ginny (and whatever pain she might have been in).

"I guess," she said. "I wouldn't know, you were invisible so I couldn't see you. All I know is that they got a message on this shinny card thingy and said that you got away. How you managed to get away all the time is beyond me..."

"I'm just a natural born avoider," Harry smiled weakly. "I can get out of any life threatening situation. That's skill has prevent us from having any major problems, right Gin?"

"Watch it mister," Ginny said firmly.

"You know I was joking Gin," Harry said. "Don't pout."

"I wasn't," she said softer. "And I know, it's okay."

"See, crisis avoided," he said triumphantly. Ron and Hermione laughed.

"Harry," Ginny said exasperated, punching him in the arm but laughing too. "You're just one giant head ache."

"Thanks, I love you too," he said and kissed her.

"Okay, that's enough you two," Ron said as Ginny made a move to deepen the kiss with Harry.

"You're such a prude Ron," Ginny said. "Why don't you get a life and stay out of mine?"

"I did," Ron said and squeezed Hermione's arm with the one he had wrapped around her. Hermione just rolled her eyes, which caused Harry and Ginny to laugh.

"Stop it all of you," Hermione said. "Gin why don't you continue."

"Righty oh," she said giving a salute. "Well, after they got the message then they said that they were going to kill one of us. They were order to kill me but Lestrange wanted to kill mum, I'm sure we all know why. Anyways they argued then pointed the wand at me and said the curse. If it wasn't for Ron, I would have been killed."

"Yeah, and you thank me for that my making fun of me," Ron huffed.

"So," Ginny said shrugging her shoulders. "Anyways, after Ron got there we took out the Death Eaters and Ron made mum and dad go to Bill's, then he apperated us to a few alleys before he used his Deluminator and that's it."

"So what were you thinking before?" Hermione asked Harry after a moment of silence. "When Ginny was mentioning the wards?"

"They would need someone in the protection department to have been able to get pass the Weasley wards that easily," Harry said.

"You think?" Ron said shocked again today for what felt the hundredth time.

"Yeah," Harry sighed. "The Burrow had strong wards put on it and for it to go down without at fight... they had to have some inside help."

"Do you think we're safe here?" Hermione asked.

"Most of the stuff you put up are experimental and aren't strictly approved by the Ministry," Harry said "I don't think they would know them, right?"

"No," Hermione sighed; she shouldn't have let her panic override her sense of logic. "I haven't told anyone the different wards I use."

"I still think it would be a good idea to get out of here now," Harry said, he was really starting to fell better and his strength had returned enough for him to apperated. "For one thing we don't know would long your wards will hold..."

"They're Mione's aren't they," Ron smirked. "They'll hold forever."

"Yeah," Harry smiled back at him. "But the main reason I want to go is because we need to talk to everyone. Hopeful they all made it to Shell Cottage by now..."

"How do they all know where to go?" Ginny asked.

"Mione has be contacting them with the DA coins," Harry smiled. "I really think we should go there too."

"All right, but Harry after you get there you'll have to sit down and relax for at least an hour," Hermione said worried. "You were seriously injured and apperating will only make it worse."

"Will do," Harry smirk and he turn on the spot and was gone.

"Git," Hermione muttered before she followed him along with Ron and Ginny.

**A/N: So that chapter was a bit more action pack right... Whatever, the next is a little lacks again seeing as they have to start gathering info and all that; but there will be a nice talk between Hermione and Mrs. Weasley were you'll learn more about Ron and Hermione's past (and more importantly breakup). **


	6. Concero Animus

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. **

**A/N: Okay so I posted this over the chapter that was author's notes because I really don't want to see that every time I look at my story. For all of you that didn't see the previous note I have a story called outtakes that are scene from this story that I thought you would like to know but wouldn't be in this story. The first one was about when Molly was hospitalized and how Ari dealt with that and the next one (that hopeful should be up in a few days but seeing as I haven't written it yet I'm not sure when) will be about Ron forcing Hermione to take the job in France.**

Chapter Six

_Concero Animus_

The first thing she noticed when she Apparated into the room of the quaint cottage was that Harry was on the floor. "I did warn you," Hermione smirked.

"That's all you've got to say," Harry whined as she lead down and helped him into a chair. As he said this Ron and Ginny appeared in the room too and were looking at him sympathetically. However, before anyone could say anything else a very worried Molly Weasley entered the room and quickly gave Ron, Ginny and Hermione back backing hugs.

"I've been so worried," Molly exclaimed. "We thought you were come here too."

"Sorry," Ron said smiling sheepishly at her. "We had to get Harry first."

"Oh dear," Molly exclaimed noticing for the first time the very wounded Harry sitting in the chair… the dried blood on his shirt didn't help matters at all.

"Molly wait," Hermione said preventing Molly from getting at Harry. "He can't take that right now."

"Right," Molly looked devastated but no longer like she was going to attack Harry with one of her bone crushing hugs.

"You know, I think I've done everything I can for him," Hermione said thoughtfully, knowing that Molly was an accomplished healer (she would have to be having six boisterous boys and Ginny was no doll either). "But I think it would be best if you could look him over too… you might find something I've missed or don't know about."

"Yes… I really should," Molly said turning on Harry and pulling out her wand. Harry glared at Hermione and she just smirked back at him. "I really think you should tell me what happened," she said still examining him, and as she got to the still quite red and raw looking wound on his chest she gasped. "You need to go to St. Mungo's now…"

"I can't," Harry said perturb. "It's not safe there… you should understand that," he added looking at Ginny causing Molly to sigh.

As they talked more people filed into the room. All the Weasley were there (except for the ones that were at school), as well as his own kids and Hannah Longbottom. Harry sighed; well since everyone was here he might as well tell them all what happened.

"I was attacked again," Harry said.

"Yeah we all kind of guessed that funny enough," George said holding up his coin. "What with you giving us the cryptic warning and all."

"There were five of them," Harry continued ignoring George. "They ambushed me at the Apparation spot as I walked to the Ministry…"

"Harry you don't Apparate in the same spot all the time," Hermione said.

"I know," Harry said. "They must have been watching me for a while to realized when I would be there." He noticed her nervous look but didn't let her interrupt. "Anyways, I was out numbered and they were going all out… they were really good too… not like the useless lot that attacked us at the Minister two weeks ago."

"Yeah, but they still couldn't take you down," Charlie said slapping him on the head.

"Charlie," Molly yelled exasperated, but Harry chuckled.

"Yeah, well one of them got me with a dark version of a blasting curse," Harry said pointing to his chest. "And it took all my concentration to get out of there. But knowing that hey were following me, and that they knew where I would be every time… well I figured that you lot would be in danger too…"

"Good thing you did," George said. "There were a lot of black cloaked figures in the Leaky Cauldron."

"Just because they had black cloaks doesn't mean they were Death Eaters," Percy said in a drown voice.

"No, but the fact hat there were ten of them sitting together did make me a little suspicious," George said. "Anyways, the coin said you were attacked and that I should warn Bill, Chuck, and Perce about it and to go to Bill' when I was done. However, seeing as there were suspicious characters there, I didn't think I should just leave Hannah there alone."

"You, good thinking," Harry said frowning.

"You didn't think they would come for me did you?" Hannah stated.

"No… I thought the Weasleys made a better target," Harry admitted.

"Well you did warn me too," Hannah said smiling. "So you must have thought it was a possibility. We think they targeted me because they thought you wouldn't have predicted it like you would with the Weasley but it would still have been a devastating blow if something were to happen."

"That's true," Harry sighed, this enemy, whoever they were, seemed to know him pretty well. Then again it was public knowledge that he was close with the Longbottoms… he shouldn't be that surprised.

"Anyways, I made Hannah get Frank," George said continuing his story, as little Frank Longbottom clung to his mother's legs. "And met me in the back. We hurried to Gringotts, I thought it would be best if I warned Bill first…"

"Which was lucky," Bill said. "If he had tried to Apparate Hannah there who knows where she would have ended up."

"Yeah… I didn't know the Fidelius Charm was still up," George said sheepishly. "Luckily I'm a lazy git that didn't want to Apparate there just to come back again."

"Anyways we got to Gringotts without any incident," Hannah said. "Thought it did appear that we where being followed… they didn't make a move."

"We think that it was because they didn't want to cause a scene," Bill said. "Anyways they got to me and I Apparated Hannah and Frank here and George went to get Charlie and Percy."

"Nothing more interesting happened," George stated. "So what's up now?"

"I warned everyone in the DA to be on the guard, there're likely to be watched but I don't thing any of them will be targeted," Harry said. "I also told Nev to make sure the kids were safe…"

"Do you think they're in danger?" Angelina asked.

"No, Hogwarts should protect them," Harry said. "But I don't know this enemy… it's likely to attack in unexpected ways… I don't know if anything is safe.

"Anyways George, what have you found out from those bugs of yours."

"Not much," George sighed. "Most of them were destroyed while the Death Eaters Disapparated and the rest were smashed quickly after that."

"You don't think they were found out do you?" Harry asked.

"Nah, they were just slow moving and annoying," George said.

"Bugs?" Hermione asked.

"Well there called flies," George said impatiently as Harry chuckled. "Basically they are flies that hang around someone so that you could listen to what the person is saying even if they are miles away… I thought they would be good for any eavesdropper…"

"Oh I see, it just like Muggle bugging," Hermione said. "You know George some of the things you make can be really dangerous in the wrong hands."

"Mione my dear, everything I make can and usually is at least a little dangerous," George said proudly.

"I meant in the bigger picture George," Hermione huffed. "Like those Extraordinary Ears you made… the ones that can get through the Imperturbable or Muffliato charm, they…"

"They can get through every charm," George said indignantly.

"No they can't," Hermione smirked at him and he stared at her incredulously, but before he could say anything else she continued. "Do you even realize how much information someone could get out of those things?"

"Well yeah, Harry said they were very useful," George said.

"I would image the other side would say the same thing," Hermione said. "Though at least they have to be within twenty feet to be able to hear… that's probably some help."

"I'm sorry… I didn't think," George sighed. "I just remembered how annoying it was the summer before my seventh year when we couldn't hear because of the Imperturbable charm."

"It's all right," Hermione said. "Thought it's just lucky you had your experimentally license then or…"

"Lucky my arse," George spat bitterly. "They fined me two thousand Galleons and practically forced me to get my license… we had to canceled our vacations because of it… whoever…"

"You should be thanking me for that," Hermione said and George looked incredulously at her.

"You…" George said still stunned but starting to get angry.

"Yes," Hermione smirked at him. "I thought you would prefer the fine to going to Azkaban."

"What?" George said shocked again as were a few other Weasleys, especially Molly (though Arthur didn't look shocked at all).

"Yes, Williamson wanted to throw you into Azkaban, said you were a danger to society and he had a lot of support too… I had to call in quite a few of my favors to help you," Hermione said. "And like I said, it really was good you had your license this time because just about everyone in my department wanted your head after the ear incident, but didn't have legal grounds to convict you."

"Thanks," George said still looking shocked.

"Well that was nice and all," Harry smiled. "But I would still like to know any information you got form those bugs."

"Flies," George said shaking his head. "A few names and one place was mentioned before the flies were smashed."

"Lets hear them," Harry said a little disappointed then perked up a little. "I put a few more of your newer models on the Death Eaters today, maybe they lasted longer."

"Great… only problem is, the decoder is at my house along with the notes I took," George said.

"I think we really need them," Harry sighed; he really didn't want to have another mission today but he need the information. "Bill, Charlie, go with George…"

"Okay," Charlie said cheerfully and Bill nodded his head gravely.

"And be careful… any sign of trouble get back here right away," Harry sighed as he noticed the worried looks on Fleur, Angelina and Molly's faces.

At the same time that they Disapparated someone else Apparated in the yard. The man had a thick beard and a kind face, though right now it looked very worried. Neville Longbottom was now making his way to the house (he had been invited there when Harry had his stag party there years ago).

"Hey," Neville said when he walked into the room where everyone was and immediately hugged his wife and son (who he had been worried about all day) and was greeted warmly by all the Weasleys.

"I take it this means everything is fine at Hogwarts," Audrey said.

"Yes," Neville said but gave Harry a look that said there was more to this.

"Good," Fleur said and with that everyone started to disperse again.

"Just give me a second," Neville whispered to Hannah so that only Neville, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Molly were left in the room.

"It looks like you did a good job dear," Molly said, her examination of Harry was over. "I'll just give him something for the pain…. Morsus…" she finished questioningly.

"No that will off sit the potion I used," Hermione said.

"Hm… Consisto," Molly muttered.

"Yes that should work," Hermione smiled and Molly cast the charm and walked away.

"So what's up Nev?" Harry asked trying to sound cheerful but not quite managing it."

Neville sat down on the couch across from Harry, he wasn't sure how to began what he had to say. "Did everyone make it okay?" Hermione asked, interrupting his thought. He must have looked sad to make her sound so worried.

"Yeah, everyone is fine," Neville smiled at her. "And _I_ didn't notice anything wrong when I was gathering the students."

"Then what's got you so nervous," Ron asked bluntly.

"It's Ari," Neville said and quickly added (seeing as everyone looked worried about that). "He thought he sensed someone watching us. Is that possible… has he done that kind of thing before?"

"No," Hermione said shocked and worried.

"He does have good intuition though," Harry said.

"Yeah, I know," Neville said. "Ari is very observant and normally I wouldn't question him… but I didn't see anyone… and I'm not saying that doesn't mean that they're not there… but if they were there they must have been well hidden. That's more then observant."

"So you don't think they were there," Harry said looking intently at his friend.

"I don't know," Neville sighed. "The way he said it I know that he believes that someone was there…"

"Right," Harry sighed, and everyone else paled, this didn't look good.

"If he is right… they now know that the kids will be informed quickly and that I'll be the one that gets the message first," Neville stated.

"Which means it safe to say that you would be targeted if they do attack Hogwarts," Harry said. "They must have realized that you could contact us too."

"Yes, that's what I thought too," Neville said. "And they would likely attack when none of the kids are in my class, so I couldn't protect them."

"This really isn't looking good," Harry sighed. "You need to tell the other teachers to be on guard…"

"Should we send some extra people there?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not sure we can," Harry said, looking torn. "We might make it a bigger target if we do and…" he sighed, hating to say this part. "We really don't have enough people right now to do that."

"It will be okay Harry," Hermione said noticing the self-loathing Harry was feeling in that sentence.

"Right," Harry smiled at her. "Okay Nev, just be extra careful and if an attack comes… warn us first and then fight."

"I'll try to remember that," Neville said, which will be hard since he was more use to trying to help out in situations like that.

*************

About half an hour latter Bill, Charlie and George returned with the decoder and George's notes. It appeared that the new prototypes were working better then the last ones and where still active. However, important information didn't seem to be coming up too often so it was hard to work out.

After dinner the Longbottoms left to go to Hogwarts, seeing as shell cottage couldn't possible fit all of the people there. It was still past it's breaking point even without the Longbottoms but luckily Bill still had a spear tent that was used to house all five of the Potters and Charlie. The three spare rooms that where left (Bill had added an extra room to the house when Dominique was born) where split up, one each going to Arthur and Molly, Percy and Audrey, and George, Angelina and Roxanne (who was the same age as James). Ron and Hermione had to share the couch in the living room, not at all the place that they thought they would spend there second night together in years.

"Well at least we're together," Hermione smiled at him as he lied down on the couch at about midnight, she could have easily have expanded the couch but she really wanted to feel his arms wrapped around her.

"I would have really liked a shag though," Ron smirked at her affronted face.

"And what makes you think that would have happened Ronald," Hermione said sternly but knew that he was right, they would have likely have shagged loads of times by now if Harry hadn't interrupted them.

"It's a simple fact," Ron said still smirking and before she could reply he kissed her. The spent a while like this, knowing it couldn't go any farther and just enjoying the kiss.

"Oh sorry," Molly said as she came down stairs to get something to drink… she couldn't seem to be able to fall asleep right now.

"Oh… er…" Ron said red in the face (as was Hermione) but Molly was gone before he even looked up. "That was embarrassing," he sighed; it has been a long time since his mum caught him snogging a girl (this girl in fact). "Reminds me of the good old times."

"Yeah," Hermione sighed softly; it was close… but it wasn't like the old times. "We should go to sleep now."

"But I wasn't finished," Ron pouted.

"Too bad," she said kissing his nose, then turned away from him. "I'm tired and tomorrow is sure to be another long day."

"Yeah it is," he sighed and then wrapped his arms tightly around her, bringing her as close as possible to him.

Within minutes Ron was sound asleep (as Hermione know he would be) untroubled by what happened minutes ago, but Hermione was mulling it over. Molly Weasley had been accepting and nice to her these last few weeks and she could tell the older woman still cared a great deal about her, but it was also evident that there was a difference in the way it was before and that was hard to bare. She had known, all those years ago, that this would happen; she had broken Molly's son's heart and kept Arthur (unknowingly) away from the Weasley, of course things wouldn't be the same. But right now, lying in Ron's tight embrace all she could think of was that she had to do something about this.

So she got up (Ron muttered something but other wise let her go) and joined the Weasley matriarch in the kitchen.

"Did you what a cup of tea too dear?" Molly asked.

"Sure," Hermione said unsure of what else to say; how was she going to start this conversation?

"So it seems that Ron and you have become quite close again," Molly said after they sat in silence a moment drinking their tea.

"Yes," Hermione said almost smiling; I guess I didn't have to be the one to bring this up she thought wryly.

"He's been waiting for this day for awhile now," Molly said closely watching the woman in front of her. "We all have."

"So have I," Hermione sighed, knowing what was coming next.

"I still don't get what happened," Molly said. "Why you two broke up when you were so obviously still in love? Why you couldn't make things work when you found out about Arthur? Why you haven't come to the Burrow in the last seventeen years… you know that we love you like a daughter too…" it was the last question (statement) that was foremost in Hermione's mind so it was that one that she answered first.

"I couldn't stand to face you all, mostly you, without Ron," Hermione said in a soft voice that nonetheless carried to Molly. "Because no matter what you say, I know there would have been a difference there. A difference in the way you looked at me…"

"We…" Molly started.

"I can see it now," Hermione said looking Molly in the eyes. "That you care and love me but it's not the same because I hurt your son. Which I understand…"

"But we wanted you around. You were family and you just cut us off," Molly said sharply.

Hermione flinched at these words, years ago she had realized her mistake in letting this fear rule her life (letting Arthur be exposed to these feeling and started to mirror them), and she had lost the family she had grown to love so much. "I was coward," she said in a hollow voice (that wench at Molly's heart). "I couldn't take that from you lot without Ron by my side," she stated her only defense.

Molly reached out her hand and put it on Hermione's, she could see why the younger woman would feel that way and her heart went out for her, but it still wasn't enough to change things.

Hermione looked up at Molly's eyes and saw that the gap had closed a little but there was still so much to be done before things got better. She will have to explain their break-up to help that; after all she understood it so much better now.

"About the break up," Hermione said boldly heading into the new category (Molly was shocked by the change in subject but highly interested). Before Hermione continued she heard the snores in the living room stop for a second and then become a little to perfect to be real (so Ron was awake; good he should hear this too).

"Things started to fall apart about a month before we broke up," Hermione said in her businesslike voice she always adopted for moments like this… when she was describing the worse part of her life. "We were fighting all the time (at this Molly snorted) okay we were fighting more viciously. We were really trying to hurt each other…"

"Why?"

"I didn't know at the time," Hermione sighed; if she had just realized where the fear was coming form they could have stopped this from ever happening. "All I knew was that I was afraid it would all fall apart so I did what I always do… I buried myself in my work and closed myself off to Ron…"

"But what were you afraid of?"

"Him leaving," Hermione said simple. "You see, he left during one of our normal fights… well it was a bad fight but it wasn't anything like the fights we had the last month. Anyways, he left and I cried…. It reminded me so much of the tent…" Molly flinched at that, having heard how Ron had left Harry and Hermione during their dangerous year fighting Voldemort. She could understand that the young woman would have issue with that. "Of course I yelled at him fiercely when he came back and I thought it was done after that… but it wasn't.

"You see, I never knew why he left in the first place… I mean in the forest… so I didn't know if he was just going to up and leave me again when things got too rough…"

"So you closed some of yourself off to him," Molly nodded; yes, she could understand that.

"Yes," Hermione said. "And that's why Ron was fighting so hard. He noticed the difference right away but didn't know what to do about it anymore then I did. So we fought. Of course not all the time, there were still many days were we were happy." Hermione paused there thinking about one particular happy moment; the happiest moment in her life up the that point (now Arthur's birth followed closely by the previous night had beaten it out) . "But about a week before we broke up… it happened."

"A big fight."

"No, not a fight," Hermione said turning red, she didn't want to talk about this with Molly, but she had to now (and it's not like Molly didn't know they did this for crying out loud… she did have Arthur after all).

"Oh," Molly said comprehension dawning on her and then she looked confused. "How would that break you up?"

Hermione bit her lip, relieved that Molly understood without telling her but not sure how she was going to say this. "It was empty… soulless… dark," she said and her face and voice were devoid of emotion of any kind. "I felt so alone… completely alone…"

"That sometimes happens… but you don't throw away a relationship because of that," Molly said suddenly sharp. "Especially not one like Ron and yours."

"You don't understand," Hermione said fiercely. "I was gutted of everything… I was miserable and completely alone… he was right there next to me… he was feeling the same…" here Hermione broke down and tears where in her eyes but she kept going… she needed Molly to understand. "He was feeling the same damn thing, but I couldn't reach for him… couldn't comfort him… I couldn't even look at him."

"But…" Molly said gently; that did sound more painful then anything she felt. "But you love each other so much… you could have work through that…"

"We tried… the last week," Hermione said her voice devoid of emotion again. "But it hurt to even look at him… to be in the same room as him."

"I see," Molly said sadly, she could see the other woman's point but she still believed there was another way… something else that could have been done.

"That's not even the worst part," Hermione pushed on, this was the heartbreaking part but at the same time the part that made everything more bearable. "It might not have happened at all… we were so close to being happy forever.

"We had a perfect day," Hermione smiled. "One day that we didn't fight but we talked about everything and nothing… we were us again. I knew it wouldn't solve all our problems but I thought we were going to be okay…"

Molly had to smile at the way that Hermione was talking; the other woman's whole body seemed to brighten up when she started describing that day.

"Then something completely wonderful happened," Hermione smiled, she couldn't help it, this was just too good of a thing not to be happy about. "It was… I don't really know how to describe it… it was like we were our own universe… there was noting between us… I knew everything about him and he knew everything about me… and it was beautiful and wonderful… it felt like even our magic's were combining…"

"It can't possible be…" Molly gasped with a completely shocked look… and yet it would explain everything and nothing at the same time. No she needed more information before she said this… it was so unbelievable.

"What?" Hermione said puzzled at Molly's outburst.

"Er… what happened after that?" Molly pressed on.

"We didn't see each other for almost a week," Hermione said, her dead voice back with avenges. "He went on an undercover mission and I buried myself in my work as usually and enough time passed that I was able to doubt everything again… I was afraid I was imagine things… that I was there alone."

"It's okay dear," Molly said moving her sit next to Hermione's and pulling her into a hug, the younger woman stayed there a moment, taking comfort, then broke away to finish her story.

"Then that night happened," Hermione said. "And I let my loneliness and fear lead and… and that was it… you know the rest."

"I see," Molly said more understandingly; her mind trying to connect everything to see if what she was thinking was even possible. "So Arthur… when do you think he was conceived?"

Hermione looked shocked (and had turn red) at the question but she had her answer even though she never had a doctor or healer tell her. "The night that we where completely connected… completely in love."

"And you know this, it's not just a feeling," Molly said and Hermione looked fiercely at her but nodded all the same. She smiled both sadly and happily at Hermione and said, "I think I know what happened."

"What?" Hermione asked shocked; there was something about Molly's expression that told her that everything between them will be okay after this.

"You and Ron have _Concero Animus_," Molly smiled and was unsurprised to see that Hermione had no idea what she was talking about. She knew that he younger woman would have known this if it were in any of the books out there but no, this was a branch of magic that was past down through generation and known only by few people now.

"What?" Hermione said confused; quickly translating want the words meant and coming up with connected souls. This was intriguing and not just because she had never heard of this (she still loved learning about new things) but because she might get answers to the question that has been bothering her for the last seventeen years.

"_Concero Animus_," Molly repeated smiling kindly at her and then turned her head unexpectedly towards the living room and yelled. "Ron Bilius Weasley, get in this kitchen now." They waited a moment, which nothing seemed to change in the living room except the snore paused a half second too long before continuing its normal pace (which cause Hermione to try and hide her smile as she took a sip of her now very cold tea). "Ron I know you weren't sleeping… if you don't get in her within a minute I'm going in there to drag you here."

"All right, all right, I'm coming," Ron said grumbling. "You know you're going to wake everyone else up if you yell like that."

"Don't give me that mister," Molly said sharply.

"Besides I cast a charm so no one could hear us," Hermione said smugly.

"Whatever," Ron said sitting next Hermione. "What?"

"How come you never told be about this?" Molly asked sternly. "I know you know about _Concero Animus_."

"Mum," Ron groaned exasperated. "That's just an old witches' tail… it's not real."

"Oh, I beg to differ on that," Molly glared at him.

"What is _Concero Animus_?" Hermione asked and to her consternation (and Molly's too) and amusement it was Ron that answered.

"It's a magical connection that happens when you're with your soul mate and you bonded beyond that or something," he said rolling his eyes.

"And you can sit here and say that's not true between you and Hermione?" Molly said.

"I know Mione's my soul mate and we are meant to be together," Ron said fiercely. "But _Concero Animus _is just a legend… a myth… it's not really."

Molly glared at her son for a minute before she turned to Hermione to explain more completely. "_Concero Animus _is, like Ron said (shooting him another glare) the bonding of two souls. And like Ron said most people believe it to be a myth since it's something that is really rare… it only happens about once every hundred year, once on the planet."

"See…" Ron scoffed.

"Sh…" Hermione said, listening to Molly intently.

"You see, it's beyond true love or soul mates… it's beyond the normal constructs of love. They say that if forms when the souls go through something extraordinary together and they learn to rely on each other without even thinking about it. No matter what happens they know that hey would always be there for each other."

Ron and Hermione looked at each other; that was exactly how they felt about each other.

Molly smiled at them; more proof she was right. "Of course they would have to be soul mates at first, but there's no problem with that one, even Ron can see that. Then they would feel this bond, and if they were lucky they would find a way to connect," she smiled at her very red and uncomfortable looking son. "And after that their souls would forever belong to the other… no matter what they did.

"When I was younger I was sure that I was going to find my soul mate and that we would have _Concero Animus_," Molly exampled to Hermione's questioning expression. "It was all I could think about and when I met Arthur… I knew we were soul mates. So I foolishly tried to force the connections on him… as if that would work," Molly smiled. "It had to come naturally if it were ever going to happen. It nearly destroyed our relationship but Arthur, in his infinite wisdom and caring showed me that it was enough to be simply soul mates… that if I stopped to enjoy what I had I'd find I have everything I wanted.

"Anyways back to you two," Molly said sternly again looking at Ron. "Of course I told all my children about this but evidently they all thought I was just making it up."

"Mum, it's can't be this," Ron said less convinced then before but still sternly.

"Fact one," Molly pressed on. "You and Hermione are soul mates." Both nodded their heads. "Two, you obvious formed a bond when you were at school and fighting the war. A bond where you could depend on the other without thinking about it." They nodded their heads again. "Three, you had a soul merging experience." Hermione nodded (smirking) as Ron stared at the floor blushing. "That Hermione believes is the reason why Arthur exist."

"I know," Hermione corrected.

"That you just know in your heart is true?" Molly asked.

"Yes," Hermione said.

"You do?" Ron said looking at Hermione. "I thought the Healer told you…"

"No, I just know," Hermione said.

"And that's proof in itself," Molly said smugly.

"And what makes you say that?" Ron asked.

"Because _Concero Animus_ breaks all magically barriers," Molly said.

"What?" Hermione exclaimed.

"You said it yourself Hermione," Molly smiled at her. "It was like your magic's combined. Well when that happens it breaks all other magic's that are on you or near you at the time. I expect that's why the potion and contraceptive charm didn't work when they were supposed to."

"Er…" Ron said nervously looking at Hermione; if this was true then was Hermione pregnant again after what happened the pervious night? Ron looked thoughtfully and then asked the question that Molly was waiting for. "If this is true, then why did we break up?"

"Though it's sad, your breakup is farther proof that his is true," Molly sighed. "It is said that after the merger you are more atone with the others feeling, whatever you are feeling and as long as they mirror each other… they are strengthen."

"Er… what?" Ron said totally confused.

"I think she is saying that because we felt so lonely and afraid at that time that… it's just became worse… filled us with those emotions completely… to where that's all we could feel," Hermione sighed.

"Precisely," Molly said sadly. "They warn against being too close to each other when you feel like that… because the feeling is so complete afterwards. If I had known… I could have warned you," Molly sighed. She had failed in her adopted mother role; she should have explained this to the girl knowing that she wouldn't have learned this on her own (and that her son wouldn't really pay too much attention to this).

"Molly, it's not your fault," Hermione said kindly.

"You're too kind dear," Molly smiled weakly at her. "Anyways I could understand why you would need to… separate after that, thought I don't know why it had to be so long…"

"I was afraid," Ron and Hermione said at the same time, and then smiled sheepishly.

"Afraid that he wouldn't want me anymore," Hermione continued (figuring that Molly already knew how Ron felt). "Afraid that it could never be like before… afraid to feel the emptiness with him again…" she said the last one in barely a whisper but they all heard.

"Yes… I can see that," Molly said thoughtfully. "Anyways, the last thing that proves this is that you couldn't find anyone else to be happy with… or be with in any other way…" Molly finished smirking as Ron and Hermione looked at her incredulously; proof of her statement evident on their faces.

"How did you know?" Hermione asked blushing.

"Well, I didn't before now," Molly smiled. "But I believe that you both would have felt it if something would have happened with someone else."

"Felt it?" Hermione said confused.

"Yeah," Molly said. "You would feel that you no longer had the connection between you."

"You mean we would never have been able to get back together?" Ron asked.

"No of course not," Molly said. "You still would be soul mates you would just not longer be _Concero Animus,_ no longer bound together. And there's a possibility that it would have effected Ari too."

"What?" they both exclaimed.

"Nothing serious," Molly said. "He just bound to be affected too."

"Right," Ron sighed; he had enough of this conversation. "I'm still not convinced."

"Ron…" Molly said exasperated, but Hermione just laughed.

"You know he's too stubborn to admitted defeat this early," Hermione said and Molly sighed.

"True," Molly laughed. "Fine don't believe me, but I know I'm right."

"Well, good for you," Ron said stubbornly but got up and hugged his mum; if nothing else this at least seemed to help Molly and Hermione relationship and that was good. "Love you mum. I'm going back to sleep, coming Mione?"

"In a minute," Hermione smiled at him.

"I'm sorry Hermione," Molly said when Ron left. "You were right before… I would have been different with you if you came back…"

"Molly you really don't have to say anything," Hermione said. "I think we understand each other now."

"You're as smart as ever," Molly smiled at her and embraced her like the daughter she always had been to her; completely letting Hermione in her heart again.

"And you're as caring as ever," Hermione hugged her back.

It was five minutes later that Hermione was back in Ron's comforting arms again smiling at him.

"Better?" Ron smiled.

"Much," Hermione said.

"We need to talk about why I left don't we?" Ron said gravely.

"Yes we do," Hermione sighed. "I really want to know what happened; but don't worry love, I'm not worried about you leaving anymore or anything like that… I just want to know."

"Yeah," he said then smirked at her. "You just have to know everything."

She made a face at him and he chuckled softly before he kissed her shortly. She turned on her side and he held her as closely as possible again and that was how they were found in the morning.

**A/N: I hope this chapter was all right and it explained everything I wanted it to. And if not, sorry but this was the first chapter that I hadn't written in advance and I only started on it on Wednesday night and I sort of rushed through it (not to mention I thought the next chapter was going to go first then realized it had to be this way so…). Anyways the next chapter will have a lot more action in it… **


	7. At Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. **

Chapter Seven

At Hogwarts

Ari woke up in the morning with a good feeling. It was weird; he didn't know where this feeling was coming from or what it meant (though it did seem to warm his heart more then anything else that happened recently and that was saying something). It wasn't the feeling you get when you know that it was going to be a good day (or that something was going to happen today). No, simple to say, Ari was happy, like suddenly everything in his life seemed to fit together and he had a overwhelming sense of happiness.

By the time that he walked down into the common room, so that he could wait for his friends to meet him there, the happy feeling was already starting to wan and he was feeling almost normal again.

"Hey, Ari... you're up early aren't you?" came a voice from the direction of the girls dorm.

"Hey Ryn," Ari smiled, the happy feeling was rising in him again at the sight of her. "What are you doing up at this time?"

"I'm always up at this time," Ryn said smiling and coming to sit next to him on the couch. "I find it rather quiet this early in the morning and I can read without distractions."

"You read all the time anyways," he smiled at her. "What makes now any different? I mean I can..."

"Arthur," she said sternly but was smiling too. "I don't read '_all_' he time. Besides, I said without having loud annoying people bothering me."

"Oh I see," he said, trying to look sadden. "I understand, I'll jut leave you to it then, I don't want to bother you..."

"Sit down," she said smiling and pulling him back down to the couch. "I think I can put the book down long enough to talk to you... I've missed this lately."

"I know," he said smiling sadly. "I really hate fighting with you… not speaking with you. But we're okay now right..."

"Yeah," she smiled sweetly. "We're okay now. And Ari... I hate fighting with you too. I mean really fighting like we have been the last few months... I don't mean our… _'discussions._'"

He smiled, "good, because I like our '_discussions_' too."

"Arthur," she said not looking at him. "I understand now why you were so upset at the beginning, with your grandma being sick and all, but why... why didn't we speak for months? Why... why couldn't' you look at me... why…"

He would usually sit there uncomfortably and try to change the subject when something like this was mention, but he wasn't going to do that today. No today, with this happy (odd) feeling he had, he was going to look at her and tell her the truth. "Er…" he said nervously (evidently this odd feeling didn't stop him form being nervous). "Because it was..."

"There you are," Tori said as she walked over to them (both looked rather annoyed at the interruption). "What's up with you two?"

"We were talking here," Ari said, ears turning red. "Do you mind?"

"Sorry," Tori said and really looked like she meant that. "But I really have something important to talk with you about Ryn... please."

"Fine," Ari said getting up in a huff, but then turned to look at Tori and noticed the sadden, worried expression on her face and gave her a weak smile. "Have fun," he said in a nicer tone. "I'll head down to he kitchen and get something to eat."

"Breakfast is in half an hour Ari," Ryn said exasperated. "Can't you wait?"

"You know me," he turned and gave his trademark smirk (which caused both girls to smile back at him). "I can always use the extra eating time... maybe I'll actually be full by the time classes start."

"I wouldn't count on it," Tori said smirking. "But if you want to try..."

"Hey be nice," Ari said in a fake hurt voice. "I'm giving up my valuable time with Ryn, the least you could do is be nice to me."

"Are you kidding?" Tori said still smirking. "You know any sign of weakness just causes me to jumped all over you... it's my way."

"Oh I know," he said walking out of the portrait hole. "So I'll just have to get back at you some other time."

As he walked to the kitchen, he was wishing that Tori hadn't come down when she did. It was not often that he was confident enough to tell his best friend his true feelings and he didn't like being interrupted. However, he could tell that his cousin had an important reason to talk to Ryn about too, so he reluctantly left the room. After all he had more time in he future to tell Ryn how he felt, right?

So for an hour Ari was in the kitchen eating and talking to some of the house elves there, he found them quite interesting and enjoyed talking to them (and they seemed to like him too). I'll tell her soon, he thought, but right now I'll just have to be happy being friends... for now.

*****************

It was a few hours later; Ari was daydreaming during his Herbology lesson (which he didn't usually do, he rather like Herbology but today he was tired and he was starting to fall asleep).

"Will you pay attention, Arthur, this information might be on our O.W.L's you know," Ryn hissed after poking him in the ribs.

"You can just give me your notes then," he smiled cheekily at her. "And let me go back to sleep."

"Oh really Arthur, sometimes you're just so..." she started but stopped when contrary to his words Ari seemed to straighten up and was now paying attention. "That's better..."

He stuck out his tongue at her but then returned his concentration on the lecture. However, it was only a few minutes later that something interesting happened. "Okay, now that all that boring materiel is done with..." Neville Longbottom (Professor Longbottom) said. "It's time to split…" he said but paused with a small fearful look (that only Ari was able to notice) and reach into his pocket and pulled something out. He swallowed hard then put a mask of confidence on and said, "I'm sure all of you will be disappointed, but I'm going to have to end class early." Everyone started to get up (happy about having a shorten class) but Ari just stood there looking at his Professor.

"Arthur, come on," Ryn said trying to pull him along, but he wouldn't move.

"Something is really wrong," Ari said. "What was he looking... no…" he gasped understanding what was happening.

"Ari and Victoire, could you stay behind for a moment please," Professor Longbottom said. "Oh… okay, Cathryn you can stay too," he added after she had hesitated and Ari had grabbed her hand.

"What's going on Professor," Tori asked nervously.

"What did the coin say?" Ari said, shocking Neville and confusing Tori and Ryn.

"How did you know..." Neville said. "I supposed you mum told you."

"No it was Uncle Harry," Ari smiled but got serious again. "But that's not important, what did the coin say?"

"It said, 'Death Eaters attack, let me know when kids are safe'. I sure you mum sent the message (probably on Harry's orders) since I know my coin is the only that got this message and only she could do something like that fast enough. Anyways, I need you two... alright three to go to the Headmistress office and wait there... I'll get the others and meet..."

"Professor..." Ari interrupted. "Shouldn't we help get some of them... wouldn't it be better if it was done quickly?"

"No," Neville said sternly, he was generally nice and gently guy but when he was stern and serious he gave of a sense of command that Ari couldn't help but respect.

However, that wouldn't stop him from trying one last time. "But Professor, if we picked someone up along the way to the office..."

"Yeah, Teddy's in a class near there," Tori said in a voice that showed more of her fears then she realized. "Can't we stop..."

"Look, I'm sure they don't really think there will be an attack so soon... Harry tends to be overprotective, but he is never completely wrong about these things. I need to make sure that you're all okay... so no stopping and head straight there."

"Uncle Neville," Ari said causing Neville to look warily at him calling him so familiar at school, that didn't usually happen and he knew that Ari was going to try something. "Obvious you trust the three of us to be able to protect ourselves enough to walk by ourselves to the office… You want to save time... it would only take us an extra minute to get Teddy and bring him with us..."

"You had to be as smart as your mum and as stubborn as your da... well actually both you patents, didn't you?" Neville said smiling annoyed. "Fine, get Teddy... no one else and do it quickly."

Ari give a small smile and hurried off with Ryn and Tori back to the castle. "Ari... what's the coin thingy that you mention? I've never heard of anything like that," Tori said.

"There's no reason you should know anything about them, I noticed they're not in the history books, oh well," Ari said. "They are coin's the DA (which was in the history books and everyone knew about them) used to tell people when the next meeting was. In the later battle they played more of a role I'm told but I don't really know too much about that."

"So dad never had one of these coin?" Tori asked.

"No," Ari answered. "Uncle Bill never was part of he DA, though I'm sure he has at least heard these coins." Ari stopped and got a chilling feeling as they reached the main gates to the entrance hall. He didn't know how, but he could tell that he was being watched and he didn't like it. He turned around and could tell that whoever was looking at him was staring from that direction, though he couldn't see anyone there; he continued looking in other direction, making sure that whoever it was looking at him didn't know that he knew where they were. After Ari entered the hall, he thought that perhaps he was overreacting, it was impossible that he could feel someone watching form some faraway distance.

"What's wrong Ari?" Ryn asked as she noticed his worried expression.

"I'll tell you when we get there," Ari said still worried.

"Okay," Ryn said not dropping her worried glances, but moving quickly. In another twenty minutes the Headmistress office was full with a lot of Weasleys, one Lupin and one Mills. Everyone looked worried and mostly everyone was confused as to why they were here.

"Okay," Neville said. "I guess you're all wondering what's going on here. Well, I just got a message form your uncle Harry, and there seems to be a bit of danger going on outside and he wanted to make sure that you're all okay."

"Professor Longbottom, do you think it's wise to be so forefront with the students?" Headmistress McGonagall asked.

"Sorry Professor," Neville said. "But sometimes it's better to be straight forward. This situation is serious and they need to know how bad things are, or they might misbehave," he said looking directly at Fred. "Anyways, your uncle was attacked again today and he was worried that you lot might become a target. Don't worry, he's okay, and I'm sure everyone is okay. Hogwarts is one of the safest places in the world, but it's not impregnable an you are the only ones that the location is known."

"So you think that Uncle Harry has gone underground to get ready to fight again?" Ari asked raising his eyebrows.

"Yes," Neville said without hesitation. "It's what he would do."

"So, what are we going to do?" Tori asked after a moment of silence which all of her cousin looked worriedly at her, being the oldest cousin (at least that they knew about until a week and a half ago, Arthur was actually born a few weeks before her), in a crisis situation like this everyone always seemed to turn to her (or Teddy) and she had to be strong. Ari smiled at her, she did handle it well; he wondered if they would ever look at him like that.

"Well, that's the difficult part," Neville said rubbing his head and looking more like the person Ari knew then the Professor that he was at school, which caused his cousin to stare at him uncomfortably. Truth be told, it did make him look weaker, but Ari knew the truth, Neville might look and act scared and worried, but he would also be strong and do the right thing no matter what. "Since you are staying at school, that means that your parents still want you to learn, which means you will still need to go to classes."

"Do we have to?" Fred asked whining.

"Yes you do Mr. Weasley," McGonagall said sharply. "There is no point in staying in school if you don't go to your classes."

"Yeah, but our lives are in danger," Fred said trying to look serious, he looked at Ari excepting him to chip in and help him out, but he didn't. "Come on Ari."

"Sorry, but I think this is serious," Ari said with an apologetic nod.

"I know," Fred huffed. "That's why I'm lighting the mood."

"Anyways," Neville said loudly, ending the argument between the two boys (who still haven't made up after the time that Ari told them they were cousin). "None of you should be on your own for a while and I'll let the other teachers know to keep an eye on you lot. So I want you guys to go about you business, but to be careful. And please Fred, for a little while at least... behave."

"Yes, sir," everyone said, though Fred said it a little less enthusiastically then the others.

As everyone else made to leave Ari stayed behind, he needed to tell Neville something, but he didn't want to worry the others more then they already were. However, noticing Ari staying behind, Ryn also stopped and so did Tori and Teddy. Tori turned to Teddy and said, "I need to go with them," she pointed at her cousins (and bother and sister). "But I want you to stay and see what Ari has to say."

Teddy just nodded and Tori left without another word. Neville turned to face him looking really grave. "Professor, I need..."

"Arthur," Neville said exasperated, it was obvious he had many things to do and didn't want to be stalled. "You need to get back..."

"No wait this is important," Ari said as Neville tried to push him out of the office.

"You know, I've only heard that once from a student before," McGonagall said. "And I wish I had listen to him then, they might not have had to go down for the stone then." Neville eyes got rounder and he stopped his hasting pushing.

Ari smiled at McGonagall for helping him before saying, "Uncle Neville, I don't know if this was real, but I thought I felt someone watching us... er... Tori, Ryn and I, when we walked from your class to the great hall."

Neville looked nervous about this, "how sure are you about this?"

"I don't know," Ari said looking down. "I feel it's true, though I don't know how it can be. However, that's not important. If it is true, then they know that Uncle Harry has some kind of commutation to Hogwarts and likely that it comes to you Uncle Neville."

"That's not good," Neville said as he stroked his beard thinking. "I'll make sure they know about your theory Ari, and I think you should keep an even closer eye on your cousins okay. If they were watching then they are more likely going to attack here."

"Okay," Ari said and turn to leave with Ryn and Teddy fallowing him.

"Damn," Teddy said once they were outside the office. "This isn't good, do you really think they'll come here?"

"If they can," Ari said. "And truth be told Teddy, I think that you would be their main target. I think you're capture would hurt Harry most, not to mention everyone else."

"Oh get off it," Teddy said a little shocked. "I'm not even really family... surely the others are more prime targets... not to mention you..."

"They don't know about me," Ari said closed off. "Look Teddy, we have to be careful... Keep your eyes open."

Ari was looking intently at Teddy hoping his friend would listen to his warning when it happened. Teddy and Ryn had both passed the threshold that let them out to the main hall without harm but when Ari crossed it he was doused by a very wet and sticky substance.

"FRED," Ari yelled and the other boy came out for the secret passageway laughing (Teddy and Ryn were laughing hard too).

"That was perfect," Fred laughed. "Your face was priceless."

"Damnit Fred," Ari said (ignoring Ryn admonishing him for cursing). "We are in a serious predicament… can't you behave yourself for one minute."

"Of course I can Ari," Fred smirked impishly. "I figured today would be the last safe day to do this for a while…"

"He does have a point," Teddy laughed (he could be almost as mischievous as Fred when he wanted to be).

"Shut up Ted," Ari pouted putting a hand in his hair to push it out of his eyes and noticed how sticky it was (it will take forever to get his out, he thought bitterly).

"The best part is you can't even retaliate," Fred laughed and Ari glared at him but this made him feel better; they were pranking each other again.

"That just means that I'll have more time to plan it out," Ari smirked. "I must say that this was a little lame… I mean full marks for the surprise factor and all… but the trick…"

"I know," Fred sighed. "But I only had a minute to come up with something… give me a little credit there…"

"Okay, I guess you do have a point," Ari smiled (at this time Teddy and Ryn silently left them to talk). "I'm glad you've forgiven me."

"What?" Fred exclaimed with a disgusted look. "I have not forgiven you."

"And the prank," Aril smiled.

"I prank everyone," Fred said indifferently. "You're not special."

"Whatever," Ari laughed; neither one believed what Fred just said.

"I see you point now," Fred sighed after a moment silence. "You were a git… it wouldn't have changed the way that we thought of you… but I get it. You've always been a good friend…" he said softly, and then added smirking at Ari again, "and that last prank you pulled on the Slytherins was bloody brilliant."

"I thought you might like that," Ari laughed. He had asked the House elves if he could send up piece of food that he charmed so that whoever ate them hands would get stuck to whatever the next body part that they touched for the rest of the day. It was quite funny to see some people walking down the hall with there hand stuck on there head, chest, face or any other weird place. The rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin was still going on but it was nowhere near as bad as it was in the past.

"Why didn't you ask me to join in?" Fred pouted.

"You weren't talking to me Rick," Ari said.

"Rick?" Fred said.

"Yeah, I have to give all my friends nicknames don't I," Ari said.

"I guess," Fred smiled in spite of himself. "You just like to used the end of people's names don't you? –Tori, -Ryn, -Rick… why don't you call Teddy, Dor?"

"I tried once," Ari said. "A couple of years ago, but he thought it was too close to Dora… I thought it was better to keep calling him Teddy."

"I guess you have a point there," Fred sighed. "And you didn't really come up with Tori… that's what Teddy always called her."

"Think again Rick," Ari smirked. "I came up with Tori."

"No way! Teddy's called her that as long as I can remember," Fred said shaking his head. "Long before she even started school."

"But you're assuming that's the first time I met her," Ari smiled.

"It's not?" Fred asked eyes going wide.

"Nope," Ari laughed at Fred's expression. "I met her one other time at Uncle Harry's and Aunt Ginny's wedding."

"You where there?" Fred asked incredulously. "Wait a second… it was you."

"Er… what?" Ari said this time he the one that was confused.

"You were the one that taught me how to tie shoelaces," Fred laughed.

"I don't know about that," Ari laughed too. "But I was certainly the one that helped you practiced on Teddy's shoes…"

"I knew it," Fred laughed. "My first partnered prank… they are much better… it's harder to get blamed that way."

"As I recalled that didn't stop Teddy from pouring his pumpkin juice on our heads while we were eating cake…" Ari laughed.

"I don't remember that bit as much," Fred admitted. "I was just pleased mum didn't catch me."

They spent the rest of their walk to the common room talking adamantly about pranks they caused and other things. Ari couldn't help but be happy that Fred was talking to him again.

*****************

It was a day after this and Ari was walking with Ryn, heading to the Great Hall for lunch. Ari was very on edge and he knew that something was going to happen soon... and it did. Not a minute later he hear shouts and screams and a fight immediately broke out. Ari immediately headed towards the fight, but Ryn grabbed his arm. "You can't."

"They're after me and my family... I have to help them," he said.

"I know," she sighed then raised her wand. "I'm with you."

He looked at her for a minute, he wanted her to be safe and away from all this… after all she wasn't a target, but he couldn't and wouldn't ask her to stay behind.

**************

Meanwhile Teddy had been walking with Louis, who was a second year along with Molly, and Fred, who was a fourth year, when the attack came. The Death Eater were right at the end of the corridor too, like they knew exactly where they were going to be. Teddy immediately sent curse at the Death Eaters as he tried to back them away, but there were more of them coming form behind.

Teddy sent a blinding curse to delay his mask opponents. He knew he only had seconds; he shoved Fred down a little known passageway, he prayed the Death Eaters didn't know about (he was after all the proud owner of the marauders map and knew the castle better then any one else there). "Get them out of here... head to the safe point... go."

"What about you?" Fred hesitated.

"I'll cover you," Teddy turned; he knew he was no match for them but he was skilled enough to slow them down (he wasn't Head Boy for nothing).

"I won't leave you," Fred shouted, his cousin behind him looking determined too (though also petrified; they really didn't know enough to help).

Teddy cast another spell, looked directly at Fred (hoping he Death Eaters woudn't attack). "You need to protect them." Fred stared back at him not wanting to go but knowing he must. "GO!!"

Fred turned from him and practically shoved Louis and Molly down the hall to the third floor corridor where they were supposed to go if something like this happened.

***************

Neville was walking toward the castle from the green house when the attack came. He reached into his pocket (looking for his coin) but before he could even withdraw his hand a spell came whizzing by his face.

He dodged it expertly, he may not look it anymore, and none of his students would have believed it, but he had become an excellent dueler over the years. The fight was fierce but after about ten minutes Neville had won. Again he reached for the coin in his pocket, however before he could do anything he was attacked once again. It was obvious they knew that he would try and contact Harry and the others and they were going to prevent that at all cost. Well, Neville thought grimly, he will have to fight them as best he could and take any opening he could to contact the others.

***************

It was pandemonium all around, students where running all over he place (in all directions) in a blind panic. Tori had barely enough time to grab her sister Domique's hand and drag her to the nearest corridor (out of the corner of her eye she saw a masked figure enter the corridor they had just left).

"Come on," Tori said still dragging her sister. "We've got to get out of here."

"What about he others Vicky?" Domique asked, fear evident in her voice.

"We have to get to safty first," Tori said, fear for her cousins, brother and best friends invaded her but she had to protect her sister first and foremost.

***************

Ari and Ryn had reached the corridor first, it seemed like most of the action was else where in the castle, the Death Eater didn't bother going to the Great Hall. However, there were a few masked people causing a lot of noise at the other end of the corridor, apparently trying to cause as much panic and discord as they possible could (these weren't the Death Eaters assign to capturing hostages, Ari noted). Knowing that this was likely somewhere his cousin could show up Ari was force to go over there.

"Stupefy," he yelled, the spell just missing one of the Death Eater's head. Cursing his poor aim Ari found himself in battle with the two Death Eaters.

"Curio," one of the Death Eaters yelled and Ari had to dive to the side to avoid the curse, however that left him wide open for the other Death Eater to hit him with his own curse.

"Expelliarmus," Ryn yelled (as Ari knew she would) and both of he Death Eaters' wands flew out of their hands.

"Stupefy," Ari yelled again this time hitting his opponent. He wasn't the only one to yell it either; a very white looking Tori had her wand out as she dragged her even whiter looking sister behind her.

"Are you okay?" Tori said.

"Yeah, you?" Ari asked, however before she could answer, Fred, Louis and Molly showed up looking terrified and there was something in Fred's eyes that Ari didn't like at all.

"I couldn't..." Fred began but Ari stopped him.

"Not here," Ari said; they weren't safe out in the open. He open the door that was concealed behind a tapestry and most people didn't even know it was there. After everyone was inside, Ari performed a complicated locking charm then turned to Fred. "What is it?"

"He made me go..." Fred said looking pale and almost disgusted with himself. "I didn't... I wanted to help..."

At this everyone looked around the room and noticed the one person missing.

"NO!" Tori yelled getting up in total panic walking to the door.

"Stop," Ari grabbed her and pulled her to him. She was shaking and trying to fight against him but it was not use, he was a lot stronger then her.

"Let me go," she screamed in near hysterical voice. "I've got to help him!"

"You can't," Ari said shaking her. "Not in the state you're in."

"I've got to go," she repeated more panicked then before, she wasn't listening at all.

"Fred... Louis... hold her," Ari said.

"I should have…" Fred said; he had dropped to the floor and was shaking too.

"FRED," Ari yelled but didn't get a responds. "DAMNIT RICK WILL YOU LOOK AT ME?"

Fred turned his head to Ari looking lost and terrified.

"It's not your fault," Ari said staring determinedly into Fred's eyes. "He told you to leave..."

"How..." Fred started to say, no don't to berate himself again.

"It's what we do isn't it?" Ari said. "Protect our family, even at the risk of our own lives. You did your job, protecting Louis and Molly."

"But..."

"You did you job," Ari shouted (dimply reminded of a few weeks ago when his dad had a similar talk with him). "How would you expect them to make it... they're second years for Merlin sake, they haven't learn enough and don't know the castle enough to have escaped."

While the shouting match was going on Tori was fiercely trying to get out of Ari grasped so she could save Teddy. Ryn had walked over and put her arms around the hysterical girl, holding her still.

Fred looked up into Ari's eyes; some color returning to his face and a determine look started to from.

"Are you with me?" Ari asked.

"Yes," Fred said.

"Good," Ari said as he let go of Tori; Ryn was still holding her in place and Louis had grabbed her other hand. "You need to be strong and look after them... keep them safe…"

"Arthur," Ryn exclaimed, her eyes suddenly going wide. She immediately let go of Tori and rushed towards him, but it was too late, he was already out the door; the door that by the time she had gotten to it had disappeared.

Standing on the other side of the door, well no now it was a solid wall; Ari rested his head for a second. He had used one of his mum's experimental spells that would conceal the door and room, making it impossible to get to (or out of) for two hours.

He knew Ryn wanted to come with him, that she had expected to go with him, but he couldn't let that happen anymore then he could let Teddy be taken with at least trying to help him. He knew this was a suicidal move and it wasn't likely to work, but he also knew that he was the only one that had any chance of saving his friend.

He turned to run to the first floor corridor that he had known that Teddy should have been at. Fear was coursing wildly throw his vines now, but he pushed that aside... at least as much is humanly possible in a situation like this.

He pulled out a small silver coin from his pocket; it was an emergence key slash portkey to his and his mum's flat. All he would have to do is tap it with his wand and he (they) would be transported to his flat within ten seconds; at least that's what would happen this time; he really could set the time limit to any length of time he wanted. Part of him knew that he was taking a risk in not setting the time in advance, thinking that he might not be able to get his wand out in time to cast the spell. However, he didn't know how long it would take to get to Teddy (if he could even get to him at all) and the coin can only be set once and then it was gone.

With the silver coin in one hand and his wand in his other, Ari ran down the corridor as fast as he could (while still looking in every direction for Death Eaters that might be lurking in the dark creases of the castle). When he got to the right corridor his heart stunk... no one was there... he was too late. Not giving in to that horrible thought Ari rushed along the corridor to the next... and the next...

There was evidence of a fight (or at least there where creaks and scoured marks along the walls). As he ran the pass one of the windows he saw something that made him both hopeful and terrified at the same time. Teddy was standing at the other end to the courtyard occasionally firing of a spell to keep the ten Death Eater from advancing on him. It was obvious form his lanky sandy hair that Teddy was being overwhelmed and that he wouldn't last much longer.

Ari rushed to where his friend was as fast and silently as he could... he knew the longer he went unnoticed (the closer he could get) the better. However, he only go halfway there before a Death Eater had noticed him (Damn his red hair that stood out too much and marked him as a Weasley).

"Look another one," the Death Eater screamed pointing at him. Ari had stunned him for his trouble, but the damage was done.

"Try and get him too, but don't let the other one get away," the lead Death Eater said. "He's our primary target."

Ari dimply noted that he was right about Teddy being the target before he was force to duck and roll behind a bush. He took a breath, shot a spell at the Death Eaters horde and a second later made a break for Teddy, running as fast as he could.

Teddy, of course noticed the suicidal attempt Ari was making to get over to him, was firing curse at the Death Eaters trying to make them target him instead of his foolish friend.

It was there… it was in his grasped. He could save his friend and everyone would be okay. He pointed his wand at the coin, slowing down a fraction to do so. A fraction was enough for him to get hit by a spell. A spell that made his wand fly into the air and land in the bushes ten feet away.

"Damnit," Ari cursed frustration raging all over him. It was over, he lost and now they had two hostages... a spare... one they could make an example of. No, he shouted in his head and he was behind bushes again (not the ones that hid his wand... not that he would even attempt to find it now, there was no time for that). If he got to Teddy... Yes Teddy still had his wand! It could still work!

But as he made up his mind he saw a Death Eater three feet away from him. It must have been that Death Eater that had cursed him but the Death Eater was no longer looking at him. No, all of his attention was on the unconscious Neville; and he was standing over him smugly (Ari could tell even though he couldn't see the Death Eater's face). "You really are quite useless Longbottom," the Death Eater said in a voice that was filled with loathing. But that wasn't all... Ari recognized that voice... it was one of his Professor! Ari mind was wheeling, this was likely the person that was reasonable for the attack... but he couldn't pin point the voice... His brain wasn't working right in that moment. "You don't deserve to live."

And as the Death Eater raised his arm to curse Neville, Ari knew what was coming and that he couldn't let it happen. He launched himself at the Death Eater and punched him in the face so hard it knocked him off his feet. Though Ari was only sixteen he was in excellent shape (thanks to his many hours playing Quidditch) and tall for his age. He reached for the Death Eater's wand (knowing that it would work perfectly for him thanks to Harry's stories) but just as he was about to pick it up he was hit with a spell and found himself bond by ropes.

"Got you," the lead Death Eater said smugly (at the same time Teddy yelled "NO!"). And Ari knew that he didn't only fail but he had proven to be a weakness to his friend. "Now, Theodore you have to make a choice… you can either come out here and give yourself up... or you can watch you friend die."

"Teddy don't," Ari yelled and the Death Eater smacked him, causing Ari to fall to the floor.

"I have to Ari," Teddy yelled back, he knew he couldn't fight anymore; he was going to get caught anyways. He dropped his wand and raised his arms and walked toward the Death Eaters as bravely as he could.

"Thank you very much," the lead Death Eater taunted Ari before he stunned him. The last thing that Ari saw before everything went black was the other teachers running toward them...

**A/N: Okay so I left you with a cliffhanger for this one, but I will be posting the next chapter on Wednesday because I will be out of town for the rest of the week. However, seeing as the next chapter will be about how everyone reacts to Teddy and Arthur being taken, things will still be unresolved. On the brighter side, I am done with my other stories now and can spend more time on this one so I might be able to post chapters more often, thought that will likely be after I get back.**


	8. Bad News

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. **

Chapter Eight

Bad News

"Aw... don't you just make the loveliest couple," George said shaking Ron and Hermione to wake them up.

"Stuff it George," Ron said rubbing his head as Hermione cling on tighter to him; she didn't want to wake up yet.

"So did you and Mione have a nice... talk last night?" George smirked waggling his eyebrows.

"Not so much," Ron sighed. "Though I think that mum and Mione did."

"Really?" George frowned and continued to ask curiously. "What about?"

"What's the matter George, your Extraordinary Ears didn't work," Hermione said smirking in Ron's chest. "I know you had some down there last night."

"You know too much," George said glaring at her. "So you really can get around them."

"Of course I can," Hermione laughed. "Did you doubt me?"

"Why else would I have tried to listen last night? It's not like I would want to hear anything the two of you would... say to each other," George smirked and then frowned. "How did you do it?"

"I'm not going to tell you that," Hermione laughed again. "Now if you don't mind, I would really appreciate it if you left so that we can get ready."

"Only if you tell me how you did it," George said stubbornly.

"Go," Hermione said sternly.

"Fine," George said leaving the room, his mum would kill him he she knew that he was bugging them.

"How did you do that?" Ron asked; he didn't think anything could kept those things from working.

"I'll tell you later love," Hermione laughed and then the two quickly got ready for the day and joined the rest of the Weasleys and Potters in the kitchen.

"You look happy this morning," Ginny said as Hermione sat next to her.

"I am," Hermione smiled. "I had a nice chat with your mum."

"So is she more hospitable now," Ginny laughed; she knew Hermione's worries about the Weasleys not treating her the same and she hoped her mum could try and get over it soon.

"I'd say, I think things are almost back to the way they were before," Hermione said.

"Really?" Ginny said stunned. "What happened? You didn't curse her did you?"

"Ginny," Hermione exclaimed.

"It was a joke Mione," Ginny laughed. "I just..."

"Do you know what _Concero Animus_ is?" Hermione asked.

"Sure," Ginny said. "It's when your soul bonds beyond soul mates with someone else. I tried to see if Harry and I had _Concero Animus _but it doesn't look like we do. I always blamed you and Ron, you're so close to Harry it's more like he's bonded to you two," she ended laughing.

"And you never thought to tell me this?" Hermione asked raising her eyebrows at her friends.

"No, you and Ron broke up and all... I didn't think it would be a good thing to talk to you about," Ginny said confused.

"What about before we broke up?" Hermione asked.

"I never thought about it then," Ginny said. "Why are you asking about this?"

"Your mum reckoned that Ron and I have _Concero Animus_," Hermione stated and watched Ginny's eyes go wide. "Gin... didn't I tell you... about that time?"

"What time?" Ginny asked still looking shocked.

"How I think Arthur was conceived," Hermione said.

"No, I don't want to hear about that," Ginny making a face (they had often joked about this, seeing as to who the other was dating). Ginny then sighed and saied, "I only know what Harry told me. That you felt connected and completely happy..."

"Oh," Hermione sighed too. That's right, Hermione thought, Ginny was at a Quidditch retreat that week (fighting and getting the open Chaser position on the Holyhead Harpies) and by the time she got back the high of that night had left and I couldn't talk about it.

"I'm sorry," Ginny said. "I should have known something more..."

"It's okay Gin," Hermione smiled. "I'm the one that should have told you."

"Well anyways, I can see how that could make mum forgive you," Ginny said cheerfully (too much so).

"Yeah, your mum seemed really excited about it," Hermione said.

"She would be, this is the next best thing to having it herself," Ginny laughed. "Do you think it's true?"

"It would explain a lot of what happened," Hermione said. "How I felt all these years."

"Yeah, it does explain a lot," Ginny said then the two talked about other things and enjoyed their breakfast.

**********

It was late in the afternoon when Neville Apparate to Shell Cottage with a stoic expression. He had been brought to conscious an hour and a half ago and he had spent most of that time running around the school looking for the Weasleys. McGonagall had told him when he woke up that at least one person was taken probably two, but she and they other Professors where too far away for them to tell who it was. Knowing that the worst had happened and there was nothing they could do, Neville decided not to send a message by the coin, he had to do this in person; and he needed to know who was taken first.

So he had searched the castle and for a while there were no sign of any Weasley anywhere he looked; fear was starting to mount in him, that was until he saw a glow and a door appeared out of nowhere (a door that he knew was always supposed to be there). His heart leap in relief when he saw the Weasleys starting to file out of it (he was starting to fear that maybe all of them were taken).

"Where is he?" Ryn said running to Neville. "Tell me he's is okay."

Neville paled, so it was Arthur that was taken. He looked at the others and his heart fell even farther... someone else was missing.

"Teddy," was all Tori was able to say, already staying to fall to the ground when she say Neville's face.

"He's not here," Neville said gravely.

Both girls broke down completely and all Neville could do was watch as Tori siblings tried to comfort her and Fred put his arm around Ryn. He swallowed deeply and said, "You need to get your things packed... You'll have to come to Shell Cottage..."

"Does that include me?" Ryn asked in a thick voice, she was obviously in shock.

"You're not in danger," Neville said hollowly. She flinched at that and tears started to stream down her face. "But if you want..." Neville added, it was obvious this girl wouldn't get any use out of school and she needed to come. "You may."

"Thanks," Ryn sighed; her best friend had just been taken and right now she needed to be close to he only people that understood what she was going through.

"Meet in McGonagall's office in half an hour, only take what you need," Neville said. He would have Hannah portkey them to Shell Cottage but he didn't have time to waste... he had horrible news to tell.

He walked to the house as strongly as he could; this will be the hardest thing he will ever have to do.

"Neville, what are you doing here?" Molly asked not seeing his face.

"I need to talk to everyone," Neville said gravely. At that point Bill (who was in the room too) went and got everyone. Molly had taken a seat... this had to be bad news, there is no other explanation for this.

"Nev," Harry said (and Neville flinched... he had let them all down). "What happened?"

"They came," Neville said; voice steady knowing that he had to tell them. "They stopped me from being able to send a message..."

"They knew you would try..." George said; he looked ghostly white.

"Did they get anyone?" Fleur asked the question on everyone's mind but no one wanted to ask... or hear the answered to.

"Yes," Neville said and everyone tension build uncontrollable for the second it took Neville to say, "Teddy and Arthur."

"NO" everyone exclaimed.

"NO," Hermione said in anguish and grievous voice. This couldn't be happening. She stank beyond shocked and stricken. She couldn't breath... couldn't think... couldn't feel...

Ron was in a similar state of denial and shock. All he knew was that he had to get to Hermione. She had dropped to the floor, tears where falling from her eyes, and she was crying in agony. Ron reached for her and pulled her tightly to him. She clanged to him... the only thing that was left in the world. Numbness seemed to fall over her and she couldn't see, hear, or anything else.

Harry clenched his fist so hard he drew blood as he closed his eyes in anguish. How could they take the two boys that he had come to love as much as his own sons?

"I tried to stop them... I couldn't," Neville said portraying his emotions for the first time.

"It's not your fault Neville," Bill said noticing that the shock of this information had incapacitated Harry, Ron, and Hermione (and most of the others in the room too). "We need to act fast... George get all the information you can get out of your flies."

"Right," George said still in shock too but moving at his eldest brother command.

"We're going to have to get the word out to more people," Bill sighed. "There's just not enough of us here and we need help finding them... and fighting the Death Eaters."

"Wait," Harry said in a distanced voice.

"Harry we need the help," Bill said imploringly.

"I know," Harry said. "But you have to be careful who you trust... and make sure that they really know what they're getting into." He couldn't be reasonable for causing anymore pain... not after this.

"Harry," Charlie said as Harry got up.

"You heard Bill, get to work," Harry said and left the room; he had to get away from the sobbing Hermione; her cries were killing him, knowing that it was all because of him that Arthur was taken.

"Damnit," Harry yelled throwing the first thing he could when he got into the tent he was staying in. This was all his bloody fault... he should have put more people there... he should have had them pulled out of school...

Back in the kitchen, Ron and Hermione where in the same spot they were before but everyone else was now leaving so they could start the search for Teddy and Arthur.

"Gin..." Ron said as his sister was about to leave.

"What?" Ginny said tears in her eyes.

"Get him back in here," Ron said thickly.

"I don't think..." Ginny said. "I think he wants to be alone."

"I don't give a damn what he wants," Ron shout tears running down his face. "We need him in here... and he needs us too..."

"I'll get him," Ginny promised (no matter how much he tries to fight me, she added to herself).

"Ron," Hermione said in a small raspy voice, the numbness that she was in staring to fade and she started to breath heavily. "Tell me I didn't hear right."

"I can't," Ron said, voice cracking as he pulled her closer to him. He was starting to shake, but he refused to break down too... not when she needed him to be strong.

"What do I do?" Hermione said, then taking a deep sobbing breath. "He's m-my... l-life... what i-if I n-never s-see h-him...."

"Sh.... don't say that," Ron said and lifted Hermione's face to meet his. "We will get him back... I promise."

"Y-you c-can't," Hermione sobbed.

"I know," Ron eyes meeting hers; there was something fierce and sadden about them. "But I promise we will," he said using his most convincing voice. "We will get him back."

"Yeah," Hermione said starting to breath again.

"We can do this," Ron repeated. "We can do anything as long as we're together..." he added as he noticed his best friends entering the room. He could see the old guilt in his friend's eyes, and it killed him to see it... but right now all his focus was on getting Hermione to function again, and for that she need something else that was stable in her life; Harry. "Come here mate..." he said beckoning his friend to him.

Harry shook his head; fearful of what he would see when he looks into his best friend's eyes. Hermione turned to look at him, the one person she had been able to lean on for the last sixteen years. She looked into his eyes, full of pain, but there was a longing there that he couldn't help but notice and before he even knew what he was doing he was sitting down next to her (and Ron) and put his hand on her shoulder. She immediately turned and hugged him in her tightest embrace.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry," Harry choked as he pulled her closer to him.

"This i-isn't y-your f-fault," Hermione stated and then she reached behind her for Ron which caused him to immediately crash into her backside and wrapped his arms around the both of them.

Finally, as he clung to the two of them, the two people that understand him the best in this life, he was able to break down. He didn't have to be strong anymore, because they were with him and they had each other. He could finally let his grief over this news wash over him. That the son he just got back into his life, the one that he thought about constantly and loved with all of his heart... was taken.

They sat there like this for almost an hour, completely breaking down in one another arms but somehow taking comfort in that fact. It wasn't until Ginny came into the kitchen and cleared her throat that the trio moved at all. However, when she did Harry immediately got up and hugged her. "I'm sorry Gin," Harry whispered to her. "I should have comfort..."

"It's all right Harry," Ginny smiled weakly at him. "You had your reasons... and you needed each other," she whispered to him, she could already see that guilt Harry was feeling before was almost gone.

"We need to do something," Hermione said wiping away the tears in her eyes, she had already wasted more then an hour, a precious hour where she should have spent trying to look for her son and the boy that she loves almost as much.

"We are," Ginny said to her. "Neville, George and Percy went back to Hogwarts to see what they can learn... mum and Angelina have been listening to the flies reports but Mione I think it would be best if you join them... you have the best memory and will be able to discern a pattern. Bill, Charlie, Fleur and Dad have put feelers out to people they can trust..."

"Right then, I think I'll join them," Harry said. "I think I should look for possible places where they might have taken them..."

"That's dangerous Harry," Hermione said.

"I know," Harry sighed. "I need someone to watch my back... what do you say Gin?

"No," Ginny said not looking at him.

"What?" Harry exclaimed. "What's the matter?"

"I can't go... I can't leave Shell Cottage," Ginny said still not looking at him.

"Last time you were all for fighting and now you want to stay behind," Harry sighed exasperated.

"Harry I... I'm..." Ginny said starting to tear up. "I'm pregnant."

Harry stared at her open mouth and in complete shock for a while. Then he sat down in a chair pulling at his hair and looking terrified.

"I'm sorry... I know we only wanted three..." Ginny started to say but before she could say anymore, Harry got up and hugged her.

"I don't only want three," Harry said whispering in her ear. "I want any and all we could have... I just wish it wasn't now..."

"I know," Ginny sobbed in relief that he wasn't mad.

"Ron will you come with me," Harry said after a few minutes.

"I can't leave right now," Ron said in a pained voice. "You need someone to watch your back... I can't...I'm not capable of that right now."

"Yeah," Harry said. "I probably can't either," he admitted sitting down again. "Gin, get me a paper and pen."

"All right," Ginny said and returned in a few minutes with the material.

"So we need to write down everything we know about these bastards and piece it together. We have been in a serious disadvantage because we don't know anything about them, but if we put it together we might be able to figure something out. Mione I want you to take the transcript from the decoder on the flies and see what you can make of it but do it in here... Your input on the brainstorming will be valuable. Right, now let's get to work."

*************

"It was eight o'clock that evening when Neville, George and Percy returned from Hogwarts, each carrying a tent with them. With the addition of all the children as well of the Longbottoms there wasn't enough room at Shell Cottage anymore.

"What did you find out?" Harry said when Neville walked into the room. The table they were sitting at was full of papers with the information that they had mapped out for each other the last few hours (Hermione was starting to organizes it in a time line).

Neville sat down across from Harry as George and Percy leaving the room knowing that it was best to leave it to the five of them (Harry seemed to work better in a small group first). "The only way they could have got in was if one of the Professors opened the gates." Harry shot the others a glance (they had already thought that this was the likeliest reasons for this to happen but that didn't make easier to hear). Then he motioned Neville to continue. "They didn't force their way in or come in by stealth... they walked throw the front doors..." Neville spat bitterly.

"Were all the professors still there?" Hermione said.

"Yeah," Neville said.

"They know that it would be pretty damn obvious if they just left wouldn't they?" Ron spat bitterly. "Do you have any leads who it might me?"

"Not yet," Neville sighed. "Anyways, we know that they went after Teddy (Neville had to force the name out) first.

"Because it would hurt me the most..." Harry said.

"Because it would effect us all the most," Hermione corrected. "Teddy doesn't really belong to any of us... but because of that he belongs to all of us."

"Yeah, that is true," Harry sighed. There really wasn't any Weasley that didn't come to think of Teddy like another member of their family, especially Ron and Hermione who had seemed to regard him in almost the same way that Harry and Ginny had.

"They went to the first floor corridor were Teddy, Fred, Louise and Molly and were," Neville continued in his forced calm voice, they needed to know this.

"And Teddy forced the others to head for safety," Ginny said; it was something that he would do.

"Yes," Neville said and Harry smiled slightly at that, that his godson had saved the others. "They must have know that he would have been there, because they really didn't waste any time geting there. Anyways, after he made the others leave, he tried to ward them off, using his immense knowledge of the castle he was able to keep the Death Eaters from surrounding him eventually making it outside...

"That's were I was... I tried to make it to him... but I couldn't..." Neville said starting to show the strain in his voice.

"It's okay Nev..." Harry said.

"In the mean time," Neville continued pulling himself together. "Arthur sealed the other Weasleys into a room. He... I don't... he made the room disappear."

"What?" Ron and Ginny exclaimed but Harry and Hermione looked meaningfully at each other. "You can't just make a room disappear..." Ron continued.

"Yes you can," Hermione said. "At least you can now, I've been working on it for a few years now and I just completed it over Christmas."

"And you showed the spell to Ari?" Neville asked.

"Of course, I show Arthur everything," Hermione said letting out a sob at the end of that sentence and turned into Ron's open embrace. She had gone through the last few hours forcing this thought out of her mind but that simiple sentence brough everything back up to her.

"Well he saved the other Weasleys," Neville stated.

"H-he could h-have done it f-from the i-inside," Hermione sobbed. "H-he wanted t-to help T-teddy."

"Yes," Neville said losing his composure again. "When I saw him next... he was running towards Teddy..."

"Running to Teddy... he wasn't firing on the Death eaters?" Ron said.

"No, I don't know what he was planning, but he was desperately trying to get to Teddy," Neville said.

No one said anything for a moment, Harry and Hermione looking at each other trying to think what that could mean. "I can't think of anything," Hermione said finally breaking the silence.

"Nev, I think you shoul continue," Harry said.

"Then, like a rookie novice I diverted my attention and was knocked out," Neville said bitterly, full of pain.

"Mate, you must have been dueling non stop for a while by that point... it happens to all of us," Ron said.

"It's harder to say what happened next," Neville continued, once again forcing himself to be strong. "The other Professor were pretty far back, but McGonagall said that Ari punched the Death Eater that was about to curse me before he got bonded my ropes..."

"So h-he saved y-you too," Hermione said tears starting to fall down her cheek again. Neville looked at her pain etched all over his face and she got out of Ron's arms so she could hug her friend. "It's okay Nev."

"I was suppose to protect him..." Neville sobbed. "And he... he saved me..."

"That's who he is," Hermione sobbed almost with a smile, Arthur had grown up hearing about good man that always did the right thing; of course he was going to try and emulate them. And when it was all said and done she was proud of him, even though she wished that he would still be here with her.

After a few moments and Neville gathered himself he continued. "After that happened, Teddy was force to give himself up and the Death Eaters stunned both of the boys and hovered them out of the school... the lead Death Eater killed two of the Death Eaters that were unable to move..."

"What?" Ron exclaimed.

"They didn't want to leave someone behind that might tell us something," Harry spat.

"They are really dedicated then," Ginny said.

"Yeah, but for what…who the hell knows?" Ron said.

"That's a good point," Hermione said. "We don't even know what they are fighting for."

"Yeah, all we know is that they are after me," Harry said. "And they like to cause as much trouble and mayhem as possible."

"And they seem to have their hands in everything," Ginny added.

"I don't like this," Harry said.

"So they were taken and walked out the front door," Ron said.

"Yes..." Neville said. "I have... I have their wands," he added; he wanted them to have them but knew that they (mainly Hermione) wouldn't have taken it well if he had just shown them to them.

"Good," Ron said in a force cheerful voice. "They will want them when we get them back."

"Right," Harry said gravely. "Anything else?"

"Not that I can think of," Neville said.

"I think it's best if you go back to Hogwarts," Harry said. "Not tonight, it's too late for that now, but tomorrow."

"So you want me to figure out which Professor is the Death Eater," Neville nodded his head.

"Yes, it are best lead at this point," Harry sighed.

"It's going to be dangerous," Hermione said. "You have to watch yourself carefully Nev."

"She's right," Harry said. "Whoever it is, they have to know that you would be looking for them..."

"Yeah, and I can't trust anyone," Neville said.

"Except for McGonagall," Hermione said.

"I don't, she's always seemed shifty to me," Ginny said with a straight face.

"Right," Harry said smiling for a second. "Just be careful Nev, I would offer to give you a hand but..."

"You don't have any to spare at the moment," Neville said. "Don't worry Harry, I'll be fine... I'll take care of this."

************

It was two days later, two days where they tried to figure out where the boys were taken so that they could save them. Two days that didn't seem to give them any leads at all as to where they were. That's not to say that they didn't gather a lot of valuable information and were starting to piece together many things but it wasn't enough (or at least it wasn't what they needed at the moment).

They had found one possible place that might have been it the other day but when Harry and George got there under Harry's Invisibility Cloak on Hermione insistence ('there could be an army of Death Eaters there for all we know and even if this is the wrong place we don't want them to know that we know about it.'). It turned out to it was a meeting place for the Death Eaters (Harry was able to find out who more of the Death Eaters were and a good place to stake out in the future) but it definitely wasn't the place that the boys were at.

Neville was closely watching all the teacher and so far he had two main targets and three other possible suspects, but somehow he didn't really feel right about any of them. They all had motives, but it didn't seem enough. After he voiced his opinion to Harry the other day his task was made infinitely hard. Harry had voice one of his growing fears that whoever was there might not follow the usually suspect characteristics, they might be putting up a convincing front to make them look innocent. However, there was a plus to this theory, it would been that in would be one of the newer Professor, seeing as this new faction of Death Eater hasn't been casuing an trouble until two years ago. Neville decided to take a closer look at the two extra Professor in that category (alway a five year grace period so he covers most of his basics).

It was now lunch time and Hermione was looking at timeline and information that they had piece together, she had a horrible felling that something more was going to happen soon and it was right in front of her but she couldn't pinpoint what it was.

"Take a break love," Ron said handing her a plate with food on it.

"I can't," Hermione said not even taking her eyes off the paper when she talked.

"But you have to," Ron said putting his hand in front of the paper. Then he turned her to face him. "If you don't take a break, rest and recharge… you won't be any good to anyone."

"But…" Hermione said.

"Mione, how many times have we done research together?" Ron asked.

"A lot," Hermione said impatiently.

"And what happen when I made you take a break?" Ron asked. "Did we every not find what we needed in time…"

"No," Hermione said leaning into his embrace and picking up the sandwich that he had made for her. She had hardly eaten anything since she heard about Arthur and Teddy and she was still not hungry now, but knew that she had to eat (if for no other reason then to make Ron stop worrying about her). "It even helped sometimes."

"That's my girl," Ron said smiling down at her.

Ten minutes later Harry was in the kitchen to grab something to eat too, he had the latest transcript from the flies in this hand when he read something that made him drop the papers in shock.

"What is it?" Ron asked knowing that look on his friends face meant that something else had happened.

"Er…" Harry hesitated, he wasn't sure if he should tell Ron this when so much had already gone wrong for his friend.

"Tell me Harry," Ron said.

"Two of the Death Eaters that attacked me the other day are going to the Boots' house…" Harry said.

"What… why would they go there?" Ron said breathing hard.

"For two reason I think…" Harry said.

"Because of me," Ron said and Harry nodded his head.

"And she's a Muggle," Harry said.

"Damnit," Ron said banging his fist on the table… what the hell was he supposed to do now.

"We need to send someone…" Harry started.

"We going," Hermione said. "Ron and I are going."

"But, Mione…" Ron said; he wasn't even close to his best since he heard the news and he didn't want something to go wrong.

"We both know that you're not the type of person that can just let something like this happen to their friend," Hermione said looking into his eyes. "You have to go and if you do, I have to go with you."

"Right," Ron said, gaining strength from her determination.

"You're sure about this," Harry asked, he didn't want to lose them.

"Yes," they both said looking at Harry and he nodded for them to go.

Two minutes later Ron and Hermione were outside of Terry and Sarah Boot's house. The front door was wide open and there were noise coming form inside the house. They both run as fast and silently as they could into the house, noticing that the furniture was had scorch marks and some of the pictures were askew or blasted off the wall.

"There is no use in hiding," said one of the Death Eaters on the second floor of the house. "You and you're little brats have no hope of escaping."

Ron gritted his teeth at that, the Death Eaters were playing with them… a little torment before the slaughter. Ron motioned to Hermione that he was going to go up stairs but she should stay down here and look for the other Death Eater.

By the time he got up the stairs the Death Eater had blasted down the door, which behind it Sarah and her son Jason were standing.

"No please," Sarah sobbed. "Just take me… leave him alone."

"Sorry love… but I have orders," the Death Eater said without any pity, actually sounding like he was having fun.

"_Stupefy_," Ron yelled and the Death Eater was knocked out.

"Ron," Sarah said shocked and still crying.

"Don't worry Sarah, we're going to get you out of here," Ron said to her.

"What about Cindy?" Sarah said; her relief of a second ago vanishing when she remembered that she didn't know where her daughter was.

Ron looked at her, what does he do, if he brings them with him there was another Death Eater there. But if he just leaves them here that Death Eater could attack them too. "Follow me and keep close," he finally said and Sarah picked up Jason and walked as close to Ron as she could. "Do you have any idea where she would be?"

"She hadn't come home from school yet…" Sarah said.

Back down stairs Hermione was searching the lower half of the house when she heard the Death Eater talking.

"I'm so glad you have come home," the Death Eater said.

"Who are you?" Hermione heard a little girl reply. Waking around the corner she noticed the Death Eater preparing to fire on the girl and that she would be unable to get to her or stop the curse.

"_Stupefy." _

"_Avada Kedavra."_

Hermione had shot her spell a second before the Death Eater; she had shot her spell at the little girl and was pleased to see that her curse had hit the girl before the other one could (knocking her out of the way just like Hermione hoped it would).

However, the Death Eater now knew that someone else was there and fired a curse at Hermione, who turned back around the corner just in time to miss getting hit by inches. Knowing that she couldn't just exchanges shots here (the little girl was still unprotected, not to mentioned knocked out, and the Death Eater could shot her at any moment) she ran into the room, having a spell shot pass her face as she dove behind the island that was in the middle of the room. She shot a spell at the refrigerator it moved in front of the girl.

"I wasn't going to shot her until after I got you anyways," the Death Eater laughed. "What would be the fun in that."

Hermione didn't say anything to the Death Eater. However, she did flick her wand and soundlessly caused the contents of the cabinet (which were cans of food Hermione was pleased to see) the Death Eater was hiding behind to attack him. "_Stupefy_," Hermione yelled as soon as the Death Eater dropped his ground because he was getting whacked in the head by the cans.

"Oh good, you got him," Ron said a minute later as he, Sarah and Jason enter the room.

"Where's Cindy," Sarah repeated looking wildly around for her, then noticing her unconscious body on the floor and screamed in agony.

"It's okay, she just stunned," Hermione said quickly.

Sarah stood there for a second, bringing her hand to her mouth as tears streamed down her face. Then she ran to her unconscious daughter and pulled her close to her. "I thought…"

"I know," Hermione starting to tear up too. The seen was particularly painful her to see as she imagined Arthur like that...

"Why would he stun her?" Ron asked confused.

"He didn't," Hermione said. "I did."

"Why would you stun her?" Ron asked.

"It was the only way that I could think of to make her miss the curse he sent at her," Hermione said.

"Right," Ron said understanding that they must have been this close to being to late to save the little girl.

"Here let me," Hermione said bending down to the little girl.

"You're Hermione aren't you," Sarah said thickly; she was watching to woman that had just saved her daughters life closely.

"Yes," Hermione smiled at her and then said, "_Ennevate_," which cause Cindy to open her eyes.

"Mommy," she said and hugged her mum tightly.

"It's okay sweetheart, mommy's got you," Sarah whispered as she held her daughter.

Hermione stood up and went into Ron's arms, trying her hardest not to cry, but it was hard not to think about how much she wish that she could do that to her own son.

"We really should get going," Ron said ten minutes later as he dragged down the Death Eater he stunned upstairs and tied him up with the other Death Eater, making sure they couldn't Apparate, he was going to once again summon the Aurors to pick them up once they left. "This house…"

"SARAH," a man's voice came from the front door and a second later Terry ran into the room. "Oh thank Merlin," he exclaimed noticing that his family was okay and immediately hugged his wife, tears streaming down his face. After a few minutes of just holding his wife Terry looked up at Ron and said, "Thank you."

"It's probably my fault they came after her in the first place," Ron said (Hermione shock her head and glared at him).

"Maybe, but it's definitely you're fault that she's, they're still here," Terry stated and Ron smiled.

"Come on we have to get out of here," Ron said and a minute later Ron and Hermione all Apparated them to safety.

"Where are we?" Terry asked.

"A safe house that we set up the other day," Ron said (it was impossible to house any more people at Shell Cottage so Bill and Percy had put up all sorts of charms on this house for when they got more people willing to fight). "But I think it would be best if you just left town for a while…"

"There is no way that I'm going to do that now," Terry said fiercely. "They went after my family… I'm going to help you guys as much as I can."

"I thought you would say that," Ron sighed.

"How did you know that something was going on at you house," Hermione asked.

"Harry sent me a message," Terry said. "Telling me to get home as soon as I could and try to give Ron an alibi for being at my house."

"Why would that matter?" Ron asked.

"Obviously Harry didn't want the Death Eaters to know that we have ways to listen to them," Hermione said.

"Right," Ron said smiling at her sheepishly.

"Well, I told my work buddy that I just remembered that Sarah wanted me to come home for lunch so I could entertain her favorite chess opponent and his new girlfriend," Terry said. "It was the best I could come up with."

"That's not that bad," Ron said. "You did a good job."

"Thanks," Terry said. "For everything," he added as he looked at his family again.

"Don't mention it," Ron said. "We have to get back, but I'm sure Harry will have something for you to do in no time."

"I heard about your son," Sarah said as she hugged Ron goodbye. "I hope..."

"We'll find him," Ron said stiffly; Sarah was one of the few people that he talked to (outside of his family of course) about his son.

"If there's anything we could do," Sarah said. "I might not be able to do magic... but I can read..."

"We'd appericated any help you can give us," Hermione said.

"Thank you," Sarah said surprisind Hermione by hugging her. "You saved my daughter."

"It was my pleasure," Hermione said.

"I can see that it really was an honor to be compared to you," Sarah said smirking slightly as she looked at Ron.

"I think it's really time we should go," Ron said hastily.

"I think I'm going to like you," Hermione laughed (the first time she did so since she got the news).

"Me too," Sarah said and soon after that Ron and Hermione Apparated to Shell Cottage.

**********

It was now a few hours after that incident and everyone was sitting down to eat dinner. Molly had put her foot down and told everyone (some she really had to yell at to make them agree) that they were going to eat at least one meal together. She thought it was important for them to remember what they are fighting for and know that they had everyone else's in the rooms support.

Hermione was sitting next to Ron just thinking about what they did today. She knew that could have used the time to look for more things, and that she might have been able to figure some things out. However, right now she was happy that they went to save the Boot's (that is the say that it was Ron and her that went) because it give her the sense that she is actually doing something. And seeing the look on their faces when they reunited, though was painful to see, it just made her heart beat faster and she was more hopeful that she too would have that reunion with her own son.

"So," Harry said after everyone had finished their meals. He had decided that since they already were going to be together at this time that after dinner he would have a meeting to get everyone up to date on the facts (he would have done it during dinner but he was afraid of what Molly would do to him if he tried). "There is a little bit of good news today, Ron and Hermione were able to help out the Boots escape from the Death Eaters."

"Yeah, thanks to your flies George," Ron smiled at his brother.

"Glad I could help," George smiled back.

"Unfortunately the flies where attached to the two Death Eaters that we caught," Harry continued. "So they won't be of much use to us anymore."

"You should still keep them running as long as you can," Hermione said. "They might say something more, or the Death Eaters might try to break them out of Azkaban."

"True," Harry said. "But on the whole we wont have to monitor them as much any more."

"In other news…" Harry continued but Hermione was no longer listening. She was all of a sudden hit with this feeling that something terrible was happening. She looked over to Ron (who was getting himself something to drink) and he looked at her at the same moment. One look at his face and it was obvious that they were feeling the same thing. She got up from her chair and immediately left the room with Ron fallowing closely after her.

As Harry watch his two friends leave the room he knew that something wasn't right but there was nothing that he could do to help out now. So he did the only thing he could, he continued to talk about the things that they found out today and made up plans for tomorrow.

They walked into the littlest bedroom at Shell Cottage (it was the room they were now using since the other people were now sleeping in the tents that were set up outside). Hermione looked at Ron, she was breathing hard and her world seeming to be spinning out of control… all she know was that she need Ron… that it would all stop if she could just get to Ron in time.

In no time at all she was pulling Ron down to kiss him eagerly, and he was doing the same. Their were expressing all there pain, longing and misery in that kiss and taking the comfort they were giving each other, but there was something more about it then that. There was this knowledge that they needed to do this, do this right now or everything will be lost.

"Are you sure?" Ron said looking at her pain filled eyes. The last time he felt this useless and scared he lost everything.

"We have to," Hermione said. "Don't you feel it? We need this."

Ron didn't answer her; yes he did felt it, and it was so different then anything that he had felt before. It wasn't the worrying or fear that drove him when he looked into Hermione's eyes, it was the knowledge that this was needed.

It only took a few second for them to reach their own universe again, except they weren't there, something was different this time. It wasn't in a bad way, they were still connect but there just seem to be something more about this time. It didn't last very long, it seemed like that had only just reached the plan were their souls merged when all their raw magically enegry hit it's peak and they were back to looking into each other's eyes.

They couldn't speak, not that that was anything new after an experience like this, but there was something different about this time. They looked into each other's eyes for as long as they could before sleep claimed them at the same time. It seemed like all there enegry had left them and there was nothing left to do but sleep.

**A/N: So in this chapter we got to see how Ron and Hermione reacted to the news and what they did to try and help their son (and Teddy too). The next chapter will be about what happens with Arthur and Teddy from the time they are taken by the Death Eaters. Hope you enjoyed this, and I probably won't be posting the next chapter until my normal time (which is around 12:00am Saturday morning for me) because like I said in a previous author's note I'm going to be out of town and I won't have time to work on this. **


	9. Captured

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. **

Chapter Nine

Captured

"I think he has gotten enough rest now," was the first thing Ari heard.

"It really looks like he's coming around," said a jeering voice.

Ari opened his eyes; he had a splitting headache that didn't seem to want to go away. He tried to rub his head but soon realized that his arms where tied behind his back. When he was finally able to focus he wished that he hadn't (or at least he wished that he had seen something different). There were three Death Eaters in the room, tow of which where the big thuggish type that were probably there to intimidate him (which he would never admit to them, but he was... a little). However, it wasn't those guys that Ari was really worried about; it was the guy sitting across him that bothered him. There was something about the smirk (which was the only part of his face Ari could see clearly) that made Ari unnerved.

"Who are you?" the Death Eater asked in a pleasant voice that Ari recognized as the lead Death Eater that was at Hogwarts.

"Arthur," Ari said defiantly. "Who are you?"

"I should have fun with you," the lead Death Eater said leaning forward, Ari noticed that he was no longer wearing his mask, not that this helped him seeing as he had no idea who it was (but noticed that he was older and had a twisted face). "I know you are a Weasley, that much is obvious, I just want to know who you belong to."

"What's the matter, the Professor didn't tell you," Ari asked.

"No, he was only sure your name was Arthur," the Death Eater said, which caused Ari to raise his eyes brows a fraction (so the Professor was new or at last after he got there; that narrowed it down considerable). "And you don't know which Professor it was, did you?" the lead Death Eater said groaning.

Ari gave him a tiny raise of the eyebrows and a fleeting smirk as an answered.

"Well, he did tell me that you are a know-it-all smart ass," the lead Death Eater said. "That's not really going to help you in here."

Ari just started at him determinedly trying to keep his fear from showing.

"Luckily for you Arthur," the lead Death Eater said. "I've decided to go easy on you for right now... as long as you tell me what you know, starting with who you are."

"My name is Arthur," was all Ari said.

"Fine them," the lead Death Eater sighed; though it was obvious he wanted to force this boy to talk so he was quite pleased. "Get the Veritaserum."

Ari portrayed his worry for the first time, and then tried to gather his calm.

"You seem a little worried there Arthur, do you have something you're hiding for me?" the lead Death Eater said.

"Why would I want to hide anything for you?" Ari said bravely.

"We'll find out," the lead Death Eater smirked and minutes later another Death Eater returned and forced Ari to take the truth serum.

"So, now what's your name," the lead Death Eater continued in a silkily voice brimming with confidents.

"Ar... Arthur... We... Weasl... Weasley," Ari said, trying his hardest not to answer, but it was impossible. It was the oddest thing being under the truth serum, it was just too strong of a compulsion to tell the truth to stop himself. That question wasn't so bad, but he feared the next one most, because once they know this, they will know just how valuable he is.

"Who are your parents?" the lead Death Eater asked smugly, quite enjoying the pain look in Ari's eyes, even though they were mostly vacant because of the serum (he was a master interrogated after all, he could always decipher peoples moods).

"R...Ron...Wea...easl...ley," Ari said trying his hardest not to, but it was no use. "And He... her... mi...o... ne... Gra..ang...ger."

"Wow," the lead Death Eater said and the other two shifted and smiled. "I can't believe this."

"He might know something," one of the other Death Eaters said. "What do you know about your mum?"

"She was born in September 1979," Ari said hoping he had the brainpower to pull this off. For you see his mum told him about a study that was going on about how you could get around Veritaserum without using a potion but it took a lot of will power. The thing to remember was no matter what you have to tell the true but...

"She's a Virgo which means she always like to keep things in order..." Ari continued.

"What? What the hell are you talking about?" the lead Death Eater said.

"She seems to be a little too..." Ari continued like there was no interruption; in fact he didn't even stop talking while the Death Eater was.

"What are the protection placed on your house?" the lead Death Eater asked.

"...ever. Virgo is a very independent zodiac sign. They are fully able to put their intelligence to use and get things..."

"Damnit, he's not going to shut up about the stupid... er… whatever the hell it is that he's talking about," the Death Eater that asked the question said.

"No, it doesn't seem like it," the lead Death Eater said, as he and the other person in the room glared at him.

"How the hell was I supposed to know that he would start sprouting out non sense?" he said.

"Don't speak again," the lead Death Eater shouted.

"...dwell too much on the past and over complicate things and this may limit their ability to move forward and confuse..."

"Tell me where you live," the lead Death Eater shouted at Ari trying to stop him from speaking.

"...difficult if someone is not there helping them to achieve more and not be so..."

"Damnit," the lead Death Eater shouted.

There were only a few minutes left before the allotted time for the Veritaserum ran out and Ari was still talking about astrological signs. "They are pure, their motives are honest never malicious and they want to accomplish something."

"He stopped talking," the lead Death Eater said, he had given up trying to interrupt the boy a while ago and was really quite annoyed with him at the moment.

Ari didn't say anything but looked vacantly at the Death Eater, the effects of the Veritaserum had completely warned off by now.

"Where do you live?" the lead Death Eater shouted.

"1...2...3... Brown Road," Ari said in the same force voice he was using before but he gave the Death Eater the wrong coordinate, though it was where his mum usually practiced some of her protective charms so it should keep them happy if they go there.

"What protective charms are on your house?" the lead Death Eater asked.

"Spells," Ari said. "I don't... don't know..."

"It's time," another Death Eater said walking into the room.

"How long ago?" the lead Death Eater asked.

"I don't know," the new one said.

"Take him to the other room," the lead Death Eater said suddenly frowning.

"You think he was lying?" the Death Eater that asked the first question asked.

"Probably," the lead Death Eater sighed; that kid was going to be more trouble then he was worth... well, the Death Eater smiled to himself, maybe not quite that much.

**********

Two minutes later Ari was throw mercilessly into a dark room; it was so dark that once the door closed it was unnervingly black.

"Arthur," a voice said coming from one of the dark corners of the room.

"Teddy," Ari said as relief build in him, he had been very worried about his friend while he was in the other room. "Is that you?"

"Yeah," Teddy said then there was a noise and seconds later someone was standing next to Ari. "Come on," he said taking Ari's hand and leading them to the corner he came from.

"Can you see?" Ari asked, he really hoped Teddy could (and that he would be able to as well), it was very disconcerting to see pitch black with your eyes wide open.

"A little, but I would suggest you keep you eyes closed," Teddy said curtly and Ari was then reminded that Teddy always could see in the dark better then anyone he knew. Ari always assumed it had something to do with him being the son of a werewolf. Teddy also had a very good sense of hearing and smell (not to mention he was always a little more touchy during the full moon).

"What did they do to you?" Ari asked.

"Not much," Teddy said, but there was something about his tone that made Ari start to worry.

"What is it?" Ari asked; he was imagining horrible things happening to his friend, knowing full well that this people were capable of doing anything.

"Stop worrying Arthur, they didn't do anything to me," Teddy said sounding almost amused for a second before he sighed. "They already knew everything they needed to know about me, they know the exact value of taking me was... so I couldn't tell them anything more," he said as his tone got darker with every word. "They made it abundantly clear why I'm here. I'm a distraction. They want Harry and the others to waste their time on trying to find me... us now."

"And they thought you would effect them all the most," Ari said.

"Yeah, especially the 'golden trio'," Teddy spat; putting his hands up into air quotes, not that Ari could see him (though he could fell that Teddy had moved his hands and figured he was doing that). No, Ari had listen to Teddy's advice and keep his eyes closed, it was a lot less disconcerting being in the dark with his eyes closed.

"They know they were wrong now," Ari said in a tone even more bitter then his friends.

"Arthur," Teddy sighed.

"They gave me Veritaserum," Ari said, like he had to justify this.

"Then you have no chose Arthur," Teddy said trying to cheer him up, or at least stop him from blaming himself over something he had no control over. However, Ari just noticed that Teddy was calling him Arthur, which likely meant the his friend didn't think that they were alone (or at least the Death Eater might be able to hear them).

"They think I know more then I'm saying," Ari sighed. "I don't think they're done with me yet." Then he looked in the direction that he thought Teddy was in, and opened his eyes, rolling them towards the direction he was sure the door was in. "How many…" he coughed realistically... "More times they will take me... I don't know."

Teddy smiled, glad that his friend go his warning and tapped him twice on the arm. "At least before you got here," Teddy said giving a forced laugh. "I was the most valuable hostage."

"You know that's not very funny Teddy," Ari said, but he got the message, Teddy couldn't hear them because he was too loud. Ari then closed his eyes again and sighed. He looked back in Teddy's direction and then pointed at the door, and then at his ear and final back and forth between the two of them ('can they hear us?').

"Maybe..." Teddy said pouting. "But I thought it was."

"I think one of our Professor is here and is a Death Eater," Ari said, this was the best way he could think of to see if the Death Eaters really are listening in, which he bet they were.

"What?" Teddy exclaimed.

"Shocking isn't it," Ari said. "And it has to be a teacher that started in at least my second year."

"Oh," Teddy said hesitantly, he thought that Ari had gotten his message but didn't understand why he would be talking about something like this so freely if he had.

"Yeah, because he didn't really know my name," Ari continued looking at Teddy and giving him an encouraging nod to get him to play along.

"I see," Teddy said. "They couldn't have been there your first year because they would have seen your name, Arthur Weasley, in their role book but after that time you even convinced McGonagall to use..."

"Exactly," Ari said with a hint of pride. "So it's between Professor Greengrass and Professor MacDougal."

"Well, we know that Greengrass was a Slytherin," Teddy responded. "But I'm not sure that's such a big factor in this anymore."

"That's what I was thinking too," Ari said. "I found Greengrass to know a lot about his subject and though he's not my favorite... I don't know..."

"So you think its MacDougal," Teddy said skeptically.

"I'm not sure yet, but that would make more sense," Ari sighed knowing that MacDougal was one of Teddy's favorite teachers (not the least because he taught Teddy's (and Ari too) favorite subject Transfigurations).

"Come on..." Teddy said.

"Think about it Teddy," Ari said. "They knew exactly where you were going to be. Doesn't it make more sense that it was someone that took the time to learn more about you? Learn your tendencies and all that."

"I guess," Teddy was force to admit. "But Greengrass is every observant, you have to admit that."

"You're right," Arthur said. "He could have easily have worked out our patterns if he wanted to."

"But still, MacDougal was close to most of us, wasn't he?" Ari said thinking back.

"Yeah, except for you," Teddy said. "You never really liked him."

"He rubbed me the wrong way in the begging," Ari said thinking, it was only for the first week (when he came at the start of Ari's fourth year), he had asked question about who he was and was curious as to why he was called Ari in the role book. He had also asked question about his parents too, regarding how they felt about him hiding his name like this, which made Ari very uncomfortable (he never liked talking about his parents much except on occasion with Ryn or Tori). After that MacDougal had backed off, and Ari nearly forgotten about that until now, besides the reluctant feeling he had towards the Professor after that.

"If I recall correctly it had something to do with your name," Teddy sighed.

"Yeah, it did," Ari said.

"That doesn't sound good does it," Teddy said pinching his nose.

"No it really doesn't," Ari said. "Do you know of either one of them having a problem with uncle Neville?"

"I'm not sure," Teddy said. "Why do you ask?"

"Whoever the Death Eater was, was standing over Neville about to curse him and he sounded like he loathed him," Ari said.

"He cursed uncle Neville," Teddy asked fearful of the fate of his favorite Professor.

"No, I punched him before he could," Ari smirked for a second.

"Good," Teddy said.

"It's why I was captured though," Ari said; it didn't really matter to him he would have done the same thing if he was given the chance.

"It's still a good thing," Teddy said. Then there was a silent for a few minutes as the boys thought about the problem. "I always got the impression Greengrass always respected uncle Neville," Teddy said breaking the silence. "Not friends by any means, but there is respect between the two of them."

"I thought you were going to mention all the time MacDougal spends with Neville," Ari said.

"I'm not so sure that's genuine," Teddy said groaning.

"Really?" Ari said shocked by Teddy's answer.

"It just ... one time..." Teddy said. "I saw him sigh in relief after uncle Neville walked away... I don't know, it just seemed..."

"It seems like he was putting on an act," Ari finished for him. Ari was now trying to place the voice he had heard the other day, but it really was difficult because he hadn't really heard either of his Professor speak with such malice and loathing before. However, he really did think that it was close to the voice he heard the one time MacDougal had yelled. "I think it is MacDougal."

"That sucks," Teddy groaned.

"Would it be much better if it was Greengrass?" Ari questioned.

"I suppose not," Teddy said. "We trusted all of our teachers."

"I'm going to try to rest," Ari said leaning back. "I would image they will want to speak to me again soon."

**********

It was four hours after that that the doors opened and Ari was dragged from the dark room. And placed in a bright room, the same room he was in before, and the lead Death Eater was there again, along with one of the thuggish Death Eater that was there before (the one that Ari hadn't heard speaking yet). A new Death Eater came into the room and handed the lead Death Eater Veritaserum and he stood in the corner; smugness emanating off of him.

"So Arthur, are you going to open up this time or are we going to have to do this the hard way?" the lead Death Eater smirked.

"I like doing things the hard way," Ari said mustering his courage again.

The new Death Eater laughed slightly and very maniacally and Ari head snapped to look at him; he knew that voice.

"You weren't suppose to talk," the lead Death Eater said. "Or make a sound."

"Professor MacDougal," Ari said looking as shocked as he could at the Death Eaters.

"Arthur," MacDougal said there was no shock in his voice, he already knew that Ari figured it out; they were definitely listening to them in that room.

The lead Death Eater looked rather angry with his partner but didn't say anything more about it. "We'll try the Veritaserum to start with," he said. "And I hope you don't pull you hour long talking trip again... trust me it would be better for you if you didn't."

Ari did believe him; the identical smirk on the lead Death Eater and MacDougal faces told him that whatever came after was going to hurt a lot. However, he knew that he was going to try to prevent himself from giving them any more valuable information.

So once again he was force to take the truth serum. "Tell me what protective spells you have on your house," the lead Death Eater said.

"I don't know what they are called," Ari said.

"How do they work?" the Death Eater asked; probably not realizing how broad that question was.

"Protective spells are usually placed on something that needs to be disguised or shield..." Ari said and spent the rest of the hour describing why you would use a protective spell and they various kinds that could be use (none of which were the ones that were placed on his house).

"It looks like your hour is up," the lead Death Eater said sounding very annoyed.

"Yes," Ari said, some of the potion was still in his system, but not so much he had to tell the truth.

"And it looks like you chose the hard way," the lead Death Eater continued, this time smirking.

"Yes," Ari repeated, glad he was unable to portrayed his fears at the moment.

**********

Two hours later Ari was dragged back into the dark room. He was awake; though he felt like he could sleep for a long time now and there would be nothing he would like more, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to sleep any time soon. There wasn't a single mark on him, but ever inch of him hurt.

"Arthur," Teddy said walking over to his friend, already knowing that Ari had been through hell because he was able to hear his screaming, but there was something about seeing him so weak that made Teddy really afraid.

"Hey Ted," Ari said in a raspy voice, as Teddy finally reach the spot where the Death Eater left him. "Help me get to the corner yeah."

Teddy didn't argue, he knew there was no point in arguing with Ari, so he just help his friend get to the corner. He suppose it was a good move because he had gather some cloth to made into a bed of kinds that Ari would be able to rest on.

"How are you?" Teddy asked after he got Ari settled.

"I'm sure you heard," Ari said weakly and then stared meaningfully at Teddy. "Everyone heard... everything."

"Right," Teddy said pretty sure Ari was telling him they couldn't speak freely in here.

"It was MacDougal," Ari said, he wanted Teddy to know this though it was bad news and he need it didn't matter if the Death Eaters heard him say that or not.

"I didn't really doubt you," Teddy said in a force calm voice. "Get some rest Arthur, I'm pretty sure you'll need it."

"I couldn't agree with you more," Ari said chuckling for a moment but stopping because it hurt too much. He closed his eyes, but sleep wouldn't come to him... He was afraid of how he was going to wake up and that if he slept it would just bring him that much closer to his next torture session. Noticing his friend's discomfort, Teddy put a comforting hand on Ari's shoulder and he soon fell asleep.

**********

That was how the time pasted for the two boys. Ari was taken out of the dark room every few hours so he could be subjected to some kind of torture. It was always a little different each time, they used a little different techniques each time to see if they could get anything out of him. Ari was starting to think that they didn't really care what he might know, they just liked the sound of his screaming.

They would occionally take Teddy out of the room too (though no where near as often as they did Ari), to ask him what he knew about certain things. It was mostly about characteristics traits on Harry (or some of the others). They gave him Veritaserum too, but he was unable to fight off it's effects, though he was able to make himself speak as slowly as possible (hoping that would stop him from saying too much).

"Do you have any idea what time it is? What day?" Ari asked, he had just come back from a particularly rough session of torture. He had been given a potion that felt like his insides were on fire and at the same time he was also given Veritaserum to see if he would talk. He found it was a lot harder to concentrate but was able to make it through it (he just hoped they didn't realize how much he struggled with it this time).

"It's been two days," Teddy said immediatedly.

"It seems you have a better sense of time then I do," Ari struggled to say.

"Not really... I just know what today is," Teddy said and edge to his voice.

"Oh," Ari said, of course, it was the full moon. If there was one day of the month that Teddy knew without question, it was that day. Ari sat up and lean against the wall for a second... thinking.

"Arthur," Teddy said concerned, he was looking at his friend and could they he was in a really bad shape.

"Huh," Ari said, not really paying attention to him.

"I would have given in by now," Teddy said.

"What?" Ari said confused.

"The torture they put you through... I would have given in by now," Teddy said, he thought this was the best way of giving his friend a moral boost, he could tell that Ari couldn't take much more of this.

"Do you really think that I have anything of value to tell anyways," Ari said a hint of amusement in his voice. He then put his head in his hands and went back to thinking about his half bake plan that might allow them to get out of there. However, he was really skeptical of the chances it had of working, because a lot of it depending on the two of them being able to over power a more powerful opponent. He would have liked to be able to get Teddy's oppinion on this matter (or at least have been able to give his friend more of a warning about what it was he was planning), but that was impossible in the current situation. So all he could do was think.

As he sat there wieghing the pro's and con's of his plan he fiddled with the little sliver coin of his. That was one of the pro's for the plan; he had already gone throw the trouble of swallowing the coin (which he did after the Death Eater had hit him before Teddy gave himself up the other day) and processed to regurgitate it back up a while ago. It really would have been a waste to go throw all tht for nothing. Then there was the fact that no matter what the Death Eaters do to them if his plan failed it could get much worst then it was right now. Add to it the fact that Teddy's senses were at their peak today and the extra angry should make him a tougher opponent, now really seem like the best time to try it.

So with that in mind, Ari sat up and waved his arms around trying to find Teddy, he really hated it in this dark room. He was finally able to get his attention (he knew he got Teddy's attention when he heard the snort, he must have looked like such a idiot). After this long of imprisonment Ari and Teddy had worked out a way to communicate pretty well, though it was much easier for Teddy to understand Ari because he could at least see hand motions, Ari had to resort to responding to physical contact.

Teddy placed his hand on Ari's shoulder 'What?'

Ari made a few hand gestures as well as mouthed (he was pretty sure Teddy could read his lips just as well as his hand gestures). 'Tell me when you hear them coming.'

Teddy squeezed his shoulder, Ari had no idea what that meant but he took it as Teddy being confused as to what he wanted.

Ari made another motion that meant 'I have a plan.'

Teddy placed his hand on Ari's shoulder again, 'What?'

'I need a wand,' Ari gestured (that one took a while for Teddy to get).

Teddy sighed (that was going to be difficult). Then he placed his hand on Ari's right wrist 'How?'

Ari motioned to Teddy his plan, and though it took awhile (and after multiple attempts made by Ari to get it right), but now they were getting ready to try. Teddy had lead Ari to one side of the door, and then he walked to the other, and the two of them waited for there two guard Death Eaters to come.

They only had to wait one minute before they heard the now all too familar sound of the door opening and one of the Death Eater came in. "Hey," he said before Teddy tackled him, knocking him to the ground and taking the wand from his hand in one fluid motion.

"No you don't," the other Death Eater said pointing his wand at Teddy, but Ari had punched him a second after he had finished speaking.

"I don't think he thought you could stand," Teddy said as he threw Ari the wand, but it went over his shoulder (just like they had planned). Teddy didn't even give Ari a second glance after he released the wand, he was still struggling with his Death Eater and the other one was starting to stir as well.

Ari dove on the wand, picked it up and preformed the spell within seconds. With a smirk Ari turned around and cursed the Death Eater that was just about to punch Teddy.

"Stay down Ted," Ari said as he shot the other Death Eater that was trying to recover his wand.

"Expelliarmus," a voice said entering the dark room.

The wand that Ari was using flew out of his hand and he looked at the door terrified (this was the part of the plan that he was most worried about).

"Did you really think you could get out of here boys?" the lead Death Eater said in a leering voice shaking his head. "I thought you were smarter then that."

"It was worth the try," Teddy said defiantly (definitely struggling to keep his inner angry from taking over).

"Bloody Gryffindors," one of the Death Eaters in the background muttered.

"Well, I was going to give you another few hours but now that you have got me down here I suppose now's as good as time as any," the lead Death Eater said, smirking at the two boys. "It seems your family was very motivated to find you too, and they are better at finding some of our bases then we though… but don't worry, they are no where near finding this place… at least not in time to help either of you. For you see we're getting ready to leave this place and find somewhere better to house you, well, at least one of you will be coming with us."

Ari and Teddy looked at each other; that didn't sound good at all.

"So which one will come with us and which one will became… a distraction," the lead Death Eater said, smirking manically at the two boys.

"Are you going to kill the spare?" Ari asked in his business like voice he always used when he was terrified but didn't want anyone to know it (he had used this voice a lot in the last two days, he hoped the Death Eaters didn't realize why he used it).

"So dreary Arthur," The lead Death Eater said cheerfully. "And no imagination. If we kill one of you all that will do is make your love ones more eager to fight us, hardly the distraction we are hoping for."

"Then what?" Teddy questioned in almost a growl.

"You know it's up to me, which one of you that is chosen," the lead Death Eater said, ignoring Teddy's question as he smirked at Ari. "Though I would really love to see you break, and spill every meaningless piece of information you might have to give us; there is something poetic about making a smart ass like you lose your mind completely."

The color drained from Ari face as he heard that. He wasn't sure exactly what that meant, what they would do to achieve that effect, but he could understand the torture he would go through if he was no longer able to think. He also understood how much that would affect his parent (especially his mum) and the other people that care about him.

"I think I've made the right chose," the lead Death Eater said smirking, and then he motioned to the other Death Eaters in the room. "Take the smart ass to the interrogation room and leave the other in here, but make sure he could hear his friend."

"No," Teddy said stepping towards the lead Death Eater, but before anyone else could respond Ari put an arm on his shoulder.

"It's okay Teddy," he said and pulled the other boy into a hug, so he could slip the sliver coin in his pocket. "Hold on when it's hot," he whispered to his friend in a steady voice.

"I will," Teddy said looking beyond confused by what Ari just said but knew that he meant something by that (and he would probably understand what when he needed too).

As Ari walked away from the room he cursed himself for not thinking that this was a possibility when he made his plan. Why didn't he just set the coin to leave a minute after he cast the spell? No he had to make it delay, thinking that he wouldn't have time to get to Teddy and that when the Death Eaters caught them after receiving some kind of punishment the Death Eaters would have left them alone. He thought that that was the best way that would allow the both of them to get out of there, but right now he really wished he went with the earlier departure. His only consolation, he thought grimly as he walked into the bright room to meet his fate, was that in about thirty minutes Teddy should be safe.

"Hello Arthur," the lead Death Eater said smiling. He wasn't the only either, it looked like just about all the Death Eaters that where at this place where inside this room; Ari assumed it was so they could watch the show.

"MacDougal's not here," Ari said; gathering the last of his courage knowing that there was nothing after this. "I would have thought he would have like to see this."

"He most definitely would have," the lead Death Eater said as the other in the background laughed.

"So is this his punishment for his many slips," Ari quipped (it was always his natural reaction when he was scared). He noticed that only one of the Death Eaters smirked at that one. The Death Eater was unremarkable and easily looked over, but Ari got a weird feeling every time he came near him (though it only happened a few times).

"No, your dear uncle Neville has been keeping an annoyingly closer eye on him so he couldn't get away," the lead Death Eater said (Ari was shocked that he got an answer until the Death Eater continued speaking). "But, soon nothing will matter to you anymore, so lets stop wasting time on this."

It was one last taunt to draw the fear out of Ari, but he wasn't going to let that work. So he stare defiantly at the Death Eater, he knew that the time had come and there was nothing left for him to do, so he let all the courage and defiance he had build inside of him; he wasn't going to let them see how scared he really was at this moment (he didn't want to give them the pleasure).

The lead Death Eater just stared at him for a few minutes waiting for the boy to crack no doubt, but finally he said, "you really would have had it so much easier if you just had talked," he smirked then said coldly. "Crucio."

Terrible pain had hit Ari like a ton of bricks immediately after the Death Eater said the curse. But, he was use to pain now, it basically all he felt for the last two days, and this wasn't the first time the Cruciatus Curse was used on him.

"Crucio," a second Death Eater shouted and the pain doubled. It was beyond belief the pain that was coursing throw him now. The only thought (and it would kept repeating over and over again) was that he would give anything to make it go away; he was pleading for the pain to stop by any means.

And then it did.

"That should be enough," the lead Death Eater said.

"Are you sure?" one of the other Death Eaters asked; Ari noticed that it was the unremarkable one.

"Lestrange told me it only took a minute of being exposed to double Cruciatus Curse to make the victim lose their mind," the lead Death Eater said. "If he were here…"

"Well he was taken out by the Weasleys," an unknown Death Eater said.

"His eyes still look alive," the unremarkable Death Eater said. "What's the difference if you torture a mindless body a little longer if I'm wrong?"

"I guess you're right," the lead Death Eater said. "Crucio."

"Crucio," the other Death Eater said seconds later.

And the pain seemed even worst then it did before, because in the few minutes of reprieve his mind allowed him to think that it couldn't have been as bad as he thought it was; or that this time he would know what to expect. But he didn't, because there was not preparation for how unbelievably painful this was.

He had no idea how long it was, probably only a second later, a second that seemed like an eternity, but he knew he was now at his breaking point; there was only so much pain the body can take until it shout down.

He was right there… and then he wasn't. He didn't know where he was, but it was nothing like the place where he was just at. No, the place he was at now was peaceful and calming; except for the dim screaming he could hear in the background. When he looked in the direction of the screaming he realized that it was him; that he could see himself screaming in the room full of Death Eaters.

Ari didn't like that; he was afraid of want this meant, being able to look down at himself; but the tranquility of the place he was in was too powerful to allow him to worry. So instead, he turned his back on his screaming self and looked again at the beautiful surrounding. It was indescribable, simply because Ari had never seen anything like it in his life. There were different shades of lights in all sorts of colors (some that he didn't even knew existed), all beautifully colliding together to creature an all-inspiring atmosphere. As he looked at the brightest light, he noticed that he could feel some kind of energy coming off it and what more that that energy was filling him up. As he sat there basking in the lights energy, he sensed that it was familiar to him and that it made him think of home.

And just as the energy mounted the screaming stopped and the light went out. There was no sound for a moment and all there was left for him to do was to look at himself, the one that was still in the room filled with Death Eaters.

"How's that?" the lead Death Eater said in a distant voice (Ari had trouble concentrating on it).

"Good, he's not in there at all," the unremarkable Death Eater said. "It's a pity, a mind really is an awful thing to waste."

"What should we do with him now?" another Death Eater asked.

"Throw him in the Floo," the unremarkable Death Eater said.

As two Death Eater pushed Ari's body into the Floo, there was a flash of light and then everything went dark.

**A/N: Okay so this one was a darker chapter that was difficult for me to write. I hope you like it (or at least think I wrote it well). The next chapter you get to see what happened to Ari and what the reactions are when everyone gets to see each other again. **


	10. What Happened Part One

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. **

Chapter Ten

What Happened

She opened her eyes and notice that Ron's eyes where opening at the same time. She smiled at him for a second, she couldn't help it; she loved walking up in his arms. However, that was before she remembered everything that was going on, especially with clear detail, the events of last night and more importantly the terrible feeling she had.

"Hey," Ron said pulling her closer to him; he saw the pain look in her eyes.

"Hey," she said putting her head on his chest holding on to him. "What was that?"

"Aren't you the one who supposed to have all the answers," Ron teased.

"I... it... just felt... something terrible happened," Hermione said.

"I know," Ron said gravely, holding her tighter. The two previous nights were very similar to this, he would have to hold her when she was crying, but with everything that had happened the night before, this was a lot worse. The nights really were the worst, because there was nothing they could do to distract them from the dark thought that go along with their situation. She had literally cried herself to sleep in Ron's arms the last two nights (Ron crying just as much as she was). They spent their days doing everything they could do to help, but that didn't save them for the quite nights where they could think of nothing else. However, today she felt even worse then she did before knowing with ever inch of her being that something terrible had happened to her son.

"It's okay love, you know there was something about la..." Ron started say, trying to cheer her up, however, before he could say anything more there was a knock on their door.

"Er... Are you up?" Harry said from the other side of the door.

"What do you want?" Ron asked a little annoyed.

"I need to speak to you two," Harry said.

"We'll be out in a minute," Ron answered.

"I suppose we do have to go don't we," Hermione sighed; they were at war, she couldn't waste time in self pity. So five minutes later the two of them were in the kitchen sitting across from Harry.

"What's up?" Ron asked.

"Bill brought something to my attention last night that we really need to address," Harry said.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"That we are seriously low on certain supplies," Harry said. "And that it really would be good if we had them soon."

"And you want us to get them... so you're having us do your grocery shopping," Ron said.

"Yep," Harry said smiling. "That and I thought it was best if you two go since most of the stuff is at Mione's flat..."

"What kind of stuff are you looking for?" Hermione asked raising an eyebrow.

"Here's a list of everything that Bill thinks we need," Harry said handing it to her.

"Right," Hermione said only needing to only glance at the first few items before understanding what Harry meant. "I can see why you want to go to my flat, most of this stuff is difficult to procure... especially in our predicament."

"Yeah well, Bill thinks it would be a good idea if we had a few potions made up for whenever we find the boys," Harry said... forcing the last words to come out evenly. "We'll likely be out numbered. Which will probably be true about any fight will get into."

"You're right, and I have more things there that we could use then just this," Hermione said. She had spent a lot of time over that last twelve years (as soon as she got back to England from her job in France) coming up with new spells and potions (she had gotten her experimental charms and potion license as soon as she got there) and she had a lot of useful materials at her house.

"Bring anything you think is necessary," Harry said.

"Not that this isn't important and all," Ron grumbled. "But why couldn't you wait until we really woken up?"

"Sorry," Harry smiled at him. "But you got your allotted eight hours..."

"Really!" Hermione said and looking at a clock for the first time and noticing that it was seven in the morning. "Actually it looks like you gave us almost nine hours."

"I felt like being generous," Harry smiled; he could tell that both his friends were more subdued today and it didn't have anything to do with the early hour.

"Argh... Generous," Ron groaned.

"I'll be ready in a half an hour," Hermione said as she got up to leave the room. "That might give you enough time to eat," she added as she kissed Ron and then left the room.

"What happened last night?" Harry asked after she had left.

"I have no idea," Ron sighed; and then looked seriously at him, and there was pain in his eyes. "But whatever it was, it was bad."

Harry patted him on the back and the two of them sat in silence the rest of the time.

**********

It had actually taken Hermione an hour to get ready and write down everything that she thought would be useful. When they got to Hermione's flat, she looked around, and was immediately unnerved. It was nothing too noticeable but there were little things out of place everywhere she looked. She raised her wand; she didn't think that it was possible that the Death Eaters broke into her flat yet (it had been only a few days and she wasn't even sure they knew where she lived), but she didn't have any other explanation for the difference in her flat.

As Ron saw Hermione raise her wand he did as well; he noticed how tense she was and knew something was wrong. And then he hear it, a slight noise (so faint that if he wasn't on edge and listening he probably wouldn't have heard anything), it came from the kitchen. He stepped in front of Hermione automatically and pointed his wand at the door.

He made the decision before he could think out about it, the sound of their Apparation had definitely given then away, but whoever it was in the kitchen wouldn't expect them to realize they were there; he might be able to catch them by surprise. He burst through the door, but no one was there. There was only one place the person could have gone, but going up the hall would expose him too much.

"Don't shot," a voice... a very familiar voice said.

"Who's there?" Ron said back as Hermione walked into the kitchen, recognizing the voice too.

"Theodore Remus Lupin," Teddy said. "And who am I speaking to."

"Ronald Bilius Weasley," Ron said at the same time Hermione said, "Hermione Jean Granger."

They heard a sigh of relief and a few seconds later Teddy walked out looking down, unable to look at the two of them.

After Ari was dragged off by the Death Eaters Teddy had been alone in the dark room, able to hear his friends screams but not able to do anything about it. It was torture, maybe not as painful or devastating as what Ari had to go through but it still cause Teddy to feel sick inside. It was shortly after the screaming had stopped that he felt something hot in his pocket, and remembering what Ari had told him before, he reached inside and pulled out a coin. He only had a second to look at it before it glew brightly and he was suddenly being pulled by his navel to someplace far away for the Death Eaters.

When he landed hard on the floor (he was usually able to keep standing when he used portkeys but was weak too at the moment and was caught unaware of what was going to happen) he picked himself up and noticed that he was in Hermione and Ari's flat. He had visited the place many times over the years, though it was mostly before he went to Hogwarts. When he first looked around he was relieve because he knew he was safe, he immediately ran to the kitchen and got himself something to eat (the Death Eaters hand only given them the bare minimum about of food), but he quickly lost his appetite when he thought of Ari and the condition he would be in.

When he walked back into the living room and really look around he started to get worried. The room was in complete disarray and he knew that something most of happened recently because there was no way that aunt Mione would leave her flat in this state. He was half expecting a Death Eater to pop out at him when he remember that uncle Neville had said Harry was attack the other day; it was likely that he went here if that where true (after all he knew that aunt Mione was the best person to go to when you were in a serious situation). However, that thought didn't cheer him up that much because all he could do now was look at he blood stain that was on the floor knowing that it likely came from Harry.

Teddy walked back into the kitchen, knowing that it would just make him feel a whole lot worse if he stayed in the living room. He didn't know what to do now, where he should go (he had gotten his Apparating license over the summer holidays last year so he was capable getting anywhere) to find the others. He figured for the time being it was probably that safest for him to stay here, knowing that aunt Mione had many protections on her house (and that Ari didn't tell the Death Eaters anything useful about them or anything else). However, he couldn't just sit here waiting for someone to get him, he had to do something constructive to show for all this. So he started to write down everything that he learned over the past two days, everything that he had over heard or that Ari had told him. He continue to write, finding it difficult but knowing that it was a lot easier to do this then it would have been to try and tell someone else about it. He wrote until he fell asleep only to be waken by Ron and Hermione Apparating into the flat, causing him to run up the stairs, grabbing a frying pan that was in the sink as he went(it was the only weapon he could find), incase it was a Death Eater coming to get him.

"Teddy," Hermione yelled and immediately ran over to him and gave him a hug, which just cause him to stiffen. "Oh no, are you hurt," she said pulling away and looking all over him for any signs of injuries.

"I'm not hurt," Teddy said in a soft voice.

"What's the matter Ted?" Hermione said putting her hands on his head and making him look at her.

"I..." Teddy said tears starting to stream down his face. "I should... I didn't... I'm sorry..."

"Oh Teddy," Hermione sighed now realizing the reason why he was so upset... why he couldn't look at her. "Don't be sorry..."

"But..." Teddy started, but before he could say any more Hermione pulled him into a tighter embrace then before.

"You have nothing to be sorry about," she stated. "We love you too you know..." she whispered and the boy hugged her back starting to really cry now. Hermione was crying too; she knew by Teddy's reaction that Arthur wasn't there and he was likely in bad shape. However, they weren't only miserable tears, she was also relieved that Teddy was safe because she was just as worried about him as she was for her own son.

"We're glad you're okay," Ron said pulling the boy in a hug too as soon as Hermione let him go.

"How long have you been here?" Hermione asked a few minutes later, she had started to gather the materials that they needed (knowing that Harry would really panic if they took too long here; he thought it would only take them two hours to get everything).

"Late last night... or early today," Teddy said. "I would say no longer then ten hours ago."

Ron and Hermione gave each other worried glances, knowing the feeling that they had during that time.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Ron asked. "You don't have to... but..."

"No… I do have to," Teddy said. "And the sooner the better."

"Teddy," Hermione said not liking the tone he was using. "You really..."

"You need to know," Teddy said sighing as he sat down, he had to tell them this first part, they needed to hear it (and he probably needed to say it).

"Yes we do," Hermione said sitting down near him; Ron however, was still gathering the materials.

"The Death Eaters didn't really do much to me," Teddy explained not looking at the others. "But they really didn't like Ari..."

"How... how bad was it?" Hermione asked trying not to cry again.

"Bad," Teddy said in a broken voice.

"Can you tell us anything about where you were?" Ron asked; he couldn't take hearing about his son getting tortured.

"Yeah, but I don't know how useful it will be," Teddy said. "They were planning on leaving..."

"How do you know that?" Ron asked sounding shocked.

"They told us," Teddy said. "Right before... before..." he said unable to continue.

"What is it?" Hermione said moving her chair closer to him and pulling him into a hug.

"Ari came up with a plan to escape. He had this coin..." Teddy said holding out the coin to show them.

"The coin," Hermione gasped. "Of course, that's why he was running to you, he was going to use his emergency key to get the both of you out of there... to come here."

"I guess," Teddy said. "We couldn't really go over the mechanics of his plan... they were listening to us."

"What was the plan?" Ron asked, his back to them, he didn't want to show how upset he was.

"Like I said, I'm not really sure what Ari was doing, all I knew was that he needed to get a wand," Teddy said. "Well we got it, and whatever Ari was planning on doing must have worked because I'm here..."

"Why isn't Arthur with you?" Ron asked.

"Ron," Hermione said as sternly as she could.

"Sorry," Ron sighed he didn't mean for it to sound like that, he just wanted to know what happened to make Ari's plan change (he knew Ari must have wanted the both of them to get out of there).

"After we got the wand more Death Eater came and stopped us," Teddy said. "That's when they told us they were leaving, they said they were going to make an example of one of us... they took Ari..."

"It's okay Ted," Hermione said squeezing his shoulder.

"I wish they took me," Teddy sobbed. "I wanted them too... but Ari... he didn't..."

"I know, it's okay," Hermione said. "It's who Arthur is."

"He gave me the coin... he could have...." Teddy said.

"How long did was it until the coin worked?" Hermione asked.

"About... half an hour," Teddy said confused.

"He might not of had that long," Hermione said closing her eyes as she said it, tears falling down here face.

"He would of given me that coin either way," Teddy said.

"When did you start comforting me?" Hermione asked as Teddy squeezed her arm instead.

"When you were the one to start to worry," Teddy said and he knew that she was right; he had heard Ari screams and knew he didn't have the thirty minutes it took.

"So, do you have any idea where they are... or were?" Ron asked again, though his voice sounded straggle this time.

So Teddy showed them everything he had written down the previous night, about the place that he had been kept and the few people that he had seen (mainly how Ari had figured out that Professor MacDougal was the Death Eater). About three hours after Ron and Hermione had arrived there, the three of them Disapparated back to Shell Cottage.

**********

He opened his eyes to chaos, there seem to be some kind of commotion and he didn't like it. What he didn't seem to realized was that he was the one that was caused the commotion in the first place. His entrance into the hallway of St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries was rather loud as he slid out of the Floo he had slammed into the wall.

That was when two people moved to see if Ari was okay. However, all he could gather from that was some strange people were coming at him, and naturally he was afraid of what they could do. So he picked himself up and ran as fast as he could in the only direction that no one was coming at him. He ran through the halls trying to avoid the people he past (sometimes not managing it) but he couldn't let that slow him down, because he heard the footsteps behind him and the shouts of 'stop him', telling him that he was being chased. He started to really panic when the jets of red lights started to pass him; he was not going back to these rooms to get tortured more. However, he was barely able to form that thought when a curse hit him and he fall into blackness again.

It was several hours later when he woke up again to find himself in a padded white room unable to move because he was strapped into a bed. He struggled against the restraints that were bonding him for a moment before he heard voices outside the door. They were talking rather loudly (he thought) and from what they were saying they were talking about him. One of the voices was familiar to him but not in a bad way; it was in a way that made him relax for the time being (though by no means did he think he was out of danger yet).

"... fill with so much residual Veritaserum that they must have given him multiply doses. There is also evident of more then ten different curse and potions used on the boy in the last two days, but none where as damaging as the Cruciatus Curse..."

"What?" the familiar voice said sounding shocked and pained.

"It seems that he was hit with the Cruciatus Curse multiply times, especially on the temples of the forehead..." the other voice said sounding disgusted at this.

"At the same time?" the familiar voice asked; little doubt at the answer but his voice just sounded hollow because of it.

"We believe so," the other voice said gravely.

"Has Healer Strout been here yet?" the familiar voice asked. Ari had trouble pinpointing the voice or concentrating at all; he could barely understand what was going on.

"How do you..." the other voice asked shocked, but when he spoke again it was steady. "Of course, I'm sorry. Are you sure you really want to be the one that hears this?"

"Please Healer Moon, just answer the question," the familiar voice sighed.

"Yes, he's been here and examined the boy, but he hasn't told us the result of his work yet," Healer Moon said.

"Right," the familiar voice sighed again. "Can I see him?"

"Yes," Healer Moon said immediately. "But be careful, he should be awake soon if he is not awake already and we don't know what shape he will be in. He was quite frighten when he first got here and ran away from our people..."

"And you chased him," the familiar voice asked almost coldly.

"We didn't know what was wrong with him," Healer Moon said defensively. "And he gave us little choice, he was running wild in our hospital and crashed into all sorts of things and people including our patients."

"Right," the familiar voice said apolitically. "Sorry."

When the door opened second later Ari knew why the voice sounded so familiar and why it made him relax, because Neville Longbottom was now standing in his room. The look Neville was giving as he looked down at Ari was grave; his expression seemed almost tortured. Ari expression of complete terror couldn't have helped much, but he couldn't help it, he was still expecting Death Eaters to jump out at him at any moment.

"Hello Arthur," Neville said trying to sound cheerful.

Ari's eyes grew wider as he said that, Neville had called him Arthur many times in the past but usually he called him Ari. There was also something about the fake cheerfulness in his voice that made Ari think of the lead Death Eater. However, when Ari tried to open his mouth, determined to speak, he found that he was unable to. He tried again, panic spreading throughout his body, but still no words came out.

"It's okay Arthur," Neville said walking quickly to the panicking boy and kneeling next to him. "You're safe now..."

Ari looked at him again still panicking uncontrollably his mind unable to focus too long on one thought. The only thing that he could concentrated on was his fear; it was like his mind was making up for the last two days where he was trying to be strong and now all he could do was showing his blind panic.

"Arthur, you've got to calm down," Neville said, and the voice sounded of nothing but deep pain.

Ari stopped trying to struggle and looked into Neville's eyes, taking deep breaths trying to gather himself. He quickly looked away from Neville though; there was a lot of pain in his eyes and Ari didn't want to look into them anymore. It did however, make him feel more comfortable in the room; it would be difficult for the Death Eater to fake that look.

"I'm going to un-strap you," Neville said his tone a little happier since Ari seem to have calmed down a little.

Ari head snapped towards Neville immediately when he said that. He wanted nothing more then to be free of these restrains, but he couldn't understand why Neville would do that, at least this soon.

His expression must have been easy to read because Neville soon replied, "I can't stand looking at you like this. The door is unlocked so if you wanted to make a run for it, I'm sure you can get it pretty far, but staying here is the only place were you can get some help."

When the restraints where off Ari, he stared at the door, he did not like this padded room (and not just because he thought he might still be with the Death Eaters but because of what the room represented; that he was crazy). He looked back at Neville, then back at the door. He could make a break for it, and there might be a chance that he could really get away from the Death Eaters at last, or at least he would figure out this was some new way for them to torture him, by gaining his trust (there would be Death Eaters outside the door if this was a ruse). However, if this was really Neville, then he was already safe and he would be running away form the people that could help him. If that was true, he really shouldn't run away because he really couldn't take care himself, not in the condition he was currently in.

He grabbed his head in frustration; he couldn't make up his mind and he was mad because this use to be so easy for him to decide things like this, but now he didn't even know where to begin. He got out of the bed that he had been strapped to and started walking around the room, trying to make up his mind. Stay... go... stay... go... where the words that kept repeating in his mind.

"You don't understand me at all," Neville muttered bitterly and painfully.

Ari spared him a glance before he started pacing the room again.

"Ari," Neville got up and grabbed him by the arms. "You're all right now," he repeated tear starting to form in his eyes. "You're safe and no one is going to hurt you again, I promised."

Ari looked back at Neville and started to believe him, started to allow himself to relax, but Neville didn't seem to be finished yet.

"We are going to do everything we can to get you back to normal, you hear me," Neville said forcefully, as if he needed to believe it more then Ari did. "We will help you... I promise."

Ari smiled at him slightly before he sat in one of the corners of the rooms peacefully. He had decided to believe that this was the real Neville, after all the pain and sorrow that he was expressing could only have come from the real Neville. Harry had told him what happened to Neville's parents and Ari could only imagine the pain he must be going through knowing that Ari might share the same fate as them.

"That's better," Neville sighed, and for the first time he had hope that Ari wasn't as bad as he seemed to be. He sat next to Ari, but didn't really look at him just wanting to be there to make sure Ari knew he wasn't alone.

"I've got to tell your parents and the others... they need to know and I think I should do it in person," Neville said almost two hours later.

Ari looked at him worried, he could already feel that he will start to panic again as soon as he was left alone. However, he really wanted to see his mum; he knew without a doubt everything will be okay as soon as she was here.

"Are you okay with that?" Neville asked looking at Ari carefully for any sings that he was either okay with it or not (he half expected Ari to still to panic again).

Ari looked at him and nodded his head once.

Neville stared wide-eyed at him for a second; he really wasn't expecting anything like that. As he was getting up, hope that Ari wasn't as badly affected by this as he first thought was starting to fill him, but he tried to stop it. He had been through similar moments with his own parents over the years and he knew how much it hurt when it turned out to be nothing. However, it was never quite as noticeable (or promising) as this one was, so Neville was finding it hard to suppress the hope completely.

**********

There was a soft pop in the living room of Shell Cottage **(A/N: I'm pretty sure that they wouldn't be able to Apparate into the living room of a place under the Fidelius Charm, but I didn't want them having to walk into the house all the time. Besides I had them Apparating into Shell Cottage in previous chapter and I'm not going to change it now)** and three people appeared out of nowhere. Ron looked around the room and was surprised that no one was there; in a house this full there was bond to be someone in every room. "Hello," Ron shouted out.

"In the kitchen," Harry's voice replied.

"Where is everyone?" Ron asked walking towards the kitchen, Hermione following him, but Teddy lagging behind waiting for the best moment to surprise his godfather (like Ron and him had planned at Hermione's flat).

"Mostly on reconnaissance mission," Harry smiled at his friend, noticing that they both looked happier then they were before. "But Ginny is... indispose at the moment (his mouth twitched at that) and Molly is with the kids trying to keep them up to date with their school work... but lunch is in about an hour so I would image everyone will be coming back soon."

"I wouldn't really want to do Mum's job, that's got to be tougher then any of ours," Ron smiled.

"Probably," Harry smiled again. "But you and me are going out in a few hours so that might change your mind."

"We might have to change the schedules," Ron said.

"Er... what happened at Hermione's flat," Harry said a little confuse about what Ron said and now starting to worry about Ron sudden increase of happiness.

"We found something we weren't expecting," Hermione unable to disguised her excitement (one of the reasons she wasn't suppose to talk); she couldn't wait to see Harry's face when he first sees Teddy again.

"And what would that be?" Harry asked bemused.

"Me," Teddy said walking into the room.

Harry stared at him for only a second before he dropped everything he was holding and ran to his godson. He pulled him into a bone-breaking hug reminiscent to Molly's (which Teddy knew he will be recieving before too long). They stayed like that for a few moments, Teddy hugging his godfather back almost as tightly as he was being held, before Teddy finally spoke, "You're going to crush me to death if you hug me any longer."

"Sorry," Harry said pulling away slightly but still held on to the boy in arms lengths. "I was just so worried about you... that you..."

"I'm okay Harry," Teddy said smiling at his godfather. He had always called him Harry, though at times he wanted to call him dad, or any other variation of the word, but Harry wouldn't let him say that (and Teddy could never bring himself to call him uncle, it just didn't seem right). Harry didn't want him to forget who his really parents were and Teddy was grateful about that, but there were times like this he couldn't help but think of Harry like a father, and that's was how he was hugging him (and he knew that Harry was thinking the same thing).

"Thanks Merlin," Harry breathed still looking quite stunned. "How did this happen?"

"Ari sent me to aunt Mione's flat," Teddy said still sounding bitterer and grievous about that fact.

"It's okay Ted," Harry said pulling his godson closer to him again, knowing from his tone that Ari wasn't with him them and that Teddy felt guilty about that fact.

They stayed like that for a while until they heard someone exclaimed from behind them, "Teddy."

Teddy looked around to find that it was Tori who spoke (and the rest of the children and Molly were behind her too, but he could only see her). "Tori," he said smiling broadly and moving a way from his godfather.

"Teddy," Tori yelled again and this time she ran into Teddy's open arms. As soon as she got there Teddy lifted her up and spun her around. And she acted before she could think, before she could stop herself. She put her hands on either side of Teddy's face and kissed him full on the lips. The kiss only lasted a few seconds before Tori came to her senses and pulled away for him looking at Teddy shocked by her only reaction, a look that was mirrored in his face.

Teddy grip on Tori loosen and she slipped back down to the floor still looking as shocked as before but now she looked terrified too. "Sorry," she said in a soft voice, looking away form him not able to take his confused look anymore.

"There's nothing to be sorry about," Teddy said as soon as he was able to speak again. He turned her head so he could look into her eyes, before he lead in to kiss her again. He broke away a few seconds later and whispered to her, "Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting for this to happen?"

"I think I might," Tori said smiling at him. He was about to lean in to kiss her again, and to kiss her properly this time, but before he could someone cleared their throat. Immediately Teddy and Tori jumped, and she buried her head in his shoulder blushing, as was Teddy. He had forgotten that it wasn't just the two of them in the room but that it was filled with other people who were all staring at the two of them with open mouths.

"Now's the time," Ron laughed, he was the one that had cleared his throat before. Harry and Hermione soon joined in with Ron's laughter, it reminded all of them of another couple's first kiss.

"Er..." Teddy said rubbing his head and holding Tori closely to him.

"That was a good way to render the entire room speechless," Fred laughed as he walked over to him and slapped Teddy on the arm.

"That's what we were going for," Teddy said smiling at him before he hugged him. He continued to hug all his 'cousins' and grandma, who as he predicted gave him another bone-breaking hug. When he got to Louise, however he wasn't sure what to do because the other boy was now glaring at him.

"You better take good care of her," he said coldly (Tori huffed at that and shot her little brother a fierce glare).

"I will," Teddy smiled at him.

"And that means no more getting yourself caught by Death Eater," Louise continued, he was no longer glaring but he spoke just as sternly as before.

"I don't plan to," Teddy said.

"I'm glad your safe Teddy," Louise smiled and then hugged him.

Then Teddy came face to face with Ryn and his expression changed dramatically. He felt the guilt and blame take over him once again when he looked at the girl he know cared about Ari more anything else. However, before he could say anything she hugged him, and he hugged her back.

"I'm sorry," Teddy whispered.

"For what?" Ryn asked sternly looking at him sharply (he didn't noticed the warning signs she was giving him).

"If it wasn't for me..." Teddy began but he didn't get any farther because Ryn had slapped him in the face.

"Ow," Teddy said holding his face and looking shocked (many of his cousins were now laughing at him). "You slapped me!"

"What did you expect?" Ryn said fiercely. "I'm not going to have you blaming yourself for this."

"Okay, okay I wont blame myself," Teddy said rubbing his face. "You didn't have to slap me though. You could have just told me that you didn't blame me like Harry and aunt Mione did."

"Obviously you hadn't learn form that," Ryn said smirking at him. "I thought you needed a more physical example."

"Hmph…" Teddy hugged still rubbing his cheek (she slapped him pretty hard).

"Besides Teddy, you have to remember you are one of my best friends too," Ryn said smiling kindly at him. "And you know how violent I can be when my friends act like a prat."

"I suppose I do," Teddy laughed, now taking the slap in the face as proof she really like him that much (he had only seen her get mad enough at one other person to slap him). "And I would think I'm like your third best friend."

"As a matter as fact you are," Ryn said and she really meant it, the four of them have spent a lot of time together over the last five years. "I care a lot about you."

"Thanks," Teddy said before he hugged her again. "I care a lot about you too," he added knowing that that was more true now then ever before.

It was a half an hour later (and most of the other Weasleys had arrived and were greeting Teddy's return joyously), when Hermione walked into the living room to find Ryn sitting on the couch alone.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked her.

"Aren't I the one that's supposed to ask you that?" Ryn said sadly.

"I suppose so," Hermione smiled at her; she saw a lot of herself in the other girl (especially her feeling towards her best friend) but there were a lot of differences too. "But I think I'm allowed to ask it too."

"I'm fine," Ryn smiled briefly, it looked like it caused her great effort.

"Right," Hermione said sitting next to her on the couch. "I was just wondering if you were mad at yourself for being disappointed it wasn't Arthur?"

"That's not it," Ryn said but not in he way that say that a part of her didn't feel that way, but in the way that it wasn't why she was in this room sitting by herself.

"More complicated then that then," Hermione said sighing.

"I wanted to go with Arthur," Ryn said not looking at Hermione, almost talking to herself, but at the same time she was definitely talking to Hermione. "I wanted to help him save Teddy... in a way I expected him to let me help."

"Arthur never would have wanted that... not in this situation," Hermione said. She could understand the girls need to be with her best friend during something like this, especially since it was to help another of her friends out. She was happy that her friends could never get rid of her no matter how much they tried or how dangerous the situation was (though she knew that faced with the same choice, both Ron and Harry would have done the same things as Ari did). However, she knew her son was too much like his father (and Harry) to endanger Ryn like that.

"I know," Ryn sighed and looked agonizingly at Hermione. "Somehow, even while I was expecting Ari to take me, I knew he was going to leave me behind. I knew that and I still let him go... I let it happen."

"Oh," Hermione said and pulled the girl to her shoulder and hugged her closely. Ryn started to cry silently soon after that, and Hermione quickly joined her. She had only met the girl a few times before this, most of what she knew about Ryn was from the volumes of letters that Ari had written home about his best friend, however what she did gather from those meeting is that Ryn cared as much from her son as she knew, since Ari's first letter home, he cared about her.

It was at that moment that Neville burst into the room looking just as bad as he did a few days ago. Hermione loved Neville dearly, but she was really starting to hate the look on his face every time he appeared here unexpectedly like this.

"What is it?" Hermione asked and Neville looked at the kitchen not able to look at her.

"What happened?" Neville said not answering her question, but she could understand how he could get distracted, there was quite a celebration happening in the kitchen at the moment.

"Ron and I found Teddy at my flat," Hermione said evenly, afraid of the news that Neville bared (Teddy had said they were going to make and example of Arthur after all, and then there was the feeling that was plaguing her since last night). "Arthur sent him here."

"Really!" Neville exclaimed looking at her for the first time, smiling slightly. However, as soon as he caught her eyes the smile went away and he looked down again (it probably was no help that Ryn was there too).

"Yes," Hermione said and then shouted for Ron to get in there.

Ron came in the room (followed by most of the other people that were there) and took one look at Neville and then sat next to Hermione; he too knew there was likely going to be bad news.

As the room filled up silently Neville stared at the floor; he really hated that he had to be the one that always gave them bad news. "I've just came from St. Mungo's and Ari..."

"Ari was there," Molly said hopefully; she could tell that this was bad but if he was at St. Mungo's he was still alive and this might mean that she would get both of her eldest grandsons back today.

Hermione, however, knew by the look on Neville's face that whatever atrocious act the Death Eaters planned to do to her son must have worked. She immediately grabbed Ron's hand and squeezed it knowing the worst was coming (Teddy was in the corner with his eyes close, teeth clenched and holding on tightly to Tori).

"Yes, but he... it's..." Neville faltered.

"What happened?" Ron forced out.

"They..." Neville tried again, but he was still unable to say it, to him this was the worst thing that could happen to anyone, especially someone as bright as Ari was. "What... my parents..." he was able to muttered. There was a collected gasp in the room, as everyone understood what had happened.

"NO!" Hermione exclaimed in an uncontrollable anguished and leading into Ron's shoulder as he scooted closer to her and put his arms around her (Ryn had been holding on to Hermione since their talk and she was unwilling to let her go; but Hermione didn't seem to really notice that or anything else). All Hermione could picture now was her son looking at her with those overly wider eyes she had seen Neville's mum had the one and only time she seen Neville's parents.

"We've got to go," Ron said in a raspy voice tears in his eyes. "We've got to see him."

"Yes," Hermione said in a daze, she knew how much it would hurt to see her son like that, but there was no way she was going to leave him in there alone like this. As she stood up Ryn finally let her go, knowing that no matter how much she wanted to see him, she wasn't going to be able to today.

"Where is he?" Ron asked Neville who was looking much worse then Ron had ever seen him (and was now being comforted by this wife).

"Room 409, on the fourth floor," Neville said.

Hermione looked at Harry who was sitting on the couch looking as devastated as she felt, and then she looked at Ginny who was wrapping her arms around him (looking almost as bad) staring straight at her in horror. The look between them only lasted a second but it couldn't have been clearer what was meant by it. Hermione wanted Harry and Ginny to come with them to the hospital and Ginny was going to do everything within her power to make sure that they make it there.

Seconds later Ron grabbed a tight hold on Hermione and they both Disapparated to the Emergency entrance to St. Mungo's. "You can't be here if it's not an emergency," someone shouted at them but they kept walking like they didn't even hear him. They were heading straight for room 409 on the fourth floor and they weren't going to let anything stop them form getting there as fast as they could.

Ari was still sitting on the floor in the same spot Neville had left him not too long ago. His knees were up against his chest and he was hugging himself as he rested his face on his knees staring at the door, just waiting for his parents to come. He was just starting to really feel on edge when the door finally opened.

When Hermione opened the door and saw her son curled up in the corner of the room she wanted to cry again (even though she had promised herself that she would be strong for him). Then Ari looked at her, not with the vacant too wide eyes she thought she would see, but his normal blue eyes he had inherited from his father. She knew, as she took a step towards him, that her son was still there somehow.

As Ari looked at his mum face a huge smile broke on his face; he would know his mum anywhere, no matter what happened. He stood up immediately and ran over to her hugging her before she was even able to take another step.

"Arthur," Hermione sobbed in his shoulder as relief spread all over her. She was so glad that she was able to hold him like this, and more importantly that he was hugging her like this (she had imagined him shying away from contact or not really understanding what it meant).

Ron put his hand on Ari's shoulder, not sure what else he could do (and not wanting to make Ari feel uncomfortable but needing to hold onto his son at the same time). Ari looked up at his dad and gave him a warm, inviting smile and that was enough to cause Ron to wrap his arms around the two of them. As Ari rested his head back on his mum's shoulder, he was encompassed by the same feeling he felt the other night, but this time he was truly able to embrace the feeling of safety and home he got from it.

**A/N: Okay so I didn't really get as far in this chapter as I originally thought I would; but half way through writing this I realized that it was either going to be a really long chapter or I sure make it two different chapters, which is what I did. I hope that I have left it at a good stopping point and I'll save everyone's reaction to Ari and explanations for the next chapter (which I'll be posting in the next couple of days, probably Monday or Tuseday).**


	11. What Happened Part Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. **

Chapter Eleven

What Happened Part Two

Ari, Ron and Hermione stayed like that for a while, all of them finding peace in the embrace. However, they had to eventually let go and see how bad thing really are.

"How are you Arthur?" Hermione asked as she let go of her son, but was still looking at him with concern.

Ari opened his month half expected (and hoped) that he would be able to speak this time, after all just having his parents in the same room as him was making his head clearer. However, like before, no words came out and the more he struggled to say something the harder it became.

"Its okay Arthur, Hermione said, noticing his struggle and pulling him into a hug again.

Ari pulled away and looked at his mum sadly before he shrugged and waved his and in a side motion in a so-so manner. He was trying to say, 'I'm as well as can be expected.'

"You've got to be better then that," Hermione smiled at him; but when she continued the smiled faded and her voice was hollow. "After what you've been through."

Ari sighed, but smiled moving his head to the side as he shrugged 'I guess you have a point there.'

"Don't I usually," Hermione smiled at him again.

Ari looked at her confused; it was like she was reading his mind but he new she couldn't do that (she never learned Legilimency).

"What's the matter?" Hermione questioned worriedly.

Ari point at her then opened and closed his mouth at few time (not trying to speak but to show what he meant), still looking at her confused. 'How do you know what I'm saying/thinking?'

"I don't know, it easy I guess," Hermione said to him and then looked at Ron. "Isn't it easy?"

"What?" Ron asked totally confused as he looked between the two of them shaking his head. "What the bloody hell are you talking about?"

"Don't curse Ron," Hermione said automatically but looking thoughtful at the same time. "You don't know what he's saying?"

"Not a bl…clue," Ron said still looking confused. "He's just looking at you and you're talking to him... I'm sorry but I have no clue what he is saying and can't understand how you would know... Er... I mean maybe some time I will, no offense Arthur," Ron added at the end not wanting his son to get depress about this.

Ari rolled his eyes in a certain way and shrugged his shoulder smiling slightly again. 'Don't worry, it's what I expected.'

"Er... what did he say?" Ron asked looking at Hermione.

"It's what he expected," Hermione said.

"Is that what you said?" Ron question this time looking at Ari, who was nodded his head in affirmation (no need for a translator for that one, Ron smiled to himself). "How are you doing that Mione?"

"I don't know," Hermione sighed; frowning slightly, she was deep in thought. "When I looked at him I just know?"

Ari grabbed her and stared straight into her eyes smiling, 'You know me well.'

"I suppose you're right," Hermione said; she just knew all his mannerisms and looks so it was natural for her to pick up what he means when he looks at her.

"What?" Ron asked.

"I just know him," Hermione smiled. "I suppose it's from all the time I spent with him, picking..."

"Oh just rub it in," Ron said a little bitterly but smiling at the same time. He was just glad that she was able to understand Ari (and I probably wouldn't have been able to understand him even if I did raise him, Ron thought to himself, I'm not that observant).

For the next half an hour there really wasn't much more talking between them. Ari had returned to the corner he was sitting before and patting the spot next to him, inviting his parents to join him. As soon as Hermione sat down, Ari leaned his head onto her shoulder and she put her arms around him bringing him closer to her. He had always been close to his mum, and took great comfort in her presents, but if he were in his normal state he wouldn't have allowed her to hold him like this. However, he wasn't in his normal state and he didn't know if he would ever be again, and he felt safe and more like himself the closer he go to his mum. When his dad sat down next him too, on his other side, Ari smiled at him and grabbed one of his hands (it just felt like the right thing to do), and then he put his head back on his mum's shoulders.

They stayed like that for the rest of the time there, but right now Hermione was trying to get up.

Ari was looking at her confused as he held on to her shirt with his free hand. 'Don't go.'

"I want to see the healer, Hermione smiled at him. "I want to know what's going on, but don't worry, I'll be back soon."

Ari still looked at her sadly but let her go nodding his head. 'All right but be back as quick as you can,' (though he wasn't sure she got the second part).

As Hermione made her way to the door, Ron got up and followed her. "What are you doing?" Hermione asked as soon as they were outside the door.

"I..." Ron said.

"Go back in there... only one of us needs to get a healer," Hermione said. "I don't want him to be alone."

"I think you should go back in there, and I'll talk to the healer," Ron said.

"I really want to speak to the healer in person," Hermione said. "I have lots of questions that needs to be addressed, and I think it's best if I'm the one asking them."

"Right," Ron sighed. "Then I can go and get the healer and bring him here."

Hermione confused looked vanished in a second and she was now smiling, almost laughing, at him. "You're afraid of being alone with Arthur aren't you?"

"Terrified," Ron confessed, there really was no point in lying to Hermione, she knew him too well too. "I can't speak to him... I won't be able to understand..."

"We weren't speaking a minute ago," Hermione smiled encouraging at him. "And if you do talk... I'm sure you'll be fine."

"I guess," Ron sighed. "But you were there before..."

"Don't worry love," Hermione said leaning up to kiss him. "He wants you there, and you'll be fine... I know it."

"Right," Ron said nervously but taking comfort from Hermione's reassurance all the same. He then turned to walk back into the room more confidently then he was before, which quickly evaporated when he looked at Ari. He was still in the same corner that they left him in, but he was now standing, with his arms crossed glaring at his father. Ron gave an audible gulp as he looked at his son; there was no doubt that Ari had heard him.

**********

The first thing Hermione saw when she walked out of the hallway that Ari's room was in as she looked for the healer, was that the visiting room had three people in it. Harry was sitting in one of the chairs, looking at the floor with a lost expression. In his arms was Ginny, who had her head resting on his shoulder with a somber expression. Molly was sitting next to the two, looking a little more hopeful and together then the others, so it wasn't surprising that she was the one that noticed Hermione.

"How is he?" she asked, standing up from her seat.

"Better then I expected," Hermione said smiling and the two women looked relieved by the news.

Harry looked up at Hermione, noticing the hopeful and light tone she was using. "Really," Harry said.

"Yes," Hermione sighed when she looked at her friends, she could see that all too familiar guilt in his eyes but she didn't have time to deal with that now. "I'm looking for the healer in charge of Arthur's case... do you know who that is?"

"Healer Moon," Molly said, they had spoken to him earlier, but haven't learn much about Ari's condition. "But he said that you would need to speak to healer Strout too... He's a specialist..."

"Right," Hermione sighed at the word specialist. It hit her like a ton of bricks that her son might never be the same again and now that she was away from him it was easier to feel the full force of what happened and the despaired that went with it.

Harry immediately got up to hug her as soon as he saw the look in her eyes; it was his natural reaction to seeing her this way. Hermione closed her eyes and hugged her friend back, taking comfort in his arms (which were so different then Ron's but reassuring at the same time).

Ginny smiled at the two on how easy it was for them to comfort each other, and how difficult it was for her to get him there in the first place:

Flashback

_"We're going to the St. Mungo's too," Ginny said to Harry as soon as Ron and Hermione had left._

_"We can't go," Harry said not looking at her and giving his ready-made excuses. "I told you they are likely watching the place... it wouldn't be safe if I made such a public appearance there."_

_"That's rubbish and you know it," Ginny said sternly._

_"It's true," Harry said firmly but he wouldn't look in her eyes; she would know everything he was feeling as soon as he did that._

_"It probably is Harry," Teddy said. "But I don't think they would attack you if you do go there... not this time at least."_

_"What does that mean?" Bill asked. He had been giving his daughter and Teddy a critical look since he had gotten home and noticed how close the two were (no one had told him of how his daughter greeted the boy when he first got there, yet). It wasn't like he was surprised by their sudden closeness (they had usually shied away for contact with one another if they could help it), he knew this was going to happen sooner of later; he was just hoping for a littler later (he wasn't ready to give up his daughter so soon)._

_"They told us we were distractions," Teddy said bitterly. "It's unlikely they would attack you if you do decided to go the hospital Harry."_

_"But then I'd be doing what they want me to," Harry tried a different route knowing this argument would be futile._

_"Oh no you don't Harry James Potter," Ginny said fiercely. "You are going to that hospital... You're going to support your nephew... and your friend whether you want to or not. It doesn't matter if you are going to give the Bloody Death Eaters what they want… you have to go..."_

_"Gin," Harry said in a pleading voice looking at her for the first time in the eyes. He was giving her the full force of what he was feeling; all the guilt he was feeling, his desire to run away and curl in a ball in self-pity or his need to go out there and crush any Death Eaters he could find._

_She just sat there staring back at him taking all the pain that he was throwing at her and whispered so only Harry could hear, "they need you... all three of them need you." She knew it was a low blow; Harry could never refuse his friends anything and she was counting on that to get him there. However, it was more then that, she knew if she let him have the space he wanted he was just going to implode and they didn't have time for that now._

_"Fine," Harry finally said._

_"I want to go too," Teddy said immediately._

_"No," Harry said._

_"I need to know if he's okay," Teddy explained. "I need to know what happened."_

_"No", Harry repeated. "You have to stay here."_

_"But it's safe..." Teddy exclaimed._

_"You're staying," Harry said firmly, there was no way he was going to let Teddy out of safety again. _

_"Fine," Teddy said sadly, holding Tori closer too him in his disappoint of not being able to go, but at the same time knowing that Harry had a point._

_"Well, I'm going," Molly said. It wasn't a request and she wasn't going to let anyone stop her from going to that hospital (which Harry smiled at, having no intention to stop her from getting what she wanted)._

_After that other people voiced their want to go, but Harry said no, "They did all this to make a distraction, I'll be damn if I let them get want the wanted. Bill you're in charged. We got the supplies you asked for, they are in the kitchen, do want you can with them."_

_"I will," Bill said nodding his head and seconds later the three of them Apparated to St. Mungo's._

Ginny was snapped out of her reverie when she heard Harry say, "Do you want me to go with you?"

"That probably would be best," Hermione smiled at him. Harry looked at Ginny, making sure she was okay with this, which she was and then the two of them walk away.

"That's why it was hard for me to see that Ron and Hermione could have _Concero Animus_," Molly said, she was watching the two of them too.

"What?" Ginny asked looking confused.

"They seem bonded as well," Molly sighed.

"Harry and Hermione?" Ginny questioned, raising one of her eyebrows.

"Hm… no, I would have to say all three of them," Molly said smiling slightly this time.

"Well I know Harry trust them explicitly," Ginny said. "And I think they trust him as much as they trust each other... in the same way the trust each other too."

"I see," Molly said thoughtfully.

"Well, after everything they went through when they were younger it can't be a shock that they would all be so close," Ginny said defensively. "And after... when they broke up… I don't know, Harry just seem like the only thing that either of them could really count on..."

"Right," Molly said suddenly smiling, it was odd to say the least, to be that closely connect to someone else after _Concero Animus_ had been established, but in this situation is wasn't that hard to believe. Ginny was right, the three of them formed an unbreakable bond when they were younger and fighting together to save the world, and when they two broke up, Harry was there to keep them both going. Maybe the reason that this was never heard of before was because there was never been a couple with _Concero Animus_ that loved someone outside there bond in such extremes and in such equal measures before.

**********

Back in the padded white room Ari was still glaring at his father, who was looking just as uncomfortable as he was when he came back into the room three minutes ago.

"You heard me, didn't you?" Ron said and Ari nodded his head. "Great," Ron sighed he really didn't want that. He then muttered Muffliato; he didn't want anyone over hearing what he had to say (not that they would say anything important but he didn't want people to hear them anyways). "Sorry, but I'm still nervous about being around you," he though honesty was the best he could hand the situation now.

Ari raised his eyebrows and loosen his stances a little. 'I'm still nervous too.'

"Er..." Ron said having no idea what that meant.

Ari laughed at that, he couldn't help it; his dad's confused look was just too funny not to laugh at. He started to relax after that, which in returned made Ron relaxed too. Ari made a wavy sign moment with his hand and then pointed at the floor. 'I wish mum were here.'

"Er..." Ron said still confused and Ari sighed and rolled his eyes exasperated. Ron chuckled at that and then said, "Try it again... er... one word at a time."

Ari moved his hand in the wavy motion again, making a semi circle and then moved his hand into two smaller and quicker semi circles. Ron shook his head still confused, so Ari repeated the hand motion and pointed at the door.

Ron stood there for another moment until he suddenly smiled and said laughing, "is that supposed to mean Mione."

Ari nodded his head smiling that his dad got it.

"I don't think she's going to like that one," Ron said still laughing; Hermione never liked her wavy hair after all (but Ron thought that hand motion suited her nicely). "You wish she was here," he continued and Ari nodded his head smiling. "You and me both kid. So what's my hand motion?"

Ari put his hand to his month as he thought when the idea hit him. He looked at his dad and then raised his hand and dragged it down one side of his face, then smiled at him.

"Why is slapping yourself in the face your symbol for me," Ron laughed.

Ari pointed between their faces rolling his eyes.

"Right... we look alike," Ron said chuckling. "Well at least I'll get you to slap yourself a lot."

Ari glared at him thinking 'I'd like to see you come up with something better.'

"No off the top of my head I can't," Ron laughed and then the two of them looked shocked at what Ron just said. "I guess it's easier for me to read you when you give me one of your mother's looks," Ron said fondly, Ari had indeed reminded him so much of Hermione in that moment it had been easy to know what he was thinking.

"So do you have..." Ron started to say, but Ari had suddenly gasped and hit himself on the head. What was he doing playing this name game when he has important things to discuss? How could he have forgotten? "What is it," Ron asked nervously, noticing his son's suddenly agitation.

Ari looked at his dad, now wishing more then ever that his mum was there because she would understand so much faster, but he didn't have time to waste. He had no idea how to even begin to sign what he need to know, but he guess he would start with a name... Teddy.

He grabby the top of his head, pushing his hair back, then he screwed his face up like he was concentrating and slowly moved his hands forward making his hair puff up (he hoped that he was portraying Teddy's Metamorphosing ability properly).

"Are you okay?" Ron asked holding his son. "Do you need some help?"

Ari shook his head fiercely.

"Are you trying to tell me something?" Ron asked.

Ari nodded and found that his concentration was slipping, so he took a deep breath hoping that it will help him to regain his cool.

"Where's your mother when we need her," Ron muttered before he asked, "Are you still signing for a person or is it something else?"

Ari was able to roll his eyes at that question even in his panic state.

"Right," Ron said sheepishly; a yes and no question would work best in this situation. "Is it a person?"

Ari nodded and Ron waved him on to make the sign again. So Ari repeated his previous sign and then looked hopefully at his dad, who looked thoughtful but didn't say anything. Ari sighed and tried repeating the motion again.

"Oh," Ron gasped this time. "Teddy?"

Ari nodded excitedly, then pointed at himself and made the hand motion for his mum... 'Yes, he's at mine and my mum's...'

"It's okay Arthur," Ron said not bothering to look at the signs because he knew what his son was going to ask. "Mione and me found Teddy at your flat."

Ari sighed in relief, smiling as he walked to the bed sitting on it resting against the wall, his moment of panic had excused him. He looked back at his dad and motioned him to continue, he needed to know if Teddy was really okay.

"Harry wanted us to get supplies from Mione's flat," Ron continued seeming to have the generally idea of what his son wanted. "And Ted was there, which I'm sure you know; it was rather clever plan you had there. He's perfectly find except he's really worried about you."

Ari smiled in relief again. Then there was a silence in the room; neither one knew what to talk about now. The only thing Ari could come up with was asking about was how his parents first date was, though trying to sign that would be difficult (however, it wasn't like they didn't have all the time then needed, and it might be fun playing charades with his dad). So Ari pointed at his dad and then made the hand sign for his mum but then paused not sure how to continue.

"What about Mione and me?" Ron asked after a moment.

Ari sighed and he held up on finger.

"You need a moment," Ron asked.

Ari shook his head.

"Okay, one word..." Ron asked hopefully.

But Ari shook his head again.

"One?" Ron asked confused, like he was grasping at straws.

Ari laughed but still shook his head.

"Er... first..." Ron said still confused and when Ari nodded he said. "Mione and my first... our first date," Ron said smiling as Ari nodded his head again. "It was amazing. You know it was the day before the attack on Harry so we didn't have much time to revile in it. All I can said is that it was wonderful," Ron whole face light up as he spoke, and he continued to speak in a daze like state. "Bloody hell it was wonderful seeing her again and weird... I mean I saw her the week before but it was different seeing that day... but hell it was incredible being that way with her again... completely..."

Ari looked horrified at his dad as images he really didn't want to think about came to him. He really shouldn't have asked his dad about this. He wasn't sure that his dad was actually saying what he was now forced to think, but now that it had entered his mind he couldn't get rid of it. Ari grabbed his head and started to fidget at that, something that Ron noticed immediately and caused him to come out of his reverie.

"What's the matter Arthur?" Ron asked. "Are you all right?"  
Ari looked at him with a disgusted, horrified glare and shook his head.

"What… Oh…" Ron said; the things he was saying suddenly dawning on him. "That's not what I was saying."

Ari looked at him hopefully for a second, but then looked skeptically at him before he pointed at his dad shook his head… paused…. Then brought his hands together like a slap and rubbed them followed by the gesture for his mum. 'So you didn't… er… connect (it was the most descriptive word he was willing to think of) with mum?"

"Er…" Ron said not really understanding the hand gestures but the question couldn't have been clearer. He really didn't need to say anything after that though; it was obvious to Ari by the look on his face what happened.

Ari groaned and looked away from his father again disgusted.

"It was… it was beautiful…" Ron said not really sure what was compelling him to keep talking about his.

Ari groaned again, shaking his head and banging it on the padded wall, how he wished, in this one moment, it wasn't padded so he could do something to drive what his dad was saying out of his mind. How the hell his dad could think he wanted to hear more about this was beyond him.

"…ike when you were conceived," Ron continued to talk mindlessly, he didn't know why, but he wanted his son to understand that it was something special that happened between Hermione and him.

Ari did stop his pounding of how he could tone his father out after that piece of information, now looking thoughtful. Hadn't his mum always told him how special it was, that she knew that his father and her where completely and totally in love when he was made? He knew he wasn't plan (his mum would have waited until they were marry if he had been). He had asked Harry once if his mum would have had been better without him (he was ten at the time and very aware of what a family should be like). Harry, of course, assured him nothing could be farther then the truth and that was when Hermione walked into the room having heard the question and explained to him that she thought he was a miracle. How it literally felt like their (his mum and dad's) magic had combined so that they could both have the one thing that they truly wanted (the one thing that could get them through their separation).

Ari put his hand up to stop his father from saying anything more (it would only cause him to lose his train of thought), as he thought over what his dad had just said. What he was thinking wasn't possible was it? But how else could explain that unexplainable good feeling he felt when he woke up the day Harry was attacked? And now that that he thought about it, wasn't it that same feeling (just magnified a hundred times) that he was feeling when he was at that strange place in his head while he was being tortured? Didn't he feel more connected to his parents now then ever before? Most noticeable his mum, they were always close, but now it just felt more. Could all these things possible be connected together?

Ari sighed, he could feel that he was right, that his gut was telling him that this was true, but he was still skeptical as to how this was possible. As far as he knew, he never heard of a connection that could possible save him from the torture he went through hours ago.

He turned to his dad, he was going to have to ask him something that he would prefer never to know about, but he needed to know if he was right (damn, why did I have to be so much like my mum, he thought to himself). He pointed at his dad, then made the gesture for his mum, slapped his hands together then rubbed them slowly, and then paused for a second (it was difficult for him to concentrate on this many hand signals and he was losing track of what he wanted to say). 'Did you and mum connect…"

"Er…" Ron said. "Did Mione and me sh…" Ari closed his eyes and pinched his nose, he really didn't want to hear it put that way. "Er… connect?" Ron said turning slightly red, he didn't like talking about his any more then Ari did.

Ari nodded his head, signing in relief that his dad used a milder word (the same one that he used). Then he pointed to himself… rocked his arms like he was holding a baby and then put all ten of his fingers up for a second before flashing them this time only holding up seven fingers. '…Like you did when I was a baby/conceived, seventeen minutes ago'

"Er…" Ron said.

"What are you two talking about?" Hermione asked, not liking what she had heard one bit. The matching blushes and the fact that neither one would look at her didn't make her feel any better.

**********

Back to an hour ago when Hermione and Harry were going to find the Healer. "Do you have any idea where this Healer Strout is?" Hermione asked her friend.

"He said his offices was down the hall in room 453," Harry said as they walked in the direction that would take them there.

"He said?" Hermione questioned, stopping so she could look at Harry. "You talked to him."

"About a second after we got there he showed up looking kind of grave, but he wouldn't tell us anything," Harry explained. "He said he should talk to you (and Ron) first. About ten minutes later he walked back out of the hall looking flabbergasted but almost excited. So I asked him if he could tell us about Ari now, but he said that he still had test to run before he was sure and that he still needed to talk to you first…"  
"Didn't you find that odd," Hermione asked.

"Of course I found that odd, I mean he was supposed to be talking to you then, but before I could asked him what he meant he shouted where his room was and then left," Harry said.

"I wonder what that was about?" Hermione pondered but then shrugged, she was walking to meet him; she didn't really need to think about that now. They continued to walk in silence until they got to the door that said Healer Strout's Office and Hermione knocked.

"Come in," Healer Strout said, he was an elder man.

"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger and my son A…" Hermione said.

"Yes Arthur," Healer Strout said looking excited (making him look younger then he was); though upon seeing the other two's faces tried to somber his expression. "He's a very interesting case."

"Can you tell me what happened?" Hermione asked coldly; she didn't like how the healer said her son was an 'interesting case.'

"I've got to start by saying who I am," Healer Strout said. "I realize that you likely have a good idea about that but to alleviate any question you might have I must start there."

"Go on," Hermione said, she still didn't know how she felt about this healer but she appreciated his professionalism.

"It would also make things run smoother if you tried not to interrupt me," Healer Strout said. "I'm a magical neural specialist, which means I deal with any problem that are caused by a spell that has effected the brain in someway. No two cases are alike because no two brains are the same. The closest cases that are both alike and related to your son's case are the Longbottoms, which I know you are familiar with (everyone knew how close Neville was to the golden trio). My first diagnostic of Arthur was really similar to theirs." At this point Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but the healer wouldn't let her get it out. "Let me finish, I said that was my first diagnostic of Arthur.

"I took all the test I could think of to try and reach his mind, but to no success… as far as I could tell he was no longer there. Yes, when Neville was there it was obvious the boy had the ability to recognize him; but I only thought that it was to the extent that he realized the safety he felt there. I thought he was able to retain some of his feeling towards people, which is an improvement to the Longbottoms I would say, but still not the news you want to give anyone," Healer Strout said. "When I was walking to Arthur room, it was to tell you the sad conclusion that I had come up with, as Mr. Potter could attested to I'm sure, I was dreading dong it; after all the best thing I had to tell you was that your son would recognized when you were there and took comfort from it.

"Then I saw you," He said now positively beaming. "You were talking to him and what was more was he didn't only understand you but he was able to communicate back to you… I watched you for a while, forgive me, and it was obvious my first diagnostic had to be wrong, so I ran the few test I could without disturbing you, but my results where the same…"

"But he is able to talk… er… communicate," Hermione did interrupt this time.

"Yes," the healer said trying to control his excitement again. "Here let me show you," he added putting up a map of Arthur's brain. "This is a MDMB, Magical Damage Map of the Brain, see this line here," he said indicating a yellow line that traveled across the brain at two different points until they collided into a bulge. "That represents the Cruciatus Curse being used on him and destroying his bodies natural ability to speak and form thoughts," he said really gravely with a disgusted about what had happened to Ari. "I came back here to see what I missed, a fracture in the line, a fault somewhere but there wasn't any. It was five minutes before you came in here when it hit me what was different about Arthur."

The Healer then added another person's picture of a brain and there was a noticeable difference between them; Arthur's had a bluish glow to it and the other one was just white. "As you can tell the two look very different; the thing is that everyone brain is supposed to be white…"

"Are you saying that Ari's whole brain is being effected by some kind of magic?" Harry gasped.

"Precisely Mr. Potter," Healer Strout said excited once again. "In all my years I've never seen anything like this. Somehow, Arthur's brain has been shielded and protected… thought not completely… by this energy."  
"What does this mean for Arthur?" Hermione asked.

"I'm sorry but I don't have any answers yet," the healer sighed. "His normal way of communicating has been damaged permanently. However, I believe that his mind is trying to rebuild that, or I should say reroute that so he could communicate in another way."

"It's going to be a long recovery," Hermione said depress; Harry wrapped his arms around her to comfort her, though he looked just as depress as she did.

"Yes… I don't know how long it will take or if it's even possible but the evidence that he his trying is encouraging," Healer Strout said kindly to her, and noticing his change in tone she looked at him. "But, you have to remember, in all reality your son should be gone… that curse should have made him a sort of shell or what he once was… but he's not that. His mind, his thought patterns were all unaffected by this."

"That is good," Hermione said smiling slightly; she has to be grateful that she hadn't lost her son altogether. "How did that happened anyways?" she added pointing at the picture of Ari's brain.

"That's the really mystery," the healer said. "It wasn't your sons own defenses, he is quite a powerful boy but he couldn't have produces anywhere enough energy for this. And yet it still seems like it came out of him… Then again it has a unique signature that is so different then Arthur's…" the healer was now speaking to himself as he puzzled over the problem before him. "It has to be someone or I should say some other people's energy but I don't see how that can be possible."

"Healer Strout," Hermione said as an idea suddenly came to her. "Have you ever heard of _Concero Animus_?"

"Er… I don't believe so," the healer said confused. "Do you know what happened?"  
"I'm not sure," Hermione sighed, it would have been easier if he had heard about it but she supposed it made sense that he didn't; it was an obscure legend after all. "I have to talk to someone about it…"

"Well don't let me stop you," the healer said excitedly. "And do tell me what you find out… and please forgive my excitement; it's not everyday you are presented with a medical miracle."

"I can understand that," Hermione smiled and shook his hand. "And thank you for everything you are doing for my son." Minutes later Harry and Hermione were out of the office and were walking quickly to find Molly.

"What's _Concero Animus_?" Harry asked barely able to keep up with the pace Hermione was going. Harry caught Hermione look and chuckle; he knew her better then that, she would never explain anything like this to him until she knew all the answers herself. "Right, I'll just see if Gin knows then."

"So what did the healer say?" Ginny asked as soon as the two came into view. She was sitting next to her mum and they had been join my Katie Jordan (formally know as Katie Bell). She was a healer at St. Mungo's and had been the one that had contacted Neville by Flooing to Hogwarts. She was asked, as soon as Teddy and Ari disappeared, to watch out for the boys and to use the Floo network to tell either McGonagall or Neville (it was the quickest way to get something there).

"He's still Arthur but he was serious affected by the curses, however we don't know to what extent yet," Hermione said a little distracted. "Can I speak with you Molly… alone?" she continued and the three other woman stared at each other confused for a second before Ginny shrugged and walked away (Harry following her), and Katie said she had to get back to work anyways. "Katie…"

"Yeah," Katie said turning to face Hermione.

"Thank you… you really helped," Hermione said gratefully.

"Think nothing of it," Katie said. "I only wish I could have done more." And with that she left and Molly and Hermione were alone.

"So what's this about?" Molly said kindly after they sat in silence for a while; Hermione was trying to think about how she was going to ask this.

"You mentioned that you thought that Arthur would be effected by Ron and mine's _Concero Animus_," Hermione said. "What did you mean by that?"  
"Well," Molly said caught off guard by that question but the girl sitting before her was looking at her so hopefully and determinedly that she could tell this was important. "They say that a child that is born by, not only to people that have _Concero Animus_ but because of it as well, they are always bond by that connection. So, if you had severed that connection with Ron… then Ari would have also felt the disconnect… probably to both of you."

"Can that bond have helped Arthur in some why, could it have been used to protect him from…" Hermione asked.

"I imagine that is possible," Molly smiled now understanding why Hermione had brought this up. "I haven't read the book in a while…"

"There's a book?" Hermione asked; she would really like to get her hands on that.

"Yes… I have a copy at the Burrow, but we can't get it now," Molly smiled at Hermione's reaction. "As I was saying, it's said that children born to them would get the good qualities of their parents, usually are very powerful, and strongly connected to their family; the full force of the power of love."

"Last night, I had, no Ron and I had this horrible feeling that something was happening to Arthur," Hermione said.

"Yes, you would be hyper-aware for anyone that is in you bond," Molly said. "In this case that would mean Ron and Arthur…"

"We were drawn together… and we… _Concero Animus,"_ Hermione muttered in a small voice, starting to turn red, but didn't let that stop her. "When it was over it felt like our magic left us… went somewhere else…"

"I don't know about that dear," Molly said getting what Hermione was asking. "I've never heard of anything like this happening, but that doesn't mean it didn't. I would imagine that you are right… it would make sense that something in you both understood that your son needed you and you helped him the only way you could…"

"But it might all be a pipe dream," Hermione sighed starting to get emotionally. "So I wouldn't have to feel guilty that I was… when Arthur was…"

"It's okay dear," Molly said putting her arms around the girl. Hermione leaned into Molly's embrace, at the moment she really needed to be mothered and Molly was always a good choice for that (she couldn't go to her own mum because she didn't and couldn't knew anything about the warlike situation they were in). "I really think you should get back to Ari… maybe you could find out what happened that way…" Molly said after a few minutes.

"You're right, I do need to get back to Arthur, I promised him I wouldn't be too long," Hermione smiled thinking that she wasn't going to ever bring this up to her son; what she didn't realize was that Ron and Ari would be talking about this on their own.

When she walked back into the padded room her boys were so enthralled in their 'conversation' that they didn't notice she was there; and she was just so amused by them that she didn't want to interrupt them.

She saw Ari point at Ron then made this wavy movement with his hands, slapped his hand together and rubbed them slowly then he paused… All she got out of that one was it had something to do with Ron.

"Er…" Ron said. "Did Mione and me sh…"

Hermione's eyes grow as wide as saucers but she couldn't say any thing. In her mind however, the same question repeated, why the bloody hell are they talking about this?

"Er… connect?" Ron said turning red.

Ari nodded, then pointed at himself, cradling his arms like he was holding a baby then held up his hands to indicate the number seventeen. She thought she understood that question better but she was still too shock about their choice of conversation that she couldn't say anything yet.

"Er…" Ron said and somehow that snapped her out of it; she was going to have to move if she was going to curse Ron to oblivion.

"What are you two talking about?" Hermione said glaring at Ron for a while before she walked over to him. "Please tell me it's not what I think…"  
"Er…" Ron said looking very uncomfortable indeed. "I didn't mean to."  
"Ronald, you were alone with him for an hour and that's the conversation you choice to have," Hermione said placing her hands on her hips… it was a lot less embarrassing when she was yelling at Ron.

"It was an accident and we were mostly talking about other things," Ron huffed; he was never one to back down to her. "Besides, I think that Arthur had something important he was asking… what were you saying Arthur…"

But Ari was now staring in the corner, looking quite embarrassed.

"Oh great, now we won't…" Ron started to say angrily.

"I believe he asked if we connected seventeen hours ago like we did when he was… er… you know," Hermione said stumbling over the end but still caused both her boys to stare at her incredulously.

"That's right isn't it?" Ron asked and Ari nodded his head. "How the bloody hell do you do that?" He asked again; still flabbergasted by her.

"Yes," Hermione said ignoring Ron's question (except for the glare she gave him for cursing), as she walked towards her son, who was still finding it hard to look at her in the eye. "We felt you were in trouble… Did you feel something?  
Ari nodded his head as Hermione reached him and put her hands on his shoulders. The feeling immediately filled him as she touched him and he couldn't help but smile at her (the awkwardness leaving). He was still smiling when he looked in her eyes as he pointed to his heart. 'Yes… I felt like I did now…"

"But more," Hermione smiled at him.

Ari nodded his head again, and then moved his head all around making eye connect with his mum the whole time. 'Yes… and I was somewhere indescribable… and I felt so safe… and I feel it now too… just being here with you…'

"That's sounds like the connection that Ron and I have," Hermione said; Ron was completely lost but just let it go.

Ari pointed between his parents and then to his head all the time smiling. 'Then you and dad saved me (my thoughts).'

"I guess we did," Hermione said hugging her son again and he quickly hugged her back.

"Right… so what happened?" Ron asked.

"I'll tell you later," Hermione said. "After I get done yelling at you that is." Ron gulped at that but Hermione didn't let him answer because she was now looking sternly at Ari. "And just what is this supposed to mean," she added making the wavy hand gesture. "It better not mean me…"

Ari tried to hold back his smile as he shrugged his shoulders.

"You could have come up with something better," Hermione said making a face. "What's Ron's?" Ari made the gesture. "I get that… because he looks like you."

"Yeah, show her the other one," Ron said, so Ari did the gesture for Teddy.

"That's Teddy right," Hermione said immediately. "Very clever how you captured his Metamorphosing ability. Do you have any more?"

Ari sat there thoughtful for a moment before he brought both his hand in circles over his eyes.

"Harry," Ron and Hermione both laughed.

"I don't think he's going to like that one," Ron laughed.

"Well I can't be the only one that didn't," Hermione laughed too.

They spent the rest of their time there enjoying each other company soon being joined by Harry, Ginny and Molly.

**A/N: So I hope it's clear what happen to Ari and about the whole Concero Animus thing (which I'll probably go into more detail in later chapters). I would also like to note is that the way Ari will talk now will change depending on who he talking to, and how will they understand him. Anyways, the next chapter will have Harry and the other back on their Death Eater hunt, and figuring out more out who's running the show for them.**


	12. The Records

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. **

Chapter Twelve

The Records

It has been a week since Ari was brought to St. Mungo's and although he would see the healer everyday not much had change during that time. One of the first thing that they tried to do was to get a way for Ari to learn how to communicate with everyone in a more desirable way then his just using looks and make shift hand signals. Interestingly enough the first method that Healer Strout wanted Ari to work with was sign langue.

After a few days time, it was obvious that Ari had picked up more then a few words and understood them easy, he was able to re-enact any number of them when they were just words, but when he tried to put them together to communicate he could only get one or two world out before he was unable to form the next word. The worst part of this is that after he would try he would always get nervous and panicky (irrationally so) and it would take several minutes for him to calm down. At first, the hope that it would become easier over time made him keep trying but they all soon found out that this wasn't true and Ari got more frustrated as the time went by and it was harder for him to focus (though by no means does this mean that he was going to give up).

He meant a similar problem when he tried to write things down, he found that it took great effort to even write a signal word (depending on the length he might not ever be about to get a whole word down) and by he time he did got it he no longer remembered what he was trying to say. Because he had nothing better to do, and he wanted to see how long it would take, Ari worked himself constantly writing a sentence. 'I'm going to find someway out of this.' It sicken him that what should have taken him seconds took him four and a half hours. After each try he took to write this he couldn't stop himself from falling under the panic and fright and then it would take several more minutes to be able to remember what he was doing (and when he was nearly finished) why he was doing it at all.

He put the paper up on the wall of his white padded room, which he realized that he would be staying in for a while, so that he could look at it as promise to himself that he would somehow get back to normal (or at least functional). Though he viewed the paper in itself as a failure, he took comfort in the words knowing the determination he used to write that and the equal determination he would have to use to get better. It also had the added bonus of cheering up his love ones (mostly his mum), which was what he was hoping would happen.

The day after Ari made this sign however, Healer Strout had a meeting with Ron and Hermione and it was on a very serious mattered.

"So, has Arthur shown any signs of improvement," Ron asked hopefully after the pleasantries were given.

The healer sighed, he didn't want to dash their hopes, but there were things that needed to be said. "It's obvious by Arthur's ability to learn sign langue and the quantity that he spends reading through all the books we bring him everyday that he is able to learn and read. It also clear that this doesn't have any inverse affect on him, he is able to do this all day and he shows no sign of fatigue or frustration at all."

"That's good," Hermione said, knowing by the healer tone that here was a downside to what was being said, but still happy her son was still able to do something he loves.

"Yes, however there are many things that Arthur isn't quite able to grasped. It's became abundantly clear that all normal forms of communicate have been cut off from him, leaving him with trying to us his expression and a few hand signals to get his point across to people. He is still trying to learn sign langue, but I feel that the signals he has come up with are still probably his most useful tool, considering he is only able to make two at most before he feels the pressure it takes to use them.

"It seems like it's even more difficult for him to write..."

"But that paper..." Ron interrupted.

"Took him four and half hours to write and didn't show any signs that it was getting easier for him... it actually seem to became more difficult," Healer Strout said. "I'm not sure why he even worked on it for so long, except to show how stubborn he is..."

"Yes, he definitely is," Hermione smiled. "But his smile when we read it and the look in his eyes showed that it meant more to him then just the writing itself. It said he was never going to stop trying no matter how long it might take him, and how hard it is."

"I can believe that," Healer Strout said smiling too, and then he gathered himself to continue his report. "It's unlikely that he will be able to communicate through writing though. It takes him much to long to say anything and it seems to drain him more the other forms of communication."

"Will he be able to talk again?" Hermione asked.

"I have no idea," Healer Strout said. "From the continuous MDMB scans I've taken it seems that the excess energy in his mind is trying to help him form a new way to communicate, but so far it's been unsuccessful in forming the bond to make it work, I feel it's waiting for a trigger to set it off. I would say that the sooner he learns to speak again the sooner and easier everything else will fall in place and the more normal he will become. That doesn't mean that if he doesn't speak in year, ten years or even twenty that he wouldn't ever be about to speak. As you said, he isn't one to give up and I have hopes that he will find a way to speak again.

"Another thing I must say is that, though most of the time Ari is active and alert there are times when he is either very agitated where he pace the room seeming lost and confused, and other times he seems so lethargic that he just lays there and it's hard to tell if he's there at all. This usually happens after he strains himself for long periods of time, but sometimes he just seems to go into one of these phases and we don't know why."

"Why haven't we seen this?" Ron asked; looking worried he didn't know he's son was this bad.

"Because he's never liked that when you're there," Healer Strout said. "It must have something to do with the _'Concero Animus'_ and the energy you're giving him." Healer Strout had tested the magical energy of both Ron and Hermione (once when the were alone and once when they were together) after she had told him about her theory about the bond. He soon discovered that Ron and Hermione's energy when they were together made up the excess energy in Ari and since then the healer has been looking more into the ancient bond (and was quite thrilled about the experience).

"So he's better when we are there," Hermione said. "Then we shouldn't leave him."

"He's okay," Healer Strout said warily, at tone that Hermione immediately picked up on. "It's okay for him to be away from your help... in fact it might be better if he was away from you."

"I don't see how that could be," Ron said annoyed, raising his eyebrow.

"If he is going to be like this for a while, and we must assume that is true, he needs to learn how to handle it on his own. You wont always be there and he needs to learn this at some point in the future. Besides, it's quite obvious that Arthur is an very independent boy and he wont like to be dependent on you two so much, and he would like to find his limitations as soon as possible, so he could deal with that."

"Right," Hermione said looking at the healer shrewdly but didn't say any more about that to him. "Can we see Arthur now."

"Of course," Healer Strout said. "You know where he is."

Hermione and Ron then made their way to Ari's room where she knew that she was going to find her son in a difficult mood.

When they got there Ari smiled automatically, and genuinely, but then sat back down and didn't look at them.

Hermione took a deep breath and went to sit next to him, she had been hoping for her costmary hug (though she thought this might happen too). He didn't look at her at all. "Arthur, please look at me," she finally said.

He did look at her sadly and at the same time he looked determined.

"Healer Strout told you about how our energy is affecting you," Hermione stated, no question in her voice. "And now you want us to leave you alone."

Ari smiled, shook his head, and then gave her many different meaningful looks. 'No, I told him that I didn't want you coming here and then he told me about that.'

"Why don't you want us here?" Hermione asked.

Ari closed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest and then moved his mouth up and down. Then he opened his eyes so he could communicate the rest of his thought to her. 'The Death Eater are using me as a distraction.'

"I don't care about the Death Eaters, I'm not leaving you," Hermione interrupted (and said 'the Death Eater' part so Ron could understand what was being talked about).

Ari glared at her making more gestures. 'Do you think I want what happened to me to happen to someone else?'

"That won't happen," Hermione said.

'You can't be distracted mum,' Ari pleaded, his expression becoming desperate. 'You have to help Harry and the others... this wont end if you don't help.'

"I can help and be here too," Hermione said stubbornly.

'Worrying about me is a full time job,' Ari point out.

"You think I won't worry just as much if I'm not here," Hermione scoffed. "I'd worry more."

Ari sighed and pinched his nose. 'I know.'

"Arthur, I can't leave you," Hermione said hugging him, but he broke away immediately and walked to one of the corners of the room not looking at her (he knew he wouldn't be able to stand her hurt look). "So, you're going to ignore me until I go away," she said.

Ari sighed again, that wasn't going to work on her (she would stay by his side no matter how long he ignore her or how bad he got); he had to somehow get to her senses. 'No,' he shook his head. 'But I need this to be over... the quicker this is over with the better help I will get..."

"That might be true," Hermioen admitted begrudgingly. "But your day to day life when we are gone…"

'It will let me try Strout idea," Ari sighed now looking hopeful. 'And I do need that, I need to work on gathering myself.' It took Ari an hour to convince her that she had to stop visiting him (for a while he had to literally push her to indicate that he wanted her to leave), but it was probable this thought that made her give in, that he was going to try and use their separation to make himself better. The hug that he gave her was longer then normal, he really wasn't looking forward to their separation any more then she did but he knew it's what was for the best, so he like her go.

When they got back to Shell Cottage she was quite devastated that she wouldn't be able to see her son, a fact that no one failed to notice.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked after ten minutes, standing at the doorway to the kitchen, she had her head resting against Ron's chest looking drained.

"No," Hermione said coldly, she was mad at him at the moment because he refused to see Arthur at the hospital after his initial visit there. She didn't like that he was letting his sense of guilt keep him from seeing Ari, whom she believe really could use his godfather right now. "He seems to take your thoughts on some things."

"What are you talking about," Harry asked confused.

"He doesn't want us to visit him any more... Doesn't want to be distracting us any more like the Death Eaters want," Hermione said glaring at Harry (that was the excuses he had given her and no one was fooled by it). "If you asked me he has a little too much of his godfather in him."

Harry looked more guilty then ever and said, "Sorry."

"No, I'm sorry," Hermione sighed; she shouldn't be taking this out on Harry, it's not his fault after all. "It's not a bad quality to put others before himself..."

"Right," Harry said smiling briefly but leaving the two soon after that. He didn't know how to deal with this situation and his relationship with Hermione was being strained because of it.

**********

"This is no good," Hermione said frustration. It was two days later and they still seem to be at square one when it came to understanding the Death Eaters and what they wanted. They always seemed to be one step behind on all the attacks that were made; though they were fortunate enough to be able to stand up to them and no one was seriously injured. They had found several places where some of the Death Eaters meet, and were able to surprise them, taking many of them prisoner. However, it was abundantly clear that they didn't have any idea what was going on or more importantly who was in charge of everything.

"What's no good?" Harry asked, they were sitting in the living room with Bill, Percy and Ron, once again going over everything they had gather over the last couple of weeks.

"This," Hermione said impatiently gesturing to the paper in front of them. "We are never going to learn what we need by looking over this. Sure we have a list of Death eaters that we either caught or we know are at large, but we don't know what connects them all together... We..."

"Wait a second," Percy said thoughtfully. "That's something isn't it?"

"Er... what are you on about Perce?" Bill asked.

"We should be able to learn more about our enemy if we learned what connects them together right," Percy said excitedly. "And to understand that, we need to get their records..."

"Records?" Bill questioned.

"There are records at the ministry on everyone..." Percy said.

"Not all the Death Eaters work for the Ministry..." Bill said.

"Everyone Bill, not just employs," Hermione said. "Sure there are more on the people that work at the ministry but everyone has a file in there, mostly on there achievements at Hogwarts and…"

"I get it," Bill said. "That doesn't seem right."

"Only high-level officials have clearance to access the files, mostly Aurors and Enforcement lawyers who either use it to find someone or to defense their clients," Harry said. "Most those people are only able to look at the records though... only five people can take them out..."

"Two of which are sitting in this room," Percy stated and everyone looked at Harry and Hermione.

"You want us to go into the ministry," Hermione scoffed. "Where you know that multiply Death Eaters are hiding in wait. Also knowing that we wont know who they are, but they will know us."

"Er..." Percy said uncomfortable. "Can you think of anything better to do?"

"That's a brilliant…" Hermione was saying but there was a crack in the living room and soon Ginny's voice was heard there.

"Hello everyone," Ginny said coming into the room, her hair was much more wavy then normal and she didn't quite look like herself but she was quickly regaining her features.

"How was he?" Hermione asked immediately; they had decided that leaving Ari completely alone wasn't an option and he needed more then just he invisible guard they have on him (whenever Katie wasn't working that is), incase the Death Eater decided to come back for him. That was when Ginny voice (after Harry had suggested in to her in private) that she could be the one that could go see him because she was unable to do anything else important. Hermione agreed with this whole-heartedly because she knew that Ari would be comfortable having his aunt around. It was then that Ron suggested that it might be best if she used the Polyjuice Potion to turn into Hermione, because if the Death Eaters wanted to use Ari as a distraction it would be good (and not to mention safer for him) if they thought it was really working. And after many hours of checking and re-checking the facts it was determined that it would have no effect on the baby (at least no for another few months) so it was agreed that she would go to see Ari everyday like Hermione use to.

"I'm fine and how are you," Ginny said and Hermione smiled apolitically at her but didn't say anything; she was too anxious to hear about her son. "He's good, he came up with a new hand signal… guess what it is," she said smiling now as she made like she was pulling on hair and then looked at it carefully.

"Er… I don't get it," Ron said confused.

"It's you," Hermione said at the same time laughing (as Harry chuckled softy in the corner).

"Er… how does that mean Ginny?" Bill asked just as confused as his little brother.

"It's what he did the first time that he saw me," Ginny smiled.

"You mean when he was one; I doubt that he would remember something like that," Percy said.

"But with Mione telling him about it at least once a year since then, Ari knows all about it," Ginny laughed.

"Shut up Ginny and tell me how Arthur was," Hermione said and upon noticing her friends smirk she added. "And don't give me that if 'I shut up how can I tell you anything' no sense."

"You're no fun," Ginny pouted, but got serious moments later. "And he was good. He knew I wasn't you immediately and he looked at him skeptically for a while until he figured out who I was… that's when he came up with the hand signal…."

"Why didn't you tell him it was you?" Percy asked.

"Where's the fun in that dear brother," Ginny laughed.

"Besides, I doubt Arthur would have trusted that anymore then the disguise at first," Hermione said. "It would have just made him more suspicious."

"So you've given him you paranoia," Percy said.

"Maybe," Hermione said looking at him coldly; so she had became obsess with security and things like that since the war (and more noticeable after the break-up), it wasn't such a bad thing now, was it.

"Or it might be the fact that he was in a horrible situation just a few weeks ago and that's got to make him a little unnerved and jumpy," Ron said coldly to him brother who had the decency to look ashamed of his previous statement.

"Anyways after that we got along pretty well and I think that I picked up his… er… communication pretty fast, easier then some people at least," Ginny said smirking at Ron by the end of the sentence.

"I image you would," Hermione said. "You know him really well…"

"Rubbing it in again," Ron pouted, but he was also holding back a smile.

"Sorry," Hermione said. "I suppose you lot really want to talk about this 'mission to the Ministry' you want to take," she added looking at each of them.

"Probably," Ron smirked at her. "And you know that sentence just tells me that you agree that we need to do that."  
"I know," Hermione said making a face. "I'm going to talk to Gin about Arthur, don't come up with anything too rash…"

"Wouldn't dream of it," Ron said. "You would just make us plan over if we did and you know I hate wasting time. Besides, Bill and Percy are here too… they should keep us reasonable."

"Good," Hermione said then walked away with Ginny as the boys talked over their plan to go into the ministry without notice (or at least with the less amount of detection as possible). It wouldn't be that hard of a thing to do if the two people that could get the files weren't such high profiled people and everyone who notice their sudden reappearance in the Ministry in a minute. They also knew that there were many Death Eaters there, but had no idea who all of them were so they wouldn't know when their appearance there would be discovered. The good thing was that they knew that most of the people there were just ordinary people, so they would be only dealing with a minority, but it came back to the spies they didn't know about and what their reaction would be that was the unknown and dangerous fact in this predicament.

However, the thing that was really worrying Harry at the moment was that they would figure out they were there (whether it was while they were still in the building or after they left he didn't know) and that would trigger the next chain of events in this war. He was afraid of the next attack that will happen because of this plan, and he couldn't shake the feeling that he was still reacting predictably and he didn't like it.

"So what have you come up with?" Hermione asked Harry stiffly, they still hadn't come to terms with the disagreement.

"Well, we're going to just walk in the front doors," Ron said.

"Ron," Hermione said exasperated.

"Fine, Harry's going to make a personal Floo into Kingsley office," Ron said. "You know he can do that because one of his jobs is keeping the Minister safe in times of crises."

"That better," Hermione said. "And it sounds like it should work."

"At least it will get us in and near to were we need to go, we going for the real record room," Harry said.

"Isn't the one in my office closer," Hermione said, looking at him suspiciously.

"But we don't know who in your office as been compromised and we know that someone had to," Harry said. "It only makes sense seeing as they had the Auror offices watched along with the Hogwarts and…'

"Yes, I know this," Hermione said warily, she could tell by his look that he was going to say something she wouldn't like. "But I'm coming with you."  
"No you're not," Harry said sternly.

"If you get… held up, it's best that you have someone else that could get the records," Hermione said.

"No, I need someone that I know will cover me," Harry said harshly; he didn't have the time to argue with her on this fact.

Hermione stared at him incredulously for a moment (and Harry suddenly realized how bad she could take want he said). Her stared turned quickly to angry at the fact that he would have the audacity to say that; she was also hurt deeply at that too, though she tried to hide it. She just glared at him for a minute until she left the room without saying a word.

"Why the hell did you say that?" Ron asked angrily in Harry's face once she was gone.

"I had to make sure she wouldn't want to come," Harry said looking terrible. "I didn't really mean it how it sounded." Ron shook his head and then made to follow Hermione to their room, but before he could leave Harry stopped him. "Ron, you're still going to come with me tomorrow right?"

"Of course," Ron frowned. "As long as you can trust me…"

"Of course I trust you… I…" Harry said but Ron had left the room causing Harry to leave to room too looking rather upset at himself and how he handled his two friends.

"Mione… are you all right," Ron said as he stood by the door to their room.

"He said that he didn't trust me," Hermione said the words sounding confused… she never thought she would say those words about Harry. "After everything we've been through… how could he say that?"

"I don't think he meant it like that," Ron said walking into the room, closing the door, and sitting next to her; pulling her close to him. "Mione, you haven't been yourself since Arthur… it to be expected… but you're not sleeping well and you've been aggravated…"

"I know," Hermione said defeated. "No one can count on me now."

"Of course we can… I can," Ron said. "And I'm sure Harry can too, but… he just didn't want you to go to the Ministry and it had nothing to do with trust or your ability."

She looked at him thoughtfully and sighed. "That git, he just said that knowing that I would give in to him, didn't he?" Ron nodded his head sadly. "You're going with him aren't you?" Ron nodded his head again. "Promise me you'll be careful and…"

"There's hardly any risk Mione," Ron said rolling his eyes.

"There's no such thing as risk free in what we are dealing with," Hermione said firmly, she will not let him be nonchalant about this. "Promise me that you'll be okay and that you'll bring Harry back so I can yell at him for saying this to me… especially when I'm already so mad at him."

"As long as you promise I'll be there to see that," Ron smirked at her.

**********

Kingsley Shacklebolt was sitting at his desk going over his many papers; which have been accumulating steadily over the last few weeks with two of his Heads missing in action. He was just about to reach for another paper when he heard the crashing sound making him look up, to see that Harry standing there smiling bemusedly at his friend Ron who was on the floor.

"Nice landing," Harry smirked.

"Shut up," Ron said blushing a little. "You know I tripped over you foot… if…"  
"Sorry to interrupt…" Kingsley said pointedly. "But may I inquire as to why you two are here…"

"We have to get to the record room, so we can get information on some of the Death Eaters…" Harry explained quickly (he didn't really have time to waste her but there were a few things that the Minister needed to know).

"Hmm… how bad are things going for you?" Kingsley asked. They had decided after the first attack on the Ministry that Kingsley had to be left out of the fight, though he sanctioned whatever means that Harry thought necessary to take down the Death Eaters, so that he could keep the Ministry, and the wizarding community as a whole, functioning.

"Bad, you known of course about the attacks on Hogwarts and…" Harry said.

"Of course, and the repercussion of that fight," Kingsley said gravely looking at Ron. "Not to mention the multiple Death Eaters that you have caught over the past weeks… Are you telling me that's only a small percent of their forces?"

"I'm not sure," Harry said. "I have no idea who they are or there purpose for any of this…" he added bitterly as frustrated.

"Hence why you're going to the record room," Kingsley said understanding Harry's frustration.

"Yes," Harry nodded his head. "We also have reason to believe that there are many Death Eaters in the Ministry and they are some that have to be high officials..."

"I know," Kingsley sighed. "I've been trying to figure out who they are, but it's hard when you don't know who to trust in the first place."  
"Here take this," Harry said handing him two pieces of paper. The first was a list of people they knew were working in the Ministry as spies. The other had a few names of the people that Harry knew he could trust and were still working at the Ministry too. "The second paper will burn in five minutes so get what you can for it."

"Understood," Kingsley smiled.

"Harry, we need to get going," Ron said looking at his watch. "We should be back hear in about an hour…"  
"I wouldn't do that… I know the Floo is being monitored, and I'm likely to be closely watched, so I would imagine that they know you're here and it wouldn't be good to come back here. You should go out the front door," Kingsley said.

"Right," Harry said as he threw the Invisibility Cloak over the two of them and they left the room quickly, so much for their quiet entrance. It was a good thing that Hermione had convinced them (well Ron, and Ron convinced Harry, because Hermione refused to talk to him) to take the Floo in the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, because that way they didn't give anything away (Hermione extreme precaution paid off this time, Ron thought smiling).

It took them twenty minutes to get down to the records room, because they had to wait for people to open the doors or use the lifts, Harry thought this was necessary because the Death Eater already knew they were there and he didn't want them to be noticed. After they got to the outside room Harry took the cloak of himself, as they had plan, and continued into the record room alone. Ron was to stand guard to make sure no one could enter the room and so he would know if the Death Eaters had figured out that they were there. Harry was to continue on to the main room and hoped that no one was there already, and seeing as the place was normal empty, it was likely that that's the way it should be today too.

Harry didn't see any one and he was unable to check by magic because the room was hyper sensitive to any kind of magical energy or concealment in case someone used that to try and steal some of the records. That was why they had used the cloak instead of the charm, because the cloak was undetectable and they taking off and putting on of any charm would have sounded the alarms. Once inside, Harry started to open the filing cabinets and pulling out the ones that he need.

"It took you long enough to get here," a drawling voice said from a dark corner of the room.

Harry reacted immediately, pointing his wand at the familiar voice, though he hardly hears it anymore. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"Obviously," Draco Malfoy said walking out of the shadows leering at him. "Would you mind lowering your wand… It's no way to act towards a friend…"

"You're not my friend Malfoy," Harry said but he did relax a little, his wand still out and ready but no longer pointing at Draco, who didn't have his wand out.

"Alley then," Draco said, the word sounding bitter on his mouth.

"What do you want?" Harry said impatiently; he didn't have time to deal with Malfoy right now.

"To give you this," Draco said pointing to an officially looking bag that was next to him. "It has what you came here for… probably more then you thought of too."

"Why are you doing this?" Harry asked suspiciously, but knew he wasn't going to get a straight answer.

"You should really take a good look at Jake Robinson," Draco said ignoring the question all together. "Though what it says wouldn't be too interesting."

"Then why is he so important?" Harry asked; he never heard of that man before.

"He's their leader," Draco said impatiently (though his lips curled up into a smirk). "Honestly Potter, how you became Head of the Auror Department I don't know… well I guess I do you know, chosen one." Harry glared at him but knew replying wasn't going to help him (though it was extremely difficult not to react). "In fact the only thing that is interesting in the file is the total lack of information it has," Draco continued smugly. "He will seem average in everything… but don't over look him…"  
"And how do you know this?" Harry asked. "Who he is?"  
"Surely you can figure that out at least," Draco sneered.

"He tried to recruit you," Harry said.

"Exactly, he came to me personally, but what he had to say didn't really appeal to me," Draco said indifferently.

"I'm sure it didn't," Harry muttered; he knew how much Draco had changed over the years since the last war, though on outward appearance he still seemed like the arrogant git he always was. It seem that Draco had been disillusioned of his earlier (forced) beliefs that he had and didn't hold to the pureblood values he once had. Of course he was still a snob and went for all the power he could get, and Harry would never be friends with him, Harry believe that he wouldn't ever join these Death Eaters.

"I have no idea what he is saying to convince everyone to follow him, he tried to go with the whole Mudblood are filth line with me," Draco scoffed. "And gaining power, but his words were hollow… I don't think he really expected me to take the bait. And who knows what he wants beyond distracting everyone… putting our community into chaos."  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked confused.

"Maybe you haven't noticed in that little hiding hole that you've been living in, but people are really starting to react badly to this," Draco smirked. "It's chaos and there no really point to it…"

"Thanks Draco," Harry said lowering his wand completely now and taking the bag next to Draco.

"Don't thank me," Draco said looking disgusted that Harry would say that.

"Why shouldn't I?" Harry said. "You're taking a risk in telling me this…"

"Not really," Draco said pointedly and Harry looked at him confused.

"When he finds out, I'm sure he would know it came form you…" Harry said.

"And He'll likely thank me for doing so," Draco said coldly. "I didn't understand why he came to me in the first place… as you know the last war didn't endear me to the Death Eaters and after… well I haven't really seen eye-to-eye with them. This guy who can get hundreds of people to follow him would know a better way to approach me then the pureblood prejudice ways…"  
"There are other things that are linking them together?" Harry questioned.

"Yes, you world isn't as peaceful as you hoped Potter," Draco said leering. "People aren't happy about a lot of things that you lot have done. Anyways, this guy would have known better, so why did he come to me? Because he knew I wouldn't join him and that I would be a good candidate to tell you…" Harry looked very confused at that. "I'm not risking anything because Jake Robinson will be happy that you know… he wants you to know."

"I don't think I'm going to like this guy," Harry said; it hard to stop a man that he couldn't understand or know what he wanted.

"Well that's my cue to leave," Draco said turning his back to Harry and returning to his corner.

"Why did you tell me this?" Harry asked.

"I don't want the future he promised," Draco said not turning around. "And even more importantly I don't want the future that will happen if he wins."

"Is there a difference," Harry asked.

"I would imagine a big one," Draco said. "I doubt any of his Death Eaters understand want he truly is."

At that Harry signed; he was never going to understand Draco Malfoy but right now he wasn't the one that he has to worry about. The man that he is going to me facing didn't sound good and he will have to put all of his concentration on that.

"That was fast," Ron said as he heard Harry approaching him but his eyes were still scanning the hallway. They had expecting this to take Harry about twenty to thirty-minutes but he had only taken fifteen. "Was it easier then you thought to get them all?"

"Not really," Harry said. "I'll explain later."

Ron gave him a critical look but didn't asked, he could tell whatever happen he wasn't going to like it (he hadn't became as open mind about the whole Malfoy situation as Harry and Hermione had), and they really need to get out of here first.

"Lets just hope that they didn't have anyone in the removal of magical records office," Harry sighed. To get out of the room with the files Harry was going to have to give his codes and get magical identification of who he is (otherwise the file would disappear as soon as they left). If there was a Death Eater in that office that would mean that they would know within seconds where they are and what they were after (and they already knew they where there because of the way they entered the Ministry).

"It's definitely been more active out there then it should be but I haven't seen anyone bunking done yet," Ron said. "Now's as good as time as any."

Harry nodded and cast the spells and a moment later the two of them left the room under the Invisibility Cloak. It was five minutes later that they saw an increase of people starting to fill the halls, seemingly going about there business but their eyes searched the halls too mechanically to be a coincidence. Harry also felt that someone had tried to silently summon his cloak (no one but his family knew his cloak wasn't something that could be summoned), thanks to a nifty charm that Hermione had come up with years ago that inform him this. It was all too obvious to him that the Death Eaters must have someone in the records office too, but luckily Harry and Ron where able to get back to Shell Cottage without having to curse anyone (there stealth worked for them this time).

"So Harry, are you going to tell us how you got those records so fast?" Ron said, he was holding Hermione close to him after there greeting and everyone else that was in the room was now looking at them.

"Malfoy was there," Harry sighed. "He had already gotten what we needed..."

"You mean you didn't pick the files out yourself," Ron said angrily. "You just trust that Malfoy... Malfoy Harry... that he would give you what you need."

"Yeah," Harry said, there was no doubt in his voice as he handed over the bag that was filled with stacks upon stacks files.

"They look in order," Percy said looking at a few of them.

"Hmph," Ron huffed glaring at Harry. "You took a chance there."

"I don't think its Malfoy that we have to worry about," Harry said. "Besides, I think he has his own reasons for wanting the Death Eaters to fail and he knews that we're the ones that are going to stop them."

"If he really feels that way he would do more then just hand over information... information we would have gotten without his help," Ron said.

"Do you really expect him to fight... that's not his style," Harry laughed. "And he gave me more then just the files... he told me who their leader is."

"Who?" several people asked.

"Jake Robinson," Harry said.

"Who?" even more people said.

Harry shrugged and said, "I guess we're going to find out."

Then Ron went to sulk in one of the corners, still mad that his friend would trust their old rival. Hermione was looking at him, shaking her head at his stubbornness (she agree with Harry that Malfoy wouldn't want the Death Eaters to succeed, but she was in no mood to tell Harry that at the moment). After that Hermione divided the files and handed some to everyone in the room so they could look over them and see if there was anything that would connect them together.

**A/N: Okay so this chapter was a little harder to write because, I don't know if it's obvious or not, but I don't really have a clear idea how the Death Eaters really are. I just know of the events that are going to happen, so I'm keeping them vague. Oh and I thought that bringing in Draco might be fun and I hope I portrayed him well, because it's harder to write the grey characters. Next chapter should have more on Ari and a plan to infiltrate the Death Eaters and meet their leader.**


	13. Guilt

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. **

Chapter Thirteen

Guilt

"So have you come up with anything new?" Harry asked; it had been five days since they had pulled the records which have been relatively helpful, but they still lacked what they needed to make sense of all of this. They had been able to link people into different categories, depending on the tendency these people have shown in the past and the apparent goals that have seem to be what they wanted to achieve. They had separated the Death Eaters into four major piles, judging on their motivation. Harry had gotten the idea from what Malfoy had implied about not everyone being happy with the way things turned out and that the leader came to Malfoy with a reason that didn't really suit him anymore, but knowing that there were other ways they used to be persuasive.

The first group was the hard core Death Eaters, mostly made up of the old Death Eaters and a few new people that would have been followers of the dark lord if they had been old enough to have gotten the chance. Harry quickly realized that they had been mostly been dealing with this group up to this point, and figured that most of them were gone now. The next group was very similar to this once, though they weren't quite so radical. They where the pureblood families that weren't as outspoken as the Death Eaters were in the last war, but were now upset about the way things were changing and their lost of power. The next group was similar to this group too, but once again a little less radical then the last and had completely different bases for their motivation. Mostly, they didn't like all the changes that have happening since the end of the war either, though they oddly enough have come for one of the groups that have gain something with some of the new laws that were put into place (however, they were unhappy that other groups had benefited for this too). How these group got along with each other didn't make sense to anyone until Bill pointed out that they probably didn't even know that some of there '_comrades_' are from these other groups. After that Harry smirked darkly to himself, thinking that they probably weren't even able to meet, the different factions were likely kept separate for each other so they would never find out about this.

However, it was this that really confused Harry more then anything else. The army was build with people that would hate each other as soon as they met, so what was the end goal that would really unite them? It did make he see the vaule of going after him though, everyone of those groups would seem him as a target, either because they hated him for the last war or blamed the new laws and running of the Ministry on him. The last group was the smallest, the most disturbing and therefore the one that was the least understandable. It was easy to see what the other groups expected to gain from this, though they all had a different idea how it would manifest. They all wanted power and to control the way things are shaped. The last group however, had only four people in it and the only thing that really untied this lot was that it was impossible to understand what they wanted.

Each person was different too; one was a murderous crazed person that had been on the Auror most wanted list for five years. Mark Moon was the worst kind of criminal out there. He had no morals and he cause mayhem everywhere, and was quite innovated with it. Harry had met him only once, only the one time when he and Ron (and a team of trained Aurors) where able to corner him on one of his brutal attacks and the man had terrified Harry more then he would like to admit. As Harry looked into the other man's eyes, he saw nothing; there was no motive, enjoyment (which always use to make Harry feel sick seeing it in the other criminals, but somehow the lack of it make him feel ever worst; it was like he was more of a monster because of this). There was nothing! Harry was also unnerved about how he had gotten away; because Mark Moon had always worked alone before this, but his time he had help that came just in time for him to get him out of there unscathed.

The other two were harder to understand. One of them was Lisa Moon, the sister of the monster and Harry thought that perhaps she might be the only person that could reason with her brother (both for controlling and for insighting scarier outputs from him), then again Mark might not be able to care or relate to anyone. She didn't have a record and she obeyed the law to a tee, but strange things have been happening around her for years. Though none of these things could be pinned on her, Harry knew that she one that caused them (he lacked the evidence he needed to do something about it). So all that he could really gather from her is that she was very clever, and good at covering her tracks. Then there was Jeff Stone, who didn't seem to fit with any of these people at all (he didn't seem like he would like their methods). He was intelligent, didn't seem to be prejudices to anyone and his nature didn't portray him as a violent man.

The last person from this group was Jake Robinson, according to Malfoy their leader. Malfoy had been right about one thing at least; the only thing that was odd about his record was that he was completely average in every way. He had been a solid A student though he managed to get his grades to E in four of this classes on his O.W.L's so he could continue on to his N.E.W.T's. Not one of his teachers made a comment about him in his records (which isn't unheard of but usual there is one subject a person is good at and the teacher would say something) and unfortunately he graduated after everyone left Hogwarts and before Neville had became a teacher so none of them had seen him). He had been a Ravenclaw, from a family that had a history of being Ravenclaws, and it was likely that he was an underachiever, maybe even a disappointment . He had no record of getting a job.

After this discovery Ron was often heard saying, 'you know Malfoy could have been lying about this guy.' Harry had to admit that it could be true… it was hard to think of this guy as the lead of anything, not to mention the bunch of lunatics that their were now facing. However, his instincts told him that thought it didn't make sense this was the guy he was looking for (it might have been because nothing else about this made sense so this would at least fit with that).

"Not really," Bill answered Harry's question a little late since he knew that Harry wasn't really asking him, but it didn't look like Hermione was in any mood to answer Harry at the moment. After Hermione had yelled at Harry for nearly a half hour about how he had the audacity to say that he didn't trust her just so she would lay off his back (Ron was in the corner of the room smirking at his terrified best mate), she hadn't said two words to him.

"Thanks," Harry said sighing as he left the room immediately; he wanted to make things better between them but wasn't sure how to do it. He then walked up to Ron and George who where listening to the flies transmissions. "Did you fine something?"

"Plenty," Ron smiled at his friend, Harry was happy that Ron didn't hold anything against him. He remembered the other day when he asked Ron about it.

_"Hey Ron," Harry said looking uncomfortable, not just about the latest batch of silence from Hermione had gave before she left the room, but aslo about what he was going to asked (Ron and him don't usually talk out loud about their feeling if they could help it)._

"_What's up mate?" Ron asked noticing his friend's discomfort._

"_Don't take this the wrong way, but why aren't you pissed at me too?" Harry asked._

"_I don't have anything to be mad at you for," Ron shrugged. "Well except for the whole Malfoy thing..."_

"_But Ari is…" Harry said, his voice bitter and self-loathing._

"_I can't really be mad at you for anything that has to do with you and Arthur," Ron interrupted. "You've been there so much more then I was, and probably ever could be now. I'm just so grateful for all you've done… I'm not mad about that. Though I do agree with Mione; you've been acting really stupid about this."_

"_Thanks," Harry sighed. "I hope it's not causing you any problems between the two of you."_

_"Are you kidding," Ron laughed. "Mione would skin me alive if I was angry at you just because she was. Besides, she knows how much you need at least one of your best friends and if I wasn't here she would likely have had to make up with you by now."_

"Anything good," Harry said bring himself back to reality.

"Actually yes," Ron said, but his voice betrayed that he was skeptical about the information.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"We know where he is right now," Ron said. "Our dear Professor scumbag has made contact with who we believe the leader is."

Neville, like Ari before him, had figured that the Death Eater that had sold them out was one of the two people and he chose to put the fly on Professor MacDougal before he had gotten the terrible news about Ari.

"Are you skeptical about the leader part?" Harry said raising an eyebrow.

"Not this time," Ron said, making it obvious that he still didn't believe that was a fact either. "It seems too easy… that we would found out where he is at this time…"

"Come on Roniekins," George said rolling his eyes. "We know that that scumbag was already in contact with leader boy… why is it so suspicious that they would met now?"

"That part is fine," Ron sighed. "It's understandable that they would meet at a highly fortified building that we have no way of breaking into even with all our forces put together…"

"We can totally break in there," George said indignant, he was not one to believe that something was impossible.

"Of course, but it would take us hours to pull that off and by that time we would lose the element of surprise," Ron said glaring at his brother a little peeved that he never seem to realized that this was what he did for a living and he was good at his job. "The part that's really bothering me is that they were talking about another place they are going to attack, a fatal mission where leader boy will be the head of with only two other people going with him…"

"You think it's a trap," Harry said and Ron nodded.

"How can it be… they don't know about the flies… that we are listening to them," George said.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Ron said. "We have been using them to prevent some of their attacks from becoming too serious, and all of them, except for the one on the Boot's, have been ones that Professor scumbag was informed of. They might be diluted fools but they're not stupid. They will notice that at some point, especially since he is someone that everyone knew had been in contact with us in the last few weeks.

"But they didn't give any indication that they knew this," George said.

"All they would have to do was keep MacDougal in the dark and we would never realize it," Harry said thoughtfully. "Gather up all you information and well put it to the family."

It was the longest meeting they had since this whole stupid thing began a month ago; Harry marveled at the fact that everything that has happened (life changing events in some cases) all taken place within such a short period of time. The first half of their discussion had been on whether it was a trap or not, most people thinking it wasn't but Ron and Neville (and Harry for the most part) believing it was. That was until Hermione final voice her opinion (she had waited this long to decide which had more meaning and came up with a completely different answer then what she had been looking for). It didn't matter if it was a trap or not, this was too good of an opportunity to let it go to waste. Now all that matter was how they were going to handle the situation.

This is what filled the rest of their discussion, how they were going to handle this venture without knowing what was going to be out there waiting for them. It was also about this time when it became obvious (and necessary) that they get in-touch with their other force, instead of just having it between the family. Many people, though still not convinced that it was really a trap opt for more people-going incase it was really was one (this group was mostly filled with people like Molly who wanted to make sure that everyone would be safe). However, it was also feared that this could be a trap in a way that it lead a huge force to one place so somewhere else could be taken without any opposition (which Harry didn't think was likely; thinking that Jake Robinson enjoyed the confrontation too much to allow that). They entire meeting had lasted seven hours and by the end of it nothing was decided yet.

"Every one needs to take a break and step back form this for a moment," Harry said to the room full of people, they were in one of the other houses that was sit up for their alleys. Over the last few weeks their number had steadily increased and there were now about fifty people outside of his family that could be counted on to help in this fight (and more that hadn't strictly enlisted… yet). "We'll talk about this at noon on Monday," he continued hoping that was enough time.

When the Weasleys, Potters and Longbottoms got back to Shell Cottage Hermione sighed. "I don't feel comfortable leaving Arthur at St. Mungo's."

"He's their distraction so he should be safe there," Harry said in a dead voice, he didn't like to think of his godson like that, as a distraction.

"I don't trust that they wont do something to him if this ends badly for them," Hermione said through gritted teeth; she didn't like that her son was in that much danger and even more that she had to ask to get him out.

"Would it be safe for him if he come here?" Harry asked filled with concern but unable to look at her.

"Healer Strout said that he wouldn't recommend that Ari be moved," though the question was directed at Hermione it was Ginny that answered. Healer Strout had been informed immediately that Ginny would be come (disguised as Hermione), because they thought it was best that he knew what was going on with and that it wouldn't affect Ari with their experiment with him being away from his parents. It was obvious that they would have to trust him with at least this much information to allow him to do his job correctly (though he wasn't allowed to tell anyone else about this). Hermione also told Strout that he could tell Ginny anything that he would have told her… it would be the most helpful that way. "That it would be best if Ari stayed there seeing as it's only been a few weeks and they don't know the full extents of the curse. However, he understands the predicament we are in and he knows that this might be necessary and he thinks that Ari would be able to handle the change well enough."

"Why do you know this?" Harry asked evenly.

"Mione was worried something might happen so she wanted me to ask," Ginny shrugged; they had discussed this a few days ago.

"And you really think this situation calls for that action?" Harry asked looking at Hermione.

She glared at him, mostly angrily that she had to ask him, but she was also determined. "Yes."

"Alright then," Harry said his face was still emotionless, but he was quite relieved by this too. He knew that his one guard wouldn't be enough to protect Ari and Harry had been worried about his safety for a long time now. "But wait until the morning."

"Fine," Hermione said as she left the room, relieved that she got her way without a fight (she half expected Harry to protest because he would be nervous about being in the same house as Ari). "I'll get him in the morning."

**********

Morning couldn't have come fast enough for Hermione; she was to keyed up to fall asleep (though when she did finally managed it she slept more peaceably then she had in a while). It had been eight and a half days since she had last seen her son, which wasn't a long time by normal standards but it seem a lifetime in the present circumstance. Though Ron wanted to go with her, she had convinced him that she needed to go alone; she needed it to be just the two of them for a few moments. As she reached for the door her hand shook, and she smiled to herself briefly trying to calm her nerves (though she wasn't quite sure why she was so nervous in the first place).

Ari looked at the door as soon as he heard it jiggle. He was sitting in his favorite position on the floor across from the door; he was reading his history book (oddly enough one of his favorite subjects). He looked at the clock that was on the opposite wall of his bed (the wall to the right of him now) and noticed it was an hour before Ginny would usually come, so he thought it must be a healer to do some kind of test on him. So you could image his surprise (and excitement) when he found out that it was his mum; his really mum and not his favorite aunt disguised as her.

He got up immediately and hugged her, though he had no idea why she was there (and thought it was much too soon for her to visit him), he couldn't stop himself; he missed her too much in the last week. He took a step back smiling at her and then stared at her confused; the question of why she was here left his head as he looked at her. There was something different about her that he couldn't place, it was as if there was a connection there, one that was different then the one he was use to over the last two weeks, it was something more… in addition to this…

"What is it?" Hermione asked worried about Ari's reaction.

'I don't know,' Ari shrugged; he would have to think about this later.

"Are you mad at me for coming so soon?" Hermione asked smiling at him.

Ari sighed; he couldn't lie to her after the greeting he just gave her. 'No.'

"Good," she said still smiling. "I'm here to take you home with me."

He looked at her shocked; that can't be right… he still needed so much before he would be ready to go.

"I know," Hermione said, Ari hadn't realized his thoughts were so transparent that time (he wasn't trying to communicate with her). "But we think it will be better… er… safer if you're home with us."

Ari sighed. 'You think they will come back for me here don't you?'

"Yes," Hermione said gravely. "And it's best if they didn't have that option."

'Don't want to make the same mistake twice,' Ari smirked.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Hermione said.

It only took Ari five minutes to gather all of his things (which included the sign he made to encourage himself to never give up) and place them in the bag Hermione had brought with her. When they got to the waiting room Bill, who had to be there because Ari had never been to Shell Cottage and he couldn't get through the wards, joined them. They then walked to the Apparation and minutes later they were on their way home.

The first thing Ari did when he came there was to run over to Ryn and hug her fiercely, and she was hugging him back with just as much force. He had thought a lot about his best friend over the last two and a half weeks (including the days when he was being held captive) and there was so much he wanted to tell her… that he needed to say. He started trembling at that thought, knowing that he wouldn't be able to '_say_' anything and hoped she would be able to understand him. He pulled away after a while and smiled at her, she mirroring his reaction. He would like nothing more then to try to communicate every thing he was thinking about at this minute, but he knew that he really (they really) needed privacy for this.

Right now he didn't have any privacy, because even before he could finish that thought one of his cousins had grabbed him and forced his attention away from his best friend.

"You know you were kind of a prat," Fred said sternly (but his smile ruined the effect). "Talking me down like that then bolting… Didn't you realize that I would blame myself for you too!" he added referring to they discussion they had before Ari had ran off to help Teddy.

Ari looked sort of shocked and then shrugged smiling sheepishly. 'I didn't really think of that… Sorry.'

Fred looked at him confuse, obviously unable to understand him. Ryn took pity on him and said (before Hermione was able to), "I didn't think about it… sorry."

Ari beamed at Ryn at that, and she couldn't help but smile back as Hermione said, "Well it looks like we have another translator… that's good."

Ari then walked around the room getting greeted by all of his family (including the Longbottoms). The experience was making Ari feel more normal at the same time as it seemed to be draining him of all his energy. He also didn't like the hesitation he could see in almost everyone else, like they were afraid to do something that would set him off (he would just have to be patient with them). The only look that was different came from Teddy, his look was more guilty then anything else, which just caused Ari to roll his eyes at his turquoise haired friend and punch him on the arm (which caused Teddy to smile and relax more after that).

It was four hours later when Ari found himself sitting across from Harry. He had spent the first hour with all his cousins and Ryn, which he was mostly entertained with it and indeed like it much better then his lonely stay at the hospital. However, he could feel the taxation that this was having on him, near the end of the hour his head was starting to get fizzy and he needed to be alone. Though when he got to his room, he was staying with his parents in a small tent outside seeing as he need to have his own room, he realized he was more alone then he wanted to be. He had wanted Ryn to come with him, he thought that he had given her a look that made his attention clear, but obviously he hadn't (which was odd, she seemed to pick everything else up easily enough).

He spent about two and a half hours alone in his room reading. It was wonderful, he had read a lot at the hospital, it was one of the few things he was able to do without pain or confusion, but it was different in this room. Maybe it was the fact that he didn't have to be sitting here reading, he could be outside doing just about anything if he wanted to, and somehow his choice made the act more enjoyable. However, after a few hours he was starting to crave the company of other people (though he knew he wasn't up for a crowd, it was too overwhelming in his current condition), he thought if he could find a few people together he would be okay.

That's how he found himself sitting across from Harry. He had really been missing his godfather over the last few weeks and thought he would enjoy his company. However, after a few minutes he could feel the tension grow unexpectedly and it took several more minutes before Ari realized why he was acting like this. It really made Ari feel uncomfortable for more then one reason. The first was that he was sure that if Harry would look at him he would have been one of the few people that could mostly understand him (after all aunt Ginny could do it pretty well and though she knew him a lot better then most of his relatives it was nothing to how Harry knew him). The other reason was that there was nothing in this world that would make him blame Harry for anything and he didn't like the guilt Harry was showing.

He tried to convey his feeling to Harry, but it was no use, Harry wasn't looking at him and he couldn't do anything if that didn't happen. This frustrated Ari more then anything else, and more intensely then any thing has in the past. He banged his fist on the table, frustration flowing off him, because he was unable to communicate his feeling, that he could never get someone to understand him at all if they refused to look at him.

However, the banging did make Harry look up at him, really look at him for the fist time.

Ari was glaring at him angrily; going to let him have it, however, before he could say anything he saw the look in Harry's eyes. The guilt, pain and fear were too powerful for him to look at him; it hit him like a ton of bricks and hurt him more then anything else could. Harry looked away then, knowing the damage that look caused and whispered, "Sorry."

Ari grabbed his head as soon as Harry looked away; irrational fears seemed to be taking over him. He could see how this look could mean a change to everything in his life and that was making him lose grip on his reality. He could see that if things don't change that he wouldn't be able to he around Harry anymore, this pain and guilt was going to drain the sanity right out of him an he couldn't take that now. The realization hurt like nothing else could, he loved Harry like a father (though it was different then the way he felt about his real dad). Harry had always been the one that he looked up to, tried to emulate and went to when he needed advice. How was he supposed to deal with this if Harry wasn't helping him? At that question Ari was no longer able to stay in the room, it hurt too much for him, so he got up hastily and left.

"Arthur," Hermione said as soon as he left, she was so close it was easy to know that she had been watching the exchange between the two of them. She walked over to Ari and immediately he was hugging her, tears in his eyes because of his revelation about Harry. He held on to her tightly, the only thing now that was constant in his life, the one thing that has and will always be there for him. He put his head on top of hers, he was already several inches taller then her (only a few inches shorter then his dad), and took in the peaceful feeling that she filled him with, that she had always filled him with when he needed it.

It was awhile later that he pulled away from her and nodded his head towards the tent, 'I think I should go to my room now.'

"Do you want be to come?" Hermione asked and he shook his head. She watched him go, feeling depressed and more then a little angry, and as soon as he was gone she turn back to where her friend was still sitting (looking rather depressed himself but this time she didn't let that stop her). "What was that?" she yelled at Harry.

"I didn't mean… I'm sorry," Harry said in a dead voice, his head resting in his hands.

"Harry you have to make this better…" Hermione said fiercely, thought not as much as it was a moment ago. "You have to talk to him…"

"I don't see the point… nothing has changed," Harry dead voice said (infuriating Hermione).

"So you are just going to leave him like this?" Hermione asked coldly.

"What else can I do?" Harry asked, in a self-loathing voice, but she could hear the plead in there too (he was hoping that she had some way to make this better).

She looked at him calculating for a moment, she couldn't reach him while he was beating himself up, she would have to shock him even more then he already was. So she decided to tell him something that was below the belt, but was also true; and it was something that he needed to know. "If things don't change soon Harry, I don't think you and I could ever be the same again."

It took a second for that to sink in, then his eyes bulged out and he looked at her in complete shock and filled with more pain then ever, before he said, "What?"

She looked back at him, in almost as much pain as he was in (though she was only feeling this pain and he was feeling several types) and sighed. "I don't know what would change… but I know that it will change things… if it continues like this… it would have to…" her voice became more shakily as she spoke and she was close to tears.

"What do you want from me?" Harry whispered, in a pleading voice again.

"To talk to him," Hermione said, she could see that he was listening now and preyed that it was enough to make this work.

"I can't…" Harry said desperately. "He wouldn't want to see me anyways after what he saw… he left so fast…"

"He can't take that your guilt Harry," Hermione snapped angrily that Harry was such a coward when it came to emotions. "Don't think for one second he doesn't want you around… he loves you Harry and he wants you… he just can't take the guilt you showed him. The pain that you might never look at him the way you used to…"

"What do you want from me Mione?" Harry repeated, suddenly yelling at her. "That's who I am… you know that better then just about anyone… I can't change who I am…"

"So you're not even going to try," Hermione yelled back.

"Nothing has changed," Harry said. "I can't control that look… and he'll see through me in a second…"

"Maybe," Hermione said thoughtfully this time. Harry was right, she did understand his guilty feeling better then anyone (except for Ginny) and she knew that once he is faced with the reason for the guilt he normal was able to control it better after that. "You should talk to him Harry," she said her voice was more controlled now and a little hopeful. "Tell him what you're feeling."

"I don't see how that will help," Harry said stubbornly.

"It will help because Arthur doesn't blame you," Hermione said looking fiercely at her very stubborn friend. "No one blames you for anything that has happened… no one except for you that is."

Harry stared back at her, feeling the tiny bit of hope (and relief) that statement gave him and said, "fine." As he walked away, stray thoughts would come to him like he really should be giving Ari time to recover for there last meeting, but as he got closer to the tent he knew that the sooner he got this over with the better everything would be.

Ari looked up as soon as he felt that someone had entered his room, and was surprised to find Harry there. He could still see Harry's guilt but there was something else there that made Ari almost hopeful that this would turn out okay, though he was still staring at Harry warily because he didn't know how this was going to affect him.

"Your mum thinks that it's best if I talk to you," Harry said; not sure where to start and thought this was the best place (Ari just rolled his eyes and looked annoyed at that). "She doesn't like how things are between us right now and she thinks if I told you how I felt it would help," Harry continued sitting near Ari and trying not to look at him too much. "Leave it to Mione to think that sharing feeling is the answer to everything…"

Ari gave an exasperated sign of agreement, but he was smiling too; she was always trying to make him talk about things like this.

"Anyways," Harry said almost smiling for a second, it almost felt natural being there, but by the time he spoke again he was back to his nearly dead sounding voice. "I'm sorry Arthur… for what I put you through… for not being able to look after you…"

Ari hit his shoulder at that, causing Harry (with great effort, but knowing that he had to look at Ari during this conversation at least) to look at him. Ari then shook his head glaring at him. 'It's not your fault.'

"They attacked Hogwarts because they were trying to get at me," Harry said stubbornly, in a defeated voice.

Ari shrugged and glared more fiercely at him, a look that was so Hermione that Harry could practically hear the words. 'That doesn't mean that it's your fault."

"Yes it does," Harry said, not as a defense this time but as a statement (nothing anyone could say will ever make him think differently). "And you going after Teddy like you did… that's my fault too… if I hadn't told you so much…"

Ari scoffed in disbelief, almost laughing, and the made the sing for Teddy. "Teddy is my friend…"

"I know, and you went after him because of all the stories I told you about," Harry muttered.

Ari scoffed again, slapped his face and waved his hand rolling his eyes. 'My dad and mum would have done that… I got it from them too.'

"Maybe," Harry said smiling. "They definitely would have done that for me… without giving it a second thought too." He was still smiling at that but it only lasted a second before he sighed then added, "but I'm still the reason why you were taken… why you were tortured…."

Ari groaned shaking his head and then signed. 'No you are not… the Death Eaters did that."

"You're just like them," Harry smiled again. "Always letting me off for the things that I caused."

Ari raised his eyebrow. 'Then maybe you didn't really cause them."

"Whatever," Harry said rolling his eyes, and then added in a sullen voice. "It's not going to go away Ari… this guilt. I'm always going to feel reasonable for this no matter what you say."

Ari rolled his eyes and made some signs. 'Just like Teddy would.'

"Yeah, I guess he picked that up from me… sorry," Harry said sheepishly (though he also looked a little smug that his other godson pick things up from him). "But I think mine will be worse."

Ari stared at Harry critically after that statement, it didn't sound good to him, like Harry was still planning on pulling away from him. He made signs to portray his thoughts, 'So are you going to avoid me now or something?'

"I don't know Ari," Harry said with a self-loathing voice again. "I can't change who I am; I'll always going to blame myself, and I'm pretty sure that you will be able to tell this…"

'Will it be as bad as it was before?" Ari portrayed.

"I doubt it… it doesn't feel that way anymore," Harry said, he could already feel that it was no longer the all-consuming pain it was only an hour ago.

'How about now… will it always be this bad?' Ari portrayed, he could manage now… in small doses... if this is all he got form his godfather it would have to be enough.

"I don't know," Harry smiled. "I imagine it will come and go just like every other time I felt something like this."

Ari was now smiling at him, 'Good, then I think I can handle this.'

"Are you sure? I don't want to cause you any pain," Harry said worried.

'It would hurt more if you're not around,' Ari shrugged and then made a series of complicated looks and hand gestures. 'Besides, you seem to be one of the few people that can understand me pretty easily… well at least when you're looking at me."

"Er…" Harry said truly confused.

Ari laughed loudly at Harry's confusion. 'Some of the time at least.' He then laughed harder because Harry obviously didn't understand that one either. Harry soon joined in with this one, thinking that it was easier to go back to normal with Ari then he would have ever thought possible.

**A/N: Okay, I felt that some issues had to be solved before I got into the next chapter, especially with Harry having to go on the next mission. You'll see just how dangerous that mission is and that it's a good thing that Harry and Hermione relationship will be strong again, because they will really need each other. **

**I also have a question I'd like to pose to all of you. I'm getting near to the end of my story (with four or five more chapters after this one) and I was wondering if you would like everything to be wrapped up (mostly in regards with Ari) or if things should end more realistically. I have seen him recover in more then one way and it could either happen in this story (in about two chapters) or it could happen like I think it would after several years of hard work and realizations. I only ask this because at the being of this story I thought I would make everything a perfect happy ending (all problems solved) but it seems like it would be too fast in this situation (I had also seen the fight taking a longer time but it changed while I was writing it). Let me know what you think, or I'll just have to chose the one that I think felts best with the story.**


	14. Traps

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. **

Chapter Fourteen

Traps

Harry and Hermione Apparate into the building along side two other people, Terry Boot and Jason Caldwell (who was a friend of Terry's that he trust). It was almost odd, unnerving and completely normal that immediately after Harry had made the effort to be around Ari (and it appeared that their relationship was going to go back to normal), Hemione and his old relationship remerged effortlessly. After seeing Harry's face (and more importantly Ari's face) she could tell things were better and she no longer had to keep up all her energy to be bad at Harry. She felt so relieve that she was even able to have the best night sleep since she got to Shell Cottage.

For Harry's part, he felt relieved, immensely relieved that things were going back to normal, not only between Ari and him but with Hermione too. However, it was the fact that he had finally came to terms with his guilt, and once again being pardon by the people it effected most, that made him really relax. Ginny nearly beat him up when he told her, she had been trying to force him to come to terms with this (though only half-heartedly knowing it doesn't really help him to open up) for a while now and told him it was stupid that he always had to put himself through so much pain all the time.

The next morning at breakfast Harry and Hermione were perfectly normal to each other, they were laughing, joking and teasing each other with such ease that it made everyone, expect Ron and Ginny, stare at them unnerved. This just made them laugh more, and that afternoon was spent peacefully at Shell Cottage until they had to leave so they could go to the meeting with everyone at noon. The meeting that followed was very long and the planning took up even more time, and with Hermione and Harry's working seamlessly together again things became easier to manage.

It quickly became obvious to Harry that he would have to take Hermione with him, not just because she was one of the people he implicitly trusted but her skills where very valuable to this mission. Before Ron was on board with this, being comfortable with them going into the open without him, he needed to be convince that Jake Robinson was really the leader. He didn't bring this up as everyone was making the plan; they need to get this all worked out if it was ever going to work, and he didn't want to delay them. So he waited until the all got home to voiced his doubts to Harry and Hermione, which didn't come as a surprise to either of them, both expecting this long before now. It wasn't until Ari returned to the tent (they had decided to talk this over in Ron and Hermione tent), that Harry got an idea that he thought would be a good way to convince Ron... if it work out the way he hoped.

"Ari, can you help me with something?" Harry asked and then looked over at Hermione (and Ron). "If that's all right with you."

Ari rolled his eyes shook his hand and nodded towards his parents. "I don't mind and you don't have to ask them."

"I really do," Harry said nodding his head towards Hermione and she made a face. "If I showed you a pictured of the Death Eaters we know of... could you point out the ones that you saw there..." Ari nodded his head and Harry flicked his wand and all of the pictures appeared on the table. Ari quickly looked them over and pulled out ten pictures (one including Jake Robinson) and Harry vanquished the rest. "It looks like you know eight more people then Teddy did," Harry said gravely.

"Well I spent more time with the Death Eaters," Hermione translated in a cracking voice for Ari.

"Hm..." Harry frowned by what Ari '_said_', and not liking the fact of the way he stated (well signed) it so nonchalantly. "Out of all the people here... who seem to be in command?"

"Ah... is that what you are after?" Ron said shaking his had and looking skeptically at Harry, who just nodded as a replied.

Ari shrugged and pointed to Jake Robinson, who was the unnoticeable Death Eater that was holding him captive. 'I'm not sure but I think that he was.'

"Why?" Ron said frowning.

Ari made a series of hand gestured, signs, and pointed looks and it took awhile to communicate, but Hermione was eventually able to translate it. "I'm not sure, it was this guy (Ari had been pointing to the Death Eater that was with him the most during his torture) that I... er... saw most and tortured me (Hermione had a hard time saying that) but this guy (pointing at Jake) at first seem so inconspicuous, but I felt weird near him, like he was putting something on... and at the end... he seemed like he was the one giving orders."

"Is that good enough for you?" Harry asked Ron, this should be more then enough to make this clear to him.

"Unfortunately," Ron sighed. "Fine, I guess I'm on board with this... thanks Arthur."

And now they were walking in the large building (that at least twenty people should me working in but it appeared to be completely empty) waiting for the pop to indicate someone else Apparating. Harry could tell this was indeed a trap, every instinct in him was telling him it was one, but he still got himself ready to ambush the ones that were supposed to come, Hermione right by his side. Neither one of them saw it coming... the spell that hit each of them in the back.

**********

"It was so nice of you to drop in," a cheerful voice said from one of the corners of the room. It was hard for either Harry or Hermione to register this, they where both recovering from being stunned. "I was almost expecting you to realize that this was a trap... it was a little too obvious to me, but Dolohov thought it would be safe... that you would never figure it out," the voice added now sounding disappointed.

"Where are we?" Harry said finally getting up (and helped Hermione up too) and looked up who was talking to him.

"In one of the offices in this building," the man, they recognized as Jake Robinson, said. "It was easy enough to clear, a few displacement charms and no one came near the place."

"And you just let them walk away... you didn't kill then?" Harry asked.

"What's the point in slaughtering defenseless people... they wouldn't have put up a fight," Jake causally, waving his hand.

"So am I speaking to the leader of this little army?" Harry said.

"Don't play games with me Harry," Jake said again disappoint but now there was something almost fanatic and superior about him. "You knew as soon as you got those record you were after last week who I was… I supposed the want-to-be a good guy now gave them to you like I planed. He really was quite secretive about it though, not one of my Death Eaters will ever think of suspecting him… Anyways where was I… ah yes, I knew you wouldn't have bother with this place if you didn't think I was the leader so…"

"What do you want?" Harry interrupted; he didn't like the way this guy kept blabbing.

"Come now Harry, there is a order to things… I can't go to the end when you don't know the beginning," Jake shook his head.

"And why would you tell me any of this?" Harry asked starting to really hate this guy and his confusing way with dealing with things.

"How will you ever hope to defeat me if you don't understand me Harry?" Jake nodded his head again, sounding serious and sincere, as Harry and Hermione exchanged a shocked look. "Aren't you wondering how such an average person became the leader of the Death Eaters? How I got everyone to follow me?

"I never tried at school," Jake continued as if they had agreed with him though they didn't give any indication that they cared. "I didn't see the point other then to make my father happy… and it was more fun to see him yell at me for my 'Acceptable' grades. I contemplated getting straight 'Outstanding' on my N.E.W.T's; it would have been so amusing to see the astounding looks on everyone faces (and I would guess they would all think I cheated) but I work too hard at fading into the background to blow this on a mere whim.

"As soon as I was finished with school I knew what I had to do; I need a good fight and the idea of taking you on really appealed to me. However I also knew that it wasn't as simple as that; you wouldn't be alone and I needed a army if I was ever going to really beat you. It wasn't easy getting people to follow me, who would want to follow someone that can't excel in any subject and was just a young punk," Jake smirked at that, finding amusement in the memories. "I knew the Death Eaters would be the easiest to convince, and as soon as I convinced one, I would have them all in no time. It was almost too easy, all I had to do was show them how capable I was… that none of them could defeat me and they all fell in line to rally for my cause. They think I wanted to cast out all the… what was it, oh yes 'undesirables' from our community. You were the top of the list Hermione," he added smiling pleasantly at her (like he thought that would be good news or something).

"The next group was nearly as easy…" Jake said though his voice was a little bored now. "Now I had some followers people believed me (in me) more readily and I hardly had to say a word to convince them to fight for me. You know Harry you really shouldn't have persecuted the pure bloods, mainly the rich pure bloods, so much. There are a lot of powerful and influential people that are not pleased that you keep cutting their power and influence. And then they are many up starters that were excited and hopeful at the end of the war (and with some of your new laws) that they would get a chance they always wanted only to be disappoint that they would only get so much…"

"Did you get anyone that didn't starve for power?" Harry spat bitterly.

"Not really," Jake smiled. "It was the easiest means to go by… which I normally would hate to do but I really couldn't bother waiting any longer on building an army… I wanted to fight you. You were such an easy target too. Everyone could see the value in having you killed," Jake smile broaden even more after that sentence.

"And what was your reason for killing me," Harry said glaring at him (no fear showing in his eyes).

"You would put up the most challenge," Jake said his eyes expanding as wide as they could go making him look insane. "You asked before what I want… why am I doing this? I'm doing this because it's fun… the ultimate challenge. Not only are you capable of escaping any situation, which I knew before from what all the Death Eaters said, but was quite pleased to see how you implement it to this situation, but you were also someone that could raise an army against me in no time. Think about it Harry, how many people could come up with fifty odd 'solders' in three weeks, not to mention doing it while they're hiding out for the part. And that's only the people that you know you can trust… you have so many more people just dying to help you.

"And then you have people like her," Jake said now giving his full attention to Hermione. "I thought for sure there would have been some deaths at the Ministry attack, not Harry's of course, not that would have been rather disappointing if he was to die so easily… but your defense was more brilliant then I would have guess?"

"What you didn't think a 'Mudblood'," Harry said spitting out the word bitterly. "Could have done something so brilliant."

"Harry, I thought you understood me better then that," Jake said rolling his eyes. "I don't care if someone is a Muggle-born or their blood status at all or even what species they belong to. I'm not a Death Eater, at least not in the sense of what that meant in the last war. I know that none of that really matter… it doesn't determine how strong or weak someone is. Besides, not one of my people has any doubts about Hermione's skill… they would be beyond stupid if they did.

"Anyways… I see myself as an agent of chaos," Jake said suddenly smiling, looking quite insane again. "The point of this whole thing for me was to see if I could do it. My goal is merely to flip this word on it's head and the first and most important step is getting rid of you, the heart of the rebellion."

"It won't stop anyone from standing up against you," Harry said defiantly.

"I know, but I image that once you're gone, the world will become mine in no time," Jake shrugged.

"And what do you do after you get rid of me and you win this stupid war of yours?" Harry asked; there was a note of confusing in his voice.

"Yes, you're starting to understand," Jake smiled at him happily (not looking quite as insane for a few seconds). "Once I get there… if I get there… I'm still not sure if I'm really going to win this," he added in excitement and Harry and Hermione exchanged another uneasy look; didn't he already have them… what was with all this explanation anyways. "I'll likely turn around and fight the Death Eaters… they should be the strongest opponents after our world will be left in ruins.

"None of them know this of course," Jake continued. "Well I'm sure Lisa does… I might allow her to join me… it would be a shame to have to fight her… but she might not like that I'll have to fight Mark… he will be the most interesting fight," he was now talking excitedly to himself, seeming to forget that anyone else was in the room. "I'll have to attack a group first… their shock of betrayal should be more then enough to suffice…"

"You're insane," Harry said getting Jake's attention again; he didn't care to hear more about Jake's crazy plan.

"Probably, though I'm sure you would think that about all Death Eaters so that's not really saying anything," Jake laughed and then added more seriously. "But now I think it's about time to get down to business. You most be wondering why I told you all this… I mean shouldn't I have just killed you and stop with all this monologuing. Well, you see, I thought that since you believed that information is the key to defeating me I would allow you to find out more about me… to learn that you really can't defeat me even if you stop me, I'm having fun playing the game. I anticipate our next fight will be more entertaining for you see, I'm going to let you go Harry… this game is much too fun to end so quickly."

"This isn't a game you bastard," Harry shouted, trying to take a lunge at him but discovered that he couldn't move at all.

"Calm down Harry, that won't help," Jake said. "Besides you haven't even heard the most troubling part of coming here today yet. I can't let you walk out of here unscathed, you're going to have to pay the forfeit first… it's too bad you didn't bring Ron with you… I would have preferred to have to kill him," he was now pointing his wand at Hermione. "This really is too bad, that I have to kill you, you really are the most entertaining of my opponents, and quite impressive with all the ways you have come up with to avoid all of my attempts. I contemplated making you insane like I did with Arthur but…"

"Don't you dare say his name," Hermione shouted glaring at him beyond angry now.

"It was really too bad about him," Jake sighed and it actually sounded like he meant it. "My Death Eaters demanded blood and they really didn't like the boy. I had to do something and that was the must obvious choice. But you should know that he was brave up until the end," he kept going on sounding sincere and not teasing at all (and Hermione kept glaring at him), though it was obvious that he thought Ari was in a worst condition then he was. "He really is one of the strongest people, at least mentally, that I have even met. Taking everything that was throw at him, you really should be proud of him…"

"I am," Hermione said still glaring her voice breaking; but knowing that his guy didn't know Ari's true condition was a relief (it would be unlikely they would ever then of bothering him again.

"Good, I though you would like to know that before you die," Jake said gravely. "I'm truly sorry this has to be this way… but it's the only way to get Harry into the game… losing someone that he loves so dearly."

"You don't have to do this," Harry said trying to struggle with whatever it was that was holding him but it was no use. "I'll fight harder…"

"I really do," Jake interrupted still sounding grave. "Avada Kedav_a" Nothing happened, except Hermione was smirking and Harry let out a sigh in relief.

"What did you do?" Jake questioned looking incredulous and… excited! "Cu_io" he shouted and nothing happened again. He looked like he was concentrating hard on something and when he spoke he sounded a little winded. "How did you do that? You took away my r's."

"Correction I took away your Latin r's," Hermione said. "Other wise you would have noticed by now that something was wrong."

"Very clever," Jake smiled brightly, a reaction that was unnerving Harry and Hermione, who expected him to be enraged by this. "And you even prevented me from being able to think curse too. This won't stop me you know, I will think of a way to get around this… it shouldn't be that difficult… it there's a way to do it then there must be a way to undo it."

"True," Hermione admitted still looking smugly at him. She knew as soon as she found this spell that it would be useful (and she only had to make a minor adjustment to it to make it work for their situation), the only thing that was dangerous about it was that it seriously drain the magically energy of whoever cast the charm (so Hermione was feeling rather weak at the moment). The other thing about the spell was that it could only be used on someone once, which was a fact that she didn't really want to share at the moment… it would be nice to think of this guy wasting his time on trying to get around this. "But it wont help you out today."

"And this wont save you," Jake said. "And it makes the fact that I will have to kill you more painful… you seem more fun then Harry… Now how should I do it… some regular spell that has no r in it… there is something poetic about that…. But then there's always a physical attack… hmm… I've never done that. That should work nicely," he said smirking madly again and advanced on her… then suddenly he flew across the room.

"You are not putting a goddamn hand on her," an angry voice said and Ron appeared out of nowhere a second later and soon there were sounds of a major battle going on.

"I'm impressed," Jake said wiping the blood from his nose looking at Ron. "I didn't realize you were there. How did you do it… no one could have Apparated in here after they did and I'm sure it was only the four of you that were here at first…" He continued to mutter, all the while smiling.

"Stop you muttering and tell me were their wands are," Ron shouted and nodded towards Harry and Hermione.

"In the top shell of the desk," Jake said pleasantly. "And I'm so pleased by your planning Harry… very clever of you. To bad for you all that my exit plan doesn't have an r in it." And before Ron could raise his want to curse him Jake waved his wand and the flood beneath him broke and he fell to the next level got up and started running. Though Ron wanted to go after him he couldn't leave the others helpless.

"This should do it," Ron waved his wand at Harry and Hermione and a moment later they were free to move again, and then handed his wand to Hermione (her hand was stretch out in expectation) and she made fast movement to get hers and Harry's wand out and make sure that their wasn't some kind of curse on them.

"It looks like everything went as plan… I told you, you didn't have to worry," Hermione said to Ron.

"Maybe, but I still don't fancy watching the killing curse be directed at you. You don't know how hard it was," Ron stated as he remember want he went through today.

_It was two hours ago, about a half an hour before Harry and Hermione left, and Ron Apparated to the Ministry alone. They figured that if they were going to have to do this, they would need more then the odd fighters they picked up, they would need the help of the Aurors (they were more skilled an use to fighting like this). So that was why Ron was now marching down the corridor to meet the Aurors, which seeing as he was second in command it was easy enough to get them there. _

_"I heed to see everyone in the conference room now," he shouted as soon as he got there and ignored the incredulous looks he was receiving form everyone. Most people followed his command immediately, but there were a few people that hadn't reacted at all. "I mean everyone," he glared at the stragglers and waited for them to get in the room before joining them._

_"What's this about?" Lor asked. "And where have you and Potter been for the last three weeks."_

"_Fighting of course, which you should have been able to guess by all the Death Eaters I've call the department in to take them to Azkaban," Ron said. "Take one of this and bass it on (Ron hand the closest Auror a bag full of clips). In about ten minutes we are going to be transported somewhere that the Death Eaters are going to be attacking. You will need to use a Disillusionment Charm so that no one sees you and these clips should not only transport you there but make you undetectable too. So if everything works out, the Death Eaters shouldn't know we are there at all. If they do it should be pretty obvious and we will have to fight but let me make myself clear right now… no one is to fire until you get the sign… which is the clips heating up, you got that. Also you have to use the stunning charm…" Ron said._

"_Why, there are so many other charms that…" Lor began to ask._

"_Trust me… it not the only thing that will work but it's something that we do know..." Ron said._

_"What are you talking about?" Lor said confused._

"_Most spells won't work right were we are going and there no time to explain more so just use __**Stupefy**__," Ron said and then looked at the room at large and asked if there was anything else and when no one said anything he said, "Good, get disillusioning yourself then."_

_When the remaining time was up everyone was pulled always, except for one person who had dropped the clip and was shocked out of the Disillusionment Charm (Ron smiled at the forethought that Harry had that if there was another Death Eater in the Auror office that he would likely drop the clip so that he could inform the Death Eaters). The next second they were at the warehouse undetected. _

_The hardest part of this mission was having to watch Harry and Hermione (and Terry and his friend) walk around in the open. He noticed as soon as he got there that Hermione silently cast the charm that was suppose to make it impossible for anyone to say there r's when the where trying to cast a spell. It took all of his strength to watch Harry and Hermione get stun, but they needed to know how many Death Eaters there were, which was a good thing, because there had been fifty of them. There were only twenty Aurors (including Ron) and six more invisible fighters (Bill, Charlie, Neville, Ernie, Michael and Eric Summers), plus the four open fighters who were now all out cold._

"_What should we do with the extras?" one of the masked Death Eaters asked kicking Terry. _

"_Just leave them for now," Jake said carelessly as he looked intently at his really prize. "And bring Potter an the 'Mudblood' to the office," Ron followed as the Death Eater levitated them to that room and was force to watch and listen to all of the crazy things that Jake had spat out._

"Whatever Ron," Hermione said as she picked up her wand and handed Harry his, bring him back to the present events. "He didn't do anything to them. And we really need to get down there… we might still have a chance to end this today.

"Lets get out of here then," Harry said running out of the office and the others followed him.

**********

He landed harder then he expected but he was still able to get up without any problem. As he ran to the room to where all of his followers were, he noticed that a fierce battle was in progress, it just made him smile broadly. He never expected Harry (and all the people that were working with him especially Hermione) would come up with something this good. He was rather disappointed when he thought that only four of them came, after all they did cast a spell that was suppose to tell him how many people were in the building, no matter what their disguises were (he was still confused and elated that they got around that one). He thought that Harry had several underestimated him or that he was so eager for this to end that he would stamble into the rather poorly thought of trap. "They were more clever then I thought," he muttered to himself. This will be more interesting then I was counting on. That's when he noticed that his followers were having difficulty casting spells he realized they were unable to use their r's too (making him more excited).

**"Stupefy… Stupefy… Stupefy…"** he shouted taking out three fighters as he enter the battle. "Just **Stupefy **them," he ordered his followers and all of them did as they were told immediately (expect for Mark who seem to have adopted to the curse easily; which wasn't good for the Aurors, Jake smiled), though he could tell they didn't like that.

"What the hell is happening here?" Lisa shouted at him. "Do you know how they all got here without our knowledge?"

"They knew it was a trap and prepared abundantly (and brilliantly) for it," he said smiling. "We're not capable of using any spells with a r in it."

"Stop being so damn cheerful about that," Lisa shouted at him and was infuriated farther when he chuckled. "What do we do now?"

"Hm…" he said thoughtfully; he hated this and give them five more minutes but it wasn't hard to see that they couldn't win here. "We have to get out of here… Everyone…" he started but Lisa covered his mouth, not allowing him to speak.

"Are you crazy… we still out number them and we can win this," Lisa shouted at him. "We don't need another lost."

"That's nice, but the problem is we can't win," Jake said calmly to her. "We can knock them all out, but we can't take them with us… and it will be hard to kill them all at the moment… I'd image others will be coming here soon enough… if we don't leave now we risk never leaving and I'm not done having fun yet."

"Damnit," Lisa said; she could see that he was right (and his carefree way was bothering her at the moment). "Everyone out now."

"I really do love how you take command like that," Jake smiled broadly at her.

"Shut up you git," Lisa said shaking her head. "And stop grinning like that… no one is going to be happy after what happened today."

"I am," Jake chuckled reveling in the fact he could be himself for a few more seconds. "Don't worry, I'll play my part right when the time comes… like I always do."

"I know," Lisa sighed but returned his smile, she couldn't help it, his excitement was contagious and she knew it didn't bode well for his opponents.

**********

"Damn," Ron shouted, it was only two minutes after he joined the fight, with Harry and Hermione and now all of the Death Eaters were escaping and there was no way to stop them. "I thought we were supposed to set up an anti-apparation charm… who was supposed to do that again."

"Bill and Charlie," Hermione said. "But it looks like Charlie was knocked out and Bill had at least five people on him…"

"There nothing we can do about it now," Harry sighed. "We need to round up the Death Eaters and see if anyone else was hurt."

Harry and Ron then went to organize the Aurors, ten of which were still standing, to get the Death Eaters taken care of. At the same time Hermione, with Bill's help, was reviving their allies, most of which were just stun, however, there were some that were hit with something more sinister then just **Stupefy**.

"Some of these are really serious," Bill muttered looking at one particular stain looking body. "I thought your charm was supposed to stop this."

"I told you that it only prevent the most deadly of curse, the Unforgivable and most of the know curse that cause harm, but that it wouldn't stop everything and there are too many curse to block with only taking out one letter," Hermione said harshly, her voice wary and she was really starting to feel the effect of the said charm.

"I'm sorry," Bill said pinching his nose, it was a stressful fight. "I didn't mean to blame you… It was really helpful."

"It's all right," Hermione waved him off and then she noticed the bloodstain body and rushed over to him and not realizing until she got there that it was Neville. He was in really bad shape with small cuts all along his body and he was so pale that she thought he might be dead. "Neville," she gasped kneeling down him next to him in a panic and feeling his neck for a pulse and only relaxing when she found on seconds later, though it was weak.

"Is he all right?" Harry asked, he was white as a ghost as he looked down at his friend; and as if he was answering Neville chose that moment to cough.

"I don't know," Hermione said muttering things over him but nothing she could do here seem to work. "I think he needs a healer."

"Take him to S… home… er… your home," Harry said looking grave but he still didn't trust the hospital to be safe enough in situations like these.

"I can't be positive, but I think he needs more then I could help him with," Hermione said, she was now cursing the fact that she couldn't use all of her spells in this room to make sure. "He really needs to see a healer, Harry."

"Just take him home," Harry said paling father and waited until she was gone before he turned to Bill. "I need you the get Strout."

"He's a brain specialist," Bill said but when Harry didn't say anymore, Bill just nodded and Apparated to St. Mungo's.

As soon as Hermione got Neville to her tent she conjured a bed and levitated him gentle onto it, and then quickly went to her cabinet that was filled with supplies and got a blood replenishment potion and a bottle of essence of dittany. She first tried to close the wounds with every spell she knew, but there was no use, then she tried the dittany and though it did help a little the cuts where not healing properly. Knowing that this wasn't going to work for long she then gave him the potion. Some color returned to him, but she also notice that his wounds were now bleeding more then before. She sighed and tried to think of something that would stop the bleeding and all she could come up with was putting bandages on him that were charmed to prevent bleeding, but it wasn't going to be enough (and they weren't even as good as the bandages at St. Mungo's would have been).

Ten minutes later, however, with the help of the blood, Neville opened his eyes, coughing so loudly that it made Hermione startle and come to his side. "Don't try to get up," she said pushing him gently back down. "How do you feel… and what happened to you?"

"I fell like I have a million small cuts all over my body," Neville said in a week voice. "And I image I lost a lot of blood too. As to what happened…" He paused contemplating, breathing deeply. "Everything was going as plan… your charm worked perfectly…"

"I wouldn't call this perfectly," Hermione said gravely; but he just gave her a weak smile and grabbed her hand reassuringly.

"We were warn something like this could happen," He stated. "As I was saying, your charm worked perfectly and we were able to take about ten to fifteen of them off guard… I could tell they were trying to use the killing curse but of course in didn't work and we were able to stun most of them after their failed attempts, they looked confused when their spells didn't work.

"It was Mark Moon that did this, I held out as long as I could but he was able to adopt quickly to his limitations… I've never even heard of this spell he used… **Scindo**… at least that's what it sounding like what he said. Anyways I dodged the blunt of the spell but I was still hit and this is the result…" Neville finished pointing at himself, and Hermione pale, thinking of the damage this spell could have done if Neville was hit with the full force of it. "Mione, I consider myself as a decent dealer… not as good as I use to be, but still competent… but even if I practiced none stop I know I wouldn't be able to handle that guy."

"Then don't fight him," she said simply but she was still looking at him full of concern. "Neville I can't…"

There was a crack from outside as Harry and Ron walked into the tent and a second later other crack was heard and Bill with Healer Strout following him, appeared in the tent too. Hermione raised a questioning eyebrow at Harry for that one but didn't say anything.

"Hmmm… Neville what have you done to yourself," Healer Strout said examining his body. Neville had been one of the few people that were completely devoted to one of the healer's patients, even though he knew they would never get better, and the healer had a lot of respect for him. After finishing the examination he looked more grave then before, but also hopeful. "I've seen cuts like this before, in the early stages of the last war… there where always multiple curse on our patients…" Strout said darkly, trying to shake his head of that memory. "I know what the potion is called that could heal him… I'll be back soon… and keep him stable and taking and if I'm not back in an hour give him another blood replenishing potion."

After the healer left Hermione sent Ron to get Hannah (making sure he warned her how serious this was but that Neville should be okay) and when she came they gave them some space, though Hermione stayed closed by incase she was needed. Fifty minutes later Healer Strout returned giving him the potion and telling him that he will have to take two doses a day for the next few days and at least one blood replenishing potion today and tomorrow just to be safe.

**A/N: I thought it was important to get to know the bad guy in all this and I don't know, I thought it would be interesting is it was someone that didn't really have a master plan and just wanted to destroy everything in his path and be smiling while he does it (enjoying the challenge all the more when the fight is good). Then next chapter will go back to Ari and his struggles and I'm still not sure which way I'm going to handle that but I guess we all will find out in the next time. **


	15. Anger

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. **

Chapter Fifteen

Anger

Neville was feeling much better almost immediately after he had some of the potions (which like almost every other healing potion teased horrible) and was able to be moved into his own tent a few hours later. It was decided that Frank would stay in the Potter's tent because Hannah didn't think she could handle having him there if something happened to Neville during the night. The five-year-old Frank was happy enough to go because he love playing with Lily, who was two years older then him and always looked up to and enjoyed copying Albus (and James).

Despite Neville injuries most people were pleaded with the results of today's events, just happy that they no one was permanently hurt and they had captured twenty-two Death Eaters. Though Harry didn't know how this really affected the Death Eaters; they didn't care about each other (at least there were less of them out there). There was a sort of celebration in the kitchen, though Harry, Ron and Hermione didn't seem that happy- they would have rather that they had gotten the man (they were disappointed).

"Good morning Arthur," Hermione smiled at her son, it was ten o'clock and she had just gotten up, she was still physically and magically exhausted my yesterday events (which was why she slept in so late). Ari looked up from his book he was reading and smiled brightly at her and was once again struck that there was something different... something more about her. "What is it Arthur?" Hermione shifted uncomfortably because of the look that he was giving her.

Ari just kept looking at her, what he was feeling; it seem to be getting stronger everyday (though it wasn't too noticeable of a change until today), but today it just seem all the more powerful to him. He got up and walked to hug her and with every step he come closer the realization of what this was became clear, until he put a hand on her stomach and then looked up at her smiling.

Hermione looked at him, shocked by his usually behavior but when she looked in his eyes she knew what he was trying to say. "What? No way," was her very emotionally response as she looked at him in complete disbelief and shock. "That can't be." She couldn't be... she checked after her discussion with Molly about _Concero Animus_ canceling out all magic and she was clear... But then there was the other time... and she hadn't been able to check (or ever think about anything because she's been too busy); it was only few days later it... It can't be.

While Hermione was panicking Ari was smiling, sitting back on the couch, he didn't understand how he knew, but he was sure he was right. He had always wanted a sibling (he never told his mum this, though he was sure she knew, he knew she struggled with being alone without him saying anything) and he couldn't wait to meet his brother or sister. He remembered when James was first born when he was five and how protective he felt, and knew it was exactly the same, but also knew that it was something he wanted to be for real. And he supposed now was as good as time as any, since he already knew that his parents... he shook his head and quickly changed his thought to something less disturbing.

In the mean time, Hermione recovered from her shock a little, at least enough to cast the charm to see if it was true, and found there was no doubt... she was pregnant. She went to the couch and sat next to Ari who pulled her into a hug and smiled brightly. Then he gave her a look. _'I guess more then one good thing happened when you saved me, huh?"_

The look and meaning behind it brought her out of her numb shock and she was able to smile. "I guess."

_'This is a good thing right_,' Ari gestured looking his mum over closely. _'I thought you always wanted two kids.'_

"And how would you know that?" Hermione asked almost amused but still too shock to really feel it. It was true that whenever Ron and her talked about the future and children (it only happened a few times but each time was precious to her) that they agreed that they wanted two, hopefully one boy and one girl. As she thought about this she picture Ron's face when she told him, he would be surprise, there's no doubt about that; but he would be ecstatic of having another child (one where he would really be able to raise). And then he would tell her that she would have to be on the sideline for the rest of this war, she sighed, it was inevitably going to happen and she didn't know if she could take that. .

When she looked back to Ari he smile (a little confused by her last reaction) and then pointed at her did the signed for Ron and her, and then added a point between them when she didn't seem to understand what he was trying to sign. She laughed, "my parents," and Ari nodded. _'They told me you always wanted a sibling.'_

"Well that's true," Hermione smiled. "Especially after meeting the Weasley and seeing the advantages of having a big family. I always thought it would have been more exciting if I had a little brother (which I basically made Harry). I'm pretty sure you wanted that too."

Ari nodded. _'Yeah... but I had Teddy and the Potters so at least I had that.'_

"That's true... really, I only had my parents," Hermione said reliving on her childhood. "Until I meet Harry and Ron..."

_'You are happy about this right?' _Ari asked again concern about the way she was reacting.

"Of course I am, like you said; it's what I always," Hermione smiled holding her stomach. "Though maybe not in the order I had hoped it would be... I wanted at least one of my children conceived before wed lock."

_'Ew,'_ Ari made a disgusted face and shook his head as Hermione laughing hysterically at him. _'I don't need to hear that.'_

**********

It had been five days and there were getting back to normal or at least as normal as it can be with twenty-seven people in such a close proximity for the last month now. All of Neville's wounds were healed now and the healer said that he should be back to himself in another day or so. After three days his wounds healed, but he was still feeling weak because of the backlash of the curse had drained his magically energy. He was however, still strong enough to give all the kids there Herbology lesson, which all the mother insisted that they go to because they didn't want them to fall behind. Mostly Molly and Ginny were handling this part, Molly took care of Potion, Charms, and before this week Herbology and Ginny took care of Transfiguration and Defense (no one did History but since Binns was still teaching they didn't think this hurt then any and just had them the read the book to keep up). The younger kids were free to play, but most of the time they joined the others (James causing plenty of trouble when every he could).

Ari was finding this all frustrating, of course he would go to the classes and sometimes they would even go over spells that he hadn't worked with (that was mostly when he was listening into what Teddy was studying), but he was unable to practices on anything, since he was unable to say anything. At first he thought hat this would give him a chance to work on his non-verbal spells for next year, he was even excited about that (and was beyond pleased when his mum gave him his wand back). However, it was very difficult to master and he wasn't even sure if he would be able to go that either, but after three days of hard work he was finally able to do something (he levitated a feather) and the effect of this efforts nearly knocked him out and left him weak for the rest of the day, (which was enough to make his mum forbid him from trying again for the time being).

That wasn't the only thing that was frustrating Ari though, everyone seem to be treating him differently then they did before. The adults were fine, though he didn't like the being overly concerned looks they showed him (except for his grandma, he figured she would always be this way and it was okay), but he didn't really know them so it didn't really make him feel uncomfortable (well for the most part at least). His younger cousins that went to school were another story; Dominique, Louise, and Molly didn't know what to do when in the room. They had looked up to him when he was at school, he was prefect and was helpful and kind to the younger students and they always seem to enjoy (and in Louise case even helped) when he pull pranks on either Teddy or Fred. But now they were all warily of him and could never look into his eyes; it didn't help that they couldn't understand him at all without a translation and he looked like an idiot whenever he tried. Fred was another story though; he was working hard on never allowing anyone became too depress. He spent most of the time trying to make everyone relax my doing what he does best, causing mayhem, but after the first few days Ari could tell that he no longer had to force himself so much (that made him feel better).

Ari relationship with the Potter kid was the one that he was most worried about, and indeed he could see the changes there. They knew him as the funny, know-it-all that usually picked on or played with them (depending on his mood was at the time) and it was harder for them to see him like this then anything else. He could tell that James and Albus tried their hardest to remain unaffected, but it was no use, it was awkward being around them. However, his relationship to Lily, though completely different then it was before, had only become stronger then before. She had taken it as a habit to sit next to him whenever she found him reading on his own, just taking in his presents. Sometimes she would talk to him about whatever was on her mind other times she just sat there in silence and though she couldn't understand him she always seem to know his mood.

Teddy tried his hardest to keep the guilt off his face whenever he saw Ari and after a few days he was able to do it easily enough. Though, it was easy to dwell on all the negative Teddy had been able to see that his friend was every much there and their friendship was now stronger then it every was before. Teddy had gained such respect for Ari after everything that he went through during the day they were held captive. For Ari's part, he was equal impressed by Teddy and (though he rather it wasn't so) was happy that he had someone so strong to lean on to, someone that help him to keep fighting with everything he had.

Tori had an easier time then the other understanding Ari, they had been good friends since they started school together five years ago, and in the last two years they had become even closer (which was when he started calling her Tori instead of Vicky as everyone else besides Teddy and Ryn called her). The way that he constantly tried to improve his situation and worked hard was just so Ari, that it was easy for her to see him like she had always seen him. As the other saw him the outwards changes that had effecting him (making him seem weak) she was able to see (and appreciated) the strength it took him to do all that he was doing, there relationship hadn't changed at all. The only thing that change was that Teddy and Tori were spending a lot more private time together (much to Bill consternation)

His relationship with Ryn, however, was what was really making him to frustrated and nervous; she seem so normal and happy to see him, easily able to understand whatever he had to say, but she refuse to be alone with him. It was really unnerving how she could seem so calm and collected, smile and laughed along with him (and whoever they were with) but would leave immediately if they where alone. He feared what that meant. He feared that she was just putting on a front for when everyone was there and knew she wouldn't e able to do that if they were alone. He knew that was probably it, and wondered what the meaning behind that was.

At first he thought she was just nervous and wanted to work out her feelings before she 'talked' with him, but it's been a week and she should have come to him by now. Was she unnerved by him now that he could no longer be who he once was? Would she want to walk away from him now that he was like this, after all who wanted a mute best friend that couldn't do magic, and more importantly couldn't really argue with her anymore? He didn't think this was the case, not only because it was extremely painful to think of (not having her my his side), but also he knew her better then that. It would take more then that to make her leave, at least he thought it would. He knew that there was nothing that would make him walk away from her... but that was the problem wasn't it. He didn't know how she felt about him... how strong she felt for him.

At that though, as if he had summoned her, Ryn walked into the living room where Ari was sitting on the couch. Their eyes meet, Ari inviting her in with all he could, and she turned to leave the room. The disappointment and hurt was written all over his face and it became harder to think that she was unaffected by this and that their friendship was equally unaffected.

**********

Ryn walked into the kitchen and bagged her head on the table. She felt horrible at the way she was treating Ari, but she didn't know how else to handle him. She was so excited when he first came and hugged her; he was so Ari that she knew that he would be okay, maybe not now but now sometime. She was even more thrilled that she was able to understand him, really understand what he wanted just my reading his face. It wasn't just understanding hand gestures, no Ari mostly communicated by his looks and it took someone that really understand his face, to understand him (he used the same look to portray so many different things); it was almost like reading his mind.

She sat there, nearly in tears after the last time she refuse to be alone with him. Before she had gotten to the kitchen she had to pass Ari; he gave her his usual invitation to sit with him, but she walked away again (ran like a stupid coward). This time she caught his expression as she left and it made her feel worst then she was already feeling. He was so hurt and confused by her action, she couldn't leave him like that but she didn't know what to do.

"Hello," someone said making Ryn jump to find that it was Ron and he was making himself lunch.

"Oh hi," Ryn said, she had trouble looking at him; he looked so much like Ari.

Ron looked at her calculating, continuing to make his lunch, and long after she looked away kept staring at her. This girl reminded him so much like Hermione; though there where a lot of different not the least the way she look (thank Merlin) she had blue-green eyes and dark hair (okay it was a little wavy but it was not the unmanageable mess that was Hermione's). However, Ryn was kind, smart (she and Ari were always fighting for the top grade in the class over all and she was a close second to him), had a temper not to be messed with and she cared deeply about her best friend. That's why he really couldn't understand why she was avoiding his son.

"So why have you been avoiding Arthur?" Ron asked; direct was always the best way to deal with things like this (at least it was the only way he knew how to deal with things like this).

"Er..." Ryn said jumping again when he talked and was now looking at him shocked and scared. "I'm not avoiding him."

"That's true I suppose," Ron smiled, after all she had been in his present a lot over he last week. "Why don't you want to be alone with him?"

"I... I can't right now," Ryn said looking down, she couldn't look into his blue eyes. "I'm trying but it's hard."

"You can't stand what happened to him?" Ron said looking skeptically.

"What?" Ryn said looking outraged about what he said (just like Mione, Ron thought). "Don't be ridiculous; that's not it."

"I had a feeling that wasn't it," Ron smiled at her. "You don't seem like someone that would ditch your friend when they needed you most (Ron flinch at that taking it as she was abandoning her friend). However, if it was me in Arthur's positions- though I'm not sure he would feel the same because he is so much more confident then I was back then- he might think that you were. If you don't talk to him soon he might have to conclude that's the reason."

"He's my best friend, he should know me better then that," Ryn said angrily, because that last look showed her that he was starting to think that.

"He does Cathryn, but it's hard for him right now and he can't think of another reason why you're avoiding him," Ron sighed.

"It's Cathy," Ryn stated. "And I guess you're right, I really can't avoid him any longer; but I still don't know what to do."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked suddenly confused. "I really don't get why you're avoiding him."

Ryn leaned back in her chair sighing and pinching her nose. "I'm just so mad at him," she hissed.

"Mad?" Ron said, the corner of his lips twitching (yes, so like Mione).

"Yes," Ryn and nearly sobbing (wiping the smile off Ron's face); she was balling fist looking both sad and angry.

"And you think you shouldn't yell at him right now," Ron said. "I'll tell you a secret. Right now, he would rather you yell at him until your turn blue instead of giving him the silent treatment like you are now."

"I'm not giving him the silent treatment," Ryn said shocked biting her bottom lip; she could see in away she had been.

"I know, you didn't want to yell at him because what happened," Ron smiled warmly at her. "But from what I've heard from Harry, you two enjoy arguing... So just go in there and tell him how you're feeling, if nothing else at least he'll know the really reason why you've been acting weirdly towards him."

"You're right," Ryn sighed. She was being ridiculous staying away from him like this and the sooner she yelled the sooner thing would go back to normal between them. "Thank you Mr. Weasley," Ryn smiled at him and he smiled back at her.

"Don't mention it, and please call me Ron," Ron said; he didn't like how old it made him sound being called mister.

"I'll try," Ryn shrugged and then she voiced one of the theories she had. "Mr. We... er... Ron (she had a hard time saying it and she knew that she was unlikely to use it again). I've notice that you're having trouble talking to Ari..."

"Yeah," Ron said looking dejected. "That's what happens when you missed so much of someone's life."

"Maybe, but I think there's a little more to it," Ryn said, not sure how to say this. "You and Ari look so much alike, but you can't take that as a referenced... I know that Mr. and Mrs. Potter use that to help them..."

"And what about you... and Mione too?" Ron asked raising his eyebrow, but he liked this new theory; it made him a little less guilty.

"Arthur's my best friend; of course I'm going to know what he's thinking," Ryn said proudly (no matter that she had been worried that she wouldn't be able to understand him at first). "And Ms. Granger... er... Hermione (it was extremely difficult to call her idol my name) is his mum; she doesn't really need the extra help you're similarities the two of you have, thought it probably doesn't hurt."

"You have a point there," Ron smiled. "I guess I should go stand in front of the mirror now and practice my facial expression."

"That's a good idea," Ryn choked out through her laughter; she was laughing harder then the joke warrant but it reminded her so much of Ari that she couldn't help it. "I guess I now know where Ari get his wit from."

"I think it's now my turn to thank you," Ron said, she really did make him feel better about his situation with Ari; and he vowed to learn how to communicate with his son someway.

"You really help me more," Ryn smiled and then sigh and got a seriously look again. "And now I think I need to find Ari." And with that she left the kitchen and headed for the tent she was sure he would be in. She wasn't surprise that he was there reading his history book (looking a little gloomy).

"Hey," she said; startling him and causing him drop his book and then look at her seriously before looking down and not making eye contact with her. This made her really nervous. "I think we need to talk."

Ari head snapped to her and raised an eyebrow before glaring at her _'I can't 'talk' and you haven't seem to want to in a while.'_ Ah yes defensive and argumentative, our normal response to something like this, Ryn thought.

"I'm sorry," Ryn sighed, looking down gathering her strength so she could yell at him properly.

Oh crap, oh crap she doesn't want to be my friend, I never thought it would come to this, Ari thought distraughtly.

"It's just," Ryn went on not noticing Ari worried or the fact that he was leaning closer to her, on the edge of his seat. She then looked at him, glaring madly and practice shouted. "I'm so bloody mad at you."

Ari startled again and stumble off the couch again looking at her totally confused 'What?'

"Don't given me that look, you know what I'm talking about," she continued to yell.

His express was still confused and he started shaking his head. 'I really don't have a clue what you're talking about.'

"Argh... that's just makes me even madder you know..." Ryn groaned. "How can you go run off like that without me?"

Ari look of confusion vanished immediately and he smiled broadly, and before she could even say something about that (she looked infuriated that he would think of smiling at what she just said) he got up and embraced her, like he never has in the past. He felt like almost weeping at the relief he felt by this, that she didn't feel uncomfortable around the new him. He pulled her tighter to him (and she seem to be holding him as closely to her as she could too). He imaged doing something more, but he wouldn't risk his friendship with her on anything, not even his own feelings, not when she was mad at him like this.

"I'm sorry that I've been avoiding you, I just didn't think I should be yelling at you," Ryn smile watery at him; she had been crying in his arm, and then she wiped them away angrily. "Though, how you could think I would do that..."

'_You didn't talk to me... er... alone for a week, how am I supposed to know what you are thinking,_' Ari glared back.

"A week, you lose faith in our friendship in a week," Ryn shouted, poking him in the shoulder.

_'Of course not, but you didn't give me away reason and I've been through a rather crazy time recently,'_ Ari glared.

"And that reminds me why I'm really mad at you," Ryn said pulling away from him and started to pace the room. "How could you just leave me like that... You know I wanted to go with you."

_'I couldn't let you come,'_ Ari sighed and Ryn didn't like that she was force to look at him when she was yelling at him if she wanted to understand him (he could use so many weapons to make her anger evaporate). _'It was too dangerous for you to be anywhere near there.'_

"So you don't think I can handle myself," Ryn scream and shot a murderous glare of him. "I don't need you to protect me Arthur... I'm quite capable of doing that myself, thank you very much."

_'That's not it,'_ Ari growled shaking his head madly. _'I know how capable you are. It wasn't enough this time..._' she tried to interrupting but he shook her of _'let me finish.'_ And then he sighed and tried to portray the vital information. _'This wasn't a fight we could win, none of us were ready to fight them. I wasn't going out there to fight... I was out there in the hopes I could get to Teddy and transport us out of there.'_

"And I could of help you do that," Ryn shouted unable to stop herself. "And don't give my that eye roll, you know that it would have been more doable with two people. I could have given you cover fire if nothing else."

Ari glared at her so fiercely at that that she became silent immediately. _'Which means that you either would have be captured- and that would be a much worst torture then the one that I just went through- or they would have killed you because you aren't a Weasley and you weren't needed for their plans. If you think I was going to let something like that happened you're crazy.'_

And you don't think I feel the same way," Ryn shouted back regaining her anger, but the fight ran out of Ari completely. The pain in her eyes and voice were so much that it froze him. "Do you have any idea how hard it's been for me this last few weeks?" she said sobbing her anger gone replaced by intense pain. Ari didn't hesitant in pulling her down on the couch and wrapping her into his arm; her head buried in his chess (his shirt soaked in her tears in seconds) and he resting his head on hers. She just stayed there for a long time just listening to his heartbeat and thanking Merlin it was still there. Her voice was controlled but strain when she continued, "I imagined what they were doing to you when you were first captured, all I could think about is what was happening to you, if you would ever come back and what started you would be in if you did," she broke down again after that and he squeezed her tighter to her.

"And then you were back, you couldn't speak and I know that I'm going to miss that, but I'm so glad that you're all right and still you," she looked up at him and they smiled at each other before she went back to crying in his chess. "Then the images of what they really did to you..." she shuttered and sobbed harder then ever. "I can't really get that out of my head."

"Sh…" Ari said, pulling her closer to him. _'I'm here_,' he thought and though she wasn't looking at him she knew what he meant.

They stay like that for a long time, both talking comfort in each other arms. "You know you've never use to be able to stand me crying like this... I'm surprised that you haven't run for the hills by now."

_'Sorry, I think I might have change now,_' Ari sighed.

"I've noticed, you're all toughie feely now," Ryn smirk and buried her head in his chest again. "This new Ari that has to express his emotion... I might could to learn to like that."

_'Shut up_,' Ari made a face.

**A/N: Okay so there are only two more chapters and an ****Epilogue ****of sort (which basically means they're three chapters) left after this. The next chapter should be the big fight and I really hope that I write it well.**


	16. The Battle

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. **

Chapter Sixteen

The Battle

"You know, I'm really starting to hate it here," a man said holding his head down on the table, shoulders slumped.

"Yeah, I do know that," a woman said smiling at the man. "They have no taste for your theatrics… they don't even know about them."

"I'm supposed to be the boss here, but if I don't do what '_they_' want, I wont have enough people to fight," the man continued to complain. "It's rather frustrating. I don't think I'm really suited to be a leader. It's too political and not enough fun."

"Jake, you're a good leader," the woman said. "Or at least when you feel like acting your part… which you do…"

"It's lost it's fun a long time ago Lisa," Jake sighed. "Then ignorant fool that craves power… what a loath some part."

"And it's really beneath you… you know I think I've heard you complain about this enough," Lisa groaned. "They expected Potter to be dead by now and they're loosing confidence in your ability, especially after last time when you let him get away."

"I didn't let him get away," Jake smiled, suddenly excited. "Of course I was going to, like I'm sure you've figured out, but I didn't get the chance, he escaped before I even try to stop him. And Hermione… that spell… she must have know it could only be used once but…"

"Enough about that," Lisa said truly perturbed by his last comment. "You must have known that the Death Eaters wouldn't like this."

"Don't be jealous, she has nothing on you, you're the most skilled witch I know," Jake smiled at her. "And yeah, I thought they might… I just hoped they would at least give me one more time to play (which they would of if I'd had killed Hermione)… but no they demand Harry's head."

"Jake, you lost over sixty percent of our fighters and the only truly successful mission you pulled was at Hogwarts and one of the hostages escaped… though you did incapacitated the other… it's still not a good track record."

"Are you calling me a failure?" Jake asked in-between being annoyed and amused.

"Of course not," Lisa said rolling her eyes. "But from the Death Eaters' point of view you are. You appear weak…"

"Thank you, I do know that," Jake said coldly. "The stupid Death Eaters have beat that in my head already; ruining all my fun . At least I'll get to face Potter one on one though, I expect him to be a good dueler. I just hope that Ron and/or Hermione will survive this and I'll still have someone to fight after I kill Harry… Though they're sure to be there…"

"Then I shall endeavor to keep them alive," Lisa said. "Don't want it to get too easy for you, now do we?"

"I wont fight you after this is over," Jake said directly, he could tell she was worried about something.

"I take that as an insult," Lisa said. "That must mean that you don't view me as skilled enough to fight."

"Actually it means that you're more entertaining alive," Jake smiled at her. "I wont fight you unless you make me."

"But you have to fight Mark right," Lisa sighed. "And there's nothing I could say to change you mind."

"I'm sorry, but there really isn't," Jake said gravely. "He knows I want to fight him too... he sees the fight I'm looking for every time it becomes almost unbearable... But he knows me too well to even put up his guard because I want this so much now, but as soon as this loses its fun... he knows that I'm going to fight and he'll be waiting for it." He carried on and then looked up at her sadly, "Will you fight me if..."

"I'm not sure," Lisa said. "We'll just have to see after everything is done with won't we… So I guess it's really important to keep frizz head and rooster alive… so you can play your game."

"It will be a really dog fight so anything is possible," Jake smirk. "You know I do like the retarded plan the Death Eaters came up with. So simple, no traps, though I'm pretty sure they believe it is, and a really fight and either I kill him or he kills me. I'm honesty not sure how this will end."

"Well desperate times calls for desperate measures," Lisa shrugged. "They all think an all out fight is their only option. And you couldn't be happier about that fact… You're all a bunch of idiots."

**********

"Arthur don't be ridiculous," Ryn laughed as she watched Ari stuff a sandwich in his mouth. It was a day after Ryn had cried in Ari's arms and they have gone mostly back to normal since then.

'_What?'_ Ari portrayed. _'This is how I always eat… you should know that by now Ryn.'_

"I wasn't talking about your eating habits, though they are disgusting," Ryn said scrunching up her nose for effect. "I was talking about you enticing a kneazle with a piece of yarn… you know that they don't fall for that kind of thing."

_'Crookshanks is only half kneazle, and I unsure you I did entice him to follow me with a piece of yarn,'_ Ari laughed. _'And cause him to run around a room full of paint… er… I'm sure you can imagine what happened after that.'_

"What this about yarn and Crookshanks?" Hermione asked placing her hands on Ari shoulder, holding him in place. "What was my son telling you?"

"Er…" Ryn said still laughing hard (even harder because of the complete terrified look that Ari was giving her, shaking his head slightly). "I don't think I'm at liberty to tell you that."

"I see," Hermione said glaring down at her son, who shot his own glare at his friend (who's smile only broaden) then looked up innocently (and unconvincingly) at his mum. "Are you going to tell me or am I going to have to guess?" she asked and when he didn't say anything she thought about it, and he could tell exactly when she figured it out (the frown turned to shock and then the corner of her mouth twitched). "I seem to recall when we first moved into our flat in England and we where painting and the time I came back from the kitchen to find a blue cat, a huge mess and a piece of yarn. What do you have to say for yourself Arthur?"

Ari gave an auditable gulp, though it was obvious she was amuse (along with the others that were now in the room listening) it was also clear she was upset with him as well. _'You can't blame me, it was your fault.'_

"And how could it possible be my fault," Hermione huffed and Ari gulped again, preying that she would be amused by his answer or he was in serious trouble.

'_You were the one to tell me kneazles didn't play with toys… I had to test if that was true with part kneazles too_," Ari portrayed.

"Arthur," Hermione said exasperated but her eyes looked amused and everyone else was laughing (particularly Ron and Harry) seeing as Ryn had translated for everyone. "And why did you lead him to the paint room?"

"_Er…"_ Ari looked shocked and couldn't think of a way around this one. _'I always wanted to see a blue cat.'_

"That a boy," Ron said as he messed up Ari's hair all the while Hermione glared at the both of them.

_'Come on mum, I was only four and a half at the time,'_ Ari looked at her pleadingly, but before Hermione could respond to that George ran into the room with his wand in his had.

"Harry we need to get out of here now!" he shouted.

"What Happened?" Harry asked, and seeing as George was gathering supplies he deduced that the trouble wasn't in the house.

"They attacked Diagon Alley!" George shouted. "Auror Apparated there a few minutes before I left, but it seems like every Death Eater is there... they're really going to need help... so let's go."

"All right, I'll put a message on the coins, Charlie go to the safe houses and tell everyone there what's happening," Harry commanded immediately. "Everyone else get what you need... we're leaving in five minutes."

At that Hermione got up and headed straight for her tent to get supplies. Ari watched as she went, looking terrified, and quickly got up and followed her as fast as he could. When he got there he grabbed his mum's arm to stop her and made her look at him, '_What are you doing?_'

"I'm getting ready for this fight, what does it look like I'm doing?" Hermione said trying to get out of his grasp.

_'What about the baby'_ Ari portrayed putting his hand on her stomach to emphasize his point. _'It's too dangerous._'

"I have to go Arthur," Hermione said sternly, in a voice he knew when she used it he had to listen to her.

_'I can't just let you go out there and risk everything,_' Ari portrayed not letting her go. _'And seeing as no one else is here, I take it I'm the only one that knows about this baby.'_

"I didn't have time to tell anyone," Hermione said (which is a good thing because Ron would never let me go no matter how dangerous it was, she thought to herself). "I haven't found the right time to tell him yet."

Ari sighed and really wished that there were someone else that knew because it's impossible to change his mum's mind. _'That doesn't matter, you can't go.'_

"That's not an option Arthur, I have to go," Hermione said gravely but also sternly; she meant what she said.

_'How can you risk your child like this?_' Ari glared at her. _'Don't you care about the baby at all?'_

"Don't ever say that, of course I care!" Hermione shouted, though she turned pale at his words. "I already love this baby as much as I love you... but I can't leave my boys alone like this... they need me."

_'They would want you to stay if they knew... I should tell dad,_' Ari portrayed and then made to leave.

"You will do no such thing," Hermione grabbed his arm and pulled him back to her. "They don't know... they're not expecting me to be unable to help them. I can't just drop this on them. I promise I will tell them after today, but I can't let them go without me this time... we're stronger when we are together... you should know that."

Ari looked at her sadly, he didn't want anything to happen to her or the baby, but he wanted his dad and Harry to be safe too (and they would be the safest if his mum was with them). The truth is he knew what she was saying had value, 'the golden trio' really does fight better when they're together; he had see that in person at the battle at the Ministry. So what was the right thing to do now?

"You of all people should understand why I have to go," Hermione said softly; she could see the conflict in his eyes and she wanted to persuade him to let her go. "The need to help your friends no matter what... you didn't get it just from Harry."

Ari glared at her with all the anger he could muster. How could she bring that up like this? _'And you want something like this to happen to you_,' Ari said pointing to his head hotly.

"Of course not, that's not going to happen," Hermione said. "I just meant that you should understand how I feel and that there is no way I'm not going to Diagon Alley today."

He glared at her and she just stared back at him not blinking and he knew she really meant that; she wasn't going to let anyone stop her from protecting her love ones. _'Be careful.'_

"I promise I will be," Hermione said putting her hand on his face. "When did you grow up so fast?"

_'A little over time,_' Ari smiled sadly. _'I'm not your little boy anymore huh mum?'_

"You'll always be my little boy," Hermione said and hugged him tightly. "I just have to get use to the fact that you're a man too. I love you so much Arthur... and don't worry about me."

_'I love you too mum,"_ Ari portrayed. _'And there is no way I'm not going to worry about you and the little guy.'_

"I know love," Hermione said and walked to the kitchen were another argument were being held.

"Hannah, I'm going and that's final," Neville said not in a shout but in a calm voice. "The healer said I was find and they need my help. This is it and we need all the help we can get to win this fight."

"I know," Hannah said leaning on his chest. "I understand and I'll be right next to you to make sure that you are."

"No you won't," Neville said. "You're going to go with Ernie or someone else, you can't be near me."

"I will be next you Nev," Hannah looked at him glaring. "How could I concentrate if I don't know where you are?"

"That's why you can't be near me," Neville said smiling sadly at her holding her head so she had to look in his eyes "If I'm around you, you'll be too worried about whether I'm safe or injured, you'll get distracted and I can't have that; please love, go with someone else."

"You just want to be alone with all your Gryffindor buddies don't you," Hannah said trying to laugh. "Be careful Nev… I love you."

"Don't worry mate... we'll keep you safe," Ron said slapping Neville's back before walking over to Hermione and kiss her. "We better get to this then... plenty for us all to do."

**********

It's been nearly an hour since they Apparated into Diagon Alley and Hermione was all alone, she had made the other go on (telling Ron that she would cover their back so they knew that no one would come at them from behind) about twenty minutes after they got there. She had been in a duel no stop since they got here; she had already taken down six people. She was tired and the fighting was chaotic, but she knew where Harry was heading and that Ron would be close to him so she followed their path, knowing full well that someone else would come along it and she would have to fight them.

She heard the curse but by the time she turned around it was too late, all she could see was the red and black light coming at her and there was no getting away from it. What she hadn't counted on was someone jumping in front of her and taking the curse. Nor would she have ever guessed whom it was that did it, because he was supposed to be one of the people she was fighting.

"Why?" Hermione asked as she pushed the now very bloody body of Jeff Stone, who was breathing heavily.

"I don't want them to win," Jeff choked out coughing up blood. "I never did... I ... hch... I just... hch... wanted change."

"Sh… it's okay, don't speak," Hermione said push down on his chest, trying to stop his wounds from bleeding. "Save your strength."

"No… too late," Jeff coughed, having to force every word out. "I wanted...hch… a better... place... hch… I didn't know how... how to get it... hch… So much anger... hch… and you didn't know... You need help... hch… I was trying to help."

"Just calm down," Hermione said, and he looked at her before he closed his eyes and coughed for the last time.

"Took him long enough," an even voice said and Hermione turned to see that Mark Moon was standing a few feet away from her.

"It sounds like you two were close," Hermione answered trying to get away from Jeff grip while keeping her eyes on Mark.

"Don't worry I'll let you get ready this time," Mark said looking at her with cold eyes.

"You didn't seem to mind when you shot at my back a moment ago," Hermione said standing up holding her wand.

"He took the curse for you," Mark said simply. "That means you get a few minute to prepare yourself for your death."

"Since when do you have a sense of honor like that," Hermione said, the way Harry talked about him, he would kill anything in his way.

"I have no problems shooting at someone in the back... as long as they're fighting me on a battle field," Mark said evenly. "Or killing woman and children as long as they have a wand in their hands. But for a sacrifice like this, that man bought you a chance to fight."

"And you'll give anyone that chance even if the person is able to beat you," Hermione said waiting for him to start his attack.

"Yes," Mark said simply as he raised his wand. "I believe we've talked enough don't you."

"I believe I don't have a choice," Hermione said, still waiting for him to cast his curse, she knew she couldn't surprise him.

"**Scindo**," Mark yelled and the red and black curse shot out of his wand.

"**Togo Declino**," Hermione yelled and the curse hit her shield and deflected to the building next to her.

"Good deflection, the only one that would work too," Mark said. "I supposed it was stupid to use the curse I used on your friend... I just found it rather interesting one to use. But I'll stop under estimating you now."

Hermione just stared at him, she couldn't see any weakness in his stance, his movement… nothing, he was a good dueler that wasn't going to be distracted and she wasn't likely going to find an opening. He sent another curse at her and she dodged this one, it was a simple stunning curse, and obviously this was a distraction so she sent up a shield that was worked just in time to block the curse. She fired her own curse at the same time he did and it deflected his killing curse away from her.

"Jake was right to keep you alive," Mark said. "For him you pose the biggest threat outside of Potter. He wanted to continue this game of his with you... too bad for him you met me... I'm not going to let you go."

Hermione didn't say anything again; she was thinking hard on ways to try and get around that guys. She fired a curse that he easy blocked and almost instantly fired his own and she barely had time to duck out of the way. Thing persisted this way for another fifteen minutes and she could tell that she was getting tired but he was the same as he was when they started this fight; not a good sign. But she had finally came up with an idea that was her best shot at beating him and coming out of this alive.

So they danced around each other for a while longer, Hermione waiting for him to use the right curse.

"**Scindo**," Mark yelled again.

"**Iunctura Alica**," Hermione yelled, that was one of the curses that would be powerful enough for this to work. The two curses collided and instead of deflecting the spells feed into each other, like her spell was supposed to do.

The combinations of energy of their spell were building, and as long as they were connected by them they were unable to move. Hermione knew that the spell Mark used would have enough energy put into it to make her plan work but what she hadn't counted on was the fact that he was still feeding energy into the curse now. It was making her use up all she had just keeping their combination from exploding, because she knew that that wouldn't be a good thing to happen with the energy, energy that was still building by the second, being this close.

It happened without warning, one second he was steadying putting energy into his spell and the next he fell down causing his energy to fluctuate. A flux that caused their energy to change enough to become unstable... which in turn cause an explosion.

**********

"Harry!" Ron shouted and pulled his friend around the corner as a curse missed his head by inches.

"Thanks," Harry said catching his breath. "So did you see how many of them were there when you saved my life?"

"Yeah, there were only two," Ron said, and nodded his head as the two of them walked around the corner and shot the Death Eaters, both of them knocked out.

"We need to talk before we continue on mate..." Ron said turning to him seriously.

"Whatever it is, I think it can wait until we are out of here mate," Harry said not looking at him, turning to keep moving.

"You have to calm down Harry," Ron said grabbing his shouldered and holding him in place. "You've been acting really weird lately, trying to get to the main street, trying to get to that Jake guy... you're not thinking straight Harry."

"Of course I'm trying to get the that Jake guy," Harry said glaring at his friend, who was now in his most stubborn state. "The sooner I get there the sooner this is all over with Ron... You know that, we're got to keep moving."

"I know Harry, but you got that look in you eyes," Ron said. "The look that says you're not sure you can win this."

"I know I can beat that guy in a duel, I will," Harry angrily. "I don't have a choice... I must..."

"Of course I know you can beat that guy, Harry," Ron said smiling. "But you haven't been acting like yourself since you talked to that wanker and he told you that you could never beat him... You're playing his bloody game mate and you really shouldn't be doing that."

Harry looked at Ron incredulously, he hadn't realized how upset he was letting himself get. "You're right," he chuckled softly. "You always have a way to kick sense into me when ever I need it mate... thanks."

"It's what I'm here for," Ron smiled, and then pushed him forward. "Now what are you waiting for, we really should get a move on it don't you think?"

They traveled for the next ten minute, only running into one other Death Eater on there way to the main street where they knew that Jake was and when they got there two people were waiting for them; Jake and Lisa.

"Looks like the two of you finally found us," Jake said. "An just in the allotted time too, pay up Lisa."

"How about we wait until after this fight?" Lisa said. "I don't fancy reaching into my pocket at the moment."

"Okay, I guess you have a point," Jake said. "And Harry, I guess it's time to finish our game."

"I'm not playing any games with you," Harry said his voice calm now. "So are you ready to fight or not."

"You know Jake I'm not sure I can keep the rooster alive," Lisa frowned; she never had control when a fight was at hand. "I'll have to ruin your fun."

"That's okay, I think it's more important that Hermione survives; she the fun one after all," Jake said smiling; as Ron shook with furry.

"I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this, but I just heard for someone a minute ago that she was fighting Mark, and we all know that's not going to be an easy fight... I don't think any of the trio is going to make it," Lisa said.

"That's too bad, this is going to be a sad day," Jake said gravely.

"I wouldn't count Mione out even if she is fighting that psychopath!" Ron shouted, despite his words it was obviously that he was afraid for her. "And neither are Harry and I... so lets get this stupid fight started already."

"He does have a good point there... let's get started," Jake said raising his wand as everyone else did the same, but before any curse could be fired their was a huge explosion a few blocks away. Black smoke seemed to be coming from there and Ron got a bad feeling in his stomach about this but couldn't worry about it now.

"That was exciting, now were was I," Jake said the fired a curse at Harry and they started circling each other as Ron and Lisa did the same thing, just glaring at the each other as the sized the other up.

"Harry you seem more focused today," Jake and after ten minutes, he was hiding behind a door.

"Focus is my middle name Jake," Harry said, from behind a corner talking a breath; his arm had been grazed and it was starting to hurt.

"And you're joking, that's not like you... thought it was a horrible joke," Jake said. "What happen to you?"

"Nothing," Harry said coming out of his cover and blasting a hole where Jake head had been a second ago.

"Nice shot," Jake said and fired one of his own curses, missing Harry by inches, he had to dive quickly to get out of the way.

Harry then through a potion on the ground that cause grey smoke to surround him and Jake was unable to see anything; though he thought that Harry's move was predictable and beneath a fight of this magnitude. When he heard the crack from behind him he fired the curse at it and turned around and punched a space that just happen to be Harry's face.

"Bloody hell that hurts," Harry said in the smoke again and Jake still couldn't see him in there.

"Yeah, it really did," Jake said shaking his hand. "I don't think I'll be punching people in the face again."

"Already over your physical violence bit," Harry said wiping the blood off his nose. "I never thought you would give up on something so easily."

"I don't like it, but I'm not an idiot... I'm not going to do something that I'm not go at, that's pointless," Jake said.

Meanwhile the other fight was going on more hotly and Ron was trying his hardest to end this as quickly as he possible could. The ill feeling in his stomach keep on getting worse the longer he was fighting here and he wanted to get over to where the thick black smoke was coming from.

"You can feel it can't you," Lisa taunted as she fire a curse at him. "That you're lovely miss thing was killed."

"I told you, Mione wouldn't get kill by the like of that psycho... she's better then that!" Ron shouted firing his own curse hotly.

"You keep thinking that, but that's where they were fighting, so I would image you're wrong," Lisa said. "You know what this means, and I really can't help but feel please that that bitch is dead, though it would have been more fun to kill her myself."

"As if you could," Ron said his blood boiling in his ears but he didn't let her taunts push him into doing something stupid. He wasn't a teenage anymore; he didn't have the luxury to react to every taunt he heard no matter how angry they make him. "Though I could see why you'd want her gone, she is the best witch out there, how does it feel to be behind her, a Muggle-born."

"She is not the best," Lisa shout and fired a couple of curse at him angrily, breathing heavily.

"Look at this, cool and collective Lisa is unnerved, you have to let go of your anger," Ron said taunting her instead.

She didn't say anything, she knew his advice was right (she always fought better when she was level headed) but right now all she could see was red and she wanted to curse him to oblivion for his slight.

She fired three curses repeatedly at him, each one more deadly then the last, and he had trouble dodge or blocking them. Maybe I shouldn't of made her this mad, he thought but he could tell that though she was faster, she wasn't as defensive as she was before and he could use that as his opening to take her down.

"It seems like your friend is having trouble now," Harry said noticing Ron and Lisa duel. "She might lose you know."

"There's always a chance," Jake said. "Ron does have a brilliant way to get people mad at him... to fight to his advantage... a nice strategy..." He then fire at Harry catching him on the arm causing blood to splitter all over the place.

"Ach..." Harry said from behind the building; his left arm was bleeding porously, the cut was really deep (though luckly it was his arm that was already injured).

"You're slowing down Harry... you should have been able to dodge that one," Jake said concern. "Are getting so tired you'd want to stop the fight."

"Not unless you're giving up!" Harry shouted, as he magic a bandage over the cut, his arm felt like dead weight now. "Besides, you left hand is hurting too... you knuckles must be throbbing now. So I'd say I'm okay over here."

"That's true, but I'm the one that hurt my knuckles punching your thick head when you tried to use the retarded trick to distract me," Jake said laughing. "You haven't hit me once with a curse and I've gotten you... What five times?"

"No only four, the punch doesn't really count, and I'm just bidding by time, giving you a sense of security," Harry said.

"Come on Harry, we both know that's not true, stop trying to fool me... It's rather boring to tell the truth," Jake said. "I thought you were better then that."

"I'm not playing, and I am better... I was just waiting for you to fall for this," Harry said running out in the open and shooting a curse of Jake foot. Jake tried to move but he found that his foot was stuck to the floor.

"Argh," Jake yelled when the curse hit him; it felt like a high voltage current was running through him and he couldn't move at all. Harry then hit him with another curse that sent him flying into the wall opposite him (his shoe in the same spot that he was stuck to before) his wand flew away and his body felt like it had be crushed.

Lisa gave Jake fall a second of her concentration, a second that was long enough for Ron to cast a curse that knocked her off her feet and rendered her to the floor helpless and out cold.

"Nice distracted there mate," Ron said walking over to her body and binding her up, he left cheek was bleeding but over all he wasn't hurt.

"Any time mate," Harry said and made his way slowly to Jake, he was holding his arm, he was barely able to keep standing but didn't allow it to show to Jake. "The smoke potion wasn't just me trying to get around you to curse you from some unknown location. I used it so you wouldn't see me drop this stickup paper (another of George's inventions) on the ground. I allowed you to push me around, push me back so I could get you to stand in it. Sorry Jake, but I had you since the beginning of the fight, you lose."

"I didn't lose," Jake said, it seem like the only part of his body that he could move and that didn't hurt was his head. "As long as I live I'll try and get out of this and I will. This isn't over with."

"Yes it is, because you won't even try to break out of Azkaban," Harry said looking him in the eyes.

"And why shouldn't I try... it's just the next challenge to come in this game of ours?" Jake laughed.

"Because you did lose Jake, and losers don't get what the want, they just lose," Harry said calmly.

"And why do you win... besides the fact that I'm lying here broken in front of you... that's only temporary?" Jake asked.

"You didn't change me Jake," Harry said. "You didn't make me do something I never wanted to do. You didn't change my values, sure you made me suffer and blame myself and lots of other crap like that, but you didn't change me. Not killing you is the only way I can win; because it's the only way I stay me. And since I win Jake, that means that you lose..." Harry said and then paused looking him over. "And I can see you agree with that."

"I do," Jake said looking like he was trying hard to over come Harry's logic but he couldn't seem to. "I didn't change you did I... your not one to kill if you can prevent it... well that sucks... I thought there was no way you could win."

"I know, to bad for you, you were wrong," Harry said. "So you wont try to break out right?"

"I don't know about that Harry, that's a tall order," Jake said. "All I can promise is that I'll stay put as long as I can't find a hole in you logic. But if I do, I'm sure to be coming for you."

"That's a little cliché isn't it?" Harry said shaking his head. "I'm disappointed that you would say that."

"So am I, but you're the best opponent out there; it has to be you," Jake laughed. "But don't worry Harry, I wont come at you in the same way… I'll have to think of something new. Probably have least people involved, but mark my words, whatever it is, it will be brilliant and it will catch you off guard."

"Then I'll hope you'll never got around my logic," Harry said and a moment later two Aurors found them.

"Ron, Potter, you're okay," Lor said looking worst for wear but still standing. "What happened here?"

"A fight," Harry said holding his arm tightly and starting to feel dizzy. "What's going on out there? Tell me everything you know."

"The fighting stop, and I'd say that we stopped most of those bastard before they could all get away," Lor said. "They came about two hours ago with about fifty of them. All the Aurors came but there were only twenty of us... we tried to surround them and push them in but then more of them came... I don't know how much but we were hit on both sides for about ten minutes before you and your helpers came to help... thanks for that by the way. Though the fight became more chaotic after that and I'm not sure how many we got... or how many got away but it looks like most of them here were taken out."

"Well this is there leader, and Ron took out another top fighter," Harry said pointing at Jake. "Things should calm down now."

"You mean this is over," Lor smiled. "No more fighting this stupid sneak attack war anymore."

"It's not over, but its time I go back to work and do my job the right way," Harry smiled.

"Are you sure, there's still a lot of Death Eaters out there... I don't mind staying in charge for a while longer so you can hunt them down," Lor smiled.

"Well it might take a few days before I'll up for it," Harry smiled as he rubbed his arm, trying to assess how hurt he was.

"Well, take your time boss, I've got you covered," Lor said. "And just know that after today the world is a safer place... what with that monster out of the way and all."

"He wasn't really a monster, he was just really crazy and like chaos too much," Harry said looking at Jake.

"I wasn't talking about him," Lor said shaking her head. "I was talking about Mark, we past his dead body on our way here."

"What?" Ron said and he and Harry looked at each other worried. "Where was that? Did you see Hermione?"

"No… just him, it was over there were the smoke is," Lor pointed out and Ron and Harry went pale. What Lisa said before seem so real now and they feared for Hormone's safety. "What's the matter with you two?"

"Lor don't leave these two, get backup and take them to Azkaban!" Harry shouted as Ron ran toward the smoke. "You've got to get help to round up all the Death Eater and organize search parties, there's probably a lot of people hurt out here hided in the rubble." Harry finished and then ran to catch up with Ron.

Ron ran as fast as he could until he got to the smoke and he looked around for her... his heart pounding in his chest and the ill feeling growing by the second. "Hermione!" he shouted walking around looking for her. "Hermione... Damnit Hermione where he hell are you."

And then he saw the top of her head sticking out of some rubble. He ran to her and pushed the rubble piece away, desperately trying to free her. She was just lying there… covered in light bruise and cut and looking small and defenseless. "Hermione," Ron said sobbing; she hadn't moved and he was too afraid of what he would find to check her. "Hermione don't do this to me, you have to be okay... I can't lose you now."

**A/N: So I'm leaving it as a sort of cliffhanger, but don't worry I'm nearly done writing it so I'll probably have the next chapter up in a few days; likely Monday. **


	17. The Hospital

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. **

Chapter Seventeen

She could hear beeping. Her whole body felt heavy and all she wanted to do was continue to sleep... but that beeping sound was really annoying and she was just awake enough where it kept her from going back to sleep. She tried to open her eyes but they were really heavy. It was exhausting trying to open her eyes but she kept trying to do it long after the annoying beeping sound stop.... she was too stubborn to let her eye lids beat her. When she finally got her eyes open all she could really tell was there were the colors white and red. It was a weird combination but there was only one thing that red could be, she would know that shade anywhere, it was Ron; she was safe here- wherever here was.

She blinked a few times to try a get her bearing and after a moment she noticed that she was in a hospital room that was white and plain. She turned her head to the left, that's where the comforting red shade came from, and Ron was sitting there next to her. He was leaning back in his chair sleeping and he was holding her hand. Sitting next to him with his head resting by her knee was Ari, his hair a little dark, browner and wavier then his father's but otherwise the spitting image of him. She smiled at the two of them, at least she tried to smile but she found it difficult to mover her mouth, she was quite content to just lay there with them in peace like this.

She tried to move her hands, she wanted to reach out to her son, but her hand seemed to be weighed down my something. So she turned her head to see what it was, the act took more time then usually but she could tell she was getting stronger the longer she was awake. When she got half way there she noticed that her other hand was being held, so she wasn't surprised when she found that Harry was sitting there holding both her hand and his wife in his arms. She smiled again, this time almost managed to make it real, it was good to see they were okay.

"I've been waiting for you to wake up for so long, and you're not even looking at me when you do," Ron said grumbling.

Hermione caught her breath her heart beat painfully in her chest and she turned as fast as she could (which was really slow) to face him. "I..." Hermione tried to say but her throat was soar and it took a lot to try to speak.

"It's okay love... don't strain yourself," Ron said looking straight in her eyes putting one of his hands in her hair.

"I looked at... you first," Hermione choked out, drawing strength from him (at least she felt stronger after she looked in his eyes). "It's... not my... fault you were... sleeping... at the time... love."

"I'll try not to sleep the next time then," Ron smiled.

"What happened?" Hermione asked. "The last thing... I remember I... I was dueling... that Mark guy..."

"Someone that you should never have been in a duel with Mione," Ron said trying to be stern. "Look what happened."

"I didn't really... have a choice," Hermione choked out. "It was either... fight... or die... I choice to fight."

"Whatever," Ron said frowning and Hermione let it drop, she didn't want to get in an argument with him now. "Harry won the duel with Jake and I beat Lisa and the two of them are enjoying a stay in Azkaban. So, now there's only about ten to fifteen Death Eaters that are still out there so the fight is basically over..."

"What happened to Mark?" Hermione asked. "What about the others... did anyone... died?"

"No one that we were close to died... at least no one that I've really known," Ron said. "There were about twenty-five people that die. Six Death Eaters, ten Auror and people that were fighting with us, and nine innocent by-standards. There might be more, there are still a few people still missing."

"That's too bad," Hermione said sadly, but she couldn't really articulate herself propertyly right now. "And Mark."

"He died Mione... from the backlash of whatever spell you cast on him that nearly got you killed too," Ron said trying to hold back his sob.

"It should of," Hermione said. "I didn't plan it.. to but... with all the energy we... were putting into... it... the blast should of... killed us both. For some reason he stopped... I don't know... it was unstable... and pushed towards him..."

"Calm down love, I can't understand you," Ron said squeezing her hand tightly after she said she should have died. "Neville said he saw the two of you fighting and that huge energy ball between you, so he stunned Mark... and than it exploded; he thinks it's his fault."

"It's only his fault that... I'm still alive," Hermione smiled. "It was going to explode no matter what... Another few moments it was going to blow... and because he was stunned... I was able to push the energy far enough... away from me."

"Well you really should tell Neville that," Ron smiled. "He's been kicking himself since then for nearly killing you."

"I'll make sure I thank him," Hermione said started to sit up, which cause the others to start to stair.

"Mione, you're awake," Harry said in a shaky voice. "You had us all very worried... You've been asleep for so long."

"How long was I out for?" Hermione asked.

"Almost two days," Harry answered. "Ron hasn't left your side since you got in here."

"What do you mean by Ron, love?" Ginny smiled at her husband. "You and Ari have been here just as much as he has."

"I thought she might appreciate the Ron comment the most," harry shrugged.

"Well, I don't mind the PR," Ron laughed. "I can take all the good things I can get to stay in Mione good books."

She then felt pressure on her knee and she looked at her son, who was looking back at her sadly. "Arthur," she said and reach out to him (with the hand that Harry had been holding) and rubbed his cheek. He got up and hugged her lightly and she held him as tightly as she could. "I'm sorry, Arthur." He looked at her worried and guiltily.

_'You should be... you promised me you weren 't going to be hurt,'_ Ari protrayed by his look and watery smile.

"I know... I did try," Hermione said as she let him go so he could sit back down.

"Do you all think that you could gave us a few minutes alone?" Ron asked about twenty minutes later. The others got up like they all knew this was coming and left the room a moment later.

"Are you going to yell at me now... for going to that fight?" Hermione said half joking but she could tell he was serious about something.

"Why didn't you tell me about the baby?" Ron asked looking into her eyes coldly.

Hermione eyes widen with fear as one of her hands went to her stomach, she started to breath heavily. "She okay isn't she?" she gasped.

"The baby fine," Ron said as he got off the chair and laid on the small corner of her bed and pulled her close to him. "Sorry, I guess I should of said that better, I didn't mean to scare you," he said gently as Hemrione buried her head in his chest, just taking comfort in is strong arms being around her. "By the way what makes you so sure it's a girl, love."

"Because we wanted a girl and a boy," Hermione said.

"Oh, that make so much sense now," Ron smiled kissing the top of her head. "Why didn't you tell me Mione?"

"I knew you wouldn't of allow me to fight," Hermione answered immediately.

"You're damn straight I wouldn't of," Ron said coldly again. "And after what happened, you can't say it wasn't for a good reason."

"I admit that it was probably the safer and likely better choice if I didn't go," Hermione said softy. "But how could I do that."

"Mione you know how important you are to me... to everyone really," Ron said. "And to risk that all for..."

"I didn't fight any differently then I would of if I wasn't pregnant Ron," Hermione said as hotly as she could muster to get herself. "This is why I didn't tell you, I knew it was wrong and god if something would of happened to our baby I would never have been able to forgive myself... but Ron the same would have been true if something had happened to you and I wasn't at least there to help out. I would of thought if only I was there..."

"It's okay Mione," Ron said tightening his grip on her; she was starting to get upset the longer she spoke. "I guess I'd never know what it's like to have to make a choice like that. So you know how I would react and you chose not to tell me anything about the baby?"

"Ron, I only know for little over a day," Hermione said. "I was working up the courage to tell you."

"Why? Did you think that I wouldn't want a baby?" Ron exclaimed incredulously. "That's this wouldn't be good news... the best news."

Hermione looked up at him in the eyes as she narrowed her own. "Of course not, should I have been worried?"

"No, I want this more then anything else," Ron smiled and lean in to give her a quick kiss. "I love you."

"Good, I love you too," Hermione smiled back, her heart beating painfully in her chest again but she didn't mind that much at the moment. "I was stalling because I didn't want to give up the fight, let Harry and you go out there risking your lives and not to be able to help at all. And that day... I couldn't just not go to that fight."

"Why not Mione... I wanted you two to be safe?" Ron said sternly. "You knew I would have wanted that."

"What would you have done if I told you than, right before you had to go?" Hermione said. "Forget me not being there and all the help I give you.... If I told you then what would it have done to you?"

"I don't understand," Ron said but Hermione just looked at him raising her eyebrows waiting for him to come up with the answer on his own. "I would have been excited I guess."

"Exactly... and you could of been distracted or cocky or something else that would of gotten you killed," Hermione sobbed.

"Okay love, I think I understand it now," Ron said pulling her closer. "But next time you're not to do anything like this."

"Next time, I'm not planning on getting pregnant or being in an all out war like this again," Hermione said.

"And since when have you planned on either one happening," Ron laughed and Hermione made a face.

"Be nice, because there is only one certain way for me not to become pregnant again and I don't think you'll like that," Hermione smiled.

"No I wouldn't want that but I don't think you could stand it either," Ron smiled back. "Could you really stay away from all this."

"Sometimes I can," Hermione laughed. "You can make me impossible upset but you're right, you are rather irresistible to me. And since I wont be pregnant again, I promised never to do let this happen again either," Hermione ended smiling at him.

"I don't find that funny Mione," Ron frowned. "But I really wouldn't accept anything less from you love, now get some rest."

"I'm really not tired," Hermione said. "But you know that I like laying on your chest, so lay down with me."

Ron laid down and Hermione rested her head on his chest and his heart started beating rapidly; she just felt so right there. He looked at her in his arms and he knew that this is all he wanted. "Your heart is pounding, are you okay?" Hermione asked.

"I wasn't planning this," Ron said, sitting on his side so that he look into her eyes. "I was planning on waiting for the perfect time, after a big dinner... maybe after our two month anniversary or something grand and romantic to be sure, love."

"Ron," Hermione said looking at him confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Just let me get through this Mione," Ron said smiling at her and brushing her hair out of her eyes. "I didn't think it would be like this. Just looking at you laying there and knowing that it's time to start our lives together. That it would be this simple moment that made me see that I never wanted to be away from you again. I've loved you since I was eleven and you've never stop being the one I love... The one making me be the best I can be, even when I wasn't around you, you're the reason I'm the man I am today. You are a good mother... as good as my mum and that's saying something. Hermione Jean Granger, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife."

"Ron," Hermione said still looking at him shocked and was unable to say anything to him, though she knew her answer, she had always known the answer to that. The biggest problem she had now was the fear that he was asking her to marry him because she was pregnant, and she never wanted that.

Ron looked at her starting to get worried that she hadn't answer him yet. To buy his time so he didn't have to worry, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bag that he empty in his hand and showed her a ring.

"It's beautiful," Hermione said smiling and looked at the stunning platinum three-stone ring features a rich, deep blue oval sapphire center stone and two unique half-moon diamond sidestones. "When did you get that?"

"You haven't answered my question yet Mione," Ron said breathing more evenly. "It's not nice to keep me waiting."

"Then I will continue to be mean to you until you answer my question Ron," Hermione smirked at him. "So are you going to tell me when you bought this ring?"

"I should never have gotten involved with such a mean stubborn woman," Ron said a shaking his head. "I brought it before our first date. I saw it when I was walking to George's so we could grab a bit to eat. Actually I saw it for years every time I walked past the shop and I knew it was the perfect ring for you... for us. You said that sapphire was your birth stone and it reminded you of my eyes. I use to see the ring as a taunt... always their to make me think of you and what we should have been. But, after we saw each other again, I knew it was just waiting their for me to buy it, because it was always meant to be your ring... our ring."

"That's beautiful," Hermione said tears were starting to fall down her cheeks. "Ronald Bilius Weasley I love you so much... I'd be honor to be your wife."

"Mione," Ron said smiling in relief and kissed her with passion and love until she pushed him away.

"I don't think I can handle this right now," Hermione said breathing heavily. "Give me a few days and I'll give you a proper show of my affections."

"It's my bad love," Ron laughed and sighed at the same time and lying back down again. "I know you're not really up to this."

"Ron, why do I feel stronger so fast?" Hermione asked. "I shouldn't be feeling this normal so soon after what happened the other day. I shouldn't even be awake yet."

"_Concero Animus_," Ron said simply, squeezing her hand again. "I'm lending you some of my strength."

"I don't understand," Hermione said confused. "I didn't know it was possible... how does it work... how did you..."

"I don't know either... and right now all I care about is that it works," Ron said thinking back to happened, and then he kissed the top of her head. "Now rest love... I really think you need some sleep."

"All right then, and thanks for giving me our strength," Hermione said and a few minutes later she was asleep, and Ron had time to think about what he had to go through to get her in this hospitable; how she got like this.

**********

_"Hermione wake up," Ron sobbed holding her close to his chest. "Come on love, I need you to wake up?"_

_"Ron... Oh god Mione," Harry shouldn't kneeling down next to them. "Is she... What happened... Is she okay?"_

_"I don't know," Ron sobbed. "I can't check Harry... I need her to be alive. I can't go on without her again, Harry."_

_"Then let me check, Ron," Harry said looking at the pale Hermione and preyed that she wasn't gone yet... it wasn't only Ron that would be devastated if she was gone. He reached out to feel for a pulse with a shaky hand. "It's there Ron... she's alive," Harry sighed in relief. "We needed to get her to a hospital as soon as we can, she needs help."_

_"Right, I'll get her there," Ron said trying to calm himself down. Now that he knew she was okay he could relax enough to do what was needed to be done. "I think you might need the hospital too, that arm looks really bad."_

_"Well, when we get there we'll get a healer to check it out," Harry said impatiently. "Come on let's get out of here."_

_"Okay then," Ron said putting Hermione down and then magic a stretcher under her and set up the emergency portkey all Aurors know how to make so they could get to St. Mungo and she was gone a second later._

_"What do we have here?" a healer said looking over Hermione; the room they were in was full of lots of injured people. "She's in bad shape, it's looks like she drain most of her energy during the fight."_

_"Yeah, but most of the damage done to her came for being thrown into something and then crushed," another healer said. "This one will be difficult... she's week, barely alive. I'm not sure she can take the procedure."_

_"She's not weak, she can handle it," Ron said pushing the healer out of the way and grabbing her hand again. "You hear me Mione, you'll keep your strength up, You'll be strong enough to survive this."_

_Harry was struggling with one of the healers that refuse to leave him alone, because he was bleeding so much. "Mr. Potter just sit still for two minutes and I'll have you taken care of so both of us can get on your way!" the healer shouted and held his arm and magicked bandages around it. "Keep this on for the next day and take vigoratus potion as soon as you can."_

_"Fine, I'll take it," Harry hugged and then walked to where Ron and Hermione was (Ron was still willing her to be strong). "Ron I'm going to tell everyone what happened, they need to know... and we need them here."_

_"Good," Ron said taking his eye off Hermione for a moment. "You have to tell Arthur... he really needs to know."_

_Harry nodded and then left so he could Apparate to Shell Cottage to tell the others. Ron kept holding Hermione's hand while the Healer discussed how bad she was and what they were going to do to her. "Look, her strength is up... I think she should be able to make it through the procedure now."_

_"How's that possible, if anything she should be getting weaker... we haven't done anything yet," the other healer said._

_"I have no idea Tom, but she is stronger now, and we should get her prepared before she relapses," the healer said. "I'm sorry sir but we need to take her away now. She's bleeding internally and we have to use **subsisto crudus** so we can seal off all the bleeders and then cleansed her blood."_

_"Do you have to do this now, you said it's a risk when she was too weak," Ron said. "Shouldn't you wait until she's stronger."_

_"She might get magical and physically stronger, more stable, but if we don't do this procedure soon she will died," the healer said gravely. "We need to stop this bleeding and she's strong enough to handle it now."_

_"Okay," Ron said, he was still holding her hand as he lean over and kissed Hermione's forehead. "I love you."_

_Ron walk to the waiting room feeling numb, he was feeling ill to his stomach again, but he didn't know what it meant. It was only a minute later that Harry returned with Ginny, Molly, Arthur Sr., George and Ari. The last of which ran to Ron and demanded him to tell him everything (it was easy to read him like this)._

_"I'm not sure what happened," Ron said trying to hold himself together. "I wasn't there. They said she was internally bleeding and they're going to us **subsisto crudus** to stop it. Ari... she's going to be all right," Ron added because Ari looked shocked and worried and like he was thinking of something that Ron didn't know._

_Ari looked aways and the next second he jumped up and run away, he could hear Ron shouting but he didn't let it slow him down, he had to get to his mum now. He come to a halt when he came to a corner and he didn't know which way to go. He looked all around and then he felt it, a pull to go to the right and he followed it. He keep following it until he came to a room she was in._

_"What are you doing here?" a healer said, he was about to perform the spell and Ari rushed over to him and pulled his arm away from her. "She needs this... why are you doing this?"_

_"Arthur what's wrong?" Ron said coming into the room looking between the healer and Ari and Hermione lying on the bed._

_Ari shook his head, looking sad and torture and pointed at Hermione._ 'Don't do the spell on her, please."

_"But she needs it to live Arthur," Ron said confuse, he knew that there was nothing more important to his son then Hermione._

_Ari pointed at his mum again and then grabbed his stomach, looking Ron straight in the eyes with desperation._

_Ron looked at his son and then slowly looked at Hermione, comprehension dawning on him. "She's pregnant."_

_"What?" the healer said stop trying to struggle with Ari. He looked pale becasue of what he was about to do._

_"I take it **subsisto crudus** will kill th..." Ron started to say but couldn't bring himself to really do it. "Is there another option... one that will save the both of them."_

_"There is a spell that we use in situation like this," the healer said gravely. "But it takes a lot longer to work and… she has to be strong... she's barely strong enough to survive this, I don't think she could..."_

_"How long does she have before you have to use **subsisto crudus** to save her?" Ron asked walking to Hermione and sitting down next to her taking her hand again._

_"I came guarantee fifteen minutes, maybe twenty, that is as long as she stays strong," The healer said. "But I would need to use the **vigoratus crudus** charm in the next ten minutes if I were to save them both, but she..."_

_"I understand, please give me... us seven minutes," Ron said starting to cry as he lean his head next to Hermione's._

_"I have to warn you that if we use the **vigoratus crudus** charm then we can't use **subsisto crudus**, I'm sorry," the healer said and left the room._

_Ron stayed where he was looking at her with tear stained eyes and willing all of his strength to go to her. A minute later he noticed that Ari had joined him on the other side and with the glance that Ron speared him he could tell that Ari was holding her other hand and was thinking the same thing, as he placed his other hand on her stomach._

_It was five minutes after the healer left that Ari started waving his head around and Ron feared that he might be losing his grip on reality (having one of his fit Healer Strout had warned them about). Ron tried to make Ari release his grip on Hermione, but He knew he had to keep his hold on her. He felt his control slip as soon as he touched her and willed her to be stronger; he knew his touch was helping her so he would never let go, even if it drove him insane in the process. He had to help her... them."_

_"It's time," the healer said walking into the room but stopped at the door. "I don't believe it, that's not possible."_

_"Is she strong enough?" Ron asked looking up hopefully (Ari doing the some before he lost his concentration)._

_"No… but it's a lot closer then I would of have thought possible," the healer said more gravely then before... to me so close but still unable to help... it was heartbreaking._

_"I want you to do the **vigoratus crudus** charm," Ron said, they couldn't come so close and not do it; Hermione would never forgive him if he didn't try._

_"I told you if you do that we can't use this other spell, you'll lose them both," the healer said shaking his head._

_"I know!" Ron shouted and then looked at Hermione one last second and then said, "But she will make it through this."_

_"I'm sorry, but the choice to decide her treatment isn't up to you, it's his," the healer said pointing at Harry, who just walked into the room. Hermione had legally made him the next of kin after she moved to France in case something like this happened._

_Harry looked Ron in the eyes and could see that Ron seriously felt it could work and that was good enough for him. "Do the **vigoratus crudus **charm," he said and the healer looked at him incredulously, but Harry didn't let him interrupt. "Just do it."_

_"It should be find if you do the **vigoratus crudus** charm," a new voice said and Healer Strout walked into the room. "These people have been doing medical miracles this last month, I'm sure they can handle one more."_

_"Strout how can you be so caviler about it," the other healer said nearly shouting. "This woman's life is in danger."_

_"I know, but as long as this gentlemen stays with her, stay during the surgery," Healer Strout said and continued before the other healer could object. "I know she'll be find. They have a connection that will help her get through this. Now Harry, Arthur, I think we should give them some room to work."_

_Ari glared at him, still not wanting to let go, though he was filling worse then ever. Harry walked over to him and picked him up, making him drop Hermione's hand. "Don't worry Ari, your dad has her... them. You help them as much as you can, now let Ron and the healer take it from here."_

_Ari nodded his head (starting to feel better already) and let Harry lead him to the waiting room._

**********

"I can't believe you actually got Ron to leave my side," Hermione said to Harry. "What did you do, promise to get him the newest racing broom or something?"

"I just told him I wanted to speak to you alone," Harry said. "He can be quite agreeable when he wants to be."

"So what do you want to say to me and why do I get the feeling that I'm about to get another lecture?" Hermione asked.

"Because you now me well," Harry smiled at her and then took a deep breath. "Hermione you can't ever put us through something like this again."

"You know I think I've heard this one before," Hermione frowned. "Why didn't you just come at me when Ron did... it would have saved some of my time?

"Ron has his style and I have mine and I thought you should get to see both of them," Harry said. "And I intend to make you feel guilty about this."

"And how are you going to do that?" Hermione said, sitting up preparing herself for what he was going to say as she glared at him.

"Well, I know a thing or two about guilty feelings, though they are mostly mine, I know how to dish it out too," Harry said, her eyes seem to be challenging him. "I know you realize what it would do to Ron... You two have been so connected this last month... I know you know that. But do you know what would of have happen to me if you were gone."

"Yes, you would of felt needlessly guilty about it," Hermione teased, but she could see that it was more then that.

"That's without saying," Harry said glaring at her (the nerve of her to tease him about that). "But that's not what I was talking about. For the last sixteen years you and I have been... I don't really know how to describe what you are to me.. it's more than just a best friend or sister even..."

"I understand what you mean Harry," Hermione said when it looked like he was having trouble framing his thought. "I feel the same."

"Of course you understand, know-it-all," Harry smiled. "So you understand what would happen to me without you... and I can't image how I would handle Ron, keep him going. It was hard enough when you were away... but if you were really gone..."

"Well you should think of that the next time a mad man is afer you, becasue I'll be fighting with you if that happens again," Hermione smiled at him.

"Guilt tripping me back, you are a mother aren't you," Harry smiled back. "Okay, I see this isn't working for you, but I have another angle that will get your attention."

"And what would that be?" Hermione asked raising an eyebrow.

"How could you put this on Arthur like that; let him be the only one that knows about the baby?" Harry asked harshly.

"What... I..." Hermione stumble suddening looking worried and regretful.

"Mione, they nearly used **subsisto crudus **on you," Harry exclaimed and Hermione face paled as she put her hand on her stomach, not believing how close she came to losing her baby. "Ari pushed the healers hand out of the way... looking like a lunatic trying to prevent that tragedy. I couldn't imagine what he would of gone through if something would of happened to either you or the baby... He definitely would of blamed himself for not stopping you at the very less."

"You're right Harry," Hermione said starting to cry. "I shouldn't of left this on his shoulders... it wasn't right."

"Why did you tell him anyways... I mean only him?" Harry asked.

"I didn't tell him... he told me," Hermione laughed. "It was really weird, he just looked at me and reached out and touched my stomach... It really freaked me out. That and the fact that he could just feel her..." she said then paused. "You don't seem to find that weird."

"Well with everything else that happen this month, its not that unreasonable," Harry said.

"I guess," Hermione smiled. "Besides, this was something good. Um... Harry there something I've been meaning to ask you, but I wasn't sure how." Hermione said pausing until Harry nodded his head for her to continue. "Why were you holding my hand when I woke up?"

"Because Ari couldn't handle holding your hand," Harry smiled at her and grabbed her hand. "It made him... unstable. It seems that he could lend you his strength like you did for him when he... when that even happened. But he needs that strength to keep himself together."

"Are you saying that you lend me some of your strength?" Hermione asked. "How's that possible... it must have been through _Concero Animus,_ but..."

"And I'm more then a brother and best friend to you... to both you and Ron," Harry smiled at her. "When you two broke up... I don't know... I felt that our connect just got stronger. It's not as strong as your connection to Ron or even Ari, but it's there and I was able to help you a little..."

"What made you think to even try?" Hermione asked.

"Healer Strout noticed that my presents helped Ari, so he thought it would work with you too.. and he was right," Harry shrugged.

"Harry," Hermione said tears coming to her eyes again, and put her arms around him, pulling him into a tight embrace. "Thanks so much, Harry."

"It's my pleasure Mione," Harry said smiling in her shoulder as he hugged back.

"Well, it sure looks like you gave Mione a hard time," Ron said coming back in the room. "Sorry but this was as long as I could stand being away," he added to Harry.

"I didn't expect to get the time I did, I'm impress by your restraint," Harry laughed.

"It's nice being here like this isn't it?" Ron said as he sat on Hermione's bed wrapping his arms around her. Harry was sitting on the other side, he too had an arm around her.

"What's nice?" Hermione asked, leaning her head on Ron's shoulder.

"Us all together again," Ron said. "Peacefully, just sitting here, nothing to worry about."

"And when did we ever do that before?" Harry said.

"Yeah, we always had something going on," Hermione said.

"True, and we have something going on now too," Ron smiled at her. "We're starting our life together... but like always, we're able to enjoy any peaceful moment that comes to us."

**A/N: So I hope this was a happy ending for you all. I will have another chapter that will take place a few months later, after everything settle; which I'll have up on Wednesday.**


	18. Epilogue: The Wedding

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. **

Chapter Eighteen

Epilogue: The Wedding

It had been two months since the battle ended and everything had gone back to normal in the magical community. All the kids went back to Hogwarts in time to make their classes on the next Monday after the battle (which took place on a Friday), everyone that is except for Ari. He was unable to keep up, or do anything that has to do with schoolwork (which caused him to become really upset), but at least he was able to stay close to his mum while she was in the hospital (who had to stay there for a week and at home for another).

Ari on the other hand had to stay there at the hospital a little longer, Healer Strout thought it was best to see how he manage himself so they would know how much help he would need when he was allowed to go home. The good news was that the healer had said it would be okay for him to live at home, as long as someone was in the was around him. Hermione was willing to stay at home for him, but Molly had offered to have him at the Burrows for any time that was needed (saying that she wanted to get to know here grandson).

When Ron and Hermione told everyone that they were getting married no one was surprised or mentioned that it was too soon (if anything everyone said that this should of happened years ago). Molly had tried to plan a grand wedding, with just about everyone they ever meant coming, but Hermione put her foot down and said that Ron and her wanted to keep it small; just family and close friends, though she would like nothing better then to have it at the Burrow

So that's how Hermione was found in Ginny's old room (which she always thought of as her room since it's the one that she stayed in too), already in her gorgeous dress robes, with her hair up but in a way that still showed the wildness that she knows Ron would love, just waiting for the wedding to begin. "Just twenty more minutes," she whispered to herself.

"You look nervous," Ginny said as she entered the room. "Anyone would be if they choice to marry my brother but…"

"I'm not nervous Gin," Hermione said. "It's just this isn't how I imagined this would play out. And I thought of this for a long time…"

"And how did you think this was going to happen?" Ginny smiled and lead Hermione to the bed so they could sit.

"Well, this would have happened in the proper order," Hermione smirked. "We would meet again; though I suppose meeting again in threat of emanate danger is as good as any."

"You think the way you two met again was ideal," Ginny laughed. "Do you think it would of happen this fast if you met under normal circumstances?"

"Yes, all it would of taken was us to see each other again; we were just too stubborn to realized that we were only staying away from each other because we were scared of how the other would react," Hermione laughed. "Anyways, we were supposed to met, reconnect, he would ask me to marry him, we would get married an then I would get pregnant."

"Is that what you're upset about?" Gin said laughing and shaking her head. "Being knocked up before you got married."

"Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed slapping her friend, she did feel ridiculous feeling that way, especially after Ginny said it like that.

"Come on Mione, it doesn't really matter anyways, you already had Arthur years ago without being married," Ginny pointed out.

"I know it's stupid," Hermione huffed. "But it's hard for me to get the idea out of my head."

"Well I can't say I'm not happy," Ginny said as she stood up again, she was wearing emerald matron of honor dress robes, which failed to hide her very pregnant stomach. "Our babies will be the same age this way."

"I would of made sure that would of happened anyways," Hermione smirked. "Even if I would have to tie Ron down for the next few months to do it."

"Ew… I really don't want to hear that," Ginny said making a face.

"Nether did I, so I'll just pretend I didn't," Hermione's dad (Duncan Granger) said walking into the room and Ginny took that as her cue to leave the two alone. "Oh you look so beautiful honey. My little girl is finally growing up and starting a family."

"Dad, I'm thirty-six years old and I already have a son, I think I've already grown up a long time ago," Hermione said as she smiled at her father.

"Maybe, but I've never given you away before, so you're still my little girl," Duncan said smiling back.

"I know what you mean, I've just had to tell Arthur something similar recently," Hermione said.

"I know you've been confuse to why I've never bad mouth Ron or was basically all for you getting back together with him," Duncan said bluntly. "I think it's time I told you something that happened a long time ago that I never thought was the right time to say until now."

"And what's that dad?" Hermione asked, looking at him confused and curiously.

"Ron asked me for permission to ask you to marry him about three mouths before you two broke up," Duncan said and Hermione gasped; she didn't know that. "I even gave him your grandmother's engagement ring for that time. He gave it back to me of course; you know that since your cousin John gave it to Melissa. Anyways, about a month after you two broke up he came to our house, your mum was out and he informed me that he had Harry take you to lunch so you wouldn't stop by un-expectantly."

"Well that definitely sounds like Ron," Hermione smiled. "He must have been very convincing to get you to forgive him."

"Yes, I was quite outspokenly upset with him after you too broke up wasn't I," Duncan laughed.

"I think that's an understatement," Hermione smiled. "I really never could figure out how you could change your mind so fast."

"Well, he came to me with the ring and I was bloody upset," Duncan said. "Demanding to know why he left, why he didn't marry you, especially after what happen. He just looked at me and said (and may I add he looked horrible at the time) 'I would of in a second if she would of let me… even with everything that went on,' he said looking even worst then he did before. 'But your daughter is stronger then I am. I would of stayed with her forever even knowing that it could of destroyed our happiness completely and we never could have our future together. She had the strength to do what was right,' he added with a small smile.

"'So you're giving up on her, just giving me the ring and leaving her forever,' I said unable to control my temper; or understand him at all.

"'I will never give up on her,' Ron said looking me straight in the eyes for the first time looking like the young man you introduced as your boyfriend a few years ago. 'I don't know how long it will take, but Mione is my future. The only future I want has her in it… no… is her. I can't do it now… but Hermione will be my wife.'

"It was quite a declaration he gave me, and it confused me more then anything. 'Then why are you giving back the ring… if you're so sure you will get marry?'

"'This isn't supposed to be our ring,' he said simply. "I think I need to find something that represents us better.'

"I don't know what it was, but I couldn't find it in me to hate him after that talk," Duncan smiled at his daughter, looking more beautiful then he ever seen her. "And I just waited patiently for this day to come…"

"Sorry to interrupt, but its time," Ginny said re-entering the room.

"You told me this so it would distract me didn't you?" Hermione said as her father helped her get up.

"Of course I did honey," Duncan smirked. "Did it work?"

"Yes," Hermione smiled; she hadn't had time to dwell on her worries or fears while she listen to her father. "Thanks daddy."

"Anything for my little girl," Duncan smiled, starting to become emotional. "Now lets get you married."

**********

"Are you nervous," Harry asked as he walked into the Attic bedroom that was Ron's when he was younger.

"I'm a lot of things right now, but nervous isn't one of them," Ron said, looking into the mirror trying to straighten out his robes. "If I had to describe the way I'm feeling in one word, it would be anxious."

"Anxious? Isn't that the same as nervous?" Harry said smirking at his friend.

"Sometimes that might be true but not today Harry," Ron laughed. "I'm not anxious about he wedding or being married. I'm anxious to finally start my life. Living with my family, raising our baby together… I can't wait for that to happen."

"And start your new job… I can't believe you're ditching me at a time like this," Harry said.

"You're even going to give me a hard time about that today," Ron said shaking his head. Harry had been pouting since Ron put in his resignation as an Auror two weeks ago.

"Well, I figure it's okay as long as Mione doesn't hear me," Harry said.

"Whatever, you know that I'm going to still work there until the baby comes," Ron said going along with the conversation they had many times over the last two weeks (but Ron had nothing better to do for the next few minutes and it help the time go by quicker). "Besides, I've already told you that I'd keep my reserved status, so you can call on me anytime you need any extra hand. I know beomg an Auror is still a good job, an important job, but at this point in my life I think it would like more time with my family."

"And you think you'll have more time working for George at Weasley Wizarding Wheeze?" Harry said looking skeptical.

"I'm not working for George, we'll be working together," Ron point out hotly. "I'm be managing the books and helping him come up some products… actually I think this will be a very interesting endeavor for me and I'm looking forward to it. And Harry, I haven't been looking forward to doing anything as an Auror for the last few years. I've come to a peak there; I can't go any father as an Auror."

"You can take my job," Harry said. "You're more then qualified."

"Yeah, but I really don't want your job," Ron laughed. "Having to talk to all those stuffy department head (minus Mione of course). Having to give more orders then actually work. No that's really not for me. Besides, you actually like what you do."

"Yeah I really do," Harry sighed. "It's just going to be weird when you're no longer working there."

"I know, but its time I take the next step in my life," Ron said.

"Says the man that's about to make the biggest step of his life," Harry said bring Ron's attention back to the wedding.

"It's not really that big of a step," Ron said as Ari walked in the room. "What's up Arthur?"

'_I just wanted to talk to you,'_ Ari portrayed, Ron had become much better at understanding his son in the last few months.

"I'll take this as my cue to leave, but remember that you have to be downstairs in ten minutes Ron," Harry said.

"I wont be late," Ron smiled. "Now Arthur, what's on your mind?"

'_I was just nervous,_' Ari portrayed. _'In a week I'll be leaving the hospital and we'll all move into that new house you bought for us. So much is changing… so much I've always wanted, but it's all happening so fast. It's a little scary…'_

"But exciting at the same time," Ron said and Ari nodded. "I know how you feel."

'_Yeah, it really is exciting,'_ Ari portrayed. '_Dad, I just wanted you to know… I'm happy you save us at the Ministry… I'm happy all this happened even though it cast me so much (and of course I wish it didn't have to happen this way), but I'm glad that you're in my life, Dad. I love you and I know you'll make mum happy.'_

"Thanks Arthur," Ron said pulling his son into a hug; loving the fact that he could do that now. "I love you too."

'_I know,'_ Ari smiled. '_And I believe it's time to get downstairs.'_

"You're right, I'm glad I have you to keep me in line," Ron smiled at his son that was so much like his mother but a lot like himself too.

They walked downstairs and soon Ron joined Harry (his best man of course) up at the front. The crowd was small, just all the people that they had come to think of as family (which included their actually family and people like Neville, Luna and Teddy). The Minister was old but he smiled kindly at Ron when he got up there, making him relax a little. Soon after he got there, Ginny wadded down the aisle (and though he couldn't see his best mate, he knew that Harry was smiling broadly at her). And then finally he saw her, the angel of his life being lead down the aisle by her father. He's breath caught; she was the picture of perfection, with her beautiful lace dress robes, hair just wild enough to drive him crazy but at the same time framing her faces so his attention was caught in her deep chocolate brown eyes that shined brighter today then he was ever seen them in the past.

He tried to listen to what the Minister was saying, but he couldn't seem to be able to pay attention to anything other then the beautiful vision in front of him (which he hand predicted would happen telling Hermione he couldn't handle making up his own vows because he didn't think he could remember a thing; even how to read). He even had trouble remembering to say 'I do' and if it wasn't for Harry's not so settle nudge he would of just stood there looking like an idiot. He was however able to hear the part where the Minister said he may now kiss the bride, which he did happily.

**********

"That was a lovely reception," Ron said as Ari twirled her around on the dance floor. "You mum is really beautiful in those dress robes."

'_Yeah she really is_,' Ari smiled as he looked at his parents that were dancing too (staring into each others eyes). _'They look good together.'_

"No Ari, they look perfect together," Ryn corrected, and then gasped (and laughed) when Ari un-expectantly dipped her. "Don't do that," she said slapping him.

_'You shouldn't say that laughing if you want me to take you seriously,_' Ari smirked and un-expectantly dipped her again.

"I'll try to remember that for next time," Ryn smiled, and blushed hard when Ari pulled her closer to him (though Ari couldn't see her blush; and she couldn't see his). Ari held her tightly and thanked Merlin that it was a slow sound and he could hold her like this without it being too suspicious. She rested her head on his chest and sighed, "I've missed you so much Ari."

Reluctantly (for both of them) he pulled away; hating now more then ever that he had to look at someone for him to be able to communicate with them. _'I missed you too Ryn, it's dead boring at the hospital… I've got nothing to do_," he added trying to things lighter.

"Well, Hogwarts feels really weird without you there," Ryn said trying to joke too but couldn't quite hide the truth in her words.

_"It's going to be really difficult next year isn't it?_" Ari sighed, resigned to the fact that they had to have this conversation at some point (and they were just seeing each for the first time in almost two months). It really was painful for him being away from her for that long and it was only going to be worse the next times she leaves… it will be for an even longer time. _'But at least you'll be the top student now_.'

"Don't," Ryn said softy; she knew he said it to try and cheer her up but all it really did was upset her more. "I never wanted to be the top like this... Besides, there's no challenge anymore and that was the best part of going for it."

_'I know, though that won't stop you form getting the highest grades anyways,_' Ari smiled and placed both of his hands on her face. '_Don't worry Ryn, we have all summer ahead of us now and when school starts… I don't know…'_

"I'll write to you," Ryn suggested, smiling at him as her heart race in her chest (which always happened when he looked at her this intently with his piercing blue eyes). "I know you can't but at least…"

_'I'll get mum… or Teddy to write to you for me,_' Ari supplied and she smiled more heartily at him.

"That's right Teddy will be there!" Ryn exclaimed. "Now I can have him keep a close eye on you when I'm gone."

_'It may take you a lot to convince him to do such a boring job,_' Ari laughed. '_Are you feeling better now?'_

"Tons," Ryn said as he released her face she almost sighed, she thought she saw something in his face (as he thought he saw the same thing in hers) but he turned away before she could understand what it was (he was afraid of what would happen next). Ryn put her face back on Ari's chest (contently listening to his heart beat) and Ari wrapped his arms around her as both of them happily moved with the music.

**********

It was a little later and Ron and Hermione were dancing together contently. "Do you think those two will ever figure it out?" Hermione nodded her head to Ari and Ryn who where dancing closely.

"Yeah, but it will probably take a while longer," Ron smiled at the two. "Its not easy being in love with you best friend."

"Yes it is," Hermione beamed at him as he refocused his attention on his blushing bride. "It's just hard to start things."

"That's what I meant and you know it," Ron said leaning down and capturing her lips briefly.

"So what if I did, what are you going to do about?" Hermione said smiling and then whispered in his ear. "Mr. Weasley."

"I'll just have to show you Mrs. Weasley," Ron said, using that name for the first time, the simple words making both of there hearts to pound harder as he leaned in for another kiss.

"Granger-Weasley," Hermione said breathlessly (but smirking at the same time) before he could kiss her.

"Oh sorry for my slip, Mrs. Granger-Weasley," Ron said giving her his lop sided grin before he finally was able to kiss her again.

**A/N: Okay so that's the end of this story but I'm going to be writing a prequel and a sequel to this story. The prequel will be from the time Ron and Hermione broke up, until right before this story begins. The chapters will be divided between Ron and Hermione in the beginning and Ari having some towards the end. The sequel will be mostly about how Ari learns to deal with his life after everything that happened to him in this story (though I'll throw in Ron and Hermione moments too). Anyways I hope you liked this and will continue to read my futures works (but if you don't that's okay too, I'm writing this mostly for myself anyways). **

**And thanks to all that have reviewed this story, I really appreciate this especially since this was the first fic that I had to come up with my own story. Thanks to: anonymousgirl009, Kristen, Cantletharrygo, ObsessedRHShipper, catlady45, Marly5, Judi2823, LaurenMurdoch123, Bec, Danni06, Mina, Avanell, 4herprince, mdemp92, aep2398, ArnabBarua.**


	19. Outake: Letter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. **

**A/N: Okay so this use to be my a separate story but seeing as I have finished this story now I don't see why it can't just be tacked on to the end of this story; even thought like I said this material will be in the prequel but I'm likely to write it a little differently.**

**Now for the people that have read **_**Something to Fight for**_**, I have decided to write some filler chapters that I didn't think would have been in the story but people have asked for. This scene is about Ari finding out that his grandma was hospitalized and what happened after that. **

**There will be another chapter post next week after the sixth chapter for Something is up. It will be about what happened after Ari was born and why Hermione took the job in France. I was going to write and post this chapter before but within minutes of writing it I realized that you had to know why Ron and Hermione broke up to understand what was going on so I had to wait until then. Anyways here's the extra chapter, hope you like it.**

Letter

"I can't wait until break," Ari say. It was one week before Christmas and he was really looking forward to the break, not the least because he was in his fifth year and the workload was really starting to pile up (he was only a few days ahead of schedule for crying out loud).

"Yeah, it really will be nice to be out of here for awhile," Ryn said smiling at her best friend. She looked determined about something and Ari knew whatever it was it was important. However she didn't seem to be in any hurry to say anything, seeing as it had been ten minutes were they haven't spoken a word to each other but just enjoyed a peaceful (though at the same time tense) silence. "Arthur we've been friends for a while..." she finally said (groaning softly at the way that she started the conversation).

"Yeah, five years," Ari said smiling at her. He had no idea where this was going but it should be interesting (his heart was beating really fast and he didn't really know why).

"Yeah," Ryn smiled, she seemed to be lost in memories for a second. Then she swallowed and looked very nervous. "I don't want anything to change between us…" she said softly turning red.

Ari's heart was really beating now... what was she saying? Was it what he thought she was saying? Maybe she felt the same way he did... but then that would change their friendship, won't it? Maybe she was trying to let him down easy, having seen the way that he looked at her (he tried to guard it but maybe it was more obvious then he thought). He looked at her attentively trying to get a better clue of what she was saying but she wouldn't look into his eyes and he couldn't read her expression.

She was looking at her hands trying to find the words to say but now that the moment had come, they were failing her. She looked up towards him but at that moment he know that he couldn't look in her eyes; they would have told him the truth but he didn't know if he could really handle that at the moment (he was terrified of what was going to happen for more then one reason). So he looked towards the doors to the Entrance Hall.

That's when Tori, his other best friend (and cousin) walked in looking grief-stricken. As he stared at her he knew that something was wrong; something terrible happened. His heart seemed to sink as he watched her go to his cousins and Teddy telling them what could only have been bad news.

"Ari..." Ryn said with a excepting look on her face. Damn, he didn't hear what she said; it had to be important what the hell was it. But he could considerate on that because his attention was once again drawn to Tori as she left the Great Hall. He had to go after her... he had to know what happened.

"I'm sorry Ryn, I have to go," Ari said chasing after Tori, completely missing the look on Ryn's face. She was heartbroken and as she watched him chase after the beautiful Tori (who seemed to have everything; brains, beauty and boys affections) it just hurt all the more.

***************

"Tori," Ari shouted as soon as he left the Great Hall, she was just about to disappear around the corner. "Wait up."

Tori stopped dead and looked back at him in shocked. She had completely forgotten about him... he really would want to know this too.

"What happened?" he asked as soon as he had caught up to her.

"It's grandma," Tori said in a whisper. Ari face fell, grandma Weasley was a very specially to him. True he hadn't met her (just like he hadn't met all of his other family members) but she had sent him a Weasley sweater every year since he had started school and there was always a nice note that went with it.

"Grandpa found her on the floor at the Burrow," Tori said nearly crying (or crying again as was the case). "They took her to St. Mungo's. McGonagall is letting us use the floo to get there."

"How bad is it?" Air asked.

"I don't know," Tori said. "Arthur.... come with us," she pleaded. "Grandma would want to see you."

"I can't," Ari said tears in his eyes.

"Ari..."

"You need to go," Ari said pushing her slightly to go up the stairs.

"Fine," she turned to face the stairs. "We'll be in McGonagall's office for a while so if you change your mind..."

"Right..." Ari said swallowing hard. He didn't know what to do. As he watched her walk away part of him really did want to go with her, but he couldn't bring himself to go to the hospital and face his family that he never know. But she was right; grandma would want him there (his whole family would likely want him there). How could he just let her down like this? How could he be so cold?

By the time that he reached the next door he already knew what he had to do. He would write her a letter; it wasn't as good as really being there but it was better then nothing. So he sat and wrote. Wrote about how he remember the last time he saw her. He wrote about how he had felt the first time he had gotten a Weasley sweater from her. He wrote down everything he was feeling at the moment and half an hour later he left the room and headed for McGonagall's office.

When he got there the gargles had jumped aside for him (he assumed that McGonagall had warned them that he might be coming) and climbed up the stairs two at a time. When he went into the office he was surprised to she Tori and Teddy still there (and that she was crying in his arms, all their normal awkwardness forgotten in this moment of grief).

"I knew you would come," Tori said giving him a watery smile.

"I'm not going..." Ari said awkwardly.

"Yeah, I told her that," Teddy said, he was just as grief-stricken as Tori was (after all grandma Weasley was practically his grandma too even if it wasn't by birth).

"I want you to give grandma this," Ari said handing Teddy the letter.

"Ari," Tori said breaking away from Teddy so she could hug him instead. "I sorry I forgot to tell you..."

"It's not your fault really," Ari said. "It's the way I want it..."

"No you don't," Tori said, she was looking at him strangely, like she could suddenly see everything clearly now.

"We better go," Teddy said and Tori let go of him and within the minute they were gone and Ari left the room looking completely lost.

************

It was hours later and everyone was in the waiting room doing just that... waiting. Everyone was there from Bill to Lily and each of them looked worried. Finally after what seemed like forever a healer came into the room and said, "She'll be fine. She'll need to stay her for a few weeks and after that plenty of bed rest for another month or so but other then that she will be fine."

"What happened to her?" Arthur asked.

"A heart attack," the healer said simply. Ron and Harry looked at each other but no one noticed. "She is awake now and has been asking to see her family. I think we will let some visitors come in, but not all of you at once. I'd say four at the most."

The healer then walked away and the Weasley quickly decided who would see her first (which was her husband, Bill, George (who had because increasingly sensitive whenever someone was hurt since his twins death) and his wife Angelina). And everyone else waited their turn. Another hour had pasted before Teddy had gotten to see grandma Weasley and as he was leaving the room he stopped, so that he was the only one in the room with her.

"Grandma," Teddy said, he had always called her that.

"Yes Teddy," she smiled at him.

"Ari wanted me to give this to you," Teddy said handing her the letter. "He wanted to come too... but he couldn't...."

He had trailed off as he noticed her tear up and stare at the letter that was now in her hands. Knowing that she wanted to be left alone so she could read it he left after he wished her to get better and that he loved her.

Molly opened the letter immediately after her turquoise haired grandson (because he really was that to her) left the room. She had always been someone that cried a lot; she couldn't help it she had always worn her emotions on her sleeve and right now she was crying (and she hadn't even open the letter yet). Her hand trembled a little as she open the letter (after all this was from the one grandson that she never got to really know and always wanted to) as she read:

_Dear Grandma,_

_I hope this finds you well and that everything is all right with you. I can't say how worried I felt when I heard that you were sick and I really wish that I could be there for you. I know hollow words but it's the best I can do right now, so please forgive me. _

_You might not know this, but you are very special to me and if anything serious was to ever to happen to you I would be devastated. As I sit her writing all I can think about is the last time I was at the Burrow for Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny's wedding. It was the last time that I saw you, more then eleven years ago (which I sure you know). I was nervous. I didn't really know anyone, I was told about you all but that didn't make me any less nervous. But you in you infinite wisdom were able to lure me over to you with the promise of cookies and pumpkin juice. They were the best dam…er… cookies I have ever tasted and I really think you won my heart with that one. I must admit that I did take another cookie when you weren't looking and you thought that you had given it to Teddy so he didn't get any. Now before you yell at me (or at least write any angry letter), I did give Ted my cookie at the wedding so he really did get his share (I really did feel bad about it at the time). Anyways after you won my heart with the cookies, I remember just talking to you and grandpa, don't ask me what it was we were talking about I have no idea, but I remember that I liked it. I remember feeling comfortable with you just sitting there talking. Of course then Teddy came in and I had to hind my whole cookie-stealing incident so I quickly pulled him outside and played with him._

_It was a while before I heard from you again; it wasn't until the Christmas on my first year at Hogwarts when I was eleven. I had decided to stay at the castle because my best friend Ryn didn't have anywhere to go and no one else was staying… well that's not important. What was important, was you gave be a Weasley sweater. I know what you're going to say, that you made be a sweater every year and that was just the first time I got it (mum really did feel bad about that by the way… she didn't know that she didn't allow post get through from the Weasley and she has become obsess with security). I'm kind of rambling her but I'm nervous and worried and that's just what I do when I'm like that. Anyways I got my first Weasley sweater (there was also the delicious fudge, that was gone before I even made it down stairs, too but it was the sweater that really got to me). For the first time, I felt like I was really part of your family, at least in a little way. And the notes that you sent with the sweaters that came after that one, the ones with caring words and you love; I can't tell you how much that meant to me. I know I wrote you thank you notes, but I don't think that I really stated what I truly felt getting them. And I don't really think I can write it now either; just know that it means a lot to me._

_I really don't know what else to say grandma, except I hope that you get well soon and that I love you. _

_Love,_

_Arthur _

_P.S: I would really like to visit you during Christmas break if that's all right with you. I don't think that I'm really to face the whole family, but I would like to see how you are doing with my own eyes._

Molly really was crying by the end of this letter, but there was also a smile on her face. About that time Arthur (senior) walked in the door looking worried at the state that she was in. "Molly dear, are you all right?"

"Yes," Molly said sobbing. "Here, read this."

It took Arthur a few minutes to read the letter and he too was smiling (and a few tears were in his eyes) by the time he finished. "He really is a caring boy."

"Yes he is," Molly said sobbing.

**************

It was two hours after Ari had given Teddy the letter to his grandma and he was alone in his room. He was lying on his bed, trying not to think what could be happening… how bad things could be…

There was a knocking at the door, but he ignored it; he didn't what to talk to anyone right now. However, who ever it was on the other side of the door wasn't going to just be ignored. He really should know who it was; there is only one person that would knock on the door like that.

"Ari open the door," Ryn said; he had forgot that he had put a spell on the door so that no one could come in useless he wanted them to (he just needed a minute of peace to gather himself and forgot to lower the charm after he obtain it).

"Sorry," Ari said, he had gotten up and opened the door. He didn't want to talk to anyone but right now he really did want Ryn to stay with him.

"You know you were a really bas…" Ryn yelled, she was obviously upset about something (and he vaguely remembered her trying to tell he something at breakfast) but once she noticed the look on his face the anger evaporated in a second. "Ari, what happened?"

"My… I…" Ari stammered but was unable to say anything. Before he could even attempt to say anything more she pulled him into a hug. And it wasn't the quick friend hug they normally gave each other either. No this hug lasted minutes and Ari was reveling in the feeling of it. Holding her in his arms like this just made everything seem better.

However too soon for Ari's liking she pulled away and said, "tell me what's wrong… it will make you feel better."

"Right," he said looking into her eyes. He lost his words again as he looked into her eyes. It was peace; he didn't have to think when he looked into them. He just felt like everything was going to be okay as long as he keep looking into her eyes. So he didn't say anything, because right in this moment he felt safe and comfortable.

But moments later (or at least it seemed moments to him) she closed her eyes. He looked at her confused. At first as to why she closed her eyes (didn't she know what comfort she was giving him) and then because he say tears there. What did he do know? How did he screw this up?

"I get it now… I was so stupid…" she said backing away from him.

"Ryn," he said looking confused, but knowing that something had gone wrong and he couldn't let her go.

"I'm sorry…" Ryn said and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

"Ryn," he shouted, attempting to open the door but it wouldn't budge (she had sealed the door shut). He quickly retrieved his wand and the opened the door but he knew that it was too late, that she was gone and he wouldn't find her (at least not for a while). He rushed down stairs and asked the first person he saw if they had seen Ryn (well actually he said Cathy seeing as that's what everyone else except Teddy, Tori and himself call her) go up the girls' dormitory, which she hadn't. He made his way to the portrait hole but before he got there his cousins and Teddy all walked in. His pursuit of Ryn would have to wait a moment… he had to know how his grandma was doing.

"How is she?" he asked.

"She's awake and feeling better," Teddy said. "But she had a heart attack and has to stay at the hospital for a few weeks."

"But she's going to be all right!" Ari said hopefully.

"Yeah, the healer said she'll be fine," Tori said.

"Good," Ari smiled; that was one worry down, now all he had to do was find Ryn and everything will be okay again.

************

However, Ari didn't find Ryn that night and he didn't see her all the next day either. It wasn't until Monday during breakfast that he was able to find her at last; she was hurrying eating her food and he was under the impression that she didn't really want to see him right now. However, he wasn't going to let that stop him from talking to her.

"Hey," he said sitting down across from her. She shifted when she heard him and didn't look at him at first. "Look I'm sorry… I didn't…" he tried to talk but he didn't have any idea what to say.

"It's all right," she said coldly still not looking at him.

"Would you look at me," he said in his most pleading voice. "Please."

"Fine," she said looking at him. He didn't know why but something was different about her stare and he didn't like it.

"I'm sorry about the other day," he said, willing her eyes to change back into the ones he was use to seeing. "It was a bad day… and I know that I acted like a prat but…"

"It really is okay Ari," she said a moment of the old look in her eyes before it was squashed by the indifference that she was trying to portray. "We all have bad days… I can't blame you for that."

"You're still mad," he said.

"I wouldn't say mad," she said softly. And she was right, it wasn't anger in her eyes that she was trying to keep from him… it was something else… something worst.

"You were trying to tell me something," he said and she flinched a little. "But I didn't listen."

"It's not important," she said in voice that told him that it was anything but the truth, the indifferent tone she was using was a little to cold.

He couldn't take this; he wouldn't let this happen. He then reached out and grabbed her hand in his own. She looked at their hands for a second and then back into his eyes and the look was back, the comforting hopeful look that he loved so much, and for a moment he thought that everything would be okay.

"I know…" he started.

"There you are Cathy," Peter Erickson said sitting next to Ryn.

"Oh, hey Pete," Ryn said nervously, giving Ari a futile look.

Ari looked at the two his heart pounding. Why the hell was Peter Erickson sitting next to Ryn? He's a bloody Ravenclaw; he should be sitting at his own damn table. He should not be sitting next to Ryn; he should not be looking at her like that.

Ari hadn't notice that he had dropped Ryn's hand; he did not notice that his hands were now clutched in fist or that his eyes were bulging out. All he knew is that his heart was pounding in his chest and he was dreading what was coming next.

"So, are we still on for tonight," Peter said. "Studying for charms."

"Yeah," Ryn said still nervous.

"Good," Peter smiled then lean in and kisses her. It was only a second (less really) but the meaning was clear and Ari couldn't stand it.

Ari glared at his plate, a range of emotions were taking over him at that moment and he didn't know which one was the strongest. He was shocked, angry, stricken, and confused to name a few.

"So, you were saying," Ryn said (Peter was walking back to his own table now).

He continued to stare at his plate, he couldn't look at her; he wouldn't let her see the heartbreak he was going through. He had to get out of there. He was about to explode and he couldn't do that around her. "It's not important," he said in the calmest voice he could muster and got up not even looking at her.

"Ari…" she called after him (and if he was in a better state of mind he might have heard the hint of worry there but as it was he didn't hear anything). He kept walking, because he couldn't stay there.

Once he got himself to a secluded area he let his emotions out, first my hitting the stonewall with his fist and then a few tears sliding down his face.

************

It was a week and a half later, Christmas was two days ago and he was at St. Mungo's to visit his grandma. The last week of school was torture for him as he tried to hide for his best friend because every time that he looked at her his heart would give and uncomfortable lurch and he feel sicken. However, now he was excited and a little nervous to see his grandma again after eleven years.

"Don't worry Arthur, you'll be fine," Hermione said as she sat down at the waiting room.

"Right," Ari said. "Well here I go." And he walked determinedly to the room that he knew that his grandma was in and knocked on the door. They had decided, via owl, that today would be a good time for Ari to come (and Molly made sure that none of her children visited her today).

"Come in," Molly said sitting up in her bed looking at the door. Arthur was also in the room sitting on a chair next to his wife.

"Hello grandma," he said nervously.

"Don't just stand there," Molly said impatiently. "Get over here and hug me… don't make me get up…"

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Ari laughed and quickly hugged his grandma.

"You've grown so much," Molly said after she had released him.

"I know; that's really shocking isn't it?" Ari said sarcastically.

"Such a mouth you have," Molly said sternly.

"Sorry," Ari smiled. "It has a mind of it's own sometimes."

"So how have you been?" Molly said.

"In general, I've been good," Ari said. "Ho…"

"You look a little sad," Molly said.

"Do I?" Ari smirked; she was really perceptive. "Well, my grandma is in a hospital…"

"That's not it," Molly smiled.

"No… seeing as you are doing fine, I'm not that upset about that now," Ari smiled. "I'm having a little fight with my friend… it's not that much."

"Right," Molly said with a knowing look.

"How are you doing?" Ari asked trying to change the subject.

"A lot better," Molly smiled. "The healer said I could leave tomorrow."

"I glad to hear it," Ari smiled too.

"What are you doing?" Molly asked sharply which startled Ari but she wasn't talking to him. It appeared that Arthur was playing with something in the corner (trying to give the other two space to talk).

"Nothing, Molly dear?" Arthur said in a nervous voice with his hands behind his back (if he wasn't guilty about something, Ari thought, he didn't know who was).

"What is that?" Molly said. "Show me it."

Arthur swallowed hard and paused only a moment before he showed his wife the remote control he had.

"Arthur," Molly said exasperated. "You brought that thing in here..."

"Now Molly dear, don't get upset," Arthur said and she glared at him. "Just the other day weren't you complaining that I wasn't treating you like normal."

"Yes," Molly sighed. "But that didn't mean I wanted you to bring one of your remodel converters in here. Especially with Arthur visiting us..."

"I know, I'm sorry," Arthur said. "I just can't seem to figure out how this work..."

"Can I see it," Ari said laughing; he was finding the interaction between the two quite endearing.

"You don't want to see that," Molly said impatiently.

"Actually I've always been fascinated about how Muggles got thing to work," Ari said. "I took apart the toy car that my other grandpa gave be for by eight birthday and it took grandpa and me nearly four hours to get the thing running again."

"Really," Arthur said excitedly, no doubt happy that he finally had someone to share his passion with.

"Yeah," Ari laughed and looked at the controller in Arthur's hand while Molly smiled at the two of them. She was still exasperated about the whole thing but it really was a nice picture watching the two talk excitedly over the stupid square box thingy that was in her husband hands.

It was about half an hour after that and Ari was about to leave. "Thanks for coming Arthur," Molly said sadly hugging her grandson.

"Thanks for having me," Ari smiled at her.

"When will we see you again?" Molly asked.

"I don't know," Ari said. "Maybe over Easter break or something."

"That would be nice," Molly smiled wider... she didn't want to go years without seeing her grandson again. "And Harry, Ginny and the kids could come over too."

"Yeah," Ari smiled. "I think I'd like that."

"Good, see you then," Molly smiled and he left.

It was about two months after that, Ari was back in school and he had hardly taken to Ryn during that whole time. He wasn't avoiding her like he was before; he could stand being in the same room as her again as long as Peter wasn't anywhere near them (and seeing as he wasn't allowed in the common room that was often enough). But he still didn't know whom to talk to her like he did before, because every time that they were only he felt this pain in his chest and he couldn't take it. So, the only time that he really saw her was when the were hanging out with there group of friends and somehow that arrangement just made it even worse for him.

At this moment Ari was heading to the Gryffindor common room, he had just finished studying for his Transfigurations test and he was really looking for to taking a break… maybe pulling a prank on Fred if he had the time.

"Ari…" he heard his name being called by the one person that he didn't really want to hear form at the moment (and yet he as really glad she was talking to him).

"Yeah," he turned around and faced her.

"What happened?" Ryn asked sadly.

"What do you mean?" he tried to play innocent but he knew what she meant (and that she wouldn't buy his act).

"Why haven't we talk in months?" she asked baldly. He smiled sadly at that… she never beat around the bush.

"I'm sorry," he sighed. "I just can't now."

"I miss you," she stated.

"I miss you too," he said.

"Then talk to me," she implored.

He sighed again; that's all she really wanted wasn't it? She wanted him to talk to her. He realized that now. Why she was so anger in the dorm that day months ago? It wasn't only because he didn't listen to her but he also didn't tell her what was bothering him (not that she really gave him time to, he barley had a minute before left him).

"What is it?" she implored again.

"Just something that I have to work out on my own," he said; he had to work out how to be in the same room with her; talk to her without having his heartbreak.

"Okay," she sighed, and she turned to walk away.

"You're still my best friend," he called after her. He wasn't going to let her leave again without her knowing that he cared. "I just need time."

She turned around and smiled at him and thought it wasn't happy… it wasn't the sad smile she had been giving him (there was a little hope there). "Just don't take to long."

"I'll try not to," he smiled back and he noted that things were getting better already.

It was a week later, the day before Easter break and Ryn came into the room looking a little flustered but other wise her normal self. Ari smiled at her, she was just so cute when she was like that and for the first time in months he didn't feel pain when he thought that. It was time.

"Ryn, are you okay," Ari said.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said a little tensely but otherwise truthfully.

"So what did you get for you last charms exam?" he asked cheerfully.

"What?" she said sounding confused.

"It's not that hard of a question," he smiled at her. "Do I have to say it slower for you to understand?"

"Shut up Ari," she laughed slapping him. "So you're talking to me again."

"Yeah I guess I am," he laughed too.

"Are you ever going to tell me what that was about?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nope, not likely," he grinned.

"You're so frustrating," she said, but she was smiling.

"But isn't that what you like about me," he said. "I always keep you guessing. That you know me the best one minute and the next you don't know me at all."

"Yeah, I guess that's true," she sighed, and looked down at her hands, contemplating something.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"I just broke up with Pete," she said still looking down and didn't see the smile broaden on his face. "I shouldn't have ever gone out with him."

"No you shouldn't have," he laughed, his heart really soaring now, what a good day to get back on her good side. "He wasn't good enough for you."

"And who is?" she looked at him searchingly.

"I don't know," he said. "Teddy maybe."

"Oh come on," she laughed making a face. "He totally in love with Tori."

"I know, the perfect bloke for you to like then," he laughed. "But seriously, you should go out with someone that knows something about you."

"He knew things about me," she said defensively.

"Yeah, but he didn't really know you," he smiled at her. "And there's no point in arguing with me because I know that you don't really care about him either."

"You do, do you?" she smiled at him. "And what makes you said that?"

"Well, right now of course. You don't even look that upset about it," he said; of course the whole time they were dating he thought that she was really happy (he couldn't get close enough to her to know that she wasn't).

"You're right as usually," she said. "Ari…" she said after a pause.

"Yeah," he said.

"Don't do that again," she said. "Don't stop talking to me."

"I'll try not to," he said softly.

They sat there talking the rest of the night until they went to bed. It wasn't perhaps as comfortable as it use to be in the past but they were able to talk and knew that things would be back to normal soon.


	20. Outake: The Job

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. **

**A/N: Okay so this chapter, like I said before, is about Ron making Hermione take a job in France soon after Arthur was born (and it also include Arthur's birth and naming which I hope you like too). I also added the part where finds out about the job and goes to talk to Hermione about it.**

Chapter Two

The job

He was in his office when it happened. He knew this would happen eventually, what else would have happened in this situation, but when he got the news… he was unprepared. It was too soon! He thought he had more time! And what the hell was he supposed to do in this situation. Was he able to go and see her... was he supposed to wait in the waiting room like the rest of his family. After he got over his blind panic he reasoned that whatever he was supposed to do it was important that he go to St. Mungo's right away.

When he got to the waiting room a very nervous Harry was standing there pacing. "Where have you been?" he said when he noticed Ron enter the room. "I think she really wants you."

"Are you sure?" Ron said; his heart pounding. He both wanted to be there and stay as far away as possible.

"Yeah," Harry said and he should know, he was the one that was taking care of her now.

That was it, all he needed. He headed to the room where the love of his life was having his baby, there was an ache in his heart knowing this should be the happiest day of his life (and in some ways it still was) but it was marred by the fact that he couldn't be with them after this was over. He stood in the door and watched her for a second; she was beautiful (the most beautiful that he had ever seen her) but the hollowness that has been eating him alive since right before their breakup was still there.

"Ron," she said looking at him; her expression mirrored his and he knew that she felt it too. He didn't let her say more; words would just make this more difficult. He saw the moment that she looked at him that she needed him there for this and that was all that was important. He took her hand and the gap between seemed to lesson slightly, his touch could now comfort her but he still couldn't look into her eyes without feeling the emptiness.

*********

A few hours later and it was all over. He was a father. Wow, he was a father. And his son, he was perfect. He didn't know what he expected but when he first saw his son his heart seemed to expand and he was filled with so much love.

Right now the baby slept in his mothers arms, she was looking down at him an expression of complete contentment on her face. He was once again streaked by how beautiful she was. This image killed him more then the last... He had dreamt of this day... the day that they would have their first child. But it was never like this and it killed him.

He was about to leave; he couldn't stay there knowing how close he was to perfection but not being able to grab it. "What should we name him?" she asked before he had made his move.

"I don't know," Ron said, he knew that she had wanted to name her (their) child Hugo after some Muggle writer (they had talked about this once when times were happier) but didn't know if that was still true.

"I was thinking Arthur," she said smiling at the baby who already had a head full of red hair (he was definitely a Weasley).

"Really?" he said shocked that she wanted to name their son after his dad. "I thought you liked the name Hugo."

She looked at him in the eyes for the first time since he first got there. "You remembered," she smiled sadly tears in her eyes.

"Yeah," he said, really hoping they were happy tears.

"I'm not sure if that still fits," Hermione said looking at their baby again. "I like Arthur."

"Yeah... I do too," Ron said smiling. But part of him was heartbroken that she didn't want to use the name she choose before; like that was the name of the child they were supposed to have and it couldn't be used now.

"It's my grandfather's name too you know," she said.

"Yeah," he said; he remembered after they had returned her parents from Australia that they were still really mad at her for erasing their memories and sending them away and most importantly that she hadn't really told them how bad it was; how much danger she had been in when she was at school. It was her grandfather Arthur, who was a soldier in WWII, that had sympathized with her the most (he even handled being told that she was a witch well), and helped her repair her relationship with her parents. "I think it's the perfect name."

"Good," she smiled. "Arthur Hugo Weasley."

"I really like it," he smiled too; she wasn't throwing out the name after all... it was still part of his name.

*************

It was two weeks later and things were really difficult to say the least. Arthur had to stay at St. Mungo's for a little longer then normal because he was almost a month early but other then that everything was fine with him. Ron was finding the situation difficult to manage; every time he would go over to Hermione's (usually after work) he felt uncomfortable when they were in the same room (wanting to talk and look at her but not being able to), however when he was holding his son, the whole world seemed to disappear and he couldn't be happier.

It had been two days since he had been there and he was enjoying the feeling of holding his son when he started to give his hungry cry.

"I swear he already has your appetite," Hermione said walking in the room and taking Arthur.

"What else would you expect," Ron said getting up feeling extremely uncomfortable, it was bad enough in normal situations but this. "I think I'll give you a minute."

"That's nice of you," Hermione smirked but she was looking at the floor, she had realized that Ron being in her flat wasn't as bad when she didn't look at his face (and yet apart of her knew that that also made her feel a lot worse).

"Hermione we need to talk," Ron said coming in the room twenty minutes later (pleased to see that Arthur was in his crib in the corner of the room).

"Okay," Hermione said nervously, this will be he first time they would really talk in a while (and it really didn't go with her whole not looking at him plan). "What's this about Ron?"

"I heard you turned down the Turner Fellowship," Ron said.

Hermione stared at him opened mouth for a minute; she had not expected this.

"Is that true?" he asked.

"How did you hear that?" she ignored his question.

"Your boss told me," he said. "He was really disappointed that you were giving up this opportunity."

"I couldn't take it," she said looking pale; if Ron was bringing this up he was going to try to make her change her mind, well she wont let that happen.

"Why not?" he asked softly.

"You know why?" she scoffed. "I can't leave now... it wouldn't be right."

"But you dreamed of this since fourth year when you learned about house elves and tried to make the world a better place for those little creatures... along with others," he said firmly, though he didn't have the courage to look at her his voice was still strong and the conviction behind it was compelling.

"I could do that here," she said stiffly; she knew that it would take her longer but the job she had now wasn't that bad.

"Hermione, the Fellowship allows you to do you own independent study on anything you chose at the same time allowing you to get the credentials you need to practice law; besides it will knock five years off the time it will take you to reach your goal," he said repeating back the words that she had told him a year ago before all this had happened.

"Why did you have to listen to that part?" she huffed under her breathe.

"I listen to all the parts," he smiled wryly. "I just like to pretend that I don't."

"It doesn't matter," she said. "So it takes five extra years, I'm not going."

"It's not just that," he sighed. "If it was, do you really think I would have brought it up?"

"Why did you bring it up?" she asked softly. "Don't want me around any more."

"It is difficult," he said equally as soft. "But I think it would be no matter if your close or not. And I like you here... both of you here."

"Then why?" she asked looking at him, though he was still looking away (at Arthur in fact).

"It's your dream job," he said looking into her eyes; his eyes were fierce and he was challenging her to contradict him.

"Ron..."

"Don't tell me it's not," he said still looking into her eyes. "The way you talked about it then... I may not be the most observant bloke but I know that you really wanted this and I can't let you just throw it away."

"Let me..." she said fiercely.

"Not without thinking it throw," he said not backing down. "Hermione, I was planning on transferring to the France Auror department for crying out loud. Do you have any idea how much I hate bloody France..."

"You've never been there," she said.

"I've never been anywhere," he sighed. "But I like my home, I like speaking English... I'm not even sure I like their bloody food over there."

"Okay I get the point."

"Do you?" he asked. "Do you get that I was willing to spend four years in a place that I couldn't talk to anyone... well not clearly anyways, and wasn't sure if I could get use to the culture there? But that was all right, because you would be there and be doing what you really wanted to do, and that's all that matter in the end."

"Yeah I get that," she said, she had been so worried when she first brought up the Fellowship because she thought that Ron would react badly to the news, which he did at first, he complain and sulked around the flat for the better part of two days. However, after he settle down and she was able to explain in dept the details of the job Ron just stared at her for five minutes thinking and the first thing that he said was 'I'll see if I can get a transfer there'.

She was so taken back by that though she was still able to say 'I probably wont get it anyways, I mean thousands of people all over the world are applying for this and they only accept twelve a year.'

'Yeah but when has that every stop you for getting what you want,' was the last thing Ron had said before they had shagged each other senseless.

This thought brought a smile to her lips for a second before the pain caught up to her, but now after what she had just heard from Ron she understood what had changed his mind so quickly; he knew that she was passionate about this job and he was showing that he supported her.

"I know taking the job will make this all a lot harder," Ron sighed. "Don't think I don't know that, but it really is the perfect..."

"I can't do it," Hermione said in a shakily voice. "No job is worth more then family... and if I go I don't know how this will work..."

"We'll figure it out," he said reassuringly but didn't offer any suggestions on to how they would make it work.

"You'll miss so much," she said in a whisper.

"I know," he said in a dead voice. This was why it had taken him two days to come here; he had to make sure that he was sure he could do this. It had been hard for him being away from his son for most of the day, only seeing him for a few hours at a time (he already felt like he missed so much) and he wasn't sure if he could bare not seeing him, but this was what was best, he was sure of that now. "I don't want to miss anything, but if you don't go you will regret it the rest of your life."

"Maybe," she said thinking to herself that if she does go she would always wonder what would have happened if she would have stayed.

"Maybe not now, or in a few years, but at some point you will," Ron said. "And you'll resent me for it...."

"Oh and we wouldn't want that," she said harshly.

"You might even resent him," he said the one thing that he knew would get to her, break through her resolve.

"I wouldn't," she said shocked. "Nothing will make that happen," she continued angrily.

"But what if it does?" he said stubbornly.

"It wont," she said fiercely glaring at him.

"Most likely not, no," he said. "But it might always be in the back of your mind..."

"You're not playing fair," she huffed.

"Do I ever?" he smirked (again not looking at her he couldn't seem to look at her whenever the resemble what the once were).

"Ron, it's starts in two weeks, I don't even have time to prepare for it..." she said.

"Yes you will," Ron said. "Because I want to take Arthur for he next two weeks."

"What?" she said sounding terrified, she didn't want to be away from him.

"I can take care of him myself you know," he huffed, missing reading her disbelief.

"Of course I know that," she huffed too. "I don't... I..."

"Don't want to be fair?" he raised an eyebrow. "You've had him these last two weeks and I've barely seen him."

"I guess," she said biting her lip; he did have a point there and she was being a little selfish on that part. "But he needs me," she said all the time thinking that she needed him.

"I can take care of everything he needs," he said.

"I know," she said sadly.

"Are you going to take the job?" he asked.

"I don't know," she said but they both knew that that answer in it self meant that she was going to take the job.

"Okay then," he said sadly; now that he knew that when she... they were gone he would be sicken inside and he didn't want to be away from Arthur one moment until he had to. "Can I take Arthur home with me?"

"Yes," she said closing her eyes willing herself not to cry.

"Take your time," he smiled, sat back into the couch and closed his eyes. As he did that Hermione picked up Arthur and held him close to her, it will be he first night that she wouldn't be close to him and she didn't know how she was going to handle that (she really didn't know how Ron did it). About half an hour later Ron left with Arthur and everything he needed to take care of him.

*********

It was a few days after and Ron was sitting on the couch smiling at the sleeping baby in his arms; he knew that he really should go try to sleep too (Arthur liked to wake up at all hours of the night), but he couldn't take his eyes of his son (knowing that he didn't have much longer until he was gone). That was when Harry Apparated into the room, smiling sadly when he notice his friend and godson. "Hey," Harry said.

"You woke him up," Ron said testily though he didn't really mean it. About ten minutes later Arthur was placed sleeping in his crib and Ron turned on Harry. "So what are you doing here?"

"What I can't come and see my godson?" Harry smiled.

"Of course you can, but that's not why your here," Ron said.

"Are you sure you thought this all through?" Harry asked simply.

"Yes," Ron sighed. "Do you remember the first thing I said to you after I support her about this job?"

"Yes," Harry sighed too. "'I've never seen her this happy or more passionate about something before... well except me of course', and then you said something that I really didn't what to hear about," Harry smiled at the memory, though he felt sad too.

"Well you know I always tried making her passionate," Ron said. "Harry," Ron said his tone serious.

"Yeah."

"You know what I said before," Ron said looking his best mate (and brother) in the eyes.

"About watching out for her," Harry said, knowing the look Ron was giving him could only mean one thing.

"Yeah," Ron said still looking determined. "You really have to look after them now."

"You know I will," Harry smiled. "You don't have to ask."

"Yeah, but you'll take more care of it if it's for both of us," Ron said smiling. "I know I wont be in Arthur's life enough," he said seriously after a minute of silence. "He'll need a good man in his life and I can't think of anyone that's better then you. Promise me you'll be there."

"I promise," Harry said determinedly.

"Thanks Harry," Ron sighed and sat down on the couch, a lot of his worries leaving him. He knew the situation was still horrid and when they left that he would feel dead inside, but at least he had one ray of light in this dark situation.

*********

Two weeks went by like it was nothing and all too sound Ron was at the Ministry in the Department of Transportations saying goodbye to his son (and the woman he still loved with all his heart even if he couldn't look at her in that moment).

"Goodbye Arthur," Ron said. "Remember that daddy loves you with all his heart." Arthur stared at him with his blue eyes that were the same color as Ron's, and Ron gave him a watery kiss on the forehead.

"I can still turn back now," Hermione said as she watched them (Harry had his arms around her seeing as he had just been hugging her goodbye).

"I would really like that," Ron said in a steely voice. "This is harder then I thought."

"It really is," Hermione said in tears now; how could she leave like this, isn't this just running away from her problems.

"But you'll be happy once you start your job," Ron said looking at her with tears in his eyes as well. "Arthur will be better off with at least one of his parents happy."

"What about you?" Hermione asked; she couldn't leave him to be miserable again like he was before (not that she ever really saw how miserable he was but that didn't stop her form knowing how bad it was on him).

"I'll be happy knowing that," Ron said. "It will give me a reason to work hard again."

"Right," Hermione sighed, resigned that she was going. She knew that he had just been coasting through his job since the break up because he lost the reason why he was fighting and it made her happy to know that he had found a new reason (or at least re-embraced the old one). "I'm going to miss you."

"Yeah, I am too," Ron said; he already missed Hermione so much not being able to be with her but he knew that he would miss this awkward painful situation too, because at least with that he could see how she was with his own eyes.

Hermione was now standing in the fireplace with Arthur in her arms; she had tried to hug him goodbye but it was too uncomfortable just getting Arthur out of Ron's arms so she just whispered goodbye to him and he did the same. They stared at each other for the moment it took for her to disappear and the look couldn't have been plainer, it said 'I love you and I wish it didn't have to be this way', and then she was gone.

"Come on mate," Harry said after a minute. "Let's get you home."

"Yeah," Ron said in a dead voice, minutes later they found themselves in Ron's flat and Ron went immediately to his liquor cabinet. "I think you should go Harry."

"I'm not going to leave you like this," Harry said firmly.

"I'm not going to be much company," Ron said. "Look I have two days before I have to go back to work... just let me be until then."

"Ron," Harry said (Ron wasn't the only one that had asked Harry to make sure their love one was okay).

"Just give me two days, I promise after that I'll be back to normal... or at least as much as I can be," Ron said.

"Fine," Harry sighed. "But if you are one second late for our shift then I'm coming her and I wont leave you alone ever again."

"Deal mate," Ron said almost smiling then bid his friend goodbye and settle himself for the worst weekend of his life.

**********

It had been a month since she moved into the nice two-bedroom flat in France for her dream job and she was really happy (or as least as happy as she could be in a situation like this). She had to admit that this really was the perfect job for her, especially in the situation that she was in being a single mother. She had quickly found a routine that really worked for her and the best part was that she only had to leave Arthur with a babysitter once a week when she met with her, for lack of a better word, boss to tell him the progress she made on her case, and then she would go the extensive library which had just about every book that was ever written in the magical community (and even some of the Muggle books that had relevant information), and get the new material that she would need for that week. This was why the job had to be in France, it was the only library like that in existence and because of the Fellowship she was one of the few people that had complete access to all that was there (there were parts that were open to the generally public but must of the really interesting things were restricted to only the select few; she was able to take books out of there because there been an enchantment done on them that only people with access to them were able to see the words written on the pages). So most of her time was either spent pouring over her readings and making notes on how it will help her or taking care of Arthur which was her favorite part of the day (the only sadness that she had was at night when she couldn't help but think of the one way that would have made this all perfect).

Anyways, today was the first day that Harry was going to come over, he would have been there sooner, but she had told him that she really wanted to settle in and get use to living here before he came.

"Wow, this is really nice," Harry said when he came out of the Floo. "Bigger then I thought it would be."

"Those are your first words to me," Hermione smiled and immediately got up to hug him. "You're flat is bigger then I thought."

"Well you know, I had to say the important things first," Harry smiled. "I've missed you."

"Well I haven't even notice that you've been gone," Hermione said.

"And that's why you have a death grip on me right now," Harry laughed. They spent the rest of the day catching up and that was how most of the year past. Hermione would work all the time, while watching Arthur, and Harry would come about once a week to see them and talk about anything that would come to their minds.

**************

"I don't understand why you're doing this Harry," Ginny said fiercely at her boyfriend.

"I've explained this a hundred times Gin," Harry said exasperated, it was the night before Arthur's first birthday and Ginny really wanted to go but Harry was being as stubborn as ever and wouldn't let that happen. "Hermione couldn't take…"

"Oh give it a rest," Ginny huffed, did he always have to put Hermione before her; wasn't she his girlfriend, the love of his life. "I'm his aunt, I should be there."

"If you would just stop being unreasonable about this you could go," Harry said angrily; Ginny had been angry with Hermione since she had taken the job in France.

"Unreasonable," Ginny shouted; this really was the first time that Harry had gotten mad enough to retort. "She's the one that left! She left Ron devastated! She took Arthur away from us… with hardly any notices that she was going anywhere. Why the hell shouldn't I be angry?" she continued to shout, but there was pain in her voice too (she had missed her friend so much and it hurt thinking of her like this).

"What?" Harry said softly. He couldn't have heard right could he have? Is that why she was so mad, because she thought that Hermione just left?

"I never thought that she would chose a job over family. I mean I know she brilliant and driven and all… but I didn't see this coming," Ginny said sadly.

"She didn't Gin," Harry said incredulously.

"Harry she left…" Ginny said fiercely again.

"Because Ron made her," Harry said.

"What?" Ginny deflated immediately.

"Ron told her she had to go, that it was her dream job and she would always regret it if she didn't go," Harry said. "That this was the best they could do in this situation."

"What?" Ginny repeated; she had been furious with Hermione for almost a year and it might not even have been her fault.

"Gin," Harry said wrapping his arms around Ginny and pulling her close to him.

"I'm going tomorrow Harry," Ginny said softly. "I don't know how I'm going to… I don't know what will be said… but I'm going."

"All right love," Harry said knowing that this was needed and if things worked out it would be a lot better for all of them.

***********

When Harry and Ginny floo into Hermione's flat it was to find Neville with Arthur in his arms sitting on the couch with his girlfriend Hannah next to him. Hermione could be heard in the kitchen making noises (probably getting things ready), and Ginny first took a look at her nephew (smiling at how cute he was) before she took a deep breath and went into the kitchen to talk to Hermione.

"Hello," Ginny said.

Hermione stopped what she was doing immediately and turned around to look at Ginny with complete shock. "I didn't know you were coming," she said then cursed herself for being so rude; it's just that she was really nervous since she really hoped this meant that she could have her friend back.

"Well Harry finally lifted the ban on keeping me out," Ginny smirked. "I really wanted to be here for Arthur today."

"Good, I think he will really like that," Hermione said a little disappointed in her reason but it was still good that Ginny was here.

"We need to talk," Ginny said.

"All right," Hermione sighed and sat down at the kitchen table (Ginny sat in the chair next to her). "What's this about?"

"Ron convinced you to take the job," Ginny stated.

"Yes," Hermione said not sure why Ginny had to state that.

"You didn't just take it because you thought it would be a better opportunity," Ginny said.

"No, I mean it is, but I wasn't planning on take the job…." Hermione said then her eyes went wide. "You didn't know!"

"No, Harry told be last night," Ginny said.

"None of the Weasley…" Hermione starting to breath heavily; they must think that she a horrible person that doesn't care about family or want them in her son's life.

"I don't think so," Ginny said sadly upon seeing the pain on her friends face. "I thought you didn't care about us… that you cared more about your job… I'm so sorry Hermione…" she said now in tears. "I knew you wouldn't have done that… I should have known…"

"It's okay Ginny," Hermione said hugging her friend absentmindedly (still shocked by what she heard). "I really can see how you could think that."

"Hermione," Ginny said looking at her friend. "Don't worry about the other's… I'll make sure that they know this… and I'm make sure that Ron pays for not telling them."

"Thanks," Hermione said in a thick voice. They stayed in the kitchen for almost half an hour reconciling their relationship, until Ginny broke away to say.

"It's time I meet my nephew don't you think?"

"I really do," Hermione smiled wiping away the tears in her eyes.

They then marched out of the room and Ginny took Arthur, who was in Luna's arms (she had gotten there when Ginny and Hermione were talking). "Hello Ari," Ginny said, Harry had given him that name about two months after Hermione had move to France (and seeing as that was what he always used when he was talking about Arthur it was easy for Ginny to pick it up).

Ari just stared at Ginny for a moment with any odd expression, his eyes were searching and he seemed almost puzzled. Then he reached out and took some of Ginny's hair and was looking at it intently. "'air," he said.

"Yes, it's like yours," Ginny smiled at him taking some of his hair too. Arthur smiled and leaned into Ginny contently.

**********

It was the next day and Ginny and Harry were at the Burrow for Sunday brunch and everyone was already there. It was almost time to eat and Ginny had resolved to wait until after the meal to ream her brother for not telling the family why Hermione had left.

Molly was in the kitchen looking into the living room where Teddy and Victorie were playing together being watch at he moment by a fairly pregnant Angelina. "I can't believe that she'll be a year old in three weeks," she said tearfully; she was really thinking about her other grandchild that she didn't get to see on his birthday.

"I know, it seems like just last week we could hear Fleur yelling curse in French at Bill from the waiting room," George laughed.

"You wont think it's so funny when Angelina is yelling at you," Bill shot back as he made his way to the living room.

"Harry, how were things yesterday," Molly asked bluntly she really wanted to know how her grandson was doing.

"It was really nice," Harry smiled. "Ari's grows so much every time I see him and his really getting the handle on his walking, too bad Hermione didn't let me give him that broom I wanted to for his birthday but hey we can't have everything."

"Right," Molly smiled at the way that Harry's eyes light up when he was talking about Arthur; but she felt a little pang of annoyance at the mention of Hermione, she was the reason why she couldn't see her grandson after all. "You know I really would have like to be there."

"She wouldn't have minded if you came," Harry said; he always had to defend his friend though now he understood the Weasley hostilities better now.

"No of course not," Molly said bitterly; she did try to keep her feeling about this situation to herself because she knew how hard it was for her son (and Harry) but today, she was really upset about. She loved Hermione like a daughter and to have her just leave like that made Molly heartbroken. "She just went to another country because of a job and didn't even deem us worthy of telling us about it."

There was a crash from the corner of the room that Ron was sitting in and he was starting opened mouth and wide eyed at his mother.

"Ron, is there something wrong," Molly said looking concerned for her son.

"I told you, I must of," were the first things that Ron said. (At the same time Ginny whispered fiercely into her boyfriends ears 'Damnit Harry, why did you have to say that, you've just ruined all my fun.').

"Told us what dear?" Molly said still looking concerned.

"Mum, Hermione didn't just take the job, I made her go," Ron said still looking shocked.

"What?" several for the Weasley that were in the room all yelled (though none as loudly as Molly).

"It's what was best," Ron said, he still believe that though he thought he would have seen his son by now, having Hermione happy had to be what was best.

"How is living in different countries best?" Molly asked fiercely (she's been wanting to say something about this for a long time but couldn't say it to her very depressed son). "How is sending her and Arthur away from their family best?"

"She turned down the job at first," Ron said trying to make sure everyone knew that Hermione wanted to be here, that she valued his family. "But it was her dream mum," Ron said just as fiercely, a pleading tone in his voice (he wanted her to understand why he had to do this). "She's got something that very few people get and it would be a waste if she just threw that away… And she would regret and I don't want her to regret anything."

"But Ron…" Molly said.

"I made the choice, and she's happy… It was right," Ron said going back to being shocked. "I told you this… I must have."  
"I assure you Ronald," Molly said (and noticed Ron flinch when she used his full name). "You did not tell me this." Molly turned away from her son seething a little; she had been unfair to the girl and now she was feeling bad about it.

"Yeah, well it's a good thing that Harry told be this all Friday night," Ginny said; she really didn't want to bring this up that way but the way that her mum was looking she knew that Molly needed good news. "Because I got to see him and he really is adorable."

"You saw him," Molly and Ron said at the same time with a similar smile on their faces.

"Yeah, I've got a bunch of pictures," Ginny said handing a stack of moving pictures to her mum and brothers, everyone cooing over them.

Harry walked over to her and whispered in her ear "it really looks like you showed Ron with that."

"Shut up Harry," Ginny said. The rest of the evening was spent with Ginny happily telling everyone about Arthur.

**A/N: When I was trying to figure out how to start the conversation about Hermione taking the job I didn't originally think of the Fellowship and her applying for it before they had broken up (I know I had a different way in my head when I first thought it up months ago but seeing as I never wrote it down I didn't remember what it was). Anyways I vaguely mentioned that Ron and Hermione had a fight about it and I didn't want any of the readers that fellow **_**Something to Fight for**_** to think that this was the fight that made Ron leave, because it's not (I don't really know what that fight was but I know that it had nothing to do with Hermione's Job). **


End file.
